Sir Andrew
by Thia017
Summary: En un tiempo donde el honor lo era todo, en el que las armaduras relucían al sol y los reyes gobernaban el mundo. Una historia de amor, entre las tantas que hay de guerra. Un caballero, una doncella, el tiempo y el destino, su destino y ¿un final feliz?


Sir Andrew

Por: Alethia

PRÓLOGO

La vida puede llegar a ser realmente difícil, pero generalmente, todo lo que vivimos, sea bueno o malo, nos entrega nuevas experiencias y conocimientos que permiten que nuestra alma crezca y mejore.

Durante mi vida, he tenido que enfrentar muchos obstáculos, algunos parecían insuperables, otros, sumamente sencillos, estos últimos resultaban ser los peores obstáculos de todos. No siempre logré vencer lo que se cruzaba en mi camino, pero incluso las derrotas trajeron consigo grandes enseñanzas.

Gracias a esos obstáculos soy el hombre que ahora cuenta su historia, y aunque siempre he agradecido las enseñanzas que la vida me dio, hay una que preferiría nunca haber tenido que aprender. Una sola, por la que hubiera cambiado incluso mi alma. Una sola, por la que viví un infierno. Una sola, cuya mirada resplandecía como esmeraldas. Una sola, que tenía nombre de mujer.

Para que comprendan, debo contar todo desde mucho antes que ella entrara en mi vida. En un tiempo en el que mi vida estaba completa. En el tiempo en que todo comenzó.

CAPÍTULO I

El sexto mes del año estaba por terminar cuando vi por primera vez la luz del sol. El reino entero estaba expectante por mi nacimiento. Todos se preguntaban, si el segundo hijo de la familia real sería varón. Es necesario decir que el último hombre en la línea real era mi padre, y que mi hermana nunca había querido mantener su derecho a la corona, por eso cuando finalmente se anunció que el nuevo heredero al trono era yo, el "príncipe William Albert Andrew" el reino entero se regocijó.

Todo fue festejos y alegrías durante un largo periodo. Incluso los integrantes más ancianos de la familia, parecían llenos de una nueva luz. Con mi nacimiento venía una gran esperanza para nuestro pueblo. Sin embargo, la felicidad no es para siempre.

Mi padre había sido un rey pacifista, pero nuestro reino era grande y codiciado. Cuando yo era aún muy pequeño, mis padres fueron asesinados. Regresaban de la presentación del heredero del reino vecino, el príncipe "Aliester Cornwell", que además era familiar nuestro. Los emboscaron en el camino, sus caballeros intentaron protegerlos, pero nada pudieron hacer.

La familia entera estaba devastada y nuestro pueblo, sumido en la más profunda de las tristezas. Por sugerencia de los ancianos y los miembros de las cámaras de lores y comunes, fui sacado a escondidas del reino. Mi hermana era la siguiente en la línea real, pero ella había renunciado a su derecho a la corona por amor, al decidir unir su vida a un guerrero francés. Así que el único y legítimo rey era yo. El futuro del reino dependía de mí, un chiquillo asustado y solo.

Así que fui enviado a un país lejano. Por fortuna para mí, era el lugar en el que mi hermana vivía. Cuando ella decidió renunciar a su título, renunció también a su nombre real, solo unos cuantos sabían su paradero y por consiguiente, muy pocos eran los que sabían que yo estaba con ella. El único que tenía consentimiento para frecuentarnos era el antiguo consejero y caballero de mi padre "Sir George".

Mi nueva vida no era tan sencilla como la que tenía en el palacio. Vivíamos como cortesanos, sí, pero aunque era pequeño, estaba acostumbrado a tener a mucha gente alrededor mío, dispuestos a atender todos mis caprichos, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de todo, pero ahora, todo giraba en torno a Rose, que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Incluso Sir George, le prestaba más atención a ella que a mí.

No me sentí muy feliz, hasta que un día nació el pequeño hijo de mi hermana. Nunca había querido tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Anthony era un niño muy parecido a mí, rubio y de ojos azules. Desde su nacimiento, me sentí de nuevo parte de una familia. Rose nos quería a los dos por igual, de nuevo fui feliz.

Al poco tiempo del nacimiento de Anthony, este nuevo reino festejaba también la llegada de la primera hija de sus reyes. Pero a ellos la felicidad les duró mucho menos que a mi pueblo.

La familia real fue capturada, los reyes asesinados y la pequeña desapareció. Esta princesa desaparecida, por la que ahora un reino entero lloraba, entraría en mi vida de la manera más inesperada, algunos años después de su desaparición.

Esta tragedia me trajo muy amargos recuerdos y grandes temores. Si la muerte era el precio que se debía pagar por tener sangre real yo prefería seguir siendo simplemente Albert Brown, un simple cortesano sin mayores aspiraciones.

Este reino enfrentó una gran crisis y una nueva familia real fue designada. Nuestro pueblo no había nombrado otra familia real, los ancianos y las cámaras tomaron el cargo, hasta que yo fuera lo suficientemente maduro para reclamar la corona de mi padre, una corona que me aterrorizaba portar. Que difícil sería vencer mis temores y a cuantas cosas tendría que renunciar para poder cumplir las necesidades de mi pueblo.

Es tiempo de contar lo que sucedió con la princesa. Los reyes fueron traicionados por uno de sus hombres de confianza y el castillo fue atacado durante la noche. Cuando la reina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba le pidió a su dama de compañía que sacara a la pequeña princesa del castillo por uno de los pasadizos secretos que conectaba sus aposentos a uno de los jardines.

Lady Maria, hizo lo que la reina le pedía. Tenía que salvar la vida de la princesa, pero no dejaba de sufrir por dejar a sus reyes, en un lugar en el que sabía, iban a morir. Corrió por muchas horas, temía que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su huída. Cuando las fuerzas de su cuerpo amenazaban con dejarla sola, vio una casa pequeña y muy humilde. Se acercó a ella, y justo después de tocar la puerta se desvaneció.

Cuando recobró la conciencia se encontraba en una recámara muy sencilla y austera, estaba desorientada y asustada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el cuarto. Era una mujer un poco mayor que ella, que la veía con expresión preocupada e interrogante. Lady Maria intento incorporarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron, estaba demasiado agotada por todo lo que había sucedido en ese fatídico día. Miró implorante a la otra mujer, quien le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, que la bebé estaba bien y que ella debía descansar un poco. Finalmente, antes de salir del cuarto le dijo que su nombre era "Lady Ponny".

La casa de Lady Ponny, era además, casa de unos cuantos niños que no tenían hogar, era un lugar realmente sencillo y carecía de muchas cosas, pero eso no importaba porque estaba colmada de amor. Lady Maria explicó quienes eran ella y la bebé, Lady Ponny entendió inmediatamente la importancia de aquellas dos vidas y les ofreció un lugar en el cual vivir.

Desde ese día Lady Maria ayudaría a Lady Ponny en los cuidados de la casa y los niños que en ella vivían, y ambas se encargarían de criar a la princesa para que en algún momento pudiera regresar a su reino.

La vida de la princesa y la mía tienen muchas similitudes, ambos perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos muy pequeños, ambos fuimos alejados de nuestros reinos, ambos tuvimos que renunciar a nuestro nombre. Yo crecí como cortesano. Ella como plebeya. Lo que nos hacía diferentes era que yo sabía quien era y, a ella le ocultaron todo su pasado. Le ocultaron el nombre de sus padres, desconocía a su familia. Creció como una huérfana. Yo era Albert Brown, pero ella, era solamente "Candy".

CAPITULO II

Como ya había dicho, aunque estaba lleno de temores, era feliz viviendo una vida más libre al lado de la familia que tenía con Rose, Anthony y Brown. Vivíamos como queríamos, Rose cultivaba las rosas más hermosas del reino, Anthony siempre la ayudaba; mi cuñado era uno de los guerreros franceses más reconocidos en la orden, y yo, yo era su escudero, me instruía en las artes de la caballería, porque quería ser tan buen caballero como él, como Sir George, pero principalmente, como mi padre. Durante esos años fui muy feliz, pero la vida nunca ha sido precisamente benévola conmigo.

Después del nacimiento de Anthony, la salud de Rose empezó a fallar, habían días en los que estaba muy bien, y otros en los que no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie. Hasta que una mañana, ella simplemente nos dejó, se fue de la misma manera en que cada otoño se iban sus rosas, como se fueron mis padres. De nuevo el destino destrozó mi familia.

Brown, a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, no pudo soportar la pérdida de mi hermana, se refugió en torneos y justas para desquitar la ira que tenía contra la vida, se alejó del reino dejándonos a Anthony y a mí solos. El resto de la familia se enteró de todo lo sucedido, solicitaron a Sir George que se encargara de llevar al pequeño Anthony al castillo Andrew, pero yo no podía regresar, no aún.

Sir George con el apoyo de los reyes Cornwell, me puso al servicio de uno de los duques aliados y sus caballeros. Quedó acordado que 5 días después de la muerte de Rose, Anthony debía regresar a los brazos de nuestra familia, y yo debía partir, de nuevo, a tierras lejanas. Nuevamente el maldito destino y un grupo de ancianos se metieron en **mi** vida y decidieron el camino que **yo** debía seguir sin siquiera** consultarme**. Estaba furioso, no me permitieron asistir a los funerales de mi hermana, no me dejaron estar a su lado en sus últimos momentos en tierras mortales, no me permitieron decirle adiós.

Durante esos 5 días, me sentía ausente, encolerizado, indignado, sólo encontraba paz en una pequeña colina a la que Rose me llevaba para recordar a nuestros padres. Estando ahí la sentía cerca, sabía que si me concentraba lo suficiente podría escucharla y si me esforzaba un poco más podía incluso tocarla.

El último día me sentía muy triste, subí a la colina a despedirme de ella, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba sentirla. Empecé a sentirme pequeñito y muy sólo, no podía más con todo el dolor que tenía guardado en el corazón. Las piernas me traicionaron, caí al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de mis ojos. Era como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera buscando sanarse por medio de esas lágrimas. Lloré como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lamenté mi desgracia y mi soledad, maldije al destino por la vida que me daba, maldije a Dios por mi sufrimiento.

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando maldecía a Dios, que la vi. Parecía un ángel. Sus ropas no eran más que harapos, estaba descalza y despeinada; uno podía ver a simple vista que era una pequeña que vivía en una gran pobreza, pero había algo en ella que la hacía ver etérea, celestial. Y sus ojos, Dios mío, sus ojos, se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Era una chiquilla poco menor que Anthony, pero sus ojos revelaban un alma vieja, de esas que han vivido ya muchas vidas, de esas que parecen conocer los secretos más grandes del mundo.

Me miró, al principio preocupada y después, retadora, como si con mis palabras la hubiera ofendido. Yo estaba perdido en aquellos ojos, tanto que apenas alcancé a escuchar cuando me dijo:

**¿Quién eres tú que te atreves a ofender a Dios con tus palabras? **– regresando con mucho esfuerzo del encanto que me había tendido con su mirada, le contesté

**Mi nombre es Albert** - no sabía que más decir, pero no quería perder de vista tan pronto a aquella pequeña, entonces dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- **¿Y quién eres tú, que te atreves a interrumpir las discusiones que un hombre tiene con su Dios, su vida y su destino? **– al parecer mi respuesta había ofendido aún más a mi angelito.

**Yo, me llamo Candy, y no creo haber interrumpido a ningún hombre en sus discusiones, porque no veo más que a un muchacho haciendo un gran berrinche y atreviéndose a ofender a Dios, por lo que considera "sufrimiento"** – en ese momento el ofendido fui yo, cómo se atrevía ella a juzgarme cuando no sabía nada de mis penas

**¿Cómo te atreves? Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, además eres tan pequeña, ¿qué puedes saber tú de sufrimiento? **– ella hizo un gesto que parecía una sonrisa y después me dijo muy molesta

**Si, soy pequeña y no sé a qué se debe tu sufrimiento, pero Dios es el único padre que he conocido y no me gusta que lo ofendan. Deberías moderar tus palabras, con ellas puedes lastimar a mucha gente **– antes de que pudiera contestarle, ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Intenté seguirla, pero tropecé al levantarme y ella desapareció. Se desvaneció, así, del mismo modo en el que había llegado.

Cuando regresé a la casa Sir George estaba ya esperando para llevarme a mi nuevo hogar. Me despedí del pequeño Anthony, prometiéndole regresar a su lado en cuanto me fuera posible.

Durante el viaje no puede apartar aquel inesperado encuentro de mi mente. Acaso lo había imaginado todo, probablemente ese Dios al que había maldecido había volteado a verme precisamente en el momento menos oportuno y había decidido mandarme un mensajero para ponerme en mi lugar. Ella había dicho que Dios era el único padre que había conocido, probablemente era un ángel. Pero… y si había sido real, si Candy de verdad existía, si esos ojos de verdad se habían posado sobre mí. Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber si mi angelito estaba cerca, si era de verdad.

CAPITULO III

La despedida fue difícil, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Anthony era aún muy pequeño para entender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, lo que si sabía era que estaba sufriendo. Yo tenía el corazón completamente destrozado. En menos de 10 años había perdido a mi familia, era aún muy joven para enfrentarme a todas esas despedidas y al dolor tan grande de no poder ver o sentir más a mis seres queridos.

Pero mi sobrino necesitaba un ejemplo de valentía y yo era el único que podía presentarle tal ejemplo. Así que reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, le dije que todo estaría bien y que nuestra separación no sería eterna, que estar lejos nos ayudaría a ambos a crecer y mejorar, y que si en algún momento necesitaba de mí, sólo tenía que hacerme llegar una nota y yo acudiría en su auxilio. Le prometí escribirle tanto como me fuera permitido y nunca perder el contacto con él. Eso pareció darle consuelo, y antes de partir me regaló una de esas sonrisas que mi hermana le había enseñado.

Verlo partir fue complicado, pero tenía la certeza de que estaría a salvo con nuestra familia…

El viaje de Anthony fue tan difícil como el mío. Era un niño de 8 años que acababa de perder a su madre, su padre estaba tan inmerso en su dolor que no lo tomaba en cuenta para nada, y el único amigo que tenía había sido llevado a un lugar muy lejos del castillo al que él iba. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir una vida sin ataduras, sin máscaras y era llevado a un mundo que le exigía mucho aplomo, serenidad, pero sobre todo discreción.

La familia había enviado a Sir Sagramore para acompañarlo durante el viaje. Sir Sagramore era un hombre maduro, cuya complexión demostraba la cantidad de batallas que había librado, y tenía una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda, pero su mirada era cálida y tranquila.

Durante el viaje Sir Sagramore, le contó a Anthony todo lo que pudo acerca de nuestra familia y el por qué yo no podía viajar con ellos. También le contó acerca del reino y del castillo. Pero las descripciones tan detalladas del caballero, no pudieron evitar la sorpresa de Anthony al entrar al que, desde ahora, sería su reino y mucho menos la impresión que se llevó al llegar al castillo que sería su nueva morada.

De planta rectangular, con torres cilíndricas y huecas en tres de sus esquinas, y otra intermedia en la cara al Sur, con su puerta principal, hacia la ciudad, abriéndose en una especie de torre albarrana, sus ventanas de ladrillo con dintel ornamentado por trabajo de ladrillos en esquina, y los muros de defensa que observaban desde la lejanía, el castillo se erguía majestuoso, ante la vista asombrada de su nuevo inquilino.

En el acceso principal del castillo, los ancianos y los integrantes de ambas cámaras esperaban al pequeño Lord Brown, quien de ahora en adelante ocuparía, en los corazones de la familia y el pueblo, el vacío dejado por la partida del príncipe William.

La bienvenida oficial fue pronunciada por la anciana más respetada de la familia "Lady Elroy", quien se ocuparía personalmente del cuidado de mi sobrino. Ella sería como una madre sustituta para Anthony. Aunque a diferencia de Rose, Lady Elroy era una mujer para la que, la sociedad y los cánones de conducta eran realmente importantes.

Todos los presentes juraron lealtad y protección al pequeño, que no entendía porque tanta gente parecía estar dispuesta a dar la vida por él.

La vida que el destino le deparaba a Anthony era complicada, tendría que controlar sus ansías de libertad, tendría que aprender a comportarse como un ejemplo a seguir.

Esta por demás decir que sobre él recayeron todas las expectativas con las que debía cargar yo. El pueblo entero encontró en él al líder que perdieron cuando mis padres murieron y a mí me sacaron del reino. Pero el carácter y espíritu de mi sobrino, siempre fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para aplacar sus necesidades con tal de ver a su gente feliz, él lo haría todo para mantener a nuestro pueblo orgulloso del hombre en el que día a día se convertía.

Mi viaje fue largo y cansado. Sir George fingía estar de acuerdo con la decisión de mandarme a este nuevo lugar y me decía con frecuencia que era lo mejor para mí. Creo que no lo decía para convencerme a mí, sino que quería convencerse él mismo.

Sir George, fue el mejor caballero de mi padre, pero además era su consejero, y lo más importante, era su mejor amigo. Pocas personas sufrieron tanto como él la pérdida de sus reyes. Era un hombre maduro, de trato sencillo y movimientos elegantes. Su cabello oscuro hacía resaltar sus ojos. Era un hombre muy tranquilo, pero había demostrado gran valía y arrojo en combate.

El día en que mis padres fueron asesinados, Sir George no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, por más que lo intento, incluso estuvo a punto de morir al recibir una estocada que iba dirigida a mi madre. Creo que es por eso que se dedicó a cuidarnos tanto a Rose y a mí. Era su manera de proteger el recuerdo y el cariño de mis padres.

Ahora me llevaba a mi nueva morada. Me llevaba a vivir a tierras de Sir Richard, Duque de Grandchester. El duque era un hombre realmente honorable, uno de los aliados más respetables de mi padre. Para él fue un honor que la familia Andrew y los reyes Cornwell lo tomaran en cuenta para ser mi protector.

En estas nuevas tierras, obtuve una nueva familia, una un poco menos ortodoxa, pero llena de comprensión y cariño. Al mandarme con el Duque apartaron de mi lado a mi sobrino, pero sin saberlo, me entregaron un padre y un hermano sustituto.

Sir Richard estaba criando sólo, a su hijo Terruce, un joven 7 años menor que yo. Terry era un niño, obstinado y un poco caprichoso que buscaba, con su rebeldía, llamar la atención de su padre. Tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla extraña entre ternura, tristeza y enojo que tenían el poder de cautivar a todo aquel que osara sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo del debido. **"Tiene los ojos de su madre", **solía decir el Duque, con un dejo de tristeza que sólo los que lo conocíamos lográbamos captar.

Adaptarme al estilo de vida de la familia Grandchester no fue del todo difícil. Sir George se quedó a vivir con nosotros por una temporada. Él y Sir Richard nos enseñaban a Terry y a mí todo lo que podían acerca del noble arte de la caballería, incluso nos llevaron a ver algunas justas y torneos. Eran tan emocionantes.

Cuando tenía casi un año viviendo en las tierras del duque, la familia envió por mí, querían que regresara a mi reino y que tomara posesión de mi título. Tenía apenas quince años, y tomando un poco de fuerza me negué rotundamente a regresar. Yo quería entrar a mi reino como un caballero de probada valía, quería que mi pueblo conociera mis hazañas, quería que corearan mi nombre por los logros que hubiera alcanzado como guerrero, quería demostrarles que podía protegerlos. No podía aceptar que me vitorearan simplemente por ser el hijo de mis padres.

Me costó mucho trabajo que aceptaran mi decisión, pero afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de dos de los mejores caballeros. Sir George y el Duque, convencieron a mi familia de que mi decisión demostraba el coraje y honor que un rey debía tener. Incluso se ofrecieron a ser ellos mismos quienes se encargaran de ayudarme a forjar mi destino. Así que muy al pesar de la familia, el príncipe seguiría ausente, por decisión propia, hasta sentirse lo suficientemente digno de portar la corona… lo suficiente mente digno de poder llamarse hijo de sus padres.

CAPITULO IV

Convertirme en caballero fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Comencé como escudero de Sir Richard, lo acompañaba a todas las justas y torneos a los que lo invitaban. La primera parte de mi aprendizaje fue totalmente visual, tenía que estar muy pendiente de todos los movimientos que Sir Richard y sus oponentes hacían para entender las formas de atacar y defenderse.

Después de cada contienda, el duque me llenaba de preguntas, y cuando erraba una respuesta me daba un fuerte golpe con una espada de madera "**así aprenderás a no equivocarte**" decía, y así lo hice.

Después del aprendizaje visual, me tocó empezar el entrenamiento físico, un entrenamiento con el que, aparte de habilidad, astucia y conocimiento, gané muchas cicatrices y cardenales. Al principio, mis rivales eran muñecos de paja estáticos, a los que debía atacar con fuerza. Después fueron maniquís con un eje de rotación, los atacaba, pero tenía que estar muy pendiente del movimiento que hacían como respuesta al mío, si me movía al lado incorrecto me llevaba unos golpes increíblemente dolorosos.

Una vez que aprendí a combatir contra espantapájaros estáticos y en movimiento, tuve la oportunidad de combatir contra seres humanos. Primero con aprendices más avanzados que yo, aprendices que no se tentaban el corazón en el momento de atacarme o responder mis ataques. Y más tarde con caballeros que me tenían mucho menos consideración que los aprendices.

Sir George se encargó de instruirme en el uso de las armas, me enseñó cómo dar una estocada letal con la espada, cómo atacar con la lanza, cómo defenderme con una pica, cómo hacer un mandoble con hacha, cómo y cuando emplear las dagas, y cómo podía valerme del escudo como arma de defensa y ataque.

Cuando tenía todo dominado a pie, me tocó ponerlo en práctica a caballo, creo que no es necesario narrar todas las formas en que descubrí que podía caer de una montura, de hecho hay formas muy humillantes y dolorosas, pero eso no es importante. Lo que si debo mencionar es que incluso aprendí a caer de mi corcel sin hacerme mucho daño.

Todo esto que les cuento en unas cuantas palabras, tardó aproximadamente tres años. Pero finalmente al concluir esos larguísimos treinta y seis meses, tuve la aprobación de mis dos mentores para competir en un torneo.

Obviamente no dijimos que yo era el "príncipe William Andrew", optamos por conservar mi nombre de cortesano, y me inscribí en representación del Duque de Grandchester. Ustedes saben que el lema de los caballeros es "_**Dios, mi rey y mi dama**_". Yo no estaba en muy buenos términos con Dios, pero al menos tenía uno; no honraba a un rey, pero luchaba en nombre de un duque; lo que me faltaba era una dama. A mis 18 años, había tenido ya algunas mujeres, pero a ninguna de ellas podía llamarla mía. En ese entonces recordé esos ojos verdes. Sí, lucharía por ella, ella sería mi dama.

Sir Richard y Sir George, ofrecieron prestarme su escudo de armas, ese con el que los heraldos podían identificarlos, pero no pude aceptar, principalmente porque deseaba portar los colores que representaban a mi padre. Como no podía presentarme como el heredero de los Andrew, no podía portar el escudo de mi familia, así que decidí llevar como escudo de armas, únicamente el tono azur, ya con el tiempo podría ganarme un escudo propio. Así llegué a mi primer torneo, que estuvo a punto de ser mi último.

Es bien sabido que en un torneo se emplean armas que no crean heridas letales, pero durante el evento conocido como "la sortija" mi caballo accidentalmente arrolló al de Lord Wessex, quien cayó aparatosamente de su montura. Estaba furioso, y me retó a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas reales. Por cuestiones de honor no me pude negar, pero debo confesar que estaba muerto de miedo.

Lord Wessex era un caballero consagrado y de gran reconocimiento por todo el mundo. Era muy alto y robusto, tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche, sus ojos eran igualmente oscuros, su presencia era imponente.

El Rey de armas y los jueces del torneo permitieron el combate, y la audiencia vaticinaba mi rotunda derrota. Lord Wessex decidió que las únicas armas a usar serían espadas de doble filo, pero como él era un caballero honorable y sabía que era mi primer torneo, me permitió usar un escudo como protección.

El combate comenzó, Lord Wessex esperó hasta que yo decidiera atacar, para medir mi fuerza, en mi primer estocada él giró hábilmente y me dio un gran golpe con el mango de la espada entre los hombros, haciéndome caer de bruces al polvoriento suelo. Quería divertirse un poco y humillarme antes de hacerme pedacitos.

Con mis torpes movimientos y su habilidad, no hubo que esperar mucho tiempo para que de mi cuerpo, cubierto de heridas abiertas, brotara mi sangre. El escudo me pesaba mucho y me costaba respirar. Mi falta de experiencia se hacía cada vez más notoria.

Lord Wessex, no sólo me atacaba con la espada, me había dado también una gran cantidad de puñetazos. Sabía con certeza, que ese caballero me iba a hacer añicos, pero no podía soportar que él y el público disfrutaran tanto de mi humillación.

Entonces recordé a mi Dios, mi duque y a ella, mi dama. No sé de dónde obtuve nuevas fuerzas, incluso mi cuerpo dejó de doler. Recordé las enseñanzas de Sir George con respecto a la doble función del escudo, y cuando Lord Wessex lanzó una estocada que pretendía ser la última, logré hacerme a un lado y con todas mis fuerzas descargué el escudo contra la el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Lo sorpresivo de mi maniobra lo hizo caer al suelo y soltar su espada. En un movimiento instintivo apunte mi espada contra su cuello. El combate era a muerte, pero no pude manchar mi triunfo con la sangre de aquel que me otorgaba la gloria.

Con esos movimientos logré mi primera victoria y un nuevo elemento para mi escudo. El rey de armas me otorgó mi primera figura "el fénix" y la audiencia reconoció mi nobleza de corazón.

De esa manera empecé mi participación en torneos y justas, de esa manera pude ir armando el escudo que ahora porto y así, empecé a hacerme acreedor al reconocimiento público de mis habilidades como caballero.

CAPITULO V

Mi victoria fue contundente y con ella me gané el respeto y la amistad de uno de los más grandes caballeros del mundo.

Al principio temí que Lord Wessex no aceptara mi triunfo pero, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, él estrechó mi mano y me agradeció haberle perdonado la vida.

**Si yo hubiera resultado vencedor, probablemente ahora tus amigos estarían llorando tu muerte** – dijo – **agradezco tu indulgencia. Caballero, desde este momento, seré tu más leal compañero. Y como muestra de mi buena voluntad, me permito hacerte tres regalos**.

Yo me negaba a aceptar nada, su gratitud y respeto eran suficiente obsequio para mí, pero él insistió y no pude rehusarme más.

Los tres regalos que me dio fueron y aún son mis más preciados amuletos. Son lo mejor que he ganado en una lid.

En primer lugar, me dio una reluciente cota de malla finamente labrada, sumamente ligera pero muy resistente, me dijo que la había obtenido de uno de los antiguos moradores de un país lejano, que le había dicho que el material era mágico y había sido forjado bajo tierra por los mejores trabajadores del acero, quienes habían desarrollado ese material al que habían denominado "_mithrill"_. Lo más impresionante de la cota, es el águila dorada, que forman en la espalda pequeñas argollas recubiertas de oro; no creo que Lord Wessex se diera cuenta de la coincidencia de su regalo… el águila es el símbolo que representa a mi familia.

Su segundo regalo fue un pura sangre anglo-árabe; un hermoso caballo negro con una línea blanca entre los ojos, fuerte, imponente y muy inteligente… siempre he pensado que "_puppe_" es heredero de los señores caballos, que recorrían la tierra, libres y portentosos, desde mucho tiempo antes que nuestra especie llegara al mundo.

Por último, me dio una banda de seda finamente bordada – "**para la dama que inspira tan grandes hazañas**" – dijo – "**porque nadie puede pelear con tanta osadía sin pensar en su dama**".

Después de mi primera victoria Sir George y el Duque habían cambiado la expresión preocupada de su cara, por una de completo orgullo. Ambos me habían entrenado y ahora, todos podíamos ver los frutos de tan arduas faenas. El más emocionado por todo esto era Terry, que por su corta edad aún no tenía permitido competir, aún cuando su preparación en el arte de la caballería era apenas poco menor que la mía.

Participar en un torneo es muy emocionante, la adrenalina se hace cargo de dirigir tus movimientos y tu cuerpo se inunda de una energía superior que parece llegar del fondo de tu ser. Ganar es casi tan emocionante como competir, pero… después de un torneo tu cuerpo se queda sin energías… eso es algo que ninguno de mis instructores me dijo. Tuve que pasar varios días casi sin movimiento por el cansancio. Combatir contra Lord Wessex me había dejado marcas muy notorias en el cuerpo. Tenía varias cortadas en los brazos y costados, un pómulo abierto y uno de mis ojos apenas y lograba verse bajo la hinchazón y negrura en la que se encontraba.

Una vez restablecido comencé a asistir a torneos y justas tan frecuentemente como me era posible, siempre acompañado por alguno de mis mentores o por mi nuevo amigo Lord Wessex. Él siempre me preguntaba por mi misteriosa dama y, yo siempre le respondía lo mismo:

**Ella debe estar en algún lugar del mundo. La he visto sólo una vez, pero ella ha capturado mis sueños y mi alma. Por eso no me puedo dar el lujo de morir sin antes verla de nuevo y perderme otra vez en sus verdes ojos… debo intentar recuperar aquello que con una sola mirada me arrebató**.

Empecé a ganar torneos y justas, así el rumor de mis triunfos llegó a mi reino y a mi familia. No todos estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión de convertirme en caballero antes de aceptar la corona, pero, por Sir George, sabía que al menos Anthony estaba orgulloso de mí, y eso me hacía muy feliz, quería que a mi regreso, mi sobrino supiera que yo era un hombre digno y que siempre procuraría su bien estar y el de mi pueblo. Se lo debía a Rose.

CAPITULO VI

Los tiempos eran pacíficos y nosotros combatíamos únicamente para mantenernos en forma. Yo nunca había participado en una batalla real y nunca había tomado la vida de otra persona, en los torneos y justas las heridas eran algo inevitable pero no eran mortales.

De pronto un día, del reino Cornwell nos llegó una súplica. Unos días antes un grupo de sajones había capturado al Rey y, sus hijos al enterase, salieron junto con algunos de sus caballeros a rescatarlo. Los sajones amenazaban con terminar la vida del soberano si no llegaban a un buen acuerdo. Misteriosamente, el príncipe Aliester de alguna manera había logrado que su padre fuera puesto en libertad. Durante el resto del día los caballeros Cornwell y sus aliados se regocijaron y festejaron la libertad de su soberano, pero más tarde, cuando todos dormían, el príncipe Aliester se entregó a los sajones. Él había dado su vida a cambio de la de su padre.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia del príncipe hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando su hermano menor fue por él a su tienda para emprender el regreso a casa. En el lugar de Aliester, el príncipe Archibald sólo encontró una nota en la que su hermano pedía perdón por el sufrimiento que seguramente los haría pasar, pero aseguraba que la vida de su padre era para él lo más sagrado del mundo y que estaba feliz de poder salvar a tan honorable hombre sacrificando su propia existencia.

En cuanto la orden recibió la llamada de ayuda, caballeros de todos los rincones del país acudieron a prestar sus servicios a la Real familia. Mis ahora tres mentores estaban a punto de partir a las tierras del Rey, la familia Andrew no quería otorgarme la autorización para formar parte de los guerreros que lucharían por la libertad de Aliester, amenos que decidiera presentarme como el "príncipe William", pero tenía ya mucho tiempo que yo había dejado de acatar las decisiones de mi familia.

Así que, casi cuatro semanas después de la captura del príncipe, Sir George, el Duque de Grandchester, Terry, Lord Wessex y yo llegamos al campamento donde los guerreros esperaban la orden de partida para el rescate.

Al ser una familia Real la que estaba en problemas, los pueblos aliados tenían que mandar a un representante para apoyar a la causa.

Sir George me dijo que la familia Andrew había decidido que en ausencia mía, mandaría a Anthony en representación de nuestro reino, él era aún bastante joven, pero era el único que podía representarnos. Con él venían algunos de nuestros caballeros y, Sir George pelearía a su lado para protegerlo.

Sir Richard había llevado consigo a Terry, así que yo tendría el honor de pelear al lado de Lord Wessex.

El príncipe Archibald se mantenía siempre al lado de su padre y, junto a ellos estaban dos caballeros, que según Lord Wessex, eran quienes subirían al trono si los tres Cornwell llegaran a perecer. Esos dos caballeros eran el Barón Leegan y su hijo Neil. Muchas personas creían que ellos tenían que ver en los hechos actuales, pero su preocupación era sincera.

Cuando todos aquellos que prometieron ayudar habían arribado al campamento, el Rey mandó llamar a los caballeros de mayor rango y a los representantes de los reinos aliados para planear el ataque. Yo asistí a esa reunión como el brazo derecho de Lord Wessex.

En primer término, el Rey agradeció a todos su buena voluntad y determinación de ayudarlo en momentos tan difíciles, después hizo algunas presentaciones y finalmente, planteó la estrategia. Era sabido que el príncipe se encontraba en los calabozos del castillo del Rey Offa, jefe de los sajones, y para poder llegar a él tendríamos que pasar primero sobre sus guerreros, y eso no era tarea fácil. Con ayuda de todos, el plan de rescate quedó listo para ejecutarse durante el atardecer del día siguiente.

Al terminar la reunión, Lord Wessex y yo fuimos a la tienda del Duque para cenar antes de la batalla, pero en realidad, ellos estaban preocupados por la salud de Terry y mía, ésta era nuestra primera batalla real y durante ella ninguno de los dos caballeros podría andar cuidando de nosotros tanto como quisiera. Al poco tiempo llegaron a nuestra tienda el Rey y su hijo, quienes llegaban a agradecernos personalmente, el Rey sabía quién era yo, y mi presencia para él era muy importante. Justo antes de que se fueran llegaron el Barón Leegan y Neil, acompañados de Sir George y Anthony.

Estábamos ahí todos, juntos antes de la batalla, jurándonos lealtad y protección en una promesa muda. Por su mirada, pude saber que Anthony me había reconocido, así que al finalizar la cena, solicité unas palabras con él.

Mi sobrino había crecido y madurado mucho, uno podía ver a simple vista que por sus venas corría sangre real, se parecía tanto a Rose. Él me dijo que había escuchado acerca de mis victorias y que se sentía feliz y orgulloso de saberme su familia. Me dijo también, que esperaba con ansias mi pronto regreso al castillo Andrew, pero que hasta que yo así lo decidiera, él seguiría guardando mi identidad, y procurando ser un buen representante mío.

Nuestra plática fue corta pero fue bueno saber que mi único familiar estaba bien y que era tan buen muchacho, seguramente mi hermana y mis padres, estuvieran donde estuvieran, se sentirían dichosos de los hombres que ahora éramos.

El día de la batalla llegó y, en el campamento había gran movimiento desde antes que despuntara el alba. Los herreros no se daban abasto para dar los últimos cuidados a nuestras armaduras y armas.

Después del medio día el Rey salió de su tienda. Con gran majestad subió a su caballo e inició el llamado a las armas, todos los guerreros tomaron sus puestos y, así dio comienzo el rescate.

Fue hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta del cariño que el pueblo le tenía a su familia real. Entre las filas pude ver a campesinos y comunes, armados austeramente, que ponían en juego su vida para salvar la de su príncipe. Todo estaba listo y la caravana comenzó el avance.

Llegamos a las afueras del castillo del Rey Offa, desde la distancia pudimos observar la inmensa cantidad de guerreros que defendían el castillo, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El grito de guerra se oyó y pude ver como dos inmensas olas, formadas por hombres, chocaban una con la otra. El sonido metálico del entrechocar de las armas, los gritos y el aroma a sangre, entorpecieron mis sentidos por un momento, pero regresé de mi aturdimiento cuando una flecha pasó rozando mi hombro. Entonces, aunque todo era confuso, mi cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia, como he dicho, _puppe_ es un caballo muy inteligente y me fue de gran ayuda. Logramos ir avanzando, derribando enemigos a mi paso… dejé de oír y sentir todo, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar al castillo y una vez ahí, buscar los calabozos.

Apenas puedo recordar como logré atravesar el patio, pero aún veo claramente la imponente puerta que daba acceso al castillo. Después de traspasarla me encontré a muchos hombres que estaban ya trabados en feroz lucha. De nuevo mi instinto de supervivencia tomó el control y seguí mi camino, defendiéndome de los ataques y derribando a todo aquel que interrumpía mi marcha.

Corrí por los salones, pero tenía tanto tiempo que había dejado mi propio castillo que no recordaba como se hacía la disposición de los espacios y mucho menos, como podía acceder a los calabozos. A mi paso salían muchos guerreros, pero no podía dejarme vencer, tenía que encontrar al príncipe.

A lo lejos logré ver a Lord Wessex, corrí a su encuentro y ambos continuamos nuestra búsqueda juntos. Seguimos corriendo hasta que encontramos unas escaleras que descendían en penumbra, las seguimos y por fin llegamos a donde debía estar Aliester. El lugar era frío y húmedo, despedía un hedor insoportable, el aire era difícil de respirar y la iluminación era tan escasa que no podíamos ver más allá de nuestras narices.

Apenas pudimos ver llegar a un grupo de sajones que cuidaba la "real estancia" del príncipe. Nos atacaron por sorpresa y, en el cuerpo empecé a sentir heridas de las que bullía sangre sin parar, no puedo negar que tuve miedo, pero ni Lord Wessex ni yo dimos marcha atrás, ambos estábamos decididos a salvar al príncipe y no pensábamos darnos por vencidos. Finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo logramos eliminar a ese grupo y liberamos a Aliester de su prisión, el estaba golpeado y herido, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero exigió que le dejáramos moverse solo y le entregáramos una espada. Su fuerza de voluntad y entrega eran impactantes.

Aliester Cornwell era apenas mayor que Terry, de complexión delgada y cabello castaño, había sufrido insospechados tormentos en esas semanas, pero aunque su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado, sus ojos habían soportado las pruebas del tiempo, albergaban una mirada tierna y agradecida, y delataban toda su sabiduría e ingenio.

Ahora teníamos que regresar a nuestro campamento, Lord Wessex iba al frente y yo cuidaba la retaguardia. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a utilizar nuestros cuerpos como escudos para salvar la vida de aquel que voluntariamente se había entregado a sus enemigos para salvar a su padre.

Llegamos a los salones y después al patio, la batalla aún era fiera y sin cuarteles. Seguimos avanzando, yo estaba agotado y una herida en mi costado izquierdo comprometía mis movimientos y me causaba gran dolor, pero teníamos que seguir. Lord Wessex, el príncipe y yo peleábamos con el alma, buscábamos con gran anhelo llegar hasta nuestras filas y poder al fin dejar la batalla.

De pronto, casi llegando con los nuestros, un sajón logró herir seriamente a Lord Wessex, corrí a socorrerlo. Nunca me sentí tan furioso antes. Ataqué al sajón con todas mis fuerzas, descargué mi espada contra su cuerpo en innumerables ocasiones, quería acabar con su miserable vida; mi armadura estaba completamente salpicada de sangre, no podía controlarme, ver caer a mi amigo de tal manera y pensar que de nuevo podría perder a un ser querido sin poder hacer nada… habría seguido así, hasta hacer desaparecer a ese infeliz, pero el príncipe apeló a mi buen juicio haciéndome recobrar la cordura. Tomé a mi amigo en brazos y corrí sin parar hasta llegar al campamento. Aliester corría a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos con los nuestros, los caballeros que ahí se encontraban acudieron a ayudarnos, todos sabíamos que el primero que debía ser atendido era el príncipe, pero él se negó a recibir cuidado alguno si no intentaban salvar la vida de Lord Wessex antes.

Después de que quitaron a mi amigo de mis brazos, todo pareció perderse y desaparecer. Los sonidos se fueron apagando y pronto todo fue oscuridad.

CAPITULO VII

Por más que lo intento no logro recordar que sucedió después de nuestra llegada. Supongo que mi cuerpo sucumbió al agotamiento y a las emociones del día. Mis sentidos debieron haberse saturado por todo lo vivido; los gritos de los guerreros, las visiones de gente mutilada, el aroma de la sangre y el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y el alma.

Es curioso todo lo que se dice de la guerra y las acciones que en ella se llevan acabo. En alguna ocasión escuché que un hombre no tiene derecho a ser llamado así hasta que no ha terminado con sus propias manos la vida de otro… creo que yo preferiría seguir siendo una farsa de hombre… pero en las horas que había durado la batalla había dejado de ser un niño ante los ojos del resto de los guerreros. También escuché a un sabio anciano decir que el alma de los hombres se fractura y desgarra con cada vida que liquidan… no quería ni pensar en eso, mi alma debía estar hecha un guiñapo, pero todo lo había hecho en defensa propia y por auxiliar a alguien que necesitaba mi apoyo, ¿acaso eso no contaba para que mi alma se mantuviera salva?

Cuando desperté, vi a mi lado a Lord Wessex y al príncipe, ambos recostados y descansando, con las heridas ya curadas. Había muchos otros caballeros siendo tratados. Y ahí, esperando que cualquiera de los tres reaccionara, estaban Sir George, el Duque y el Rey. Los demás esperaban fuera.

Intenté levantarme, pero una descarga de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sir George se acercó a mí y me dijo que ya todo estaba bien, que ahora estábamos a salvo y que debía mantenerme recostado o mis heridas podrían abrirse de nuevo.

El Rey me pidió que le contara lo sucedido y cómo habíamos llegado a su hijo. Yo narré nuestra historia y lo impresionante que consideraba al príncipe. Él Rey se veía sumamente orgulloso, aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación. Pero se veía feliz.

El duque se acercó para decirme que había estado muy preocupado por mí, pero que ahora que me veía bien podía estar más tranquilo. Incluso bromeó comentando que en cuanto estuviera completamente restablecido me daría un buen tirón de orejas por alejarme de su vista.

Al salir ellos, entraron a vernos los muchachos. Terry y Anthony se veían sumamente preocupados, al igual que el príncipe Archibald, que de inmediato fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano.

Terry, aunque era un poco frío y en ocasiones arrogante, era también impulsivo, así que sin más me abrazó.

**¡¡Ahh!! Terry, mis heridas aún no sanan** **bien** – sonrisas

**Lo lamento Albert, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti. Durante la batalla, mi padre y yo te perdimos de vista y no supimos nada de ti, hasta que, al regresar al campamento nos dijeron que Lord Wessex y un joven rubio habían traído consigo al príncipe Aliester, pero que uno de ellos estaba seriamente herido. Hermano, pensé lo peor**

**Terry, mírame, estoy bien, mis heridas no son graves. Quien me preocupa es nuestro amigo, él sacó la peor parte**

**Lord Wessex es un gran caballero y es muy fuerte, mejorará pronto ya lo verás**.

**Eso espero hermano, eso espero **

**Usted le tiene un gran cariño a Lord Wessex y a los Grandchester, no es así Lord Albert** – Anthony se escuchaba triste mientras decía estas palabras, probablemente quería ser tan efusivo como había sido Terry, pero nuestra condición lo impedía

**Así es Lord Anthony, desde hace mucho tiempo Sir George, Lord Wessex y los Grandchester me han brindado su apoyo, comprensión y cariño, ellos han sido lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido desde que mi hermana falleció. Debo decir que a lo largo de los años hemos desarrollado un gran sentimiento de hermandad, pero aún teniéndolos incondicionalmente a mi lado, no puedo dejar de añorar a la familia que desde hace mucho me quitaron… sabe Lord Anthony…**

**Llámeme sólo Anthony por favor**

**Sabe Anthony, tengo un sobrino de su edad. Durante más de 7 años he estado lejos de él, pero hace poco tuve la oportunidad de verlo y puedo decir que me siento muy orgulloso del hombre que está llegando a ser, sé que mi hermana y mis padres estarían tan felices como yo de verlo tan maduro, firme y entregado a su pueblo. Él es la única familia que me queda **

**Albert porque no me contaste **– interrumpió Terry – **me habría encantado conocer a tu sobrino **

**Lo lamento Terry, todo fue muy rápido, pero prometo que en cuanto me sea posible te presentaré con él. Se llevarán muy bien. Para mí sería muy importante que mi sobrino y mi mejor amigo pudieran ser amigos** – el príncipe Archibald se acercó a nosotros.

**Lord Albert, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero quería agradecerle por haber liberado a mi hermano** – el príncipe se veía muy turbado por la condición de su hermano

Archibald era un joven poco menor que Terry y Anthony, al igual que su hermano, era de complexión delgada y cabello castaño, pero lo más notorio en él era la elegancia innata de su presencia, que hacía imposible negar su real ascendencia.

**No tiene nada que agradecer alteza, estoy seguro que usted habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar **

**Probablemente si, pero no se imagina el terror que sentí al pensar que podría perder a mi hermano. Stear fue un tonto al hacer un trueque sin siquiera consultarme o al menos dejarme saber cuáles eran sus planes **

**Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… si su hermano le hubiera contado lo que pensaba hacer ¿no se habría usted opuesto? **

**¡¡¡Por supuesto que si!!! No habría dejado que Stear cometiera semejante estupidez… ¿cómo podría aceptar que pusiera su vida en peligro? **

**Me lo imaginaba y, seguramente su hermano sabía cual sería su reacción, por eso decidió ocultarle lo que pensaba hacer**

**Probablemente si pero… **

**Pero… su hermano es un hombre muy valiente alteza, él hizo lo que creyó más adecuado para liberar a su padre. Cada hombre debe seguir sus ideales, porque en un mundo como el nuestro, ellos son las únicas armas que tenemos. Estoy seguro que el príncipe Aliester hizo lo que creía mejor para su pueblo y eso es algo que deberíamos aplaudir**

**Tiene razón Lord Albert, y me tranquilizan mucho sus palabras**

**Por favor alteza, dígame solamente Albert, nunca me han gustado los títulos. Eso va también para ti Anthony** – Anthony esbozó una gran sonrisa

**De ser así Albert, llámame Archie, de ahora en adelante espero poder contarte entre mis amistades**

**Será un honor Archie**

**Te dije que podías hacer amigos honorables sin necesitar mi ayuda** – la voz del príncipe Aliester se escuchaba débil y distante

**¡¡¡Stear, hermano estás mejor!!!** – la reacción de Archie fue muy similar a la de Terry, corrió al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza

**Jajajaja hermano, ten cuidado, me veo mejor pero el cuerpo aún me duele, y mucho jajaja**

**Lo lamento Stear, no quería lastimarte – **dijo el príncipe algo avergonzado

**Vamos Archie, estoy bien, un poco magullado pero bien, con el tiempo recobraré por completo mi buena salud** – a continuación volteó a vernos a todos – **Anthony, veo que tu también estás aquí, Lord Grandchester gracias por venir a ayudarnos**

**Primo no podía dejarte con toda la diversión** – dijo Anthony – **aunque nos arrancaste un buen susto**

**Alteza me da gusto verlo mejor** – dijo Terry

**Pero cuanta formalidad, llámame Stear **

**Esta bien Stear, entonces por favor, para mis amigos soy Terry**

Los médicos le pidieron a los muchachos salir para poder examinarnos, así que acordamos seguir manteniendo las visitas durante el tiempo que fuera necesario y en cuanto estuviéramos mejor podríamos incluso cabalgar juntos.

En cuanto los médicos salieron, el príncipe se dirigió a mí.

**Le debo la vida y la libertad caballero, a usted y a Lord Wessex, pero no sé siquiera su nombre**

**Llámeme Albert alteza, y no tiene nada que agradecer. Ha sido un honor para mí poder ayudarlo y sobre todo poder luchar a su lado**

**De todos modos Albert, gracias. El honor ha sido mío. Sabes, yo no soy un guerrero pero he tenido que aprender, creo que lo hice bien** – risas – **si no te molesta, preferiría que me llamaras Stear**

De ese modo, después de un difícil debut en el arte de la guerra, comenzó la mejor de las etapas de mi vida, siempre al lado de aquellos que serían los mejores amigos de mi vida.

CAPITULO VIII

Mis heridas tardaron algunas semanas en sanar, pero ahora mi salud estaba restablecida.

Unos cuantos días después de la batalla, los médicos consideraron que los heridos podíamos ya ser trasladados del campamento, y el Rey pidió que todos aquellos que habíamos sido lastimados durante el rescate de su hijo fuéramos llevados a su castillo para recibir los cuidados que necesitáramos hasta estar completamente bien.

Stear y yo pasamos un tiempo relativamente corto bajo el cuidado de los doctores, pero en cuanto nuestras heridas se curaron comenzamos a pasar mucho más tiempo con el resto de los muchachos. Lord Wessex, tuvo que esperar un poco más para poder ser dado de alta, aunque aseguraba que ya estaba bien.

Todas las mañanas, al despuntar el alba mis cuatro jóvenes amigos y yo, nos encontrábamos en el patio del castillo para comenzar el día con un placentero paseo a caballo. El ambiente era muy tranquilo, rodeado de naturaleza y siempre colmado de sonrisas, bromas y ocurrencias de los muchachos.

En ocasiones, se nos unía Neil Leegan. Era un joven con aire taciturno y triste, aunque lograba ocultarlo bajo una máscara de arrogancia… creo que se sentía infeliz y solo. Su padre lo adoraba, pero por alguna razón, Lady Sara, su madre, no lo tenía en muy buena estima. Debe ser muy difícil crecer añorando el cariño de una persona que sólo se quiere a sí misma.

Durante esos días pude aprender mucho de cada uno de los muchachos, me encantaba escucharlos contar sus experiencias y sus sueños. Descubrí muchas facetas de ellos, facetas divertidas y facetas serias que los hacían especiales.

Guardo tantas anécdotas y recuerdos de esos pocos días…como la vez en que Stear me convenció de probar el muñeco de entrenamiento que él mismo había diseñado, jajaja, Anthony y yo terminamos completamente cubiertos de paja, astillas y lodo cuando el muñeco se salió de control… o las tantas peleas entre Terry y Archie que parecían no poder estar juntos sin discutir, pero que al mismo tiempo buscaban la compañía del otro.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos completamente restablecidos, el Rey Cornwell me dijo que estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que yo había hecho por él y sus hijos, y me pidió unirme a sus filas, como su caballero. Me dijo que él sabía perfectamente que yo era el heredero del reino Andrew, pero que a él le encantaría tener el honor de nombrarme caballero… que si aceptaba, podría formar parte de la ceremonia de la condecoración que festejaría en dos semanas.

Yo estaba emocionadísimo, finalmente iba a ser condecorado CABALLERO. El rey me advirtió que para poder darme el título, necesitaba pasar primero por una prueba bastante difícil. La prueba consistía en velar mis armas durante toda una noche en la capilla del castillo, tenía que consagrarme al servicio no sólo del pueblo, sino también de Dios. Sin pensarlo dos veces acepté.

Sir George, Lord Wessex, el Duque y los muchachos estaban igual de emocionados que yo.

La noche que yo tanto había esperado, finalmente llegó. Para que mi consagración fuera completa, me mantuvieron en ayuno, me mandaron a tomar un baño con agua de rosas y me vistieron con ropas blancas, todo esto con la finalidad de entrar al servicio del Rey completamente purificado.

Sir Richard, mandó a forjar la armadura que hasta ahora porto, y para mi sorpresa, Lady Elroy envió mi espada, una espada que mi padre había mandado a hacer para mí desde el día que nací. Y Sir George y Lord Wessex, terminaron de diseñar mi escudo de armas.

Cada una de estás cosas traía consigo un significado especial.

La armadura era dorada y plata. "E_l color oro representa al sol y la nobleza… el plata a la luna, significa pureza e integridad… la unión de ambos colores simboliza el balance y la unión de los opuestos, pórtalos con dignidad_" – fue el consejo del duque.

La espada, el regalo que mi padre me había hecho, aún cuando no lo tenía cerca, tenía incrustadas algunas esmeraldas y rubíes, y en el mango se alcanzaba a ver el sello de mi familia… mi padre… cuanto añoraba su presencia en esos momentos…

Finalmente, mi escudo de armas… "_fue muy difícil terminar el diseño" _me dijo Sir Geore… _"el azur, representa a la justicia, la lealtad y la hermosura, el oro, como ya lo dijo Sir Richard, a la nobleza, y el Gules, a la fortaleza y la osadía…las figuras de tu escudo son también muy importantes… la flor de liz se le otorga a guerreros de espíritu generoso, el águila es un símbolo de magnanimidad de aquel que desde las alturas vigila el cumplimiento de las acciones, además de ser la figura que identificaba a tu padre, y el fénix, representa a todos aquellos que renacen de sus cenizas, para poder brillar de nuevo"_ , no podía creer que todo eso estuviera contenido en un pedazo de tela, "_los heraldos te identificarán de ahora en adelante por tu escudo, así que, demuestra que de verdad mereces ser reconocido por él". _

Pasar la noche velando mis armas, fue agotador, permanecer hincado frente a un altar, no es muy placentero, pero la recompensa por hacerlo, era lo que más había añorado en la vida.

Finalmente después de un día un poco tortuoso, me permitieron un poco de descanso y más tarde me presenté ante el Rey, haciendo mi juramento, para al fin sentir ese toque de la espada real en ambos hombros y escuchar el tan ansiado "_así pues, levántate ahora Sir Albert_".

CAPITULO IX

Para festejar a los nuevos caballeros que se unían a su orden, el Rey Cornwell organizó un torneo al cual estaban invitados caballeros consagrados, nuevos caballeros y jóvenes que deseaban portar el título.

El recinto se preparó para recibir a todos los participantes, a la nobleza y al pueblo. Se acordaron justas, para los caballeros de renombre; la "_sortija_" y la "_quintena_" para los nuevos caballeros y un concurso de esgrima para los aprendices y escuderos.

Sir George y Sir Richard, combatirían en la justa, yo participaría en "_la sortija_" y los muchachos estaban listos para la contienda de esgrima.

El campo de liza era portentoso. Se colocó el entablado que serviría de galería para el pueblo; los jueces, las damas y el resto de la nobleza tenían balcones especiales colocados en el centro de la galería y, en el mejor lugar, estaban los reyes.

La plaza estaba tapizada con colgaduras de seda, estandartes y, escudos de armas de todos los participantes. La gente empezó a tomar sus lugares. El Rey dio la bienvenida a todos y el torneo comenzó. En primer lugar se llevaron a cabo las justas.

Aún me impresiona la fiereza con la que los caballeros acometen uno contra otro. Por regla, se debe procurar no herir al contrincante, pero los golpes de la lanza deben ir dirigidos únicamente al pecho o la cara del rival, por lo que, aunque los golpes no son mortales, si dejan fuertes contusiones.

Sir George y el Duque eran ya expertos en esto, así que, aunque en ocasiones recibían fuertes acometidas, sabían como mantenerse en pie de batalla. Ambos ganaron todos sus combates, siempre en la mejor de tres embestidas.

La última batalla de las justas se dio entre ellos dos. Fue impresionante verlos combatir entre sí, siempre buscando ser el vencedor, pero procurando no lastimarse mutuamente. Finalmente Sir George salió victorioso.

El segundo evento fue "_la quintena_", creo que fue el evento más divertido. Stear convenció al Rey de emplear el _estafermo _(maniquí móvil) que él había diseñado, ese que nos había traicionado a Anthony y a mí… muchos de los nuevos caballeros se llevaron golpes muy fuertes y una que otra sorpresa presentada por el invento del príncipe.

A continuación, llegó el turno de "_la sortija_", el evento en el que yo participaba. Este siempre fue mi evento favorito. Consiste en llevar los caballos a galope y en determinado punto, los jinetes debemos atravesar un anillo suspendido en el aire que está en llamas. La adrenalina que el cuerpo libera al aproximarse al anillo, mientras el caballo corre a gran velocidad es increíble… ese fue mi evento, lo gané sin mucha competencia.

Finalmente, se hizo el concurso de esgrima. Ese no era un evento muy importante, pero el hecho de que Stear, Archie, Neil, Terry y Anthony se dispusieran a participar, había creado mucha expectativa en el pueblo. Entre los mismos caballeros se hacían apuestas para ver quién de los cinco muchachos sería el vencedor.

El concurso comenzó y los chicos empezaron a avanzar, venciendo a todos sus oponentes. De hecho sólo había un muchacho extra que se perfilaba para poder obtener el premio a parte de ellos.

Los contrincantes empezaron a escasear, hasta que llegó el momento en que tendrían que combatir entre ellos cinco, el escudero de Sir George, el de Lord Wessex y aquel otro muchacho que nadie parecía identificar.

Stear se enfrentó a Anthony, Archie a Neil, Terry al escudero de Lord Wessex, y el muchacho misterioso al escudero de Sir George. Los ganadores de estos cuatro combates fueron Stear, Neil, Terry y aquel muchacho al que ahora identificaban como un posible campesino. En los siguientes combates Neil sorpresivamente venció a Stear y el desconocido logró vencer con mucha dificultad a Terry. Así que quedaba únicamente un combate para descubrir quien sería el mejor esgrimista entre los jóvenes.

La contienda comenzó con el saludo de los contrincantes, para después dar paso a un muy buen espectáculo de defensa y ataque. Ambos soltaban estocadas con mucha fuerza y precisión, pero también ambos eran portentosos al momento de bloquear el embate de su rival. Los jueces de armas estaban muy pendientes de cada uno de los movimientos de los muchachos. Por un momento pareció que el joven desconocido perdía el equilibrio, pero en un movimiento impresionante, logró bloquear la estocada de Neil y desarmarlo. Así, para sorpresa de todos, aquel joven que nadie podía identificar logró salir vencedor en este evento.

El Rey estaba gratamente impresionado por la calidad del muchacho. Nos llamó a todos los que habíamos salido victoriosos en cada uno de los eventos para otorgarnos nuestros respectivos premios. Cuando llegó el momento de premiar al muchacho, el Rey le pidió que se quitara el yelmo que cubría su rostro para poder ver, al fin, a tan prodigioso guerrero, pero el muchacho se negó a hacerlo. Nadie parecía entender por qué ese joven se negaba a mostrar su rostro, y sobre todo cómo podía negarle algo al Rey.

Varios caballeros lo rodearon, con actitud amenazante y ya no pudo más que acatar la orden del soberano.

Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos todos al descubrir los rasgos de aquel guerrero misterioso. Ninguno podía creerlo, Lady Leegan, fue la primera en salir de su asombro y dirigir duras palabras a nuestro vencedor de esgrima.

Lady Leegan se declaró ofendida por tal atrevimiento y solicitó al Rey que castigaran a aquella criatura.

**Lamento haberme atrevido a hacer esto su Alteza** – la voz que escuchamos pertenecía a una jovencita – **pero realmente necesitamos el premio. Mis madres y hermanos están hambrientos y no sabía que otra cosa hacer para ayudar… yo…**

**Pudiste habernos solicitado ayuda muchacha** – dijo el Rey aún asombrado

**Lo intenté, pero me negaron el acceso **

**Esta niña se merece un castigo ejemplar** – interrumpió Lady Leegan – **no es posible que una simple plebeya humille a los príncipes de este reino en semejante manera**

**Yo no quería humillar a nadie, pero no me quedaba otra opción…**

**Como te atreves interrumpirme mientras hablo **– Lady Leegan se mostraba implacable

**Lo lamento mi Lady, pero en verdad necesito que me comprendan** – la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba sincera, implorante… no podía ver bien su rostro pero, había algo en ella que me parecía extrañamente familiar

**Su majestad, sugiero que azoten a esta niña impertinente… **

**¡¡¡NOOOO!!! Por favor no la castigue alteza** – otro muchacho llegó corriendo para defender a la joven – **en todo caso el castigo que decida aplicarle a ella aplíquemelo a mí, yo era quien debía combatir, pero… **

**¿Cómo se llaman muchachos?** – la voz del Rey sonaba tranquila

**Yo soy Tom alteza y ella es mi hermana Candy**

En ese momento, los recuerdos se agolparon en mi memoria, completamente frenéticos y desbocados… Candy, había dicho Candy. No podía creer que finalmente, después de tantos años la encontrara de nuevo y en una situación como ésta. Pero… ¿era ella?

Necesitaba ver su rostro, estar completamente seguro de que era ella. Y entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos, que con una sola mirada me habían atrapado, blindándome con acero el alma.

No había más dudas. Después de tantos años, encontraba a la mujer que había robado mi alma cuando era aún un pequeño, aquella a la que dedicaba todas mis victorias, la mujer a la que pertenecían mi vida y mi corazón.

CAPITULO X

Candy había vuelto a entrar a mi vida y de nuevo, lo hacía del modo más inesperado posible. Se había hecho pasar por muchacho para poder competir en el torneo de esgrima y lo había ganado, derrotando a su paso entre otros a Terry y Neil.

Las mujeres tenían completamente prohibido participar en los torneos, y los castigos para aquellos que se atrevían a romper las reglas debían ser ejemplares, para que nadie más se atreviera a hacer lo mismo.

El castigo mínimo que merecía lo que mi angelito había hecho era pasar una par de noches en los calabozos del castillo o ser azotada con un flagelo en la plaza principal. Lady Leegan solicitaba insistentemente que el castigo se hiciera patente. Candy y su hermano Tom imploraban para que les perdonaran la sanción, y yo… yo no hacía nada, estaba tan asombrado por haberla encontrado que no podía si quiera hablar.

**Alteza, lo que esta niña ha hecho es imperdonable, por ello debe ser castigada sin miramientos. Hay que azotarla en este mismo momento, frente a todos, para que nadie se atreva a romper las reglas **– Lady Leegan parecía ser inconmovible

**Majestad, ustedes decidan cual será el castigo que mi hermana recibirá, no nos opondremos a su decisión, pero le ruego que me deje a mí tomar su lugar, ella no soportaría los azotes… solo quería ayudar**

**¡¡¡Noooo!!! **– la voz que escuchamos ahora, pertenecía a otra chica, que llegó a implorar perdón. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a nosotros, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas – **por favor alteza, se lo ruego, perdone a mis hermanos, ellos no se merecen ningún castigo…**

**Annie, levántate, recuerda que somos pobres y nuestro único tesoro se llama "**_**dignidad**_**" no debes humillarte ante nadie… ­- **la actitud de Tom era sorprendente, humillarse e implorar perdón los podría salvar a él y a sus hermanas de una tunda, pero aún así se mostraba digno y orgulloso

"_**Dignidad"**_** – **Lady Leegan soltó una risa burlona – **pero acaso conoces el significado de esa palabra… **

**Alteza… **- justo cuando salí de mi aturdimiento y decidí defender a los tres muchachos Neil se me adelantó.

**Alteza, lo que la señorita hizo fue asombroso**. **He recibido entrenamiento con los mejores caballeros de esta corte y aún así, ella logró vencerme. Yo no me siento humillado, al contrario, el haber sido derrotado por una dama, ha hecho que me de cuenta que aún debo mejorar y…**

**¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme? **– de nuevo Lady Leegan intervenía – **con tus palabras sólo puedes ponernos en vergüenza, cuando actúas de está manera y dices tales sandeces deshonras a tu familia Neil, porque lo único que demuestras es tu falta de nobleza y carácter, tu no eres como tu hermana, nunca lograrás ser nadie, no sé cómo puedes llamarte mi hijo, tu hermana podría haber llegado a ser tan importante, pero tú le infundiste esas ideas estúpidas, por tu culpa ella… **

**¡¡Basta Sara!! **– por primera vez la voz del Rey denotaba enojo – **tu hijo tiene razón, Neil es un hombre muy sensato…**

**Pero debe castigarlos alteza, no podemos permitir todo esto…**

**Su majestad, ¿me permite intervenir? **– ya no podía esperar más, esa mujer no sólo buscaba azotar a unos jóvenes inocentes, sino que se atrevía a humillar a su propio hijo frente a todos

**Dime Albert**

**Alteza no creo que castigar a estos muchachos sea lo correcto. Ellos han explicado la situación que los forzó a tomar está salida, creo que debe perdonarlos, entregarles el premio y mandar a alguien a ver cuales son las necesidades que tienen para poder ayudarlos**

**¿Pero cómo? No sólo sugieres no castigarlos, sino que además quieres premiarlos… son criminales y no demuestran si quiera un poco de educación… **

**¿Criminales? Lady Leegan, un criminal es un asesino o un ladrón, esta señorita ha ganado el premio de forma justa, no ha robado nada. Alteza, si permite que su pueblo sufra de pobreza y eso les hace tener poca educación, y luego los castiga por aquello a lo que su educación los dispone, no se puede concluir más señor, que primero crea criminales para luego castigarlos**

**¡¡¡Te atreves a juzgar al Rey!!!**

**¡¡¡Por su puesto que no, pero un criminal no es una persona que busca una alternativa honorable para solucionar sus problemas!!! **– esa mujer me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, como podía comparar a estos tres chicos con "criminales"…

**Tus palabras son sabías Albert**

**Pero majestad… le da usted la razón…**

**Padre, Archie y yo creemos que Neil y Albert tienen razón. Lady Candy nos venció a todos de manera justa, castigarla sería como castigar a un paje por habernos derrotado**

**Majestad, yo me uno a lo que mis primos y el resto de los caballeros opina. Yo también soy un príncipe y digo haber sido vencido de forma justa. Al castigar a esta jovencita, sería usted quien humillaría a sus hijos y al resto de nosotros**

**Pero cómo, incluso usted príncipe Anthony… - **Lady Leegan comenzaba a sentirse derrotada

**El combate que ella tuvo conmigo lo ganó de manera honrosa señor **– Terry intervino también – **Yo no estoy de acuerdo con castigarla y mucho menos con permitir que su hermano tome el castigo por ella. Anthony está en lo correcto al decir que al castigarla nos humillaría usted mismo. No sé da cuenta que sería castigar a una dama por poner a un grupo de jóvenes en su lugar**

**Esto es increíble… **

**Entonces está decidido. Candy, Tom, Annie, no tienen porque preocuparse más. Desde un principio había decidido no castigarlos, el premio es suyo. Mañana mismo enviaré un emisario a visitar su casa para verificar sus carencias y ayudarlos a solventar sus problemas. Pero hoy por la noche, quiero que sean mis invitados en el baile que festejaremos para concluir el torneo, no tienen que preocuparse por nada**

**Un baile… escuchaste Annie, ¡¡¡un baile!!!! –** ahora me daba cuenta que no sólo su mirada era impactante… su sonrisa era el complemento perfecto para sus ojos

**Candy, Annie, compórtense. Se lo agradecemos mucho Alteza, de verdad, GRACIAS. Pero debemos declinar la invitación**

**Pero Tom… **– ambas voltearon a verlo con una combinación de tristeza y enojo en el rostro que las hacía parecer aún más adorables

**Lo lamento Alteza, pero Lady Leegan tiene razón. Nuestra educación sería para muchos de ustedes insultante durante el baile, nunca hemos asistido a uno y no sabríamos comportarnos adecuadamente, además nuestra ropa no es la adecuada para un evento de tal importancia**

**Entiendo… pero Tom, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito. No tienen que preocuparse por nada, estoy seguro que este grupo de muchachos estarán más que complacidos de acompañarlos e instruirlos durante el baile…**

**Pero Majestad… **

**Y por la ropa… **

**Yo puedo hacerme cargo del arreglo de las señoritas **_**– **_era la primera vez que la reina hablaba, su voz era dulce y su semblante estaba embellecido por una gran sonrisa

**Y si me lo permite Alteza, yo puedo brindarle ropa a Tom **– Anthony había hecho la oferta tendiéndole la mano a Tom en un amistoso saludo – **creo que él es más o menos de mi talla**

**Entonces, está todo resuelto**

**Pero Alteza… debemos avisar a nuestra casa, nadie sabe que estamos aquí – **el rey soltó una sonora carcajada.

**Así que esa es la razón de tu nerviosismo muchacho, temes más al regaño de tu madre que al mío… así que están aquí sin autorización… no se preocupen, mandaré a un heraldo para comunicarle a su familia que esta noche dormirán aquí, en el castillo**

**Pero… **

**Vamos Tom, no querrás contrariar al rey **– Candy había dado en el blanco

**Estaaaa bien **– Tom sonreía – **creo que si no acepto no me las quitaré de encima por mucho tiempo y no podría soportar sus caras largas y tristes. Alteza, esperamos no causarle muchas molestias**

**¡¡¡Bravo!!! Entonces muchacho, tú debes ir con el príncipe Anthony y ustedes señoritas, acompañarán a la reina**

Por fin después de momentos de gran tensión, pude ver la magnanimidad del Rey Cornwell, quien ahora sonreía ampliamente. Pude ver también, la otra cara de la moneda, en los rasgos soberbios y arrogantes de una mujer que se atrevía a repudiar a su hijo en público. Entendí un poco más la tristeza y dureza de uno de mis nuevos amigos y, entre todo esto pude ver el rostro de un ángel, con sonrisa sincera y mirada profunda.

El baile se programó para esa misma noche. El Rey finalmente había logrado convencer a Tom de quedarse con nosotros y disfrutar de un evento que probablemente nunca volvería a ver, a menos, que demostrara ser digno de portar el título de "_caballero_". Me atrevo a decir que Tom aceptó quedarse para ver felices a sus hermanas. La reina había ofrecido encargarse del arreglo de las damas y Anthony ofreció hacerse cargo de Tom.

Todos estábamos expectantes por ver a nuestros invitados, aunque todos teníamos, también, razones distintas para esperar su llegada. Yo sólo quería verla a ella, saber si me recordaba, y obsequiarle el pañuelo que Lord Wessex me había dado especialmente para ella, el que traía siempre junto al corazón.

Todo parecía mágico. El salón estaba impresionante, adornado con motivos escoceses, con tonos rojos, amarillos y verdes. Por todos lados se podía observar el escudo de armas Cornwell, majestuoso e imponente. La iluminación provenía de centenares de velas, cuya flama bailaba al compás del viento. Para finalizar el adorno había pequeños racimos de _**cardos**_, todo parecía salido de un sueño.

De pronto los ministriles sonaron anunciando la llegada de la familia real. El rey y la reina encabezaban la comitiva, flanqueados a ambos lados por los príncipes. Stear a la derecha y Archie a la izquierda. Detrás de ellos venían Anthony y la familia Leegan, por primera vez veía a Elisa, la hermana de Neil, era hermosa, pero su mirada se notaba triste… ausente. Todos tomaron sus lugares y a una seña del rey, la fiesta comenzó.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos más, antes de que Tom, Annie y Candy llegaran al salón. Tom iba al frente. La ropa que le había sido obsequiada le sentaba muy bien, creo que Archie tuvo mucho que ver en esto. Sus rasgos se veían asentados por las telas y sus ojos sobresalían debido a los colores. Las doncellas no dejaban de admirar su galanura.

Después de él venía Annie. El vestido que la reina le había dado era de terciopelo azul. Era innegable que Annie era una mujer hermosa, muchos ojos se posaron en ella en el momento mismo en que levanto la vista y un par de _luceros_ azules observaron con sorpresa y marcada emoción el salón. Archie parecía impresionado por ella.

Por favor, Da clic aquí

Y por último entró Candy… su entrada no pudo ser más impactante.

Un vals comenzó a sonar cuando entró al salón, con una mano se retiró el cabello de la cara, volteó hacia la ventana y la luna la cubrió con su brillo… Dios, incluso su sombra era hermosa. El vals me decía que esa dama no estaba a mi alcance, mientras, ella levantaba las manos al cielo, y comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música, como si el ritmo la amara, y la melodía le robó una sonrisa.

Caminando, entraba y salía de la multitud, mientras yo la observaba, y sentía que este amor se alejaba y mi corazón la llamaba en silencio.

Era un vals que me daba una oportunidad a tomar, pero ¿cómo sabría dónde empezar? Ella avanzaba entre constelaciones y sueños y yo sentía que el ritmo lo marcaba el latir de mi corazón.

Seguía adentrándose entre la multitud, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, y comenzaba a sentir que mi amor era cada vez más lejano… no podría seguir viéndola por siempre, renunciaría a todo con tal de confesarle que "cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver un resplandor rodeándonos a ella y a mí, estábamos juntos y ella estaba en mis brazos" cómo podría pedir algo más…

Ella siguió avanzando hasta llegar con sus hermanos, el vals terminó y en ese momento pude darme cuenta que llegar a ella sería más difícil que atravesar un salón.

La canción que escucharon (porque sí la escucharon verdad???) se llama "So she dances", interpretada por Josh Groban, del album Awake.

CAPITULO XI

Yo no era el único que estaba deslumbrado por su belleza, Terry y Anthony no pretendían ocultar lo asombrados que estaban.

Anthony fue el primero en decidirse a hablarle, con el pretexto de saludar a Tom, se acercó a ella. Tom hizo las presentaciones de cortesía y los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a platicar amenamente. Al poco rato los hermanos Cornwell se unieron al grupo, Terry me pidió que lo acompañara. Eso me pareció muy raro porque él nunca había tenido problemas para integrarse a los grupos y mucho menos para acercarse a una chica, así que fuimos con ellos.

Cuando llegamos, Stear, Archie y Anthony, que estaban vestidos con un _**feileadh mor**___(kilt en gaélico) le estaban explicando a Annie y Candy el por qué de los _**cardos **_que adornaban el salón.

**La leyenda cuenta que hace muchos siglos un grupo de guerreros escoceses viajaban por terrenos del país, buscando llegar a sus tierras…**- Anthony interrumpió el relato de Stear

**Pero la noche calló sobre ellos mientras atravesaban un gran claro en el que no había ni una sola piedra que les diera un lugar para guarecerse**… - ahora el que interrumpió fue Archie

**Vencidos por el cansancio, no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos…**

**Así que no se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de vikingos los había seguido y esperaba atacarlos en cuanto pudieran…**

**Los vikingos vieron en el sueño de sus enemigos la oportunidad de emboscarlos, matarlos y despojarlos de todas sus pertenencias…**

**Para evitar hacer cualquier ruido, los villanos se habían quitado el calzado que llevaban…**

**Y cuando ya estaban muy cerca de nuestros guerreros…**

**¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!**** – **Stear levantó la voz lo suficiente para asustar a sus escuchas… sonrisas - **Uno de los vikingos pisó un cardo y las espinas de la flor se clavaron en su pie dolorosamente…**

**Sus gritos fueron tan fuertes que los guerreros despertaron de su sueño…**

**Y derrotaron a los vikingos que los atacaban…**

**Es por eso que está pequeña y extraña flor, es conocida como el **_**cardo guardián… **_

**Y mucha gente la considera uno de los símbolos de nuestra nación… **

**Junto con el whisky, las gaitas y el **_**feileadh mor…**_

**Nunca imagine que una flor tan **_**peculiar **_**pudiera significar tanto para un pueblo entero **– Candy parecía sorprendida

**Las flores pueden significar muchas cosas, todo depende de lo que con ellas se quiera dar a entender. Mi madre era experta en ello, sus rosales eran los más hermosos del mundo… **

**Papá dice que ella era tan hermosa como sus rosas… **

**Lo era, aunque en ocasiones apenas puedo recordar su rostro…**

**Vamos primo, estamos en un baile y… **

**En los bailes se baila, no es así. Lady Candy, me concedería está pieza**

**Será un honor príncipe**

**Anthony, me llamo Anthony. **

Anthony y Candy dejaron el grupo y se dirigieron al centro del salón. Al verlos sentí como si una mano invisible me estuviera atenazando el estómago, y una punzada de rabia atravesó mi corazón. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Acaso ¿así se sentían los _**celos**_? No, yo no podía estar celoso de mi propio sobrino. Además yo era al menos ocho años mayor que ella y Anthony era de su edad… los veía bailar y sonreír, el podía rozar su mano y yo… yo ni siquiera había hablado con ella. Candy no me recordaba, eso estaba claro, así que tomé el pañuelo que llevaba en mi mano, lo doble con cuidado y lo regresé a su lugar original, en mi pecho, junto a mi corazón.

**Albert, podrías venir conmigo, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana **– tan ensimismado estaba viéndolos bailar, que no ví llegar a Neil

**Cla**… **claro**

Neil me llevó al lugar en el que se encontraban su padre y su hermana.

**Albert, ya conoces a mi padre**

**Claro que sí, Barón Leegan**

**Sir Albert, como siempre un gusto**

**Y está hermosa dama es mi hermana, Elisa **

**Un placer conocerla señorita… su hermano me ha contado muchas cosas de usted **

**El placer es mío señor **– nos saludamos con una ligera reverencia – **mi hermano lo tiene en gran estima. Por cierto permítame felicitarlo por su reciente título**

**Gracias Lady Leegan – **su expresión cambió al escuchar mis palabras

**Por favor, no me llame así, ese es el título que le dan a mi madre, yo no soy ella **– Elisa parecía molesta

**Lamento haberla molestado señora, no fue mi intención, le ruego disculpe mi falta**

**Elisa… **

**Discúlpame hermano, pero no… lo siento mucho. Sir Albert, discúlpeme usted a mí**

**Una dama jamás pide disculpas Elisa – **Lady Leegan había llegado hasta nosotros – **menos a un "**_**señor" **_**que defiende a criminales **

**Madre… **

**No empieces Neil, ya suficiente vergüenza me has hecho pasar el día de hoy**

**Madre por favor, no le hables así frente a su amigo**

**Cállate Elisa. Necesito presentarlos con personas importantes. Tu Neil, te puedes quedar con "**_**Sir Albert"**_** –** la forma en que dijo mi nombre era insultante – **no necesito pasar por más malos momentos frente a mis conocidos**

**Sara por Dios… **

**Tu también ven conmigo, necesito que la gente conozca a mi familia**

**Pero madre, Neil es también…**

**Elisa, no te preocupes por mí, ve… **- la voz de Neil sonaba extrañamente indiferente. Lady Leegan se alejó llevando consigo a su esposo e hija… dejando conmigo, a un hijo herido profundamente

**Lamento mucho la forma en que mi madre te trata Albert**

**No te preocupes por mí, pero… no entiendo como puede tratarte a ti de ese modo – **la expresión de su rostro se volvió severa, pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza

**Esa mujer no sabe tratar a nadie de un modo mejor**

**Pero eres su hijo**…

**Un hijo que se niega a seguir sus enseñanzas. Un hijo que no es el que ella hubiera querido. Un hijo por cuyos ideales Elisa casi se mata… - **Neil se veía consternado

**¿¿¿Tu hermana casi se mata???**

**Creo que he dicho más de lo que debía Albert, lo lamento**

**No te disculpes Neil, comprendo. Si no quieres contarme no tienes por que hacerlo**

**¿Puedo confiar en tu discreción? – **no sabía por qué, pero creo que Neil necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima

**Claro que sí, tienes mi palabra**

**Bien, escucha entonces… Elisa es apenas un año menor que yo. Crecimos juntos y mi madre nos instruyó para comportarnos como la nobleza – **hizo una pausa - **¿Sabes que si los Cornwell perecen, nosotros ascenderíamos al trono? – **asentí con la cabeza – **mamá siempre quiso ser reina, pero no pudo, entonces sus esperanzas se centraron en nosotros. Con el nacimiento de cada uno de los príncipes, sus esperanzas fueron desapareciendo, pero renacieron cuando nació mi hermana. Desde el primer momento trazó un plan para unirla a uno de ellos. Stear es el primogénito, así que él se volvió el blanco de Sara Leegan. Pero mamá no contaba con que mi hermana pudiera enamorarse de alguien más. Ella no sabe lo que es el amor, entonces no tenía presente esa alternativa… - **La mirada de Neil se perdió por un momento entre sus recuerdos – **Elisa conoció a Michael en un baile como éste. Él era un hombre un poco mayor que nosotros y no era, lo que mamá considera, un buen partido. Michael era un bardo. Mi hermana se deslumbró por la sabiduría, el misticismo y la dulzura que él poseía, y él la correspondía. Cuando mamá se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando intentó ponerle un alto. Encerró a Elisa en su cámara y cuando la dejaba salir, era solamente para cubrir las apariencias, aunque estaba siempre custodiada. Pero Michael la amaba profundamente, así que buscó por todos los medios posibles comunicarse con ella. Le dijo que él no podía quedarse más en el reino, porque mi madre lo había difamado y su honor estaba por los suelos, Elisa estaba destrozada y, en su desesperación, le pidió que la llevara con él **– no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la hija de una mujer así, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por seguir a un amor – **Idearon un plan para escapar y pactaron el día y la hora. Lamentablemente, mi madre tiene muchos aliados, y no tardaron en contarle lo que Elisa y Michael pensaban hacer. ¿Sabes que fue lo más cruel de esto? que esperó hasta el último momento para actuar, los dejó disfrutar la idea de la huída y su próxima unión – **las palabras parecían herir profundamente a Neil – **El día de su fuga llegó, Elisa se despidió de mí y me dijo que no me preocupara por ella, me contó lo que pensaba hacer y me pidió comprensión. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía, pero nunca la había visto tan feliz, así que no pude oponerme, le pedí que no perdiera comunicación conmigo y le di algo de oro para lo que pudiera servirle. Cuando ella salía de mis aposentos, mamá llegó acompañada de algunos centinelas, tomaron a mi hermana y se la llevaron casi a rastras, yo intenté defenderla, pero eran muchos, y yo… yo estaba desarmado, me golpearon y me llevaron junto a ella **– cómo podía ser alguien así de cruel - **mamá nos llevó a los calabozos del castillo. Allí, en una de las celdas, estaba Michael. Estaba seriamente golpeado, y su cuerpo denotaba los rastros de torturas. Elisa gritaba pidiendo que lo soltaran, que no lo lastimaran más, que lo dejaran libre y ella haría lo que mi madre le pidiera, juraba que nunca la volvería a desobedecer… Pero todas sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. A una seña de mi madre, el verdugo que se encontraba en la celda tomó a Michael por los cabellos y lo levantó del suelo de un tirón. Michael buscó con mirada desesperada a mi hermana, que estaba hecha un mar de llanto, él le sonrió y apenas logró decirle que la amaba antes de que el filo de una espada terminara con su vida. **

Lo que acababa de oír era inconcebible. Una mujer había terminado con la vida de un hombre y había destrozado la felicidad de su hija por no poner en riesgo sus sueños de riqueza.

**Mi hermana estaba destrozada, ver morir a la persona que amas es algo que no se le desea a nadie. Mamá le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con volver a arriesgar su futuro. Y después descargó su furia contra mí. Me responsabilizó por las decisiones de Elisa, me dijo que yo no significaba nada para ella porque yo nunca podría ser rey, que maldecía el día de mi nacimiento y después, me mandó encarcelar por un largo periodo para que entendiera que nadie debe sonsacar esa clase de acciones. Llevaba más o menos un mes en los calabozos, cuando la doncella de mi hermana llegó llorando a mí, para decirme que Elisa había intentado terminar con su vida, por fortuna el druida del rey pudo salvarle, pero desde la muerte de Michael ella no ha sido la misma… su mirada se apagó junto con su alma en el momento mismo en que la flama de la vida del hombre que amaba se extinguió. Mamá parece no recordar lo que hizo, pero ni mi hermana ni yo podremos olvidarlo… Elisa solía ser una mujer jovial y feliz, pero desde que Michael pereció, se volvió esquiva y amargada, se siente culpable y, además culpa de todo esto a Stear… - **mi mirada delató mi sorpresa - **lo sé, él no está si quiera enterado de esto, pero mi hermana piensa que si el príncipe no existiera mi madre nunca habría querido casarla con él y probablemente aquel pobre bardo al que tanto amaba continuaría vivo y ella estaría a su lado. **

CAPITULO XII

La confesión de Neil fue desgarradora. No sabía siquiera que sentir por lo que me acababa de contar. Me sentía enojado con Lady Leegan… ¿cómo pudo destruir la felicidad de su hija de una manera tan cruel? y ¿cómo podía culpar de todo a su hijo? un hijo al que le negaba su cariño sólo por no compartir sus ideales… pero además me sentía triste, el sufrimiento de estos dos jóvenes era inmensurable y les pedían que aparentaran no haber vivido esa experiencia tan grotesca…

Después de conversar con Neil no pude encontrarle el gusto al baile, nunca me han gustado mucho, pero ahora me sentía fuera de lugar y asfixiado, ni siquiera verla a ella me hacía querer quedarme, además la veía tan contenta con mi sobrino... Así que decidí alejarme de todos y pasar el resto de la velada en un lago cercano al castillo, apaciguando mi alma con los sonidos de la noche y estando sólo, en compañía únicamente de la luna y las estrellas. Las estrellas… mis eternas compañeras.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en calma y dio paso al alba. El sol se levantaba perezoso y nos anunciaba con miles de fulgurantes destellos y rojizos colores que un nuevo día comenzaba. Había decidido no dormir, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sería más fácil mantenerme despierto y relajarme viendo los cambios del cielo con el pasar de las horas que reposar en el lecho soñando con todo lo que tenía en mente.

La imagen que mis ojos captaban era sublime, el castillo aún dormía, cubierto por una ligera bruma, los rayos del sol comenzaban a manifestarse con un brillo tenue y cálido, y el lago intentaba reflejar la claridad del cielo, todo era hermoso.

Estaba embelezado con la belleza de ese amanecer, de pronto escuché pasos tras de mí. Era aún muy temprano para que alguien estuviera ya despierto, así que instintivamente puse la mano en la empuñadura, y sin desenvainar la espada, me giré serenamente para ver a aquel ingrato que se atrevía a destruir la magia de mi alba. Pero no había nadie, seguramente el muy cobarde se había escondido.

**¿Quién va? **– pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta – **Te escuché llegar, muestra tu cara si no quieres que vaya por ti – **de nuevo nada, pero el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, delató su escondite. Me dirigí hacia el lugar del que había surgido el sonido y…

**Por favor caballero no me haga daño, vi este lugar desde el castillo y me pareció hermoso, sólo quería ver el amanecer reflejado en el lago… pero cuando llegué aquí lo vi a usted… no quería importunarlo… **- al destino siempre le gustó jugar conmigo, el muy desconsiderado ponía ante mí una visión incluso más hermosa que el amanecer que estaba viendo… allí, frente a mí, estaba ella, segándome con su luz… pero con mi forma de actuar la había asustado y las palabras salían de su boca atropelladamente – **no debí esconderme, yo… **

**No se preocupe **_**mi Lady**_** –** debía intentar tranquilizarla -** pero no es normal que la gente del castillo esté despierta tan temprano, no fue mi intención asustarla, no debería salir sola, puede ser peligroso – **su mirada reflejó un poco de serenidad – **Puedo preguntar, ¿qué hace fuera de la cama al despunte del alba?**

**Bueno, caballero, supongo que sabe… yo vivo con mis madres y hermanos. Mis madres son ya un poco viejas y no les es fácil hacerse cargo de las labores de la casa, así que Tom, Annie y yo nos ocupamos de todo lo que se tenga que hacer… el amanecer es el único momento que tengo para mí, creo que la fuerza de la costumbre me hace despertar todos los días temprano, y ver como el sol se levanta de su lecho para saludarme y regalarme esta clase de espectáculo. ¿Usted acostumbra también empezar sus días así? – **Candy era impresionante. El resplandor del sol caía sobre ella de una manera perfecta. La luz la iba iluminando de tan distintas maneras que a cada segundo la hacía verse distinta, pero a cada momento más hermosa. Escuchaba sus palabras pero… - **¿Está usted bien? Caballero… señor… **

**Yo… yo… perdón, yo… - **ahora aparte de un ogro, debería parecer estúpido, con mucho esfuerzo recobré la serenidad – **lo lamento, me distraje **– le brinde la mejor de mis sonrisas, esperando que no fuera demasiado – **yo… si, acostumbro ver el amanecer, desde que era muy pequeño**

**Es hermoso ¿no cree?**

**Demasiado, tanto que en ocasiones duele verlo y saber que no lo puedes tener… - **pero yo ya no veía el amanecer

**Es usted extraño caballero, demasiado bueno para ser un guerrero…**

**Se lo agradezco **_**mi lady**_**. **

**Llámeme Candy –** su voz era como una caricia a mis oídos

**Entonces Candy, por favor llámeme Albert – **ella me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas

**Caballero…**

**Albert por favor… **

**Albert, pediré por usted en mis oraciones, un hombre así debe ser protegido a cómo de lugar – **su sonrisa era encantadora, y su mirada… dios, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos ella me ataba más y más – **su rostro se me hace familiar, ¿acaso nos hemos visto antes? – **me recordaba, ella me recordaba

**Pues…**

**Sabe, su mirada y algunos de sus rasgos me hacen recordar al joven príncipe Andrew, probablemente es eso lo que me haga creer que lo conozco, que tonta, pensar que lo había visto antes – **dolor…

**Probablemente sea eso.** **Disculpe Candy pero tengo que irme, fue un placer conversar con usted**

**Perdone Albert, ¿dije algo malo?, si es así, no era mi intención ofenderlo – **ahora parecía también impertinente y grosero

**No, **_**mi lady, **_**es sólo que no he dormido nada esta noche y estoy un poco cansado, debo ir a tomar un baño antes de salir junto con los enviados del rey a dejarlos a usted y sus hermanos**

**¿Viene usted con nosotros?**

**Así es, el rey me pidió que verifique que ustedes regresen a salvo a su casa **

**Entonces hasta pronto…**

**Hasta pronto – **una ligera reverencia – **usted también debería regresar al castillo **

**En un momento lo haré**

Finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de charlar, aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos con mi angelito. No había sido precisamente como lo habría planeado, pero al menos había sido algo. Y además, tendría la oportunidad de acompañarla durante todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, podría pasar el día a su lado. Pero, que tonto había sido al creer que ella me recordaría. Que tonto había sido…

CAPITULO XIII

Así que después de un buen baño, y un reconfortante almuerzo, Sir Lamorak y Sir Bedivere - dos de los mejores caballeros del Rey Cornwell - Tom, Annie, Candy y yo dejamos el castillo en dirección a la casa de los muchachos. El rey los tenía en buena estima y quería que su viaje de regreso fuera lo más seguro posible, además quería evitar el "_tan_" temido regaño que Tom sabía, podría recibir si llegaban solos.

El viaje fue muy placentero, cabalgar siempre me ha ayudado a serenarme y la compañía de los otros era muy grata, el día era soleado y tranquilo. La primavera había reverdecido los campos y el trino de las aves le daba al ambiente un aire de profunda libertad.

Durante todo el camino la charla fue bastante amena, los muchachos nos contaron un poco más de ellos. Nos dijeron que vivían con dos hermosas mujeres que habían tenido la buena voluntad de hacerse cargo de ellos. Los tres eran huérfanos, pero eran muy felices viviendo con sus dos madres y un gran número de hermanitos.

Cabalgamos alrededor de dos horas antes de llegar al lugar en el que estaba su casa. Al vislumbrar el punto que nos señalaban, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Cercana al lugar al que ellos llamaban hogar pude ver la colina en la que vi por primera vez a Candy, la colina en la que me despedí de mi hermana, mi colina…

**Es hermosa verdad… **- Candy se había dado cuenta de la insistencia con la que veía la colina, me limité a asentir con la cabeza – **le decimos la **_**colina de Ponny **_

**La colina de Ponny…**

**Y el árbol que está en la cima, es el padre árbol. Él y Dios han sido nuestros padres desde siempre… tenemos dos mamás, entonces necesitamos dos papás… pero el padre árbol me quiere más a mí **– sonreía – **pero no se lo diga a Annie**

**Tu sonrisa me recuerda mucho a mi hermana – **hablaba más para mí que para ella

**¿Cómo?**

**Lo lamento, creo que pensé en voz alta… **

**Pero… - **Tom interrumpió para mostrarnos la casa en la que vivían

**Llegamos, espero que mamás no estén muy enojadas – **su expresión era muy cómica, como la que ponía Terry cada vez que hacía alguna de sus tantas travesuras

El lugar era visiblemente pobre, pero desde lejos se sentía que irradiaba un calor y armonía que en pocos lugares había logrado sentir. Al escuchar el sonido de los cascos un grupo de niños salió corriendo de la casa para encontrarse con los muchachos, y tras ellos venían dos mujeres.

Los niños nos rodearon y al vernos a los dos caballeros y a mí, su cara fue de un increíble asombro. Las mujeres llegaron a nosotros y agradecieron las molestias que el rey se había tomado con sus hijos. Nos ofrecieron entrar a la casa a tomar un poco de té.

Una vez estando dentro pudimos percatarnos de la condición de vida que tenían. Los habitantes de esa pobre morada eran muchos y sus comodidades escasas.

Candy les otorgó el premio que había ganado en la contienda de esgrima y ambas se mostraron gratamente complacidas, aunque no pudieron contener un pequeño regaño para los tres muchachos. Al parecer habían salido sin permiso y habían "_tomado prestadas"_ la armadura y espada que en algún momento portara Lord Stevens, uno de los vecinos y mejores amigos de la familia de Candy.

Pero la intención había sido buena y finalmente no hubo ningún problema. Las señoras agradecieron a sus hijos por todas las cosas que habían hecho, los abrazaron y besaron con profunda ternura… con una ternura que yo no sentía desde hacía muchos años.

Últimamente no podía dejar de añorar los momentos pasados con mi familia. Extrañaba los cariños de mi madre, los juegos con mi padre y la sonrisa de mi hermana…

Pasamos el resto del día en ese hermoso lugar, ayudando en algunas de las tareas de reparación que necesitaba la casa. Mientras ayudaba a Sir Lamorak a corregir algunas filtraciones del tejado y a Sir Bedivere a cortar leña, me divertía pensar ¿Qué diría la noble Familia Andrew, si supiera que el futuro rey estaba haciendo los trabajos que le correspondían a los plebeyos? Seguramente les causaría una gran conmoción enterarse.

El tiempo se pasó volando, y las damas nos atendían amablemente. Veía también el esfuerzo que ponían Tom y todos sus hermanos para mantener a flote la casa. Desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande hacían algo para ayudar. Annie ayudaba a las señoras en las labores domésticas y Candy, bueno, Candy no era como Annie. La vi junto a Tom todo el tiempo, ayudándolo con trabajos un poco más pesados.

El día pasó rápido y era tiempo de regresar al castillo. Pero antes de despedirnos le pedí a los caballeros que me permitieran unos momentos a solas. Necesitaba ir a la colina, probablemente Rose aún estuviera allí, tal vez si me concentraba como lo hacía cuando era niño, podría sentirla de nuevo, podría verla, podría escuchar su voz.

Al llegar a la cima, me senté con la espalda recargada en el árbol, como solía hacerlo ella, cerré los ojos y dije su nombre mientras evocaba su imagen en mi mente. El viento rozó mi rostro en una caricia que me hacía recordar el tacto de sus manos sobre mis mejillas, comenzaba a sentirme como hacía tanto tiempo… la extrañaba tanto. Mis ojos aún cerrados se llenaron de lágrimas y por un momento me sentí como aquel niño indefenso que lloraba por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Aún me dolía no tenerlos conmigo.

**Rose… **- su nombre salió de mi boca como un susurro en innumerables ocasiones – **Rose… - **de pronto sentí que no estaba solo. Pensando que tal vez ella había regresado a mí al escuchar mi súplica, abrí los ojos y me topé con una mirada esmeralda…

**Lo lamento Albert no quería interrumpirlo**… - se le estaba haciendo costumbre aparecer en mis momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad

**No se preocupe mi lady, estaba a punto de irme**

**Albert, ¿está usted bien?**

**Si… - **me giré y posé la palma de la mano sobre aquel viejo árbol – **Adiós **– dije en un pequeño susurro

**Albert, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

**La que guste – **intenté esbozar una sonrisa

**¿Quién es Rose? – **supongo que mi rostro no pudo ocultar mi sufrimiento – **Lo lamento Albert, no quería ser entrometida, pero lo escuché mencionar ese nombre… debe usted amar mucho a esa mujer, no tiene que deci…**

**Rose, era mi hermana. Ella falleció hace más de 7 años… la amaba profundamente…**

**Lo siento mucho…**

**Ella está en un mejor lugar ahora, está junto con mis padres y me esperarán junto con los Grandes, hasta que mi tiempo llegue. Pero… me hacen mucha falta. Ella solía llevarme a una colina como ésta antes de que muriera, ver este lugar me hizo evocar todos esos momentos a su lado…**

**Lamento mucho haber preguntado Albert, no quería hacerlo pasar un momento triste**

**No, todo está bien… -** procuré verme sereno y con una sonrisa que me costó mucho trabajo sacar a flote dije -** es tiempo de regresar al castillo. Fue un placer pasar el día con su familia **

**Gracias Albert… por todo**

**No tiene porque agradecer mi lady. Adiós. **

**Adiós… - **tras una pausa - **Albert… **

**¿Si?**

**Puede volver cuando quiera**

**Gracias**

Bajé de la colina sin mirar atrás, y después de dos horas estaba de regreso en el castillo. Tomé una pequeña cena y fui a mi cámara, mi ánimo melancólico no se prestaba para reuniones. Así que fui a dormir esperando encontrarme con aquellos a los que amaba… al menos en el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente me levanté al despuntar el alba, como siempre lo hacía. Mi melancolía se había apagado un poco, así que salí pronto de mi cámara. El rey nos llamó a una audiencia después del almuerzo para preguntarnos acerca de las condiciones de vida de Tom y su familia. Nosotros expusimos todo lo que habíamos podido ver y el rey nos dijo que tenía un pequeño plan para ayudar a los tres muchachos.

El plan consistía en acomodar a las dos chicas como doncellas de algunas familias de la corte y a Tom mandarlo a trabajar con Lord Stevens. Las familias a las que se refería el Rey, eran los Britter y los Leegan. Para apoyar a Lady Ponny y a Lady María en el cuidado de su casa, el rey enviaría a algunos de sus sirvientes.

El Conde Britter era un hombre benévolo y muy querido en el reino, cualquiera de las dos señoritas iría a su casa a apoyar a Lady Britter en lo que ella necesitara. De la familia Leegan, no estaba tan seguro, pero el rey me prometió que quien decidiera quedarse con ellos, estaría a cargo, únicamente, de ser la doncella de Elisa. Así que, con esa certeza, acepté la idea del rey.

Esa misma tarde fui a casa de Candy, para hablar con Lady Ponny y Lady María y saber si ellas estaban de acuerdo con lo propuesto por el Rey. Yo les aseguré que sus tres hijos estarían bien cuidados y que tendrían una educación digna de la corte. Además me ofrecí a estar pendiente de ellos e informarles con frecuencia de sus progresos. Les dije que los muchachos tendrían plena libertad de regresar a su casa en el momento en que ellos quisieran.

Al principio las señoras parecían no estar de acuerdo con la propuesta, pero al cabo de unos minutos y muchas miradas cómplices y susurros, decidieron que era lo mejor para sus tres hijos mayores.

Ahora, supongo, que todo iba enfocado a la educación de Candy, ella era, después de todo, una princesa; y Lady María, esperaba poder regresarla a su reino en algún momento.

Llamamos a Tom, Annie y Candy para explicarles todo. Sus reacciones fueron muy distintas. Emocionados, tristes, sorprendidos, preocupados… finalmente, después de algunos momentos, acordamos que lo mejor sería que pasaran el resto de la semana disfrutando su mutua compañía y yo regresaría por ellos después. Me despedí y regresé a la corte para comunicar su decisión al rey.

Después de salir de la reunión con él, subí al puesto de guardia y las almenas del castillo. Desde ahí se tenía una vista increíble del reino. Al acercarme pude distinguir una silueta que poco a poco se fue aclarando para delatar la presencia de Anthony. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, me acerqué a él con cautela para no asustarlo y en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi llegada sonrió.

**Hola Albert**

**Anthony**

**La vista de aquí es hermosa ¿no crees?**

**Así es **

**Es mi lugar favorito en todo el castillo**

**¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia? – **asintió con la cabeza – **Anthony… ¿estás bien?... te noto… triste **

**¿Tan fácil es darse cuenta? **

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Albert… tengo miedo**

**¿Miedo?**

**Hoy intenté recordar a mi madre, su voz, su rostro, su aroma… y lo único que venía a mi mente, era un eco lejano acompañado de una imagen borrosa… creo que la estoy olvidando y no quiero… ayúdame a recordarla… - **se veía realmente consternado

**¿Qué quieres saber?**

**Dime todo lo que puedas de ella… cómo era su voz, sus ojos, su piel, cómo olía… si me quería…**

**Claro que te quería… tú eras lo más importante de su vida…**

**¿Entonces por qué me dejó?**

**No fue su decisión, el destino así lo quiso Anthony. Tu madre te amaba intensamente, eras todo para ella**

**No quiero olvidarla Albert, su recuerdo es todo lo que me queda de ella. Ayúdame a aclarar su imagen a escuchar de nuevo su voz**

**Bien… Rose era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su piel era blanca y tersa, su voz suave y melodiosa, su cabello rubio, su sonrisa franca y sus ojos eran de un verde profundo… su mirada unida a su sonrisa eran su mejor atributo. Era una mujer como ninguna… desafiaba a todos, ayudaba a quien la necesitaba, era un ángel…**

**¿Cómo olía?**

**A flores… un aroma suave que se quedaba grabado en tu memoria. Ella era… **

**Como Candy… **- Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa

**¿Cómo?**

**Albert, desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre… ¿era como ella?**

**Su mirada y su sonrisa son parecidas… y tal vez un poco su carácter, alegre y desinhibido… **

**¿La querías mucho?**

**Demasiado… cuando mis padres murieron ella era todo lo que me quedaba… sabes Anthony, cuando naciste estaba muy enojado contigo**

**¿Por qué?**

**Pensé que me quitarías su cariño… pero en vez de eso aparte de tenerla a ella, te tenía a ti… **

**Dime, ¿qué haces tú?**

**No entiendo… **

**¿Qué haces para no desfallecer?… ¿Cómo haces para no extrañarla, para no añorar su presencia?… para estar tan bien, para no quebrarte… yo lo he intentado todo, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puedo hacer más… - **sonreí y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en la lejanía mientras veía a Venus brillar en el oscuro manto del firmamento

**La extraño… no estar con ella me hace mucho daño… la extraño cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río, cando respiro… cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace frío… en las noches que no concilio el sueño, cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores… extraño sus virtudes, extraño sus errores… a cada paso… cuando me siento solitario… por lo que sea, no te imaginas cuanto la extraño… ella llenaba todos los vacíos de mi vida, pero debo mantenerme en pie, por ella y sobre todo, por ti… ella así lo habría querido… **(extracto de "pero te extraño" de Andrea Bocelli)

**Gracias**

**Ahora… creo que ya fue suficiente de melancolías, ella era una mujer muy alegre y no le gustaría que sus dos caballeros estuvieran tristes…**

**Tienes razón… por cierto… ¿viste hoy a Candy? – **sus ojos se iluminaban con sólo decir su nombre y eso me hería, pero no había nada que hacer

**Si, la vi**

**¿Te preguntó por mí?**

**¿Por qué habría de?… oh, ya veo**

**Vamos dime…**

**No, casi no tuvimos oportunidad de charlar**

**Pero si estuviste en su casa todo el día **

**Si, pero fue para arreglar algunos asuntos que el rey me encomendó**

**Vamos dime**

**Ella y sus hermanos serán mandados a la casa de los Leegan, los Britter y Lord Stevens… **

**¿Para qué?**

**Annie y Candy serán doncellas de Elisa y Lady Britter, y Tom ayudará a Lord Stevens en lo que sea necesario**

**Candy o Annie trabajando con los Leegan**

**Así es…**

**Pero…**

**Pero fue decisión del Rey. Sus madres lo han autorizado y ellas están dispuestas a venir a trabajar. Iré por ellos el domingo, y vendrán con frecuencia a esta corte…**

**La podré ver seguido entonces…**

**¿No tenías que regresar a nuestro reino?**

**Si ella viene, pediré autorización para quedarme aquí por una temporada… me apoyarás ¿verdad?… Lady Elroy no te niega nada**

**Anthony….**

**No me veas así Albert, ayúdame por favor**

**Está bien, se hará como tú desees. Una vez que hayas avisado que te quedarás házmelo saber, para decir que estarás conmigo… aunque no creo que mi intervención sea necesaria, Lady Elroy no te diría que no, te quiere demasiado **

**Gracias… ahora… ¿puedes hablarme más de mamá?**

**Todo lo que quieras**

Así pasamos el resto de la noche, sumidos entre recuerdos y compartiendo un poco del tiempo que nos había sido arrebatado. Intentando ser una familia de nuevo.

**CAPITULO XIV**

Los días pasaron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el domingo. Durante toda la semana los muchachos estuvieron llenándome de preguntas acerca de la próxima llegada de Tom y sus hermanas a la corte. Yo les explicaba lo que sabía, y todos ellos, incluido Neil, me mostraban su asombro al saber que alguna de las damas se quedaría en la casa Leegan para hacerle compañía a Elisa.

**¿Estás seguro de que mamá, aceptó eso Albert? **

**Para serte honesto Neil, no creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de decidir. El Rey lo sugirió así que tu madre debió aceptar aún cuando no estaba de acuerdo**

**Me habría gustado ver su rostro al saber que, posiblemente, aquella chiquilla a la que quería mandar a azotar viviría en su casa**

**Neil, si Candy se queda con ustedes debes evitar que tu madre le haga daño**

**No tienes que pedirlo Albert. Si ella se queda en mi casa tendrá todo mi apoyo – **su tono era solemne - **Sería bueno que ella fuera la doncella de mi hermana, se ve que está llena de vida, Elisa necesita recordar lo que es la felicidad… **

**Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, acudirás a mí, ¿verdad?**

**Claro**

El día había llegado, así que muy temprano por la mañana, Sir Lamorak, Sir Bedivere y yo, partimos de nuevo a la casa de Tom para traerlos a él y a sus hermanas de regreso al castillo, en donde encontrarían a los señores a los que debían servir de ahora en adelante y luego partirían cada uno por separado para empezar una nueva faceta de sus vidas.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con muchas caras largas y tristes, además de muchas miradas de reproche. Los niños sentían que nosotros tres éramos los villanos que les quitaban a sus hermanos.

Por fin el momento de la despedida llegó y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Las señoras nos recomendaron mucho a sus hijos y después de tristes y conmovedores momentos, partimos de regreso al castillo.

Tom nos dijo en muchas ocasiones que no necesitaba de nosotros para cuidarse y cuidar a sus hermanas, que ellos tres, solos, podían ir y venir del castillo sin necesidad de ser tratados como niños indefensos, a lo que Sir Lamorak siempre respondía "_en ese caso muchacho, piensa que a cada una de tus hermanas la protegen dos caballeros de gran valía y arrojo_". Eso calmaba a Tom, pero Candy era la que reprochaba a esa afirmación.

**Yo tampoco necesito que me cuiden, puedo protegerme sola. Creo que ya lo he demostrado**

**De eso no nos queda duda, pero por alguna razón creo que usted, señorita, tiende a meterse en problemas – **Sir Bedivere lo había dicho jugando, pero Tom y Annie no pudieron contener las risas

**En eso tiene usted razón Sir Bedivere, Candy no se puede quedar tranquila, debió haber nacido muchacho**

**Tom… me avergüenzas**

**Lo lamento – **sonrisas

**Disculpe mi curiosidad **_**mi Lady,**_** pero, ¿dónde aprendió usted a esgrimir?**

**Bueno Albert… Lord ****Stevens****, nos ****enseñó****. ****Verdad ****Tom**

**Así es... mamá María siempre creyó que nosotros debíamos saber defendernos solos, dice que nuestras vidas son muy importantes como para ponerlas en manos de alguien más, así que, después de muchas súplicas, Lord Stevens aceptó enseñarnos. Aunque probablemente mamá María pudo habernos instruido también, es muy buena con la espada y las dagas**

**Debió ser difícil, especialmente para las damas. La esgrima es complicada y las espadas son pesadas **

**Al principio lo fue, pero es divertido – **Candy acompañaba cada una de sus historias con innumerables sonrisas

**A Candy todos los deportes de hombre le parecen divertidos –** Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina a Annie por su indiscreción

**Hey, me haces ver como cualquier cosa menos como una dama. Además, lo dices sólo porque tu nunca pudiste manejar la espada**

**Lo lamento… **

**Bueno señorita Candy, es usted muy hermosa, algún defecto debía tener – **la afirmación de Sir Lamorak fue acompañada de una sonora carcajada

**Gracias –** Candy tenía la cara completamente ruborizada y con eso, las pecas que cubrían su nariz se veían acentuadas

**Por cierto Albert, ¿por qué debo ir al castillo?, la casa de Lord Stevens está muy próxima a la nuestra, al acompañarlos pierdo muchas horas** – Tom tenía razón

**Fue una decisión del Rey, supongo que querrá verlos de nuevo antes de mandarlos a sus nuevas casas **

El resto del camino pasó pronto, entre anécdotas y bromas. A cada momento, podía sentir su aroma, su proximidad inundaba mis sentidos, pero en estos últimos días había decidido no acercarme a ella más de lo debido. Había visto lo mucho que Anthony y Terry añoraban su regreso y su compañía. No podía interponerme entre ellos y su felicidad, así que puse todo en manos del destino. Yo seguiría actuando como siempre, no intentaría cortejarla, si ella se fijaba en mí, sería sin que yo hiciera algo por tenerla a mi lado.

Pero me preocupaba un poco ver la insistencia de mi sobrino y mi amigo. Ambos parecían haber quedado prendados de Candy, los entendía perfectamente por ello, pero no podía evitar temer que truncaran la amistad que comenzaban, por buscar que ella se fijara en alguno de ellos.

Al llegar al castillo nos dirigimos a la sala de audiencias, el Rey, la Reina, los muchachos y las familias involucradas nos esperaban ya.

Ahora no me quedaba duda de que Lady Leegan había aceptado que una de las damas se quedara en su casa, únicamente para complacer al Rey. Por otro lado, los Britter y Lord Stevens se veían felices de poder ayudar a los muchachos.

Una vez que hubimos saludado a los soberanos, Tom se fue directamente a donde estaba Lord Stevens, en el trayecto se topó con Elisa, Tom le sonrió, le hizo una ligera reverencia y siguió su camino.

Era notoria la buena relación que había entre esos dos caballeros, que llevaban muchos años conociéndose. Se veía el gran cariño que se profesaban, en ocasiones, parecían incluso, padre e hijo.

Candy y Annie, esperaban expectantes que les dijeran con quién debían ir. El Rey se dio cuenta de su impaciencia y les dijo que esperaba que ambas estuvieran felices de poder servir a tan notables damas y que, había decidido que Candy fuera con Lady Britter y Annie se quedara con Elisa.

Annie volteó a ver a Candy con mirar apesadumbrado. Después de lo que había pasado en el concurso de esgrima, Annie le tenía terror a Lady Leegan y saber que vivirían bajo el mismo techo, no le hacía mucha gracia.

Candy comprendió de inmediato la angustia de su hermana, y con una gran sonrisa, que estoy seguro, escondía su resignación, se dirigió al Rey.

**Alteza, lamento ser tan atrevida… y espero que mis palabras no ofendan a nadie, pero…**

**Dime muchacha…**

**Majestad, me gustaría ser yo, quien se quede con Lady Elisa… -** Lady Britter interrumpió

**Candy, ¿hay algún problema con nosotros?**

**No mi lady, pero al ir con ustedes, no podría estar tan al pendiente de mi familia… mis madres y hermanos me necesitan mucho… estando con la familia Leegan, podré ir a verlos con mayor frecuencia**

**Te entiendo pequeña…**

**Gracias mi lady**

**Entonces Candy, que se haga como lo pides. Annie, tú irás con Lady Britter, y Candy, a partir de hoy serás la doncella de Lady Elisa**

**Se lo agradecemos majestad**

Sara Leegan, no se veía particularmente contenta con esta decisión, pero todo estaba dispuesto y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los muchachos se despidieron con fuertes y cariñosos abrazos, jurando mantenerse en contacto y después de la merienda cada uno partió a sus nuevos hogares.

Candy se veía resignada y triste, pero ella siempre fue de carácter fuerte y afrontaba los problemas con una hermosa y arrebatadora sonrisa. Los muchachos, estaban encantados con la idea, podrían verla tan seguido como quisieran y podrían disfrutar de su tan ansiada compañía… yo también me alegraba de poder verla, pero… no quería ni pensar en todas las cosas que tendría que pasar al lado de aquella mujer. Aunque Neil tenía razón… quizás la compañía de Candy pudiera ayudar a Elisa a salir del estado de ánimo que tenía.

Neil presentó a Candy con Elisa y se disponían ya a irse cuando Anthony se acercó a ellos para decirle a Candy que estaba muy contento de poder verla y que si podía ayudarla en algo no dudara en pedírselo. Cuando ellos estaban hablando pude ver a Terry acercarse, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estos dos muchachos, que significaban tanto para mí, serían duros rivales entre sí.

**Candy, si me lo permite, creo que en caso de necesitar algo debería dirigirse a mí, yo soy más fuerte y podré protegerla mejor que el príncipe…**

**Cuida tus palabras Terry **

**Sólo digo la verdad Anthony…**

**Caballeros, por favor no discutan… estoy segura de que no necesitaré molestarlos, pero en caso de requerir el auxilio de alguien, estoy segura de que puedo contar con ustedes dos, aunque tengo más próximo al joven Lord Leegan, que amablemente me ha hecho un ofrecimiento similar al suyo – **miró a Neil con una sonrisa - **y tengo también a Sir Albert, que se comprometió con mis madres a estar al pendiente de mí y mis hermanos… de cualquier manera, gracias. Ahora si me disculpan, creo que es hora de irme **

**Lamento haberla molestado Candy**

**No fue nada Anthony **

**Le reitero mi oferta **

**La tendré presente Lord Grandchester**

**Me llamo Terry **

**Se lo agradezco Terry**

Todo estaba listo, los corceles estaban en espera de que sus amos llegaran para partir, cuando…

**Sir Albert, gustaría acompañarnos. Tengo entendido que prometió usted cuidar de los muchachos y me gustaría que viera las condiciones en las que vivirá la señorita Candy**

**No es necesario Barón, estoy seguro que usted la tratará como se merece – **Candy me volteó a ver como pidiendo que la acompañara

**Como usted guste entonces…**

**Sabe Barón, cambié de opinión, estoy seguro de que su trato será digno, pero me gustaría conocer el lugar en que viven para que, si usted me lo permite, pueda visitarlos y, así, dar información más certera a las madres de está pequeña dama**

**Excelente, entonces no se diga más, es momento de partir**

Me acerqué a los caballos para ayudar a subir a las damas, cuando llegué a donde estaba Candy, ella me miró y en un susurro me dijo un tímido y casi inaudible "_gracias_". Y después, posó su mano sobre la mía para ayudarse a subir a su montura.

Era la primera vez que su piel hacía contacto con la mía y no pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo entero ante ese pequeño roce. Me imaginaba teniéndola en brazos, no quería ni pensar en todas las reacciones que mi piel, mi respiración y el resto de mi cuerpo tendrían al tenerla junto a mí, si con un tan insignificante contacto pudo hacerme temblar.

Cuando me subí a mi propio corcel aún sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en la palma y el dorso de la mano en la que había apoyado sus dedos. No acercarme a ella iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque al parecer ella veía en mí a la persona en la que podía confiar y la que había jurado protegerla.

Llegamos al hogar Leegan y acompañé a Candy durante todo el camino, hasta que la dejé instalada. Incluso le ayudé a acomodar las pocas pertenencias que había traído consigo. Una vez que estuve seguro de que ella estaba bien, y más tranquila me excusé de todos y regresé al castillo. El Barón me dijo que podía llegar cuando quisiera y Neil me reiteró su compromiso de velar por el bienestar de Candy. Creo que fui muy ciego al no darme cuenta de que Neil también estaba prendado de ella.

Pero ese día, después de esa llegada, la amistad que había comenzado tan bien y que me había ayudado tanto a sentirme parte de alguien, empezaría a quebrarse. Comenzaría a desfallecer.

CAPITULO XV

Cuando regresé al castillo me encontré con Terry, parecía estar esperando por mí. Me acerqué a él y sin más me dijo

**¿Me ha perdonado ya?**

**¿Quién?**

**Candy**

**¿Por qué debería perdonarte? ¿Acaso le has hecho algo? **– Terry se notaba afligido

**Albert no sé que me pasa cuando la tengo cerca… tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que aunque suelo ser impertinente en ocasiones, generalmente me comporto bien…**

**Terry, ¿a qué viene todo esto?**

**Cuando la vi con Anthony, me sentí… celoso... no supe como reaccionar, así que lo ataqué con palabras mordaces y mal intencionadas **

**¿Por qué habrías de querer ofenderlo?**

**No quería hacerlo… simplemente… quería que ella viera que yo puedo ser mucho mejor que él**

**Terry, no necesitas demostrarle a nadie la clase de persona que eres… y no debes esperar que ella te juzgue **

**Lo sé, pero cuando ella esta próxima a mí, no sé cómo actuar, que decir… y Anthony… bueno él no parece tener esa clase de problemas**

**Hermano, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero, estoy seguro que a una dama no le agrada ver como dos jóvenes pelean por ella… y mucho menos le gusta que se ataquen entre ellos**

**Lo sé… pero ¿qué hago? – **y me pedía consejos a mí… cuando la tenía cerca mi lengua se ataba a mi paladar y me costaba un trabajo inmenso articular palabra alguna

**Intenta ser tu mismo, eres un muchacho muy valioso.** **Si ella te llega a conocer como yo te conozco, no podrá evitar sentir un gran afecto por ti**

**¿Lo crees?**

**Claro que lo creo Terry, eres un muchacho excepcional… como pocos**

**Gracias hermano, no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras. ¿Cómo crees que pueda remediar mi falta?**

**Puedes obsequiarle algo**

**¿Como qué?**

**No lo sé…**

**Le regalaré joyas… las mujeres no pueden resistirse a las joyas…**

**No creo que Candy sea como el resto de las mujeres**

**¿Qué le regalarías tú?**

**Yo… creo que le regalaría…**

**Yo le regalaría una rosa – **Anthony había llegado a nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta

**Una rosa, Anthony no me hagas reír –** Terry comenzaba a molestarse

**¿Que tiene de malo una rosa?**

**Nada, pero creo que es algo muy… ordinario **

**¿Lo crees? Y ¿qué piensas tú, que puede ser mejor que una rosa?**

**Una joya…**

**Ja, y eso no es ordinario…**

**Claro que no, eso es elegante…**

**Ahh… elegante… querer comprar a una dama con presentes costosos, es "**_**muy"**_** elegante**

**Muchachos por favor…**

**No te metas Albert – **Terry no solía hablarme con ese tono

**Claro que me meto… ustedes son amigos, no vale la pena terminar una amistad por una mujer**

**Tienes razón – **Anthony hablaba con sinceridad - **lo lamento Terry, pero en verdad ella me gusta mucho… **

**A mí también Anthony…**

**Te propongo algo… ambos podemos cortejarla, cada quien utilizando sus propios métodos, pero sin desacreditar al otro **

**Una batalla justa… me parece bien **

**¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?**

**Claro que sí Andrew… prepárate para luchar contra mí, no soy un rival fácil de derrotar**

**Yo tampoco Grandchester… que gane el mejor **

Ahí comenzaron los problemas, porque no sólo Anthony y Terry intentaban ganar el corazón de Candy, Neil lo intentaría también y yo… yo sólo podía verlos poner en juego todo por una dama que sería muy difícil de conquistar.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar fui a la plaza del castillo, quería ver si caminando podía distraer un poco mi atención. Cuando iba a mitad del camino una voz conocida me llamó, giré y me encontré con esa mirada esmeralda que parecía muy contenta de encontrarme.

Me acerqué a ella, la saludé con una reverencia. Elisa no se veía tan contenta, pero al menos no me trataba como su madre. Candy me contó como le había ido hasta ahora y Elisa me dijo que se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento de caballeros, para encontrarse con Neil. Los muchachos habían acordado demostrar sus habilidades con la espada, y ver como podían mejorar.

Les pedí autorización para acompañarlas y fuimos al encuentro de los muchachos.

Al llegar ya se escuchaba el sonido de espadas entrechocando. Por alguna razón no me sentía muy tranquilo con esta "_muestra de habilidades_". Cuando llegué Terry y Anthony estaban combatiendo entre sí y parecía que no les estaba importando causarse heridas. Stear y Archie se veían preocupados e intentaban apartarlos sin éxito.

Esto era demasiado… desenvainé mi espada, me acerqué a ellos y los desarmé. Ambos voltearon a mí furiosos. Hice caso omiso a sus miradas…

**Si alguien quiere demostrar sus habilidades que lo haga contra mí… yo tengo más experiencia… así podrán saber quién es mejor sin lastimarse entre ustedes. **

Estaban enojados, no había duda, pero no sabía que más hacer. Stear, Archie y Neil comenzaron a reír y de inmediato se apuntaron para pelear conmigo.

Eran buenos, pero yo había aprendido con los mejores, así que no me fue difícil ir desarmándolos uno a uno. El último fue Terry que aún no controlaba su ira. Al terminar con todos me disponía a salir, pero su voz me detuvo.

**Caballero, me gustaría probar mi habilidad** – Candy esbozaba una gran sonrisa

**Mi lady, yo no podría combatir con usted**.

**¿Acaso me tiene miedo****?**

**Temo lastimarla**

**No lo hará… en guardia… y mientras intenta desarmarme, explíquele a los caballeros cómo se debe esgrimir **

**¿Cómo? – **aún no estaba del todo listo cuando recibí su primer ataque – **será como usted quiera, mi lady – **dije mientras sonreía

**Explíqueles, pues – **me sonreía como nunca lo había hecho

**La esgrima… –** evadí un golpe – **es un arte que se basa en el equilibrio… **– y otro –**debes moverte, respirando normalmente, concentrado en tu oponente… – **era buena con la espada – **tienes que anticipar sus movimientos para defenderte… – **esquive otro embate – **y forzarlo a delatarse… cuidar tu distancia… – **el momento de vencerla – **y en el momento justo… **– ahora – **atacar… **– posé la punta de mi espada contra su abdomen

**¡¡¡Ahhh!!! **

**Perdone usted…** **¿la lastimé? – **que torpe, la había herido… pero ella sonrió

**La esgrima es un deporte honorable, caballero, pero no debe dar cuartel hasta que el combate termine –** ahora ella posaba su espada contra mi cuello… era ingeniosa… pero yo no perdía. En un movimiento rápido, tomé su espada con la mano, giré mi cuerpo, la atraje hacia mí, y coloque su propia espada contra su cuello

**Además, el combate no termina hasta que desarmas o inmovilizas a tu adversario – **tenía su espalda apoyada contra mi pecho, sentía su respiración contra mi brazo, mi corazón latía rápidamente

**Wow, me enseñará ese movimiento Sir Albert, fue increíble – **sonreía abiertamente… la increíble era ella, cada vez me impresionaba más. La solté con cuidado

**Espero no haber sido muy rudo mi lady**

**Para nada, debe enseñarme ese movimiento – **me miró esperando mi respuesta y después su mirada se tornó preocupada – **oh dios Albert, está usted herido**

**Herido… **

**Acaso es usted de acero, su brazo está sangrando – **volteé a ver mi brazo y, en efecto, sangraba. Seguramente al inmovilizarla me había lastimado con su espada

**No se preocupe es una herida insignificante**

**Insignificante… - **cortó un jirón de su vestido y lo enrolló en mi brazo – **lamento haberlo lastimado**

**No es nada, pero gracias mi lady, por preocuparse – **estaba preocupada por mí, me curaba… no podía apartar mi vista de ella… y ella me sonreía

**Candy, aparte de ser buena con la espada ¿hay algo más que debamos saber de ti? – **Stear se acercó a nosotros – **No deberías preocuparte por esa herida, Sir Albert es muy fuerte, de seguro ni la sintió – **sonrisas

**Pues…** **príncipe… no, creo que no hay más de mí que debieran saber… **

**¿Estás segura?**

**Bueno… sí, estoy segura – **Elisa interrumpió

**Candy debemos irnos… **

**Pero Elisa, es muy divertido aquí… - **Elisa la miró con enojo

**No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, nos vamos ahora… y no olvides que debes dirigirte a mí como "**_**señora"**_** o **_**"mi lady"**_**…**

**Lo lamento **_**mi lady**_

**Elisa no tienes que ser tan ruda con ella…**

**Agradezco su comentario príncipe Aliester, pero ella está a mi servicio y soy yo quien decide cómo debe tratarla… lo hago por su bien, si mi madre la escucha – **Elisa tenía razón - **lamento arrebatarle a uno más de sus **_**amigos**_** pero es tiempo de irnos… señores, debemos retirarnos, con permiso**

**Espera Elisa… - **Anthony se acercó a Candy – **espero le gusten las rosas… - **le regalaba una rosa amarilla

**Esto es el colmo…** **un príncipe obsequiándole una flor a una sirvienta… pero… las rosas amarillas significan odio… es un excelente obsequio, ¿no crees Candy? – **Anthony sonrió

**Sí, para la mayoría de personas "**_**ignorantes**_**", las rosas amarillas son símbolo de odio, pero para quienes como yo, sabemos el valor y el trabajo de cultivar una rosa con esta clase de belleza… una rosa amarilla es símbolo de admiración – **volteó a ver a Candy – **espero te guste Candy**

**Vámonos… **

**Gracias…**

Candy y Elisa se fueron. Anthony había comenzado su cortejo y Terry estaba furioso. Yo las veía alejarse y sentía el aroma del jirón de tela que tenía en el brazo… no me quedaba claro por qué Elisa actuaba así, Neil se veía tan confundido como yo… pero la batalla entre mi sobrino y mi amigo había comenzado. Neil haría sus movimientos en silencio y yo… atesoraría aquel pedazo de tela que ahora cubría una herida.

CAPITULO XVI

El tiempo seguía su curso, sin detenerse a ver lo que pasaba con nuestras vidas. En las semanas que habían transcurrido, la amistad entre Candy y los muchachos se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella y yo éramos amigos, me buscaba cuando se sentía sola, triste o cuando tenía alguna duda que no se atrevía a preguntar con alguien más.

Tenerla como amiga era mejor para mí, que no tenerla en absoluto, pero me era doloroso verla acercarse tanto a Anthony y a Terry… ellos habían seguido cortejándola pero, aún poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, no había logrado evitar que mi sobrino y mi amigo se distanciaran. Se trataban con recelo y aunque habían prometido ser justos, no podían evitar los comentarios irónicos entre ellos.

Aparte de su amistad conmigo, Candy se había vuelto muy cercana a los hermanos Cornwell, principalmente a Stear. Archie la buscaba para saber más de Annie, quien por cierto, era muy feliz con los Britter. Archie iba conmigo siempre que yo me dirigía a las tierras de los Britter para visitar a Annie y saber cómo estaba.

Tom, era también muy feliz al lado de Lord Stevens. Ellos se trataban como padre e hijo, y Tom tenía la posibilidad de pasar mucho tiempo con su familia, por la proximidad de sus tierras.

Candy y Stear eran muy buenos amigos. Ella se había vuelto quien probaba cada uno de los inventos del príncipe, lo que la hacía ganarse muchos cardenales, heridas pequeñas y una infinidad de chapuzones, además de constantes retos por parte de Lady Leegan. Ellos se divertían mucho juntos. Pero a la par de su creciente amistad con Stear, veía la lejanía que se hacía cada vez más notoria entre ella y Elisa… en ese momento no entendía por qué Elisa no gustaba de la compañía de Candy, y por qué había buscado ya muchas maneras de hacerla ser castigada… pero ella no quería nada a Stear y buscaba herirlo a través de sus amistades, y Candy era quien más cerca de ella estaba.

Las semanas transcurrían y, el quinto mes del año comenzaba… el rey Cornwell le había dado a Anthony acceso libre a los jardines reales y todas las mañanas él se hacía cargo de los rosedales.

Desde que el "_joven príncipe Andrew_", como solían llamarlo, había llegado al castillo, los jardines y principalmente las rosas de la reina eran cada vez más hermosas. Hacía ya algunas semanas que veía como Candy se levantaba muy temprano para acompañar a mi sobrino durante su faena diaria en el cuidado de las flores.

Una tarde mientras paseaba con él, Anthony me llevó a los jardines para mostrarme una rosa que comenzaba a brotar. Era una flor hermosa, blanca como la nieve… el color de sus pétalos hacía un contraste increíble con el verde de su tallo, era una rosa realmente bella… creada y criada con sus propias manos.

**Es mi regalo para Candy… - **dijo - **me comentó que su cumpleaños es en este mes y quería darle algo único, así que le pedí a los dioses que me ayudaran a crear el regalo perfecto para ella… creí que no me habían oído pero hace unos días vi este rosal y esta pequeña rosa… tan hermosa como ella**

**Es un hermoso regalo Anthony…**

**La llamaré como ella**

**¿Llamarás Candy a una rosa?**

**Sí, será la dulce candy… suena bien ¿no crees?**

**De verdad te gusta esa muchacha, ¿no es así? - **se veía tan ilusionado

**Creo que no es un simple gusto Albert, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella – **ahí estaban las palabras que tanto había temido, las que sellarían mi destino, las que finalizarían mi más longeva ilusión

**¿Enamorándote? Esas son palabras fuertes Anthony, no debes usarlas a la ligera**

**Lo sé, y si las digo es porque en realidad las siento… todas las mañanas al despertar, a ella viaja mi primer pensamiento, y todas las noches antes de dormir hasta ella vuela mi más ferviente deseo… creo que la amo Albert, y me siento muy feliz por ello**

**Me da gusto que finalmente hayas encontrado el amor Anthony, pero… ¿ella te ha dicho que te corresponde?**

**Aún no, pero sé que no le soy indiferente, me tiene afecto y yo me encargaré de convertirlo en amor… si los grandes me acompañan y favorecen, pronto celebraremos nuestra unión – **la amaba tanto que incluso pensaba en casarse con ella

**Eres aún joven para pensar en matrimonio ¿no crees?**

**Uno nunca es demasiado joven para unir su vida a la persona a que ama… además en cuatro meses cumpliré dieciséis años… esa es la edad en la que el abuelo y la abuela se casaron…**

**Tienes razón… ojala los grandes te sigan sonriendo muchacho, seré muy feliz al verte feliz…**

**Gracias Albert… oye y tú… ¿nunca haz estado enamorado? – **si supiera que había amado a la mujer con quien él quería unirse desde hacía una eternidad

**Sí… he estado enamorado, pero mi dama nunca me ha correspondido**

**Espero que lo haga tío, ella no sabe lo mucho que pierde al dejarte ir – **que irónico, él me hablaba y no sabía a quien se refería

Los días pasaron y pronto llegó aquel que Anthony tanto había ansiado. La noche anterior lo vi nervioso, pero feliz. Ahora mientras paseaba por los campos, pasé por los jardines y lo vi, obsequiándole a Candy las rosas que había creado para ella. Candy se veía contenta y conmovida. Probablemente pronto tuviera que darle a mi sobrino autorización para desposar a la mujer que yo amaba.

Pasé el resto del día alejado del castillo, no quería encontrarme a Anthony, para escuchar lo bien que le había ido, temía encontrarme a Terry y verlo rabiar ante el atrevimiento de Anthony, pero sobre todo no quería encontrarme con ella.

Regresé después de que el sol se había puesto. Apenas había atravesado la plaza cuando me encontré con Candy. Era tan hermosa… se acercó a mí, me saludo con la misma cortesía de siempre y me contó acerca de los obsequios que le habían dado, según sus propias palabras, nunca había recibido tantos y tan lindos regalos, y también me dijo que el mejor de todos había sido aquella rosa blanca. Me alegró saber que lo que Anthony había hecho con tanto cariño había sido bien recibido. Me disculpé con ella por no haberle dado nada, pero ella me dijo que yo no podría darle más de lo que ya le había dado, que gracias a mí ella estaba donde estaba y que eso me lo agradecería eternamente. Me despedí y seguí mi camino.

No había avanzado mucho cuando me topé con Terry. Como lo había imaginado, estaba furioso porque Anthony había tenido una mejor idea que él, se sentía desbancado pero me dijo que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, que Candy aún no le había confesado su amor por nadie, entonces el seguiría intentando conseguir que ella le correspondiera.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mis aposentos cuando encontré a Anthony, esperaba encontrarlo feliz, rebosante de alegría, pero él estaba triste… me pidió que habláramos en su jardín, y así lo hicimos.

**Albert, sé que lo que estoy por decirte puede decepcionarte, pero…**

**Pasa algo, me preocupas - **sonrió

**Quiero renunciar a mi título **

**¿Cómo? Renunciar a tu título… pero ¿por qué?**

**No quiero ser heredero de nada… quiero vivir libre, sin presiones… solo quiero ser yo, ya no quiero ser el "joven príncipe Andrew" – **lo entendía perfectamente, pero… ¿qué lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión?

**Puedo saber, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?**

**Quiero poder amar a quien yo quiera, y poder ser yo quien decida a quién unir mi vida, sin importar condiciones sociales…** - ahora entendía… se debía a ella

**Tú puedes desposar a quien quieras**…

**No, no puedo…**

**Pero ¿quién te ha dicho eso?**

**Lady Elroy… al parecer alguien le comentó acerca de mi creciente cercanía con Candy, y me ha negado autorización para cortejarla… estoy seguro que si Candy fuera una cortesana o una princesa yo no tendría que preocuparme por nada**

**Tú no tienes porque preocuparte Anthony… te recuerdo que el heredero soy yo…**

**Si, pero hasta que tú no decidas regresar y reclamar lo tuyo, el príncipe soy yo… Albert yo no quiero que hagas nada si no estás seguro, entiendo porque quieres vivir antes de tomar las riendas del reino… pero no quiero que alguien más decida con quien puedo estar y con quien no… por eso he decidido abdicar… dejaré de ser príncipe, aprenderé a vivir como plebeyo si es necesario, viviré en la pobreza si no puedo hacer nada más…**

**Anthony, yo nunca permitiría que vivieras en la miseria… si en mis manos está permitirte ser feliz, lo serás… tú tienes mi autorización para cortejar a Candy, aunque no la necesitas…**

**Gracias Albert**

**Tienes mi apoyo… y para no causarte más problemas… regresaré contigo al castillo de Lakewood a tomar mi trono… cuando decidas volver a nuestro reino llevarás contigo al príncipe William, dispuesto a ser coronado Rey**

**Albert no tienes que hacerlo, yo no puedo pedirte que dejes tu vida, para que yo pueda vivir la mía**

**Tú no me haz pedido nada… el cuidado del reino recae en mis hombros… **

**Pero… **

**Debo hacerlo, he dejado en ti todas mis responsabilidades, y lo lamento de verdad… es tiempo de regresar… sólo prométeme una cosa…**

**La que quieras **

**Sé feliz, tanto como puedas, y no te preocupes por mí…**

**Gracias… **

**Cuándo planeas regresar – **quería saber con cuanto tiempo contaba

**Me gustaría regresar a festejar mi cumpleaños en Lakewood**

**Cuatro meses más… - **cuatro meses era tan poco – **se hará como tú quieras**

En cuatro meses volvería a mi reino, a tomar mi trono, no lo hacía por mí, lo hacía por Anthony, pero era un sacrificio que estaba feliz de hacer.

Mi libertad terminaría en el momento mismo en que pusiera un pie en el castillo, pero al menos mi sobrino podría vivir la vida que él quería, podría ser feliz y yo… bueno yo estaría atado a mi pueblo… él podría ser feliz por los dos.

CAPITULO XVII

Hacía ya, poco más de un mes que le había dicho a Anthony que regresaríamos juntos a Lakewood, no era una decisión que me hiciera muy feliz, pero al menos lo veía a él rebosante de alegría. Decirle que aceptaría ser coronado rey, le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora lo veía disfrutar de la más grande libertad… y a cada momento disfrutaba de ella con Candy a su lado.

Yo rogaba a los grandes que el tiempo pasara más lento, sabía que no podía frenarlo, pero al menos podía disfrutarlo… pero, en vez de eso, los muy miserables se reían de mí y lo hacían pasar demasiado rápido. Aún me parecía que ayer había entablado esa conversación con Anthony, pero ya eran más de cuatro semanas desde aquel momento… mi cumpleaños estaba a dos días de distancia, pero mi ánimo no se prestaba para festejos.

El rey Cornwell, quería hacer algo muy especial para mí, algo similar al gran festejo que había organizado para Stear, pero le solicité que no lo hiciera… nunca me he sentido cómodo dentro de las multitudes y prefería pasar mi cumpleaños al lado, únicamente, de las personas a las que quería.

El día veintiocho del sexto mes del año se hacía presente y yo no me sentía feliz de tener un día más de vida, al contrario, sentía que era un día menos de libertad para mí. Terry fue el primero en felicitarme… llegó muy temprano a mi cámara con dos copas y un vino que había, en algún momento, pertenecido a su padre. Para Terry siempre fui como su hermano mayor. Él era de los pocos que me conocían bien, y sabía que cada cumpleaños para mí era un día de profunda melancolía, así que se esmeraba en hacer de este día uno muy especial.

Después de brindar por una vida llena de virtudes y victorias, salimos al comedor para tomar el almuerzo, allí Anthony se acercó a mí. Él y Terry eran las personas a las que más quería y ambos buscaban la manera de hacerme sonreír en este día, pero quien logró arrebatarme una sonora carcajada fue Stear. Con sus tantas ocurrencias y fallidos inventos era muy difícil no reír.

A media mañana salimos a cabalgar. Un paseo por los campos que rodeaban el castillo, era una buena manera de despejar mi mente y de sentirme libre. Comimos en el campo y regresamos antes de que Venus brillara en el cielo.

Cuando llegamos, el escudero de Lord Wessex, nos comunicó que los reyes estaban esperándonos en el salón de audiencias. En el momento en que crucé el umbral los ministriles sonaron, anunciando nuestro arribo… el salón estaba adornado austeramente, pero en la mesa habían gran variedad de manjares… aunque le había pedido al Rey que evitará festejarme, Sir George, el Duque y Lord Wessex habían organizado una pequeña reunión.

Me recibieron con abrazos y brindis, todos querían contagiarme un poco de su alegría… la reina se levantó de su trono, se acercó a mí y luego hizo algo que yo añoraba desde que mi madre y mi hermana murieron… me rodeó con sus brazos, me dijo que se sentía orgullosa de tenerme entre sus caballeros y en un hilo de voz dijo "_me siento feliz de ser tu familia_"… después besó mi frente y regresó a su lugar. Siempre voy a estar agradecido con ella por eso…

Todos me dieron sus obsequios y rieron ante mi "próxima vejez", como decía Archie.

Parada en un rincón pude ver a Candy, que esperaba órdenes de Elisa. Me dirigí a ella y le pedí que nos acompañara a la mesa… ella se negó… "_Lady Leegan no me permite sentarme con ellos_", no quise meterla en problemas así que la dejé en donde estaba.

La velada llegaba a su fin y yo me despedí de todos agradeciéndoles por el festejo. Salí del salón y después de algunos pasos, escuché su voz llamándome.

**Sir Albert **– detuve mis pasos y me giré para verla

**Mi lady**…

**Albert, todo el día lo estuve buscando…**

**¿Necesita algo? - **negó con la cabeza

**Quería…**

**¿Si?**

**Quería darle un obsequio…**

**¿A mí?**

**Es su cumpleaños ¿no?**

**Si pero… **- me tendió una mano cerrada, la miré interrogante

**Vamos – **dijo, extendí la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y ella soltó algo de textura metálica – **es un amuleto que mamá María me dio antes de venir aquí… es de protección**

**Candy, se lo agradezco… pero no puedo aceptarlo – **estaba conmovido, pero era demasiado

**Es lo único que puedo darle…** **yo no necesito un amuleto protector si lo tengo a usted… pero usted está expuesto a muchos peligros… por favor tómelo, lo necesita mucho más que yo – **mientras lo decía tomó mi mano entre las suyas… de nuevo sentí ese estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo

**Gracias…** - ella sonrió satisfecha

**Debo irme**…** si Elisa se da cuenta de que salí tras usted tendré problemas… ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! **

Ella era excepcional, el hombre que tuviera la fortuna de tenerla como compañera de vida sería increíblemente feliz…

Los días continuaban su paso y yo ya estaba más tranquilo con mi decisión… finalmente era algo que en algún momento debía hacer… para quitarme un poco de presión me distraía en los campos de entrenamiento, salía a cabalgar tanto como me fuera posible y probaba los inventos de Stear, eso era lo más peligroso de todo, pero era siempre emocionante ver que cosa sería lo que fallaría.

Un día Stear me invitó a probar un estafermo nuevo, obviamente acudí a la cita… todos estábamos invitados a probarlo. Archie dijo que él prefería reír de nosotros a salir herido… así que la prueba comenzó… todos llevamos grandes golpes, propinados por el muñeco móvil, era muy divertido… Stear invitó también a Candy, que ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir las sorpresas que los inventos del príncipe le daban.

La prueba terminó entre una gran cantidad de sonrisas, Stear me pidió ayudarlo a desensamblar el estafermo. Al momento de levantarlo una pequeña estaca de madera se clavó en mi manó… no pude evitar emitir un gemido de dolor. Miré mi mano y retiré la estaca, pero no pude quitarla completamente. Lo intenté varías veces pero ese pequeño trozo de madera parecía sentirse muy cómodo entre mi piel, la sensación que causaba era molesta y dolorosa… no podía quitármelo.

Candy se acercó a mí…

**Hombres –** dijo – **pueden aguantar el corte de una espada sin emitir ruido alguno que refleje su dolor – **tomó mi mano – **pero no soportan el malestar causado por una espina – **me sonrió

**¡¡¡Ahhh****!!! Mi lady aunque no lo parezca… duele… - **volteó a verme

**Si se queda quieto y deja de moverse, será más fácil retirar este pequeño intruso de su mano –** intentaba sacar la estaca con los dedos

**Tal vez si fuera más cuidadosa, dolería menos y mis movimientos dejarían de ser tan bruscos –** meneó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír

**Debe doler mucho, su mano no deja de temblar –** no temblaba por dolor, de eso estaba seguro – **no podré retirar esto con los dedos… pero… - **se llevo mi mano a la boca… posó suavemente sus labios y con mucho cuidado mordió la parte en la que estaba alojada la estaca… fue algo tan inocente, pero me pareció tan seductor… me imaginaba como se sentiría el roce de sus labios en los míos, esa pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior… el roce de su lengua – **listo… mire, si no era algo tan grande… insisto, los hombres en ocasiones se comportan como niños pequeños **

**Gra…** **gracias. **

Los días siguieron y de ellos sólo tengo recuerdos, todos alrededor de mis amigos o de ella. Anthony comenzaba a sentirse amenazado por Terry. La relación de Terry y Candy era extraña, solían pelear muy frecuentemente, pero siempre después de una discusión se veían contentos, sonreían abiertamente y se buscaban para iniciar una nueva pelea.

Eran relaciones muy distintas y yo las veía de lejos. Ambos muchachos buscaban mi consejo, solicitaban mi apoyo. El consejo se los daba con cariño, pero no podía apoyar a uno sin escuchar los reclamos del otro, así que me mantenía al margen y dejaba que fueran ellos los que intentaran lograr su cometido.

El séptimo mes vino acompañado de las lluvias. De ese mes recuerdo una noche. Después de una cabalgata, dejé a mi caballo en las cuadras y regresé al castillo. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriar. Subí a mi cámara por una capa más abrigadora y pasé a la cocina por un ponche caliente… había comenzado a llover, así que con el tarro de ponche entre manos me dirigí al acceso que daba hacía el lago… los días lluviosos son muy hermosos y ver como el lago cambia en uno de esos días es increíble. Al acercarme a la puerta vi a Terry y Anthony discutiendo.

**Me pueden decir ¿qué pasa ahora? – **comenzaba a cansarme de verlos siempre así

**Estamos preocupados – **dijo Anthony

**¿Preocupados?**** – **Terry señaló hacia un árbol que estaba cerca del lago

**Estábamos discutiendo y Candy nos escuchó…** **nos pidió que paráramos y no hicimos caso, entonces salió corriendo hacia el árbol, subió a él y no quiere bajar – **Anthony sonaba consternado

**Ya intentamos de todo, pero no nos escucha…** **ahora ha comenzado a llover… ya no sabemos que hacer – **hasta ahora me daba cuenta que estaban ambos empapados

**Vayan a cambiarse de ropas, pueden enfermar si no lo hacen… yo me encargaré de ella**

**Pero… **

**Pero nada, ya suficiente han hecho por hoy… vayan **

Les di mi tarro de ponche y salí entre la lluvia… llegué al árbol y subí a él. Candy estaba empapada y comenzaba a tiritar.

**No pienso regresar al castillo ahora –** estaba realmente molesta

**No vengo a pedirle que lo haga. Este es un lindo día para ver el lago sobre la rama de un árbol ¿no cree? Un poco peligroso, pero hermoso – **sonrió

**Yo no quiero que sigan peleando por mí…**

**Entiendo… **

**Extraño a mi familia… -**el cambio tan radical de tema me sorprendió -** en días como éste, los niños y yo salíamos a jugar con el padre árbol y al regresar mamá Ponny nos preparaba ponche caliente y nos sentábamos todos alrededor de la chimenea de la casa… **

**Es difícil estar lejos de los seres queridos – **me quité la capa y la puse sobre sus hombros

**Así es –** ella tomó la capa, se acercó a mí y nos cubrió a ambos… así era ella, despreocupada, espontánea.

Estuvimos un poco más en aquel árbol, bajo la lluvia y después regresamos al castillo. En esas fechas los Leegan se quedaban allí, así que acompañé a Candy a su cámara, al salir pasé por la cocina de nuevo, por un poco de ponche, se lo llevé pero no había nadie en su cuarto… aprovechando su ausencia, encendí el hogar, coloqué unos almohadones alrededor de él, dejé el tarro de ponche en el centro y después regresé a mi cámara.

CAPITULO XVIII

El tiempo siguió su paso y pronto estábamos ya a mediados del octavo mes… en menos de cinco semanas tendría que regresar al castillo… es raro como en esas ocasiones en que la obligación supera a la libertad comienzas a esperar el tan temido momento de retomar tus responsabilidades… cuentas cada segundo que pasa… eso era lo que sucedía conmigo… pero dentro de todo, me sentía bien al ver a Anthony tan ilusionado y contento.

Un día mientras descansaba con Terry después de una cabalgata él me dijo, que se sentía muy contento de saber que su presencia ya no le molestaba tanto a Candy, que de hecho estaban siendo amigos y que creía que sus posibilidades de conquistarla eran más altas que antes. Que había desistido a los regalos ostentosos y que por el momento prefería seguir siendo solo él, sin pretensiones.

Eso me hizo muy feliz, pero… y ¿qué pasaría con Anthony cuando se enterara?… en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando Terry me dijo

**Hermano, he estado pensando en una forma de confesarle mis sentimientos… pero nunca lo he hecho antes… nunca me he visto en esa necesidad, entonces no sé como hacerlo – **su expresión era verdaderamente cómica

**Sólo sé honesto… dile lo que sientes **

**Mmm… decirle lo que siento… suena fácil, pero… creo que no lo será tanto – **no pude evitar reír – **no te burles, lo digo en serio **

**Lo lamento **– sonrió también

**Qué te parece si yo te digo todo y tú pretendes ser Candy **– soltó una carcajada

**El hecho de tener el cabello rubio y lindos ojos, no me hace ser como ella **– reí – **pero lo intentaré… dime ¿qué le dirías? **

**Le diría… le diría… ya sé… le diría… "Candy, cuando estoy contigo no sé lo que me pasa… me haces perder la cabeza… no me siento yo cuando te tengo a mi lado…" – **no sonaba del todo mal – **"te necesito a mi lado… deseo sentir tu piel contra la mía, deseo poder sentir tu labios y poder tener…"** – en ese momento comencé a reír y le di un pequeño empujón

**Si continúas así te ganarás un muy buen golpe…**

**Pero dijiste que le dijera lo que siento…**

**Si, pero debes escoger con más cuidado tus palabras… las damas suelen entender las cosas de una forma distinta que nosotros…**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**A que no puedes decirles que deseas sentir el roce de su piel, como algo inocente… **

**¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Albert, esto es muy complicado… ¿alguna vez le has confesado tus sentimientos a una dama?**

**Nunca… **

**Entonces cómo sabes…**

**Por mi hermana, ella siempre me dijo que debía ser muy cuidadoso con las palabras… ella decía que la mejor manera de ganarse el corazón de una doncella es diciéndole todo lo que sientes, con honestidad y cuidado… pero que además debías poner un poco de magia a tu declaración… que decirle a una dama que la amas no es sólo decirle que es hermosa y que deseas compartir su lecho…**

**Aún no me queda claro… por qué no revertimos los papeles… ahora yo seré la dama a la que quieres hacerle una confesión – **rió

**No sé si sea una buena idea… además Lady Terry… no creo que usted sea mi tipo – **me dio un empujón

**Vamos… no dejarás que tu hermano pequeño se quede con esa incertidumbre y se gane el repudió de su doncella por no saber decirle palabras lindas – **sabía como hacerme ceder

**Estaaaa bien…**

**Bravo… te escucho **

**Espera… mmm… tendré que cerrar los ojos para no ver tu rostro e imaginarme el de mi doncella **– sonrisas… cerré los ojos y ahí, en la oscuridad vi el brillo esmeralda de su mirada, su sonrisa… – **escucha… le diría: **

**Si estuvieras en mis ojos sólo un día **

**Verías la belleza que, plena de alegría **

**Yo encuentro en tus ojos **

**No sé si sea magia o realidad **

**Si estuvieras en mi corazón sólo un día **

**Podrías tener una idea **

**De lo que siento yo **

**Cuando me abrazas fuerte a ti **

**Y pecho a pecho, respiramos juntos **

**Eres todo en mi amor **

**No sé si seas magia o realidad **

**Si estuvieses en mi alma sólo un día **

**Sabrías que siento en mí…**

**Que me enamoras **

**Que busco cualquier instante junto a ti **

**Y ahí, a tu lado, me doy cuenta **

**Que te amo **

(Se [cinema paradiso] de ennio morricone .com/watch?v=AICSf6r8m24&mode=related&search= )

**Wow… todo eso le dirías… **

**Eso y más… pero… ya es tiempo de regresar… **

**Puedo utilizar tus palabras y decírselas a Candy… - **eran para ella

**Creo que, si dentro de un tiempo, cuando las cosas vayan mejor entre ustedes…** **bueno**… **creo que no las recordarás, pero si lo haces, puedes usarlas**

**Gracias… regresemos entonces… **

Ese mismo día ya cuando el sol se ocultaba, vi venir a mí a Anthony, su rostro denotaba enojo y tristeza… una mezcla extraña y preocupante.

**Sucede algo Anthony **

**Quiero que apresuremos el viaje de regreso a casa Albert, ya no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí**

**Pero Anthony, ya casi todo está listo para salir en cinco semanas, la caravana que vendrá con nosotros es grande y en está temporada del año es peligroso viajar sin tomar los cuidados necesarios… el otoño se acerca y los árboles pronto dejarán de ofrecernos resguardo bajo su sombra y no podrán ocultarnos más…**

**No me importa… quiero regresar a casa… necesito regresar a casa **

**Pero, ¿¿¿por qué??? No puedo hacer las cosas tan apresuradamente, necesitamos tomar las medidas necesarias para afirmar nuestra seguridad… muchas personas viajarán con nosotros – **no entendía lo que sucedía y no quería perder el tiempo que me quedaba de libertad sin saber por qué

**Pues partiremos solos… si ellos quieren ir a Lakewood juntos, podrán hacerlo… y tendrán todo lo que necesiten para llegar a salvo, pero yo no quiero estar aquí ni un momento más…**

**Al menos explícame qué sucede… **

**La estoy perdiendo Albert… **

**No comprendo…**

**Hace unos momentos fui a ver a Candy para saber como estaba, pero al llegar la vi con Terry – **esto no me gustaba nada – **estaban platicando muy amenamente y de pronto… **

**¿Que pasó?**

**Terry la besó… - **sentí una punzada de dolor tan intensa – **me niego a perderla Albert… por eso quiero que nos vayamos cuanto antes… viajaremos pocos en la caravana… sólo llevaremos con nosotros a Candy y alguno de los caballeros… **

**No podemos partir así como así… debemos informarlo a los reyes Cornwell, tendremos que mandar un heraldo a Lakewood para avisar nuestro regreso, tenemos que preparar provisiones… los caballeros deben ser avisados y Candy… **

**Ya me ocupé de eso… **

**Explícate… **

**Ya envié un heraldo a casa diciendo que partiremos la próxima semana **

**¿¿¿La próxima semana??? Anthony por Dios se razonable… **

**Hoy por la noche hablaré con los reyes… ya avisé a nuestros caballeros… **

**Debiste consultarme antes… **

**Te lo estoy diciendo ahora… me educaron para tomar decisiones y dar ordenes… para ser el próximo líder de mi pueblo **

**Yo soy el próximo líder de nuestro pueblo… **

**Entonces compórtate como tal… ya es tiempo de que hagas lo que te corresponde… **

**No te atrevas a decirme que hacer…**

**Entonces vámonos… en tu reino podrás hacer lo que quieras… Albert, por favor… entiéndeme… sólo en casa podré terminar de conquistarla… allá ella verá lo mucho que el pueblo me quiere… allá se dará cuenta que Terry no es nadie a mi lado… por favor… no ves que estoy desesperado y no sé que hacer… la amo Albert… como nunca creí amar a nadie… ayúdame a recuperarla – **Dios, qué hacer…

**Está bien…** **hablaré con Sir George para que me ayude a preparar todo… tú habla con el rey y dile que debemos regresar a casa cuanto antes, que partiremos en una semana y que lo estaremos esperando para festejar tu cumpleaños… **

**Gracias Albert… de verdad gracias – **lo miré fríamente

**Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar… encárgate de lo tuyo… y procura convencer a Candy de venir con nosotros… **

**Albert lamento ser tan egoísta… **

**Haz lo que te corresponde **– estaba tan molesto, por primera vez en la vida quise ser diferente… quise pensar sólo en mí… pero no podía

El maldito destino de nuevo se metía a mi vida sin siquiera darme tiempo de reaccionar. Salí en busca de Sir George para arreglar todo. Como yo, él se mostraba renuente a partir tan pronto, pero todo estaba resuelto, partiríamos en una semana, los caballeros ya estaban avisados y la recolección de provisiones y el resto de los preparativos para el viaje comenzaban.

Aún estaba furioso cuando dejé a Sir George, él entendía mi enojo, pero no podía hacer nada. Antes de llegar a mis aposentos vi a Terry… fui hacia él para saber qué había pasado.

Él me contó que, en efecto, había estado con Candy, que se sentía tan bien a su lado que no pudo contener el impulso de besarla, estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero no supe si por el hecho de haberse atrevido a besarla, o por las consecuencias que ese beso traían a mi vida. Me dijo también que Candy lo había abofeteado y que después había salido corriendo sin permitirle disculparse.

No pude estar más tiempo a su lado, necesitaba salir, sentirme libre de esa jaula de oro que de nuevo caía sobre mí, así que fui a las cuadras en busca de mi caballo, necesitaba cabalgar, sentir el aire contra mi rostro, escuchar el sonido de los cascos sobre los senderos… al acercarme a las cuadras escuché gritos. Caminé más rápido y al doblar hacia las puertas vi a Candy corriendo hacia mí, se veía asustada, su ropa estaba raída y su cabello lleno de paja. Mi enojo se tornó en preocupación _¿Qué estaba pasando? _

De pronto escuché la voz de alguien que venía tras ella…

**¡¡¡Candy regresa!!! ¡¡¡Regresa!!!! **

Candy me vio, corrió buscando mi ayuda, se escondió tras de mí.

**¡¡¡Candy!!! ¡¡¡Regresa!!! – **una pausa – **Candy por favor perdóname, yo no quería pero… - **Neil Leegan se paró en seco al verme, traía el rostro rasguñado y la camisa mal puesta

**Albert… ¿qué haces aquí?**

CAPITULO XIX

Candy se escondió tras de mí, estaba muy alterada. Neil por su parte me veía entre sorprendido y asustado.

**Mi Lady, ¿está usted bien? –** ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras de sus ojos caían incontenibles lágrimas. Neil estaba a punto de irse – **Espera Neil… **

**Albert yo… debo irme – **hice como si no lo hubiese escuchado

**Candy vaya a sus aposentos… Neil y yo debemos hablar**

**Albert… - **ella no quería irse sola

**¡¡¡Ahora Candy!****!! Y tú, Neil… ni se te ocurra moverte **– llevé la mano a la empuñadura de mi espada en forma de advertencia – **en cuanto termine de hablar con el joven Leegan iré a verla mi Lady… - **ella me miró, asintió y se giró, encaminando sus pasos de regreso al castillo

Este día estaba perdiendo la poca magia que tenía y yo estaba seriamente turbado por todo lo que hasta el momento había sucedido.

**Me quieres decir ¿¿¿qué fue lo que pasó??? **

**Albert yo… yo no quería… pero… no sé que sucedió conmigo… perdí la cabeza… yo…**

**¿Te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima? – **si él se había atrevido a tocarla…

**Albert…**

**¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Por qué traes la camisa desfajada?**

**Albert… **

**¡¡¡CONTESTA!!! – **lo tomé de la camisa con las manos y lo atraje a mí con fuerza, cómo pudo atreverse a lastimarla

**Albert…** **yo no quería…**

**¡¡¡Habla Neil!!!**

**¡¡¡Yo la amo!!! **

**Eso no me interesa… dime ¿qué sucedió en las cuadras?… ¿por qué Candy salió corriendo tan alterada de ahí? – **lo solté

**Yo he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para hacerla ver cuanto la amo… mi madre me ha retado muchas veces por ayudarla… mi hermana se ha alejado más de mí al ver mi interés por ella y ella… ella no sé da cuenta… ella prefiere la compañía de Anthony… - **sonrió con ironía -** creí que lo prefería a él pero hoy la vi besar a Terry**

**Aún no me dices nada…**

**Ella está jugando con nosotros… **

**Y por eso tú…**

**Después de que Terry la besó, ella lo abofeteó y salió corriendo… yo la seguí, la vi entrar a las cuadras… entré tras ella y al verme me abrazó y lloró en mi hombro… intenté tranquilizarla… le dije que conmigo estaba segura, y que si me lo permitía yo iba a velar por ella siempre, entonces ella me sonrió – **Neil caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos – **malentendí su sonrisa… acaricié su rostro aún teniéndola en brazos, ella me miró, la acerqué más a mí… pero en ese instante ella se asustó y me empujó… te das cuenta, me sentí rechazado… humillado… nunca antes nadie me había tratado así… **

**Eso no te daba derecho a hacerle nada…**

**Pensé que ella me hacía a un lado solamente para incitarme a buscarla con más anhelo, así que la volví a abrazar… intenté besarla – **lo volví a tomar de la camisa y lo estrellé contra el muro, dolor y miedo se marcaron en su rostro, pero continuó su relato – **ella me negó el calor de sus labios e intentó soltarse de mi abrazo, entonces la tomé con más fuerza y la besé sin su consentimiento**

**¿Cómo pudiste? – **le di un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo… pero seguía contándome lo sucedido

**Ella seguía forcejeando conmigo, mordió mi labio para zafarse de aquel beso, y me arañó el rostro… como reacción a eso la arrojé hacia la paja **

**¡¡¡Infeliz!!! – **volví a golpearlo

**Tomé sus manos y la aprisioné con mi cuerpo…** **quería hacerla mía, quería que me amara… entonces la vi llorar, vi desesperación y temor en su rostro… me di cuenta que había roto mi promesa de protegerla… me hice a un lado y ella salió corriendo **

**¡¡¡Maldito!!! – **desenvainé mi espada y la posé contra su cuello

**¡¡¡Mátame!!! Lo merezco… soy un monstruo, juré protegerla… la amo… ¡¡¡mátame Albert!!! Termina con mi miserable vida – **Neil lloraba

**¡¡¡No puedes amarla!!! Quien ama nunca lastima a su ser amado… nunca **

**Y ¿cómo se supone que debía saber cómo actuar? Me han enseñado a tomar siempre lo que quiero… nunca me enseñaron a amar… creí que si la forzaba ella se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos y correspondería mi amor – **devolví mi espada a su vaina – **mátame Albert, ¡¡¡por favor!!! – **me dijo suplicante

**No lo haré… **

**¡¡¡Hazlo!!! Ahora con lo que he hecho, ella me negará su compañía… no podrá perdonarme nunca… no merezco vivir… **

**Levántate… no seré yo quien termine tu agonía… vivirás buscando su perdón… será ella quien decidirá si ofrecértelo o no… **

**Albert…**

**Pero si te atreves a acercarte a ella e intentas lastimarla de nuevo… te buscaré por todos lados y te haré pagar por cada una de sus lágrimas… te desollaré vivo si es necesario… ahora vete**

**Albert…**

**¡¡¡LÁRGATE!!!**

Neil se fue y yo regresé al castillo en busca de Candy… necesitaba estar seguro de que ella estaba bien. Pero al llegar al recinto ella no estaba, la busqué por todos lados, pero no aparecía… después de algunos minutos vi a Elisa entrar, ella me negó haberla visto, incluso dijo que si yo la veía le dijera que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Seguí buscándola por más de una hora y no aparecía por ningún lado, comenzaba a asustarme. En una de mis tantas vueltas por el castillo me encontré a Stear y Archie, ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a buscarla. Nos separamos y quedamos de encontrarnos frente a mi cámara después de media hora. Al regresar ninguno tenía noticias de ella, y ahora para empeorar la situación, comenzaba a llover. En ese momento estaba realmente preocupado, así que llamé a Terry y Anthony para que, entre los cinco cubriéramos más espacio, temía que algo grave pudiera pasarle.

Volvimos a salir en su búsqueda, pero de nuevo fracasamos… la lluvia ahora era fuerte y parecía no querer escampar. ¿¿¿Dónde se había metido??? Anthony había hablado de nuevo con Elisa y ella otra vez negaba saber algo e, incluso se mostraba preocupada… Stear, ignorando lo sucedido, acudió a Neil, quien de inmediato se unió a nosotros… volvimos a salir… siempre en rondas de media hora, pero no había rastros de ella…

Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarla, sobre todo bajo esa lluvia que ahora me calaba hasta los huesos… me sentía abatido así que me dirigí de nuevo a hablar con Elisa y cuando me acerqué a su cámara la escuché hablando con Neil.

**Elisa por favor dime dónde está… **

**Ella no tenía ningún derecho a lastimarte Neil **

**No lo hizo… dime dónde la dejaste **

**No lo haré **

**Elisa ¡¡¡por favor!!! No te das cuenta que me lastimas más tú al no decirme dónde encontrarla… - **Elisa titubeó

**Solo te diré que está encerrada cerca del bosque**

**Encerrada cerca del bosque… **- yo sabía donde estaba

Salí corriendo hacia la torre que se encontraba en el lindero del lago… no estaba lejos, pero era una torre muy antigua y parte de su cubierta había desaparecido con el tiempo… si Elisa tenía razón y Candy estaba encerrada ahí… la lluvia debía ya estar causando estragos serios en ella.

Llegué rápido a la torre y en efecto, la puerta estaba atascada con troncos, los derribé y abrí… allí estaba Candy, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, completamente empapada y tiritando… estaba inconciente. Me acerqué a ella, la cubrí con mi capa y salí de la torre llevándola en brazos.

Al regresar al castillo me encontré con Terry en el camino, le pedí que fuera por Elisa y seguí hacia mi cámara… la dejé en el lecho para encender el hogar… ella necesitaba calor urgentemente, su rostro se veía pálido y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse azules.

Elisa llegó acompañada de Terry y los muchachos…

**¿¿¿Dónde la encontraste??? **– Elisa se veía alarmada… atrapada

**Estaba encerrada en la torre que está al lado del lago…**

**¿Cómo se encuentra? – **los muchachos estaban muy preocupados

**Inconciente…** **estuvo mucho rato bajo la lluvia, su cuerpo ha perdido calor **

**¿Qué debemos hacer?**

**Ayúdenme a encender el fuego, necesito mantas más cálidas, debemos traerle ropas secas y algo de ponche o alguna infusión caliente… debemos hacer que su cuerpo recupere el calor perdido… - **Neil continuó con el hogar, Terry fue a la cocina por la bebida caliente, Anthony por mantas, Archie por ropa y Stear fue por el druida del rey

**Debería llevarla a su propia cámara Sir Albert…** **es indigno de un caballero tener a una doncella en su lecho – **La miré fieramente, Elisa estaba colmando mi paciencia

**Ella se quedará aquí. Ahora ayúdeme a desvestirla **

**Pero cómo, pretende que yo desvista a mi doncella. Nunca **

**No le estoy pidiendo su autorización, le estoy diciendo que la desvista… yo no puedo hacerlo… usted es la única mujer entre nosotros… hágalo… ¡¡¡AHORA!!! **

**Esto es inaudito… **

**Si no lo hace, le contaré a todos lo que usted hizo. Acaso cree que no sé que fue usted quien la encerró en la torre… ¡¡¡DESVISTALA!!! – **su mirada era retadora, pero no quería arriesgarse… mientras, yo fui a cambiar mis ropas.

Al regresar Elisa se había ido. Los muchachos rodeaban a Candy, que estaba cubierta solo por las mantas de mi cama y las que Anthony había traído, sus ropas secas posadas a los pies del lecho… el fuego ardía con fuerza, pero su calor no era suficiente. Me acerqué a mi angelito y toqué su rostro con el dorso de la mano… estaba aún muy fría. Stear me dijo que el druida del rey tardaría aún un poco en llegar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo ayudarla a recuperar el calor de su cuerpo?

**Albert, ella ya está mejor – **aseveró Neil

**No Neil, Candy aún está mal…** **y mucho **

**Pero ya ha dejado de temblar **

**¿Cómo dices? – **cómo no me di cuenta antes

**Ella ya no tiembla. Seguramente pronto estará bien… - **su rostro estaba aún muy pálido, levanté un poco las mantas y tomé su mano… sus dedos eran más blancos de lo normal y las puntas comenzaban a adquirir un color violáceo…

**Esto no está bien… si su cuerpo a dejado de temblar, pero su temperatura no se regula… eso quiere decir que – **Dios mío – ** su organismo ha dejado de combatir contra el frío, debemos hacer algo rápido – **pero ¿¿¿qué???

De pronto tuve una idea… en algún momento de mi entrenamiento, alguien había dicho, mitad broma mitad seriedad, que la mejor manera de recuperar el calor del cuerpo era con el contacto de otro cuerpo. Dudé por un momento, pero no se me ocurría nada más.

Le pedí a los muchachos que se alejaran un poco, no podía permitir que nadie viera su desnudez, me acerqué a ella y mientras lo hacía comencé a quitarme la camisa.

**¿¿¿Qué estás haciendo??? – **Terry se paró frente a mí interrumpiendo mi camino

**Es la única manera Terry…** **no pretendo hacer nada deshonroso, sólo quiero ayudarla – **él vaciló un momento y después se hizo a un lado

Terminé de quitarme la ropa que cubría mi torso. Me paré frente a ella, la arropé bien para ocultar su cuerpo, la tomé en brazos y la llevé junto al hogar. Me senté en el suelo, acunándola entre mi pecho y mis piernas… estando ahí, con mucho cuidado retiré un poco la tela que la cubría para que su piel hiciera contacto con la mía… Stear se aproximó a nosotros y me ayudó a colocar las mantas alrededor nuestro, envolviendo ambos cuerpos.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, comencé a sentir que su piel dejaba de ser fría y empezaba a recuperar poco a poco su tibieza, sus labios volvían a ser de tono rosa y la palidez desaparecía de su rostro.

CAPITULO XX

La mantuve así, pegada a mi cuerpo, intentando hacerla recuperar calor, por alrededor de dos horas, hasta que sentí que su respiración era normal y que su piel se sentía tibia. Lo más peligroso había pasado, sus manos habían perdido el amenazante color púrpura, y sus labios volvían a ser rosa carmín.

Me reincorporé con mucho trabajo. La posición en la que estaba había logrado que mis piernas se entumecieran, pero todo era justo si con un poco de dolor podía ayudarla a mantenerse en este mundo… quizás nunca sería mía, pero el sólo verla era suficiente regalo para mí.

Stear y Archie ayudaron a levantarme. Los cinco muchachos no se habían movido ni un sólo momento de mi cámara y habían estado elevando oraciones a los grandes durante toda la noche. Les pedí de nuevo que se retiraran un poco, mientras acomodaba a Candy en mi lecho, la cubrí con cuidado, intentando que las mantas pudieran conservar todo el calor que hasta el momento había ganado… cuando estaba terminando de arroparla pude ver en la parte baja de su hombro una pequeña marca… me pareció muy curiosa su forma y el lugar en el que estaba, tenía la forma de un cisne que llevaba una rosa en el pico. La razón de mi sorpresa era que yo llevaba en ese mismo lugar un águila, que representaba mi pertenencia a la "Real Familia Andrew", pero no le presté demasiada atención, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparme. Sería hasta algunos meses después, que yo me enteraría del valor de aquel símbolo.

Al verla ya más tranquila mandé a los muchachos a sus cámaras, el día había sido muy cansado y debían descansar. Les prometí estar pendiente de Candy, y les dije que si había algún cambio en su estado mandaría inmediatamente por ellos.

Así que me quedé sólo con ella, velando su sueño. Se veía tan tranquila y apacible… Rose alguna vez me dijo que uno se da cuenta que ama profundamente a alguien cuando puede pasar toda la noche contemplando a la persona amada mientras duerme… yo podría haber pasado la vida entera de esa manera… la amaba y mucho.

Las horas pasaron y poco después de que los primeros rayos del sol salieron el Rey llegó acompañado de su druida para revisar la salud de mi pequeña dama.

**Ella estará bien, hizo usted un excelente trabajo al recuperar el calor de su cuerpo… de haber creído que el dejar de temblar era una buena señal ella estaría ya acompañando a los grandes en su viaje por el otro mundo **

**No lo diga señor, por favor… ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Por qué no despierta aún?**

**Su cuerpo está recuperando energías mediante el sueño, pero puede estar seguro que pronto la tendrá de nuevo con la salud completamente restablecida… **

**Gracias – **llevé las manos a mi rostro y con ellas cubrí mis ojos, dejando una pequeña exhalación escapar de mis labios… estaría bien, ella estaría bien…

**Albert, sería bueno llevar a Candy a su cámara…** **necesitas descansar muchacho… mandaré a una de las doncellas de la reina a atender a la pequeña… **

**Alteza, ella puede quedarse aquí, estará más cómoda… agradezco su intención de mandarle una doncella pero, creo que yo puedo cuidarla solo…**

**No lo dudo, pero será mejor que una doncella lo haga… debe vestirla y eso no podrás hacerlo tú… si quieres que se quede aquí así será, pero te asignaré otra cámara para que puedas descansar… **

**No es necesario… tengo muchas cosas que hacer por el momento y cuando la noche caiga puedo juntar algunos almohadones y dormir aquí mismo, no quiero dejarla hasta saber que está bien – **un extraño brillo cruzó los ojos del rey, que me sonrió y aceptó mi propuesta

**Será como tú desees muchacho**

Tenía mucho que hacer… en cuanto la doncella llegó salí de mi cámara en busca primero de Sir George y luego de Elisa.

Veía que la venganza de Elisa en contra de Stear estaba siendo muy dura y ponía en riesgo la vida de Candy, yo no podía dejar que las cosas se pusieran peor, así que, había tomado una decisión.

Le pedí a Sir George que se encargara de hacer todo lo necesario para llevar a Candy a Lakewood con nosotros. No sabía bien que hacer, pero no podía dejarla con los Leegan por más tiempo… no podía hacerla una Andrew, al menos no por ahora, pero si su relación con Anthony progresaba, pronto podría ser parte de la familia… hubiera deseado tanto hacerla mi esposa en aquel mismo instante… pero las cosas no debían ser así. Sir George sugirió mandarla como aprendiz o doncella de Lady Elroy… dejaríamos claro que esa pequeña era la futura esposa de Anthony, y que yo, como futuro Rey, apoyaba esa unión. Esa era la única manera de hacer que Lady Elroy se encargara de su cuidado, sería difícil, pero si era una orden real, ella no podría negarse.

Después de dejar todo listo con Sir George salí en busca de Elisa. Al llegar a su cámara, una nueva doncella me dijo que su señora no estaba bien de salud y que no podía recibirme. Me acerqué a la dama y le pedí, en un tono tranquilo pero amenazante, que dijera a su "_señora_" que si no me atendía de inmediato gritaría todo lo que tenía que decirle ahí mismo y todos se enterarían de sus fechorías. La doncella entró apresurada a la cámara y salió para guiarme dentro.

Elisa estaba parada junto a la ventana, con una muy bien actuada cara de consternación.

**Pudo haberla matado **

**Nunca quise lastimarla **

**Pero estuvo a punto de morir **

**Lo lamento…**

**Eso no es suficiente… **

**Por favor caballero, no diga nada… no sé como se enteró, pero nadie más puede saberlo… se lo suplico, me siento morir por haber sido tan torpe… ¿ella está mejor ahora?**

**Su fingida preocupación me enferma – **ella río

**Si dice algo, lo negaré todo…** **diré que fue usted quien ideó esto… diré que usted se opone a la unión de Anthony con Candy y por eso quiso desaparecerla de su vida… diré que la quiere para usted…**

**Haga lo que quiera… solo vengo a informarle que Anthony, Candy y yo partimos en unos cuantos días al castillo de Lakewood… desde este momento ella deja de ser su doncella…**

**A Lakewood… acaso será doncella de Lady Elroy – **dijo en tono socarrón

**No, Lady Elroy la instruirá para ser la digna esposa del príncipe Anthony… - **su expresión cambió radicalmente

**Pero… **

**Ahora "**_**mi lady**_**", le hago a usted la misma advertencia que hice a su hermano ayer… si se atreve a lastimar de nuevo a Candy, yo vendré a cobrar cada una de sus lágrimas… si ella sufre por su causa… la haré a usted pasar el doble de su sufrimiento… aléjese de ella **

Elisa se veía asustada cuando salí de su cámara… ahora era cuestión sólo de esperar que Candy recuperara su salud, para poder emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

Acudí después a hablar con el Rey, seguramente Anthony había ya hablado con él, pero sentía que era una responsabilidad mía hacerlo también. Él me dijo que, efectivamente, mi sobrino ya le había comunicado su decisión de partir cuanto antes a nuestro reino y, me dijo que él y su familia partirían con nosotros en el momento que quisiéramos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, era demasiado riesgoso llevar a una caravana en la que se transportaran los herederos de dos de las familias reales más poderosas, sin haber planeado con mucho cuidado cada uno de los detalles. Pero el rey no dio su brazo a torcer y al salir de la audiencia con él estaba seguro que el viaje nos depararía algunas sorpresas.

Fui de nuevo con Sir George para comunicarle que la familia Cornwell viajaría con nosotros. Ahí estaban Sir Richard y Lord Wessex, ellos venían con nosotros también.

La caravana sería grande, teníamos que arreglar los asuntos referentes a la seguridad lo más pronto posible. Reuní a nuestros caballeros y a los caballeros Cornwell que viajarían con nosotros para disponer todo.

La semana pasó pronto y Candy estaba mucho mejor, su recuperación había sido favorable y yo pasaba tanto tiempo como me fuera posible con ella, tenía que estar seguro de que estaba bien para emprender el regreso a casa. Ella había insistido en regresar a su cámara pero yo le dije que no se preocupara, que yo ya tenía asignada otra… de hecho no la necesitaba, pasé las últimas noches de mi libertad bajo el cobijo de un hermoso manto de estrellas.

La familia Leegan se unió al viaje, Anthony los había invitado antes de que sucedieran todas las cosas desagradables de los últimos días. Neil se disculpó argumentando un fuerte resfriado que lo mantendría en cama, la verdad es que no tenía el valor de enfrentar a Candy. Elisa sin embargo estaba lista a viajar con nosotros.

La caravana estaba compuesta de un centenar de caballeros, que flanqueaban a ambos lados a la familia Cornwell, a los Leegan y Anthony. Todos los caballeros viajábamos a caballo, y las damas eran transportadas en grandes literas. El viaje fue lento. Parábamos cuando encontrábamos un lugar que aún no hubiese sido atacado por el otoño, pero todo había transcurrido sin problemas mayores.

Después de casi dos semanas de viaje, el castillo de Lakewood se manifestaba majestuoso frente a nosotros, pero el destino se nos presentó como una barrera que nos impidió el paso.

Estando en un claro sin protección alguna, un grupo de sajones nos atacó. Nos tomaron por sorpresa y comenzaron a derribar las pocas defensas que teníamos. Debíamos acercarnos más al castillo, pedir auxilio con ellos. Pero primero debíamos proteger a las damas, a los reyes y a los príncipes.

El rey Cornwell y sus hijos estaban ya dispuestos a la batalla, y así lo estaban también el resto de mis amigos y Anthony, insistí en que ellos buscaran refugio en el castillo, pero por toda respuesta obtuve un rotundo "**no**".

Busqué a Candy con la mirada, la ví parada junto a la reina, empuñando una daga. Era muy valiente, pero no podría hacer nada contra un sajón, además aún estaba débil. Me acerqué a ella y le pedí que llevara a la reina, a lady Leegan y a Elisa al castillo. Sir Sagramore se ofreció a llevarlas y a él se unió Sir Lamorak.

Candy no quería dejarnos, pero la batalla era ya eminente y yo no podía arriesgarla.

Ellos partieron y nosotros nos dirigimos al centro mismo de la pelea.

Lo que estaba pasando nos tomó por sorpresa y nuestra defensa estaba siendo improvisada pero efectiva. El combate era fiero y por ello yo estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho.

Nuestro rival volvía a ser un grupo de sajones. Ellos tienen como religión a la guerra y su diosa es la muerte. Pelear contra un sajón es lo más terrible y temible del mundo. Son fieros oponentes y no temen morir. Para ellos perecer en batalla es el más grande de los honores que la vida les puede ofrecer.

La batalla estaba ya llegando a su fin, muy pocos quedábamos en pie y las bajas eran extensas en ambos grupos.

Terry, Anthony y yo luchábamos casi espalda con espalda. Yo buscaba protegerlos tanto como me fuera posible así que evitaba dejar pasar enemigos hacia donde estaban ellos, pero me era imposible frenarlos a todos. Afortunadamente los dos jóvenes eran diestros en el manejo de las espadas y las dagas. Habían logrado derribar a sus adversarios sin obtener heridas graves.

Mientras luchaba con dos feroces sajones, volteé a ver a Anthony, él estaba trabado en batalla con un guerrero, pero parecía tener pleno control de la situación. Después giré hacia Terry, lo que vi no me agradó nada. Él estaba luchando con un hombre que le doblaba en edad y fuerza… era casi un gigante, tenía que apresurarme e ir en su auxilio, no podía permitir que algo le pasara… pero me era imposible deshacerme de mis oponentes, cada vez que derribaba a uno, me salía otro al paso.

Terry me preocupaba mucho, pero tenía que confiar en su destreza… de pronto, escuché un grito que me heló la sangre, era la voz de Candy.

**¡¡¡TERRY!!!… -** y lo demás pasó muy rápido…

**¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!**

**¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!**

CAPÍTULO XXI

Terry había caído, abatido por un enérgico golpe de su adversario. En el terrible rostro del sajón se veía su hambre de sangre y muerte… Candy había desoído mis súplicas y había regresado al campo de batalla en el momento justo en que Terry caía.

**¡¡¡TERRY!!! **

El afecto que sentía por él la hizo actuar sin pensar y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo se había lanzado sobre el cuerpo de Terry, que yacía semiinconsciente frente a su rival. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro del sajón al darse cuenta de que en vez de una presa tendría dos…

Anthony logró derribar a su oponente antes que yo, y acudió desesperado, en ayuda de Candy… la amaba más que a su vida misma…

**¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! **

Llevando la espada en alto, se había abalanzado contra el sajón. Su embestida logró hacerlo trastrabillar, pero él había quedado aturdido también… el sajón era más fuerte, así que, con el odio brillando en sus ojos, se irguió tan alto como era e hizo frente a Anthony que aún no estaba completamente bien. Atacó soltando estocadas a diestra y siniestra…

Necesitaba ayudarlo, lo estaban derrotando, podía ver la sangre manar incontenible de sus heridas, pero no podía… "_Dios, por favor… ¡¡¡no me hagas esto!!!_" estaba luchado contra dos guerreros y no podía deshacerme de ellos… "_¡¡¡a mí, a mí!!!_" había gritado esperando que alguno de los nuestros escuchara mi súplica, Anthony estaba a punto de caer y yo no podía hacer nada "_¡¡¡a mí!!!_".

Anthony no podía más, pero intentaba defenderse… finalmente me había quitado de encima a mis oponentes y me giré para dirigirme hacía mi sobrino… pero fue demasiado tarde.

En el momento justo en que yo comenzaba a avanzar, el sajón había hundido su hoja en el abdomen de Anthony, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo…

**¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!**

Esto no podía estar pasando, no él… corrí tan rápido como pude, me aventé con todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra ese maldito, logré derribarlo y sin presentarle tregua corté su garganta de un solo tajo…

Regresé al lado de Anthony. La vida se le escapaba del cuerpo. Temblaba y su respiración era forzada, estaba cubierto en sangre. "_Dios por favor_"…

Sir Bedivere fue el primero en llegar. De inmediato le indiqué con una mirada que se llevara a Candy y a Terry.

Anthony me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, ¿cómo podía mantenerlo vivo?… miré su herida… era profunda, letal…

Sir George llegó a mi lado y lo vio en mis brazos, agonizante. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de profundo pesar.

**Perdóname Albert… - **dijo Anthony

**Shhh, no hables… necesitas guardar tus fuerzas, déjame levantarte, te llevaré al castillo, el druida del rey te curará… te repondrás pronto…**

**Cuídala por mí, quieres – **su voz era apenas un susurro

**No Anthony, tú vas a estar bien y serás tú quien se hará cargo de eso… la desposarás, y vivirán juntos y felices por mucho tiempo…**

**No Albert, mi hora llegó… no tengo miedo… sólo me duele saber que ella lo eligió a él… **

**Anthony por favor – **podía sentir las lágrimas correr incansables por mis mejillas

**Albert, haz que sea feliz…**

**Anthony, lucha por favor… no cierres los ojos… no te vayas…**

**Lo lamento… **

**¡¡¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!!!**

**Ya no siento dolor… y… mamá está aquí… me llama… me espera**

**Anthony… Anthony… no… tú no… por favor Dios… ¡¡¡alguien traiga a un druida!!!**

**Te estaremos esperando… **

**Anthony… Anthony… no cierres los ojos, por favor… no te duermas…**

**Estoy cansado Albert… siento frío… **

**No te duermas por favor… no lo hagas…**

**Te quiero…**

**No lo digas… no como una despedida… Anthony, escucha, todo estará bien… espera por favor**

**Dile… dile… que la… que la amo…**

Y así, Anthony cerró los ojos. El aire se estremeció y el frío arreció. Su rostro adquirió una pureza marmórea y su cuerpo se relajó en el sueño eterno.

**Anthony… Anthony… ¡¡¡Anthony!!! **– lo tenía en brazos, mi dolor era tan grande… lo sacudí intensamente intentando despertarlo… pero su alma había dejado ya su caparazón mortal y yo tenía en mis brazos su cuerpo sin vida. Lo estreché en mis brazos mientras lloraba – **¡¡¡Anthony!!! ¡¡¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!!!**

**Albert **– Sir George estaba parado a mi lado, su rostro cubierto en lágrimas

**Ayúdame George, por favor**…

**Albert déjalo ir… **

**¡¡¡Noooo!!! Él no está muerto, no puede estar muerto**

**Albert, debemos llevar su cuerpo al castillo… **

**¡¡¡Noooo!!!**

**Albert, reacciona… - **me negaba a creerlo, estaba enloqueciendo por el dolor

**Shhh, George… calla… lo vas a despertar**

**Albert…**

Comencé a mecer su cuerpo entre mis brazos… y a mi mente acudió la canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba y que había escuchado a Rose cantarle a él. Aún meciéndolo entre mis brazos, me acerqué a su rostro y de mi garganta emergió aquel canto

(para escuchar la canción da clic aquí)

**Hush now baby don't you cry **(calla ahora y no llores más)

**Rest your wings my butterfly **(descansa tus alas mi pequeño)

**Peace will come to you in time **(la Paz vendrá a ti a tiempo)

**And I will sing this lullaby **(y yo cantaré este arrullo)

La voz se me quebraba a cada palabra… La batalla había llegado a su fin, y los caballeros comenzaban a rodearnos…

**Know though I must leave my child **(sabes que aunque te debo dejar)

**That I would stay here by your side **(estaré aquí a tu lado)

**And if you awake before I'm gone **(y si despiertas antes de que me vaya)

**Remember this sweet lullaby **(recuerda este arrullo)

Podía ver en el rostro de todos aquellos que se acercaban a nosotros, el dolor que la muerte de Anthony representaba.

**And oh, through darkness, don't you ever stop believing **(entre la oscuridad, nunca dejes de creer)

**With love alone, with love you'll find your way **(solo con amor, solo con el amor encontrarás tu camino)

**My love **(mi amor)

Pero nadie sufría como yo… mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. Anthony era todo lo que me quedaba, todo…

**The world has turned the day to dark**(el mundo ha cambiado al día en oscuridad)

**I leave this night with heavy heart **(me voy esta noche con el corazón apesadumbrado)

**When I return to dry your eyes **(cuando regrese a secar tus ojos)

**I will sing this lullaby **(cantaré este arrullo)

**Yes I will sing this lullaby **(si, cantaré este arrullo)

Terminé la canción… lo estreché fuertemente contra mi pecho, mientras lloraba amargamente… en cada una de mis lágrimas sentía que parte de mí se perdía… "_¿¿¿Dios por qué??? Llévame a mí también…"_ tomé su mano entre las mías y sentí que el calor lo abandonaba, su rostro se veía pálido…

**George, tiene frío, por favor consígueme un manto**

**Albert… **

**¡¡¡Consígueme un manto!!!**

Fue entonces que la verdad me golpeó duramente… con toda su crueldad.

**Albert, déjame ayudarte… -** Ahora era Lord Wessex quien me ofrecía su ayuda – **hay que llevarlo al castillo**

**No… por favor, déjame tenerlo en mis brazos un poco más – **no quería dejarlo… lloraba como un niño pequeño mientras recordaba los momentos que pasé a su lado… su paciencia y buen carácter, su valía… no podía contener mis lágrimas – **George… que le voy a decir a Rose…**

**Albert…**

**Le prometí cuidarlo… ¿cómo le voy a decir que murió en mis brazos?… ¿cómo le voy a explicar que no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlo?… ¿¿¿cómo???**

**Anthony está ahora con ella **– las palabras de Sir George eran apenas inteligibles… lloraba con gran dolor

**Y ¿qué le diré a mi familia?**… **nunca me lo perdonarán…**

**Albert…**

**¡¡¡Nunca me lo perdonaré!!! Debí morir yo… **

**¡¡¡Albert basta!!! – **Sir Richard estaba parado junto a mí, y me hablaba con dureza…

**¡¡¡No!!! Él era todo lo que me quedaba, por qué él…**

**Albert, escúchame… Anthony está mejor ahora… está junto a su madre, déjalo ir, no te aferres a él… debes honrar su memoria y reír por la vida que llevó… no llorar por la muerte que tuvo. Se fuerte… él se merece honores no lágrimas – **sus palabras llegaron al fondo de mi alma, que ahora se encontraba vacía.

**Perdóname pequeño – **tomé su rostro entre mis manos - **adiós… - **y deposité un suave beso en su frente

Me levanté con Anthony aún entre mis brazos y me encaminé al interior del castillo, para llevarlo a su lecho. Las piernas me temblaban, me sentía flotar… me sentía increíblemente pequeño en aquel gran recinto, todo era distante… como si soñara… si debía ser eso, un sueño… no, una terrible pesadilla… tenía que despertar y cuando lo hiciera lo vería a él sonriente y vivo.

Continúe mi camino hasta llegar a su recámara. Tras de mí venían algunos caballeros. Lo deposité en su cama y lo vi… esto no era un sueño… era una cruel realidad… me arrodillé a la orilla del lecho, tomé su mano entre las mías y, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho lloré… lloré su muerte.

El rey mandó emisarios a mi familia y a sus aliados para comunicarles los trágicos sucesos y, junto con Lady Elroy, comenzó a hacer los arreglos para su último adiós.

Debíamos ataviarlo y arreglarlo para que sus últimos momentos en tierras mortales fueran memorables. Escogí sus mejores galas y pedí que me llevaran agua y mantas para lavar su cuerpo.

Lo bañé con mucha paciencia, limpié cada una de sus heridas… lo vestí, finalmente le froté el cuello y las manos con agua de rosas y coloqué sobre su pecho un ramillete de los más hermosos botones que encontré… parecía que sus rosales morían con él.

Pasé el día completo a su lado… contemplándolo… esperando que en cualquier momento se levantara… que abriera los ojos… pero nada pasó, él seguía sin vida.

Los emisarios regresaban, trayendo consigo a los abatidos representantes de los reinos aliados y a los miembros de la familia Andrew…

Todo estaba listo… había llegado la hora… tomé de nuevo su cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo lleve al lecho de madera que debía ser su último descanso… y que era además su pira mortuoria. Entre mi llanto escuché esa canción de cuna… Sir George la cantaba junto con otros caballeros.

(para escuchar la canción de nuevo da clic aquí)

Besé su frente y lo encomendé a los grandes.

**Perdóname… me harás mucha falta… adiós. **

Todos lloraban su muerte.

A mis manos llegó la antorcha que lo convertiría en un hermoso recuerdo… la vi y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas la deposité sobre la madera… la leña comenzó a arder y grandes lenguas de fuego abrazaron su cuerpo, alejándolo por siempre de mí.

Escuchaba los sollozos de todos los que lo amaban… de todos los que le decían adiós.

El fuego lo alejaba cada vez más de mí… las llamas ardían con fuerza, elevándose al cielo, y mi corazón… mi corazón se apagaba con el crujir de la leña ardiendo, hundiéndome en el peor de los infiernos… la soledad.

**Rose… cuídalo… yo no pude… - **mis lágrimas eran incontenibles – **Adiós Anthony… adiós…**

Era tiempo de dejarlo ir… de permitirle estar con Rose… pero Dios… cómo dolía… la canción continuaba y con ella fluía mi más profundo sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de un hombre que se había quedado vacío, solo… perdido… el sufrimiento de un hombre que en este momento, junto al fuego que consumía el cuerpo de su ser más querido, perdía la última parte de su alma.

CAPÍTULO XXII

Sir George, Lady Elroy… pueblo…

Sé que mi decisión les traerá conflictos y, seguramente, les parecerá cobarde, pero no puedo permanecer en estás tierras un segundo más. Había vuelto únicamente por Anthony, para que él pudiera ser libre y feliz, pero ahora ha alcanzado un nivel de libertad que yo jamás podría darle.

No puedo quedarme en Lakewood, todo aquí me recuerda algo de él, y cada recuerdo suyo me hace ver más claramente el vacío que quedó en mí, en el lugar en el que en algún momento estuvo mi alma. Ustedes merecen a un líder que los guíe por el mejor de los caminos, pero… aunque mi cuerpo sigue en pie, mi corazón dejó de latir junto con el del último de mis familiares… ahora no soy más que la sombra de una familia poderosa, un fantasma que deambula en el mundo sin poder partir y unirse con los suyos… no puedo gobernar un pueblo entero, si no puedo siquiera gobernar mi vida.

Sé que los dejo desprotegidos y cruzando por un gran dolor, pero mi presencia junto a ustedes no les traería más que sufrimiento. Estoy muerto en vida… necesito encontrar una nueva razón para vivir, necesito saber si aún puedo recuperar mi alma.

Para cuando lean está carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí… por favor no me busquen, regresaré cuando me sienta digno de ustedes o moriré en el anonimato…

Lady Elroy, en usted confío al pueblo, sé que lo cuidará tan bien como lo ha hecho hasta el momento…

Sir George, por favor cuide de mis amigos, déle a Candy la protección que Anthony le habría dado, cuídela y asegúrese de que esté bien y sea feliz, él así lo habría querido… dígale a Terry que lo extrañaré… George, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido…

Discúlpenme con el reino… porque yo no creo poder perdonar nunca mi incompetencia… debí imponerme ante él, debí retrasar el viaje… de haberlo hecho seguramente él seguiría con vida…

Perdónenme, no puedo seguir aquí… adiós.

William Albert Andrew

Cuando los rituales funerarios terminaron yo permanecí al lado de lo que quedaba de la pira, viendo como el viento se llevaba lo último que existía de mí. Estuve ahí hasta que la decisión de partir se hizo la única cosa lógica que cruzaba por mi mente.

Subí a mi cámara a preparar todo para mi partida. No llevaría conmigo más que lo necesario. Pasé a la cocina por algunas provisiones, llené mis alforjas, tomé mi caballo, algo de agua, mi armadura y mi espada… partí mucho antes de que despuntara el alba, si me quedaba un poco más y alguien intentaba interrumpir mi partida seguramente no tendría fuerzas para negarme.

No había querido despedirme de nadie, no había siquiera podido ver a Terry, intentarlo me hacía recordar el momento en que él cayó y como Anthony había ofrendado su vida para mantener la de Terry y Candy. Sabía por el resto de los caballeros que mi dama y mi amigo estaban bien, las heridas de Terry estaban sanando y Candy… ella se repondría pronto del impacto, tenía a Terry para apoyarla.

Dejé el castillo sin rumbo fijo y sin una idea clara de lo que quería hacer, no sabía a donde ir… lo único que sabía era que estaba dispuesto a retar a la muerte… iría en busca de torneos, de batallas, de todo lo que me acercara a mi último aliento… en ese momento no amaba lo suficiente mi vida, como para temer a la muerte.

Cabalgué por inercia, mi mente estaba perdida en un mundo que no era real, veía a todos mis seres queridos juntos, sonrientes… vivos. No reaccioné hasta que mi noble corcel se detuvo, miré alrededor y pude distinguir la colina de mi hermana. Me acerqué a ella. Mi corazón se encogió al momento, me hinqué frente al padre árbol y las lágrimas acudieron prontas a mis ojos. Lloré, lloré de nuevo… le rogué a Rose perdonara mi falta y supliqué a mi familia que me llevara con ellos.

No sé cuento tiempo estuve así… pero, debía partir, me levanté y cuando comenzaba a bajar la colina, vi a alguien subir corriendo… me oculté un momento hasta que pude distinguir su rubia cabellera, la belleza que me hacía suspirar… estaba llorando.

**Anthony… cómo hago para tenerte vivo en mi corazón, quiero oír tu voz, necesito ver tus ojos, si pudiera tocar tus manos… Anthony – **sufría tanto como yo… se recargó en el padre árbol y se dejó caer mientras lloraba desconsolada… no podía verla así

**Mi lady… - **me agaché hasta tenerla cerca, ella volteó y se abrazó a mí con fuerza

**Albert…** **Anthony está muerto… muerto – **intenté sonreírle

**¿Lo amaba mucho verdad?**

**Desde el día que lo conocí… y él también me amaba Albert**

**Anthony le dio amor y le dio ternura…**

**Por eso, aunque quiera no puedo olvidarlo… no quiero **

**Y dígame una cosa… usted que le ha dado desde que murió… piensa pasar el resto de su vida en un mar de lágrimas… siempre llorando – **mis palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, eran para ella pero intentaban convencerme a mí

**Albert…**

**No es la única persona que tiene tristezas, no es la única que sufre su muerte… **

**Fue mi culpa Albert… si yo te hubiera escuchado… si no hubiera regresado… **

**Entonces ahora probablemente estaríamos llorando la muerte de Terry… nada de esto es culpa suya mi lady… - **_"es culpa mía"_ pensé

**Albert… yo lo quiero vivo, lo quiero conmigo…**

**Sus últimas palabras fueron para usted… **

**¿Para mí?**

**El dijo que la amaba y después… - **un nudo se formó en mi garganta de nuevo

**Yo quería pasar mi vida a su lado, lo amaba tanto… quería decírselo, pero preferí esperar hasta llegar a Lakewood para confesarle mi amor… pero ya no pude… Albert, ya no pude…**

**Pues dígaselo ahora… Candy, debería estar feliz por haber conocido a alguien que la amara tanto… Atesore su memoria, guarde sus recuerdos… no llore más Candy… el hombre muere pero revive eternamente en el corazón de quien lo ama… él estará a su lado siempre – **ella no había elegido a Terry… amaba a Anthony - **Ahora debe regresar con su familia, ellos deben estar preocupados… **

**Salí del castillo muy temprano, necesitaba a mis madres… **

**Ellas la necesitan a usted, regrese a su lado… debo irme… por favor avise a Lakewood que usted está aquí, se preocuparán si no la encuentran…**

**Usted no volverá al castillo… **

**Tengo otras cosas que hacer**

**Pero sus amigos lo necesitan, Terry lo necesita **

**Debo partir, ellos estarán bien sin mí…**

**¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez Albert?**

**Cuando vuelva a sonreír mi lady… adiós… **

Y así partí, sin volver la vista atrás… aún no definía bien el rumbo de este viaje, pero después de unas horas escuché el relato de un viajero que iba en busca del grial sagrado a tierras santas… se decía que los sarracenos habían invadido estas tierras y que probablemente ahí se encontrara la mayor reliquia de la cristiandad… no me importaba nada encontrar esa reliquia, pero probablemente el Dios cristiano estuviera allí, y quizás, sólo quizás, yo podía ir a preguntarle directamente ¿por qué había destruido así mi vida?

Seguí mi camino… paraba únicamente cuando era necesario, y cuando lo hacía, esperaba encontrar algún caballero que hubiera estado recientemente en Lakewood y me pudiera dar noticias de lo que allí pasaba. En cada posada en la que dormía dejaba un mensaje para mis amigos, pedía que enviaran a un paje con una nota, sabía que estaban preocupados, pero no podía regresar… no aún.

Empecé a combatir por falta de oro… mi rumbo estaba fijo y para llegar a él tenía que atravesar largas jornadas… pero siempre había un pueblo en el que se llevara a cabo un torneo al cual pudiera inscribirme para ganar algo de oro… mi escudo me precedía, pero yo nunca conversaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario, no llevaba conmigo escudero ni heraldo, así que mi nombre comenzó a quedar en el olvido y después de algunos meses era conocido únicamente como el "_guerrero errante_" o el "_fantasma de oro y plata_". No quería que me siguieran o encontraran, por eso nunca me quedaba más de lo debido en un mismo lugar.

Nadie había logrado vencerme. En todos mis contrincantes veía el rostro de aquel miserable que le había arrebatado la vida a Anthony… peleaba con odio y en mis rivales descargaba la furia que sentía, creía que no podría descansar hasta no cobrar con sangre, la sangre derramada de mi familia.

Una vez que llegué a la tierra santa me di cuenta de que mi viaje había sido en vano. Era una tierra en la que habían tres dioses distintos, pero ninguno de ellos podría dar respuesta a mis dudas… eran los tres, dioses sin piedad que se encargaban de aterrar a sus fieles. En ellos no encontraría satisfacción. Sentía en ese momento que probablemente, los demonios habían ganado la rebelión contra los dioses, y eran ellos quienes se encontraban en la bóveda celeste, sin revelar su verdadera identidad para atrapar a los incautos, porque… ¿qué dios justo haría desgraciados a algunos y felices y prósperos a otros?

Así que volví mis pasos y vagué sin destino. Solo sabía que yo era un guerrero y a las artes de la guerra dedicaba mi vida… aprendí muchos tipos nuevos de batallas… descubrí cosas nuevas, como la _sahmsir_ de los persas… pero no lograba apaciguar mi dolor de ninguna manera.

Pronto, el sufrimiento, el dolor y el odio que guardaba en mí me hicieron olvidar quien era… seguía caminando por el mundo que hay entre los mundos sin saber bien qué era lo que buscaba. Estaba entumecido… dejé de ser yo.

Un día, me quedé dormido en los linderos de un bosque y cuando desperté estaba en un pueblo nuevo, desconocido… creí estar soñando, pero no era así. Estaba rodeado por unos seres que eran muy similares a los que en algún momento me habían descrito de los relatos fantásticos, seres con un aspecto etéreo… parecían haber vivido por largos años, pero tenían algo en su andar que los hacía ver mágicos. Me alimentaron y, en una lengua muy rudimentaria me dijeron que su reina me vería por la noche.

Cuando sobre el horizonte brillaba el cuerno de la luna y los cielos se teñían con un fuego de luz pálida, ella llegó a mí. El brillo de su sonrisa opacaba a las estrellas del firmamento… tenía el aspecto de quien nunca ha sido joven, alguien nacido ya con una vida a las espaldas. Irradiaba la clara e intensa luz de un fuego interior y la mirada de sus grandes ojos semejaba provenir de otro mundo. Su nombre… Aldys.

CAPÍTULO XXIII

Aldys era la reina de aquel pueblo en el que me encontraba, no sabía muy bien dónde estaba pero, ahora no me importaba…

Ella era impactante, alta, fuerte y majestuosa, de cabellos oscuros… pero lo más impresionante en ella eran sus ojos, en ellos había bondad, había grandeza… había señorío. Eran unos ojos oscuros que demostraban la fuerza de su alma… me sentí inmediatamente desarmado, ¿cómo podía siquiera atreverme a ver tanto esplendor?… yo, que no era nada… que no era nadie.

Ella se acercó a mí, me observaba insistentemente…

**Alteza – **dije haciendo una reverencia

**Caballero – **sonrió pero volvió a callar

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**En casa… a salvo… **

**No entiendo… **

**No tiene que temer nada caballero, a este reino sólo vienen personas que lo necesitan… **

**¿Acaso estoy soñando?**

**No mi Lord, esto es muy real… mi nombre es Aldys y soy la reina de este lugar **

**Es un honor conocerla su Alteza – **hice una reverencia

**¿Cuál es su nombre caballero?**

**Mi nombre… **

**De alguna manera debemos llamarlo no cree… **

**Yo… no lo recuerdo… nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre en mucho tiempo… **

**No se preocupe… aquí estará bien… espero que pueda recordarlo pronto… pero si no lo hace, nosotros podemos buscarle un nombre en lo que usted recuerda el verdadero…**

**Gracias… **

**¿Viaja acompañado señor?**

**No… mi única compañía en este tiempo han sido mi soledad y mi corcel… por cierto ¿dónde está él?**

**Él está bien, lo están cuidando… **

**¿Puedo verlo?**

**Claro, venga conmigo, le mostraré mi reino y lo llevaré a donde está su caballo **

Me impresionó mucho todo lo que vi. Los habitantes de este reino vivían de lo que la naturaleza les brindaba… sus moradas eran austeras y se camuflaban con el bosque, vivían entre los árboles, árboles que se erguían majestuosos cual centinelas, parecían incluso portar armaduras, el color de sus altos troncos refulgía al tacto de la luz en tonos cobrizos y dorados… cualquiera podría haber dicho que la vida de esta gente era salvaje, pero para mí era algo sumamente honorable respetar a la tierra y unirse a ella. Sus ropas eran sueltas y fluyentes, de tonos verdes, tierra y pardos, sus movimientos apenas generaban sonidos y sus voces eran profundas y armoniosas. Por momentos incluso podía sentir que esos pobladores eran parte de la naturaleza misma.

Caminamos por un rato y Aldys me explicaba lo básico de su población. Ella era una de las últimas reinas de antaño, las que seguían la religión de la madre, y la tradición del matriarcado… su pueblo había sido devastado y su cultura lapidada por el cristianismo.

**Llegamos… mire allá se está su corcel, es un animal extraordinario – **miré hacia donde Aldys señalaba y el corazón se me heló, mi respiración cesó… junto a mi caballo estaba un muchacho rubio de unos diecisiete años, me daba la espalda, pero el solo verlo trajo a mí una imagen que no reconocía bien, que parecía salida de un sueño… después escuché mi voz gritando su nombre, vi sangre, su cuerpo en mis brazos, llanto, fuego… me detuve por completo – **Anthony – **dije en con un hilo de voz, Aldys volteó a mí

**Caballero ¿pasa algo?… Diosa Madre, se ha puesto muy pálido… - **dijo preocupada - **Gareth apresúrate necesito tu ayuda – **Gareth, había dicho Gareth, miré fijamente al muchacho que venía presuroso a nuestro encuentro… era físicamente muy parecido a Anthony, pero su cabello era más oscuro y sus ojos negros, idénticos a los de la Reina… él no era Anthony, al verlo volví a respirar pero sentí gran tristeza y decepción.

**Madre ¿qué pasa?**

**No lo sé, hasta hace algunos momentos el caballero estaba bien, pero algo sucedió… corre ve por agua, trae a Tanis – **me llevé la mano al rostro, sentía el sudor correr frío por mi cuerpo, mis manos temblaban…

**No es necesario alteza…** **estoy bien…**

**¿Qué sucedió? – **me senté en el suelo

**No lo sé… - **aún temblaba

**Permítame ayudarlo caballero – **la voz de Gareth era completamente diferente a la de Anthony…

**Estoy bien, en verdad…** **lamento haberlos alarmado, no sé lo que pasó… pero al verlo, muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente y junto a ellas una gran opresión en mi pecho… **

**¿Está seguro que está usted bien?**

**Si alteza no se preocupe – **permanecimos unos momentos en silencio

**Señor, éste es Gareth, mi hijo, él se ha hecho cargo de su corcel desde que ustedes llegaron**

**Encantado príncipe… **

**Igualmente mi Lord…**

**El caballero no recuerda su nombre… debemos esperar un poco, si él no lo recuerda pronto, nosotros le daremos un nombre… **

**Es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros caballero… ¿se quedará mucho tiempo en nuestro pueblo?**

**Nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar… **

**¿Debe ir a otro lado?**

**No**

**Entonces debe quedarse con nosotros, el invierno está por entrar a su parte más cruda y no es aconsejable que un hombre viaje solo, al menos no en los siguientes dos meses… **

**No quiero causarles molestias **

**No lo hará, verdad madre…**

**Para nosotros será un gusto tenerlo aquí**

**Gracias…**

Aldys y Gareth me guiaron de nuevo al lugar en el que había despertado, el lugar que sería mi hogar durante este periodo de mi vida… me sentía extraño, aletargado… sentía que había estado adormecido, soñando… como si estuviera comenzando a despertar.

Lo que había pasado antes al ver a Gareth me había sucedido con frecuencia, pero estaba tan confundido que no lograba unir bien las imágenes que me llegaban… eran imágenes recurrentes que me dejaban una sensación de dolor, pesadumbre y melancolía… pero no sabía por qué…

El invierno transcurría y yo aprendía cosas nuevas en ese pueblo. Había cierto dejo de magia en el ambiente que me hacía sentir bien… estaba aprendiendo a unirme a la naturaleza, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba esas imágenes venían de nuevo a mí, cualquier cosa desencadenaba una serie de recuerdos que terminaban siempre con el mismo joven en mis brazos…

Aldys, Gareth y los lugareños comenzaron a tomarme afecto, pero aún no podía recordar quién era… sabía que era un guerrero y que era un caballero por algunas de las cosas que llevaba, pero no podía recordar más… aún no lograba salir bien del letargo en el que estaba…

**Caballero, ya no podemos seguir llamándolo así… usted lleva ya con nosotros más de dos semanas, se ha ganado con mucha facilidad el cariño del pueblo… creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para usted… **

**Y ¿cuál sería ese nombre príncipe?**

**Le he dicho muchas veces que me llame Gareth… - **dijo haciendo un gesto muy gracioso –** creo que lo llamaremos Amir**

**¿Amir?**

**Acaso no le gusta… **

**No, no es eso… es solo que… no es un nombre que me suene familiar **

**Significa "el bien amado" – **Aldys se unió a nosotros – **es un nombre que le haría mucha justicia… el pueblo lo a comenzado a querer, al igual que nosotros… pero si se le ocurre otro… **

**Amir estará bien Alteza…**

**Aldys, Amir… llámame Aldys… mis súbditos me llaman Alteza, pero tú eres mi invitado y espero que nos veas a mi hijo y a mí como tus amigos**

**No creo que sea correcto, usted es la reina de este pueblo, las leyes de buenas maneras e hidalguía…**

**Entonces tómalo como una orden real… me llamarás por mi nombre y procuraremos ser amigos – **sonrió

**Gracias… Aldys**

El tiempo siguió y lo que, en un principio era una estancia momentánea, comenzó a hacerse permanente… estar en ese lugar me brindaba una paz que no había sentido antes… compartía mucho tiempo con Aldys y Gareth… ellos me hacían sentir tranquilo, como en casa.

Una noche, mientras caminaba por el bosque llegué a un claro que no había visto antes, el cielo se veía hermoso… me acerqué al centro y ahí pude verla a ella… estaba tumbada de espaldas, con las manos bajo la cabeza observando las estrellas… comenzaba a retirarme para no interrumpirla, pero…

**Así que descubriste mi lugar secreto… **

**Lo lamento Aldys no quería interrumpir**

**No lo haces Amir… ven, observa las estrellas a mi lado – **me senté junto a ella

**Este es un lugar hermoso… **

**Así es… vengo aquí cuando me siento sola… sabes, yo aún era muy pequeña cuando me enviaron a las tierras sagradas para ofrendarle mi vida a la Madre… sabía que era un honor ser elegida para tan respetable tarea, pero no podía dejar de extrañar a mis padres… papá me dijo que cuando me sintiera sola esperara a la noche y que buscara las estrellas que más me gustaran… que las observara y sintiera su compañía, que él y mamá estarían observando las mismas estrellas y de esa manera estaríamos juntos… no puedo evitar hacer eso aún… **

**Pero no estás sola, tienes a tu hijo, a tu pueblo y, aunque sea por un tiempo, me tienes a mí… - **me sonrió

Pasamos la noche entera observando las estrellas, sin decir una palabra más después de aquella pequeña charla. Su presencia me tranquilizaba mucho. Ella era una mujer libre, no le rendía cuentas a nadie. Después de esa noche forjamos un lazo muy fuerte… ella, a la larga me ayudaría a ser yo de nuevo.

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Los meses seguían su camino y yo no podía, o bien, no quería dejar esas tierras que me habían llenado de serenidad y me daban un sentido de pertenencia increíble.

Todas las noches, si el cielo nos lo permitía, Aldys y yo acudíamos a aquel claro en el centro del bosque a observar el movimiento de las estrellas. Hablábamos de muchas cosas, ella me explicaba más de su cultura y sus tradiciones y me ayudaba a intentar recordar quien era… para ella era algo completamente ilógico que yo no supiera nada de mí, pero que en innumerables ocasiones las imágenes de mi pasado me asecharan y me dejaran en un estado de descontrol total. Después de que esas imágenes venían a mí, mi ánimo era muy cambiante, pasaba de un estado de ansiedad total a tristeza o rabia extrema. Pero siempre, por las noches, la reina y yo buscábamos un poco de paz, juntos, bajo las estrellas.

**Llevamos ya muchas noches viniendo a este lugar Aldys, pero aún no me dices a qué estrellas buscas para sentirte acompañada – **ella me sonrió con la misma franqueza de siempre

**Creo que en este tiempo ya debes haber logrado descifrar algo de mí…** **seguramente ya conoces la dirección de mi mirada y sabrás ya qué es lo que veo… **

**No me atrevo a adivinar… **

**Hazlo… **

**Siempre ves primero al norte, hacia el toro – **señale hacia la constelación, fácilmente identificable por la forma de la cornamenta y su gigante roja –** pero un poco más hacia el norte, y buscas algo con insistencia, como si fuera difícil verlo… **

**Eres observador…**

**Creo que ves a las **_**krittikas… **_**las pléyades… - **sonrió de nuevo

**Así es, busco a la paloma**

**Hay constelaciones más hermosas y brillantes… por qué las buscas a ellas…**

**Te has fijado alguna vez, en que parecen ser sólo ocho estrellas pequeñas, con un brillo poco intenso… pero, si las observas bien en una noche sin luna logras ver más… en ese pequeño grupo, casi imperceptible, gobernado por ocho hermanas, puedes llegar a ver cientos de diminutas estrellas, y si las ves con detenimiento logras incluso observar como si una nube las rodeara… **

**No lo había notado… **

**Ellas me hacen sentir que aún cuando sea casi imposible visualizar algo, eso no quiere decir que no esté allí, me hacen pensar que debemos empeñarnos en creer… me dan esperanza, me dan consuelo… eran mi mejor compañía cuando estaba sola… sólo verlas me arrancaba una sonrisa**

**Aún lo hace… **

**¿Cómo?**

**He visto como tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial y en tu boca se dibuja una discreta sonrisa cuando encuentras esas estrellas **

**¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?**

**No podría decidirlo… elegir mis estrellas favoritas en el firmamento es algo muy complicado… pero siempre he admirado mucho el brillo de Venus**

**La reina del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad… - **asentí con la cabeza – **sabes, pronto festejaremos la noche de "**_**Beltane"**_**, en honor a la fertilidad, en esa noche el amor y la pasión rigen a nuestro mundo… **

**He escuchado hablar de ese ritual, pero nunca lo he visto… **

**Pronto lo harás, pero antes disfrutarás del "**_**Imbolc**_**" **

**La fiesta de luces que anuncia la primavera**

**Así es, en esta festividad agradecemos a la madre que nos permita terminar el invierno y comenzar la primavera, es la época en la que la Diosa se recupera de haber dado a luz al Dios. Él es un Dios joven y fuerte, gracias a su poder se sienten los días más largos, su calor derrite los hielos y fertiliza la tierra**

El día anunciado para el _Imbolc llegó._ Aldys presidiría el ritual… se veía sublime, enfundada en una túnica vaporosa de color pardo, que acentuaba sobremanera su belleza, sus ojos emitían ese brillo de otro mundo que tanto me atraía… ella era la representante de la Diosa en esta tierra y por momentos parecía que la madre misma había tomado posesión de ese cuerpo para hablar con su pueblo.

Aldys se paró en el centro de nosotros en un montículo muy próximo al río…

**En este tiempo, de la fiesta de antorchas – **dijo solemnemente – **cuando cada lámpara arde y brilla para darle la bienvenida al renacimiento del Dios, celebro a la Diosa… celebro al Dios… toda la tierra celebra bajo su manto de sueño ¡Luz para la oscuridad! – **los pobladores ovacionaban sus palabras – **Ahora el Dios padre ha alcanzado el cenit de su viaje y gira para darle la cara a la Diosa madre, aunque separados ellos son uno – **al decir estás palabras ella volteó a mí y después encendió una vela – **el Dios ha realizado la mitad de su viaje, adelante ve la luz de la Diosa y el inicio de una nueva vida – **tomó la vela y comenzó a caminar en círculos, su mirada aún fija en la mía – **después de este periodo de descanso todo el campo está envuelto en el invierno, el aire está enfriado y la escarcha cubre la tierra. Pero el señor del sol, amante del bosque y los animales salvajes, ha renacido de la benigna diosa madre, señora de la fertilidad ¡Salve gran Dios! ¡Salve gran Diosa! – **Aldys miraba fijamente la flama de la vela que llevaba en manos. Parecía ver, a través de ella, la vida emerger de su letargo de invierno, con renovada energía y fortaleza… o quizás era yo, quien se sentía de esa manera al contemplar la magia brindada por aquel ritual, quizás a partir de ese momento mi vida como Amir comenzaría a medrar y Albert renacería tal como en aquel momento renacía el Dios Padre.

El invierno había terminado y el bosque comenzaba a recuperar toda su gloria, pero yo aún no me sentía listo para partir, me sentía en casa, a salvo… esa sensación de extravío y dolor que me controlaba al llegar a estas tierras empezaba a desaparecer. Gareth era mi amigo y Aldys… ella representaba todo lo que yo había necesitado a lo largo de mi vida, tomaba los papeles de los personajes que más falta me hacían… mi reina, mi hermana, mi madre, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amada.

No sé muy bien cómo, pero la amé, la amé de una forma nueva y diferente, amaba su fuerza, su libertad, su espíritu… amaba su sabiduría y comprensión… ella no había intentado forzarme a hacer nada, ella me permitía ser yo, me reconfortaba cuando lo necesitaba y me escuchaba siempre. Ella no me necesitaba para protegerla, como Reina era imponente y poderosa, pero cuando estaba conmigo se tornaba tranquila y frágil. Conmigo ella era solamente Aldys y yo era solo Amir. Pero ella era una reina antigua y yo no era nadie. En su tradición eran las mujeres quienes elegían a sus consortes, eran ellas las que decidían con quien pasar su vida, yo no podía aspirar a tanto, ella me apreciaba, sí, pero no me había dado ninguna señal que me permitiera tener esperanzas.

**Madre ¿has comenzado ya los preparativos para **_**Beltane?**_** – **la voz de Gareth me sacó de mis cavilaciones

**Si Gareth, lo que me corresponde organizar está listo… lo demás está en manos de Tanis**

**Tu druida se encargara de lo que corresponde a los cazadores y tú a las doncellas…**

**Así es, ya hemos seleccionado a la virgen que representará a la madre en el gran matrimonio, y Tanis ha capacitado a los cazadores para que uno de ellos pueda, en la noche de **_**Beltane**_**, demostrar su arrojo y así, representar al Dios en el sagrado ritual. **

**Amir, ¿tú también buscarás formar parte del grupo de cazadores?**

**No Gareth, Aldys y Tanis me han dicho que sólo los jóvenes de tu edad pueden participar en el ritual**

**Recuerda Gareth que el matrimonio sagrado es una forma de despertar a la virilidad**

**Madre, tú participaste en este ritual ¿no es así?**

**Si, fue hace más de diecisiete años… tú fuiste concebido en el sagrado matrimonio**

**Amir, ¿alguna vez fuiste el macho rey, el cazador que protege al pueblo?**

**No lo recuerdo Gareth, pero no lo creo… **

**Yo seré el macho rey de este año, me consagraré a la madre de esta manera, le demostraré al pueblo que yo soy digno de dirigirlos al lado de mi madre **

Faltaban apenas unos días para la segunda celebración mayor del año, el cuarto mes terminaba y sería tiempo de festejar al amor y la unión entre los dioses. Las hogueras estaban listas, el pueblo feliz, Aldys presidiría de nuevo el evento… todo en esos días estaba impregnado de felicidad, amor y magia.

El primer día del quinto mes llegó y un ambiente de expectación se sentía desde el despunte del alba, la gente buscaba purificarse en el agua de los ríos y así estar lista para la noche.

Cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre nosotros, las antorchas y hogueras se encendieron. Aldys salió de nuevo para hablar con su pueblo y dar paso al ritual…

Los cazadores estaban listos, con los rostros cubiertos por antifaces que hacían muy difícil saber quién era quién, la doncella virgen estaba alojada en una cueva dentro del bosque, y esperaba a que el macho rey diera caza al ciervo más poderoso de estas tierras y lo llevara ante ella… eso le daría derecho a unirse en cuerpo y alma con la representante de la madre y si su unión era bendita, seguramente engendrarían un vástago.

Era una noche en la que, todos los rituales amorosos estaban permitidos, en la que los cuerpos se fundían en uno.

**Oh Diosa madre, reina de la noche y de la tierra – **Aldys se veía más hermosa que nunca – **Oh Dios padre, rey del día y de los bosques… celebro su unión mientras la naturaleza se regocija en un fuerte resplandor de color y vida. Acepten mi regalo Diosa madre y Dios padre, en honor de su unión – **ella me buscó con la mirada, de la manera que siempre lo hacía para intentar explicarme algo – **De su apareamiento surgirá de nuevo la vida; una abundancia de criaturas vivientes cubrirá las tierras, y los vientos soplarán puros y frescos ¡Diosa madre y Dios padre… celebro con ustedes! – **se acercó a una de las hogueras – **Dios padre que moras en los bosques, enciende los fuegos de **_**Beltane **_**en mi alma, para que con tu fuerza y coraje mi corazón arda. Que mi cuerpo y espíritu se colmen de calor para que todo lo inunde tu infinita pasión. **

Al terminar sus palabras el pueblo entero comenzó a danzar alrededor de las hogueras y los cazadores acudieron a dar caza a su presa. Yo regresé a mi habitación y veía todo lo que sucedía desde la ventana. La magia que, ante mi mirada se manifestaba, era increíble y de repente… sus brazos tomaron mi cintura, su cuerpo se pegó a mi espalda… sentía su aroma inundar mis sentidos, era una sensación embriagante, deliciosa… una descarga eléctrica recorrió mis venas. Aldys acercó sus labios a mi oído y después de un pequeño beso sobre mi lóbulo dijo

**Siente el amor de la madre y enciende los fuegos de **_**Beltane**_** en tu corazón… déjame llenar tu vida de pasión **

Giré mi rostro hacia ella llenó de asombro, iba a decir algo pero sus labios reclamaron los míos y, el amor y la unión de los dioses se convirtieron en nuestros. Esa noche fue un obsequio que ninguno de los dos esperaba, una rara ocasión que, al menos yo, no me permitía soñar siquiera. Esa noche sería uno de esos momentos que jamás podré olvidar.

CAPÍTULO XXV

Comenzar el día con Aldys entre mis brazos es una de las cosas que más felicidad me ha dado. Yo la creía indiferente, pero en esa noche me demostró que sentía por mí algo tan fuerte como lo que yo sentía por ella. Nuestra unión había sido mágica, colmada de pasión, pero lo que más recuerdo de ella, son las miles de caricias y palabras que demostraban el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Verla dormir tan plácidamente con su cabeza en mi pecho era sublime. Acariciaba su cabello, sus hombros, sentía su respiración contra mi piel y recordaba lo feliz que había sido a su lado. Ella debió haber sentido la insistencia de mi mirada, aún con los ojos cerrados y rodeándome con sus brazos, dijo

**¡¡¡Hemos despertado a un nuevo día!!! Oh Dioses, somos sus hijos y sirvientes… - **besó mi pecho - **¡Señor lléname de tu energía! **– abrió los ojos y me miró intensamente

**¡Protégeme, señora mía! Ayúdenos a crecer, aprender y aprovechar el hoy y el mañana – **besé su frente

**Buenos días mi señor – **besó mis labios

**Buen día reina mía… ¿dormiste bien? – **asintió con la cabeza

**¿Y usted mi señor?**

**¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, temía que esto fuera sólo un sueño… no podría aceptar que vinieras a mí bajo la forma de una hermosa ensoñación y después partieras… no quería arriesgarme a despertar sin ti**

**¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?**

**Lo que quedaba de ella – **sonreí –** ¿Sabías que eres hermosa cuando duermes?**

**Y usted señor, es hermoso siempre – **volvió a besarme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí de verdad

**Sabes, hay algo que aún no logro comprender… - **me miró interrogante – ¿**Por qué me elegiste a mí?…** **tienes caballeros que te merecen más que yo… Gilthas o Silvan… yo no sé si quiera quién soy… - **su mirar se tornó seria

**Hay muchas razones… y no insinúes que no eres nadie, para mí eres y siempre serás Amir…** **mi Amir**

**Pero… **

**Está bien… desde que llegaste a nosotros, algo en tu andar cautivo mi mirada, hay elegancia y majestad en tus movimientos… **

**Elegancia y majestad… - **sonreí burlonamente

**Si y no me equivocaba… **

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**El símbolo en tu hombro, sólo la realeza utiliza esas marcas… **

**No lo recuerdo… pero, continúa…**

**En ocasiones te veía tan fuerte y frío y después te veía real, tal y como eres, sencillo y honesto, tranquilo… y con forme te fui conociendo, me fui enamorando de ti, no lo pude evitar… sabía que podíamos ser más que amigos, más que amantes… pero lo que me hizo elegirte fue tu mirar… en tus ojos vi el amor de la Madre y la protección del Padre y supe que jamás había existido un alma más hermosa que la tuya… tus ojos son gemelos de los míos**

**Yo… yo no tengo alma**

**Claro que la tienes y es la más hermosa de todas… algo en tu vida pasada te hizo sufrir mucho, pero las heridas sanan y cuando lo hagan tu alma brillará de nuevo… me encantaría saber qué fue lo que te causó tanto dolor para poder ayudarte… **

**Ni yo lo recuerdo, pero ya me has ayudado y mucho… no creo haberme sentido tan feliz antes… **

**Te amo **

**Te amo – **me sentía feliz ante semejante beso del destino –** Aldys, ¿puedo preguntar algo?**

**Lo que gustes – **me encantaba la comodidad con que ella se movía a mi lado

**¿Qué representa el símbolo que llevas marcado en el hombro?, se que es tu marca real, pero… **

**Es el símbolo que portan todas las Reinas de mi linaje**

**Una grulla portando una rosa en el pico – **acaricié su hombro

**La grulla representa un buen gobierno, prudente y ordenado… y la rosa es el emblema de la belleza, del honor y la nobleza…**

**Me parece haber visto una marca así antes, pero… con un cisne en vez de la grulla**

**Un cisne… debiste haber vivido cerca de la Reina blanca… aunque es extraño que hayas visto el símbolo, sobre todo porque ella murió hace más de quince años**

**La reina blanca… **

**Mira, las reinas antiguas han ido desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo, hasta hace poco éramos únicamente tres las que quedábamos, a cada una de nosotras se le asignó, desde hace mucho, un color que ayudara a identificarla… la reina blanca portaba como marca un cisne, la reina roja porta una garza y yo una grulla**

**¿La reina blanca era una de ustedes?**

**Así es, su reino estaba situado en las tierras entre Francia y la Bretaña… era la reina más pacífica de todas, su pueblo la adoraba y sus guerreros y guerreras, aunque casi nunca combatían, eran temidos por todos los pueblos**

**¿Qué pasó con ella, cómo murió?**

**Uno de sus caballeros, resentido por no haber recibidos sus favores, la traicionó… se unió a los cristianos, que desde hace mucho intentan irradicar el culto a la madre… la acusaron de bruja y la asesinaron, a ella y a su rey, mientras la mayoría de sus guerreros estaban ausentes… sus leales súbditos aún tienen la esperanza de que la hija de la reina blanca, quien se dio por perdida, regrese en algún momento a retomar el reino de su madre**

**¿Su hija aún vive?**

**Nadie lo sabe… se dice que cuando la reina se dio cuenta de la traición que había sufrido, le pidió a su doncella que sacara a la princesa del castillo… pero nadie ha sabido nada de ellas…**

**Es una historia triste… **

**Si, pero aún hay quienes guardan la esperanza**

**Entonces ¿ahora sólo quedan otra reina y tú?**

**Si, la reina roja y yo somos las últimas… yo he debido esconder a mi pueblo de la tiranía de quienes quieren hacerles daño, pero… la reina roja, gobierna en Caerlon y le grita al mundo el honor que siente de portar su título **

**¿No siempre han vivido aquí, en el bosque? – **ella sonrió

**No, vivíamos en un reino hermoso y nuestro castillo era imponente, lo podías ver desde muchos puntos… -** disfrutaba sus recuerdo, pero de pronto su mirar se tornó sombrío –** cuando los cristianos llegaron a nuestras tierras les dimos un techo para dormir, abrigo y comida… pero ellos sólo buscaban acabar con nosotros, después de un tiempo llevaron con ellos a sus guerreros y saquearon nuestras tierras… pensaban acabar con todos los "**_**paganos**_**", así que no pudimos más que escapar al bosque**

**Pero ¿cómo han logrado mantenerse ocultos?**

**Tanis, el pueblo y yo, oramos por mucho tiempo a los dioses para que nos brindaran su protección, usamos el poder que se nos concedió y nos ocultamos bajo un escudo de árboles y magia… al reino sólo puede entrar quien necesite de nuestro apoyo… nadie que quiera dañarnos podrá encontrarnos, aprendimos a movernos con sigilo, pocos son los que logran sentir nuestra presencia… **

**Debes haber sufrido mucho… la vida ha sido cruel contigo**

**Lo ha sido, pero… aunque existen el sufrimiento y la pena, siempre llega el momento de la esperanza y la paz **

Seguía viendo la grulla con detenimiento, quería recordar por qué se me hacía tan familiar, de pronto vi con claridad el cisne en un hombro de piel nívea, me vi acunando el cuerpo de una doncella rubia junto a una hoguera, vi unos ojos color esmeralda, escuché su voz, eran recuerdos placenteros… hasta que escuché su grito desgarrando el aire, la vi tendida sobre el cuerpo de un muchacho castaño, vi a otro muchacho defenderlos, escuché de nuevo aquel grito mío, sangre, fuego, dolor…

**Amir ¿estás bien? Amir… ¿qué pasa, mi señor? por favor dime qué tienes…**

**No lo entiendo… no entiendo lo que pasa conmigo Aldys**

**De nuevo las imágenes – **asentí – ¿**qué viste?**

**Son muchas cosas y no las entiendo… al principio todo estaba bien, pero después… – **tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos temblorosas

**Quizás es tiempo de intentar recordar… debes saber qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor… sólo así esos recuerdos dejarán de torturarte**

**Todo me lleva siempre a lo mismo… puedo tener recuerdos que me hacen sonreír, pero después de unos momentos… me llevan a la misma cosa… - **es impresionante como un solo recuerdo puede terminar con la magia de algunos momentos

**Déjame ayudarte…**

**Me escucho gritar un nombre, veo a un muchacho caer herido, luego me veo llorando con él en brazos… lo demás se vuelve más confuso, veo sangre, fuego… - **temblaba de nuevo y esa desesperación de siempre se hacía de nuevo presente en mi pecho

**Recuerdas el nombre… **

**Anthony…**

**Puede haber sido tu hijo…**

**No, el muchacho al que veo debe ser más o menos de la edad de Gareth…**

**Probablemente algún familiar o amigo**

**No lo sé… no lo sé… Aldys odio sentirme así… odio esto… no lo entiendo y me duele… ayúdame por favor, ayúdame **

Aldys me dio consuelo y me ayudó a enfrentar mis recuerdos con su paciencia. Ella finalmente orquestaría todo un plan para permitirme recordar la tragedia que me había hecho dejar mi pueblo y me ayudaría a sanar el dolor que había mantenido presa mi alma.

CAPÍTULO XXVI

El tiempo siguió y Aldys y yo, éramos ahora como uno solo. Pasábamos los días juntos y por las noches nos amábamos con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. Ella me enseñaba a amarla y yo aprendía gustoso.

Cada vez que las imágenes venían a mí, ella se quedaba a mi lado, escuchándome, preguntando todo lo que recordaba, pedía que le dijera hasta el más insignificante detalle, decía que quizás así podría ser más sencillo poner todos mis recuerdos en su lugar, pero aún no lograba quitar ese velo de confusión de mi mente.

Un día, Aldys me dijo que había consultado las cosas con Tanis y que él se había ofrecido a llevar a cabo un ritual para ayudarme, si yo aceptaba, esa misma noche, noche de luna llena, podríamos realizarlo. No estaba muy seguro, pero ya no soportaba ese constante asecho, esa incertidumbre, así que acepté.

Mi señora me ayudó a prepararme para la noche, me preparó un baño con algunas hierbas, ayudó a lavarme y ponerme las ropas adecuadas, puso sobre mi cabeza una corona de flores silvestres y me guió al lugar en el que el ritual se efectuaría.

La luna se posaba majestuosa sobre nosotros, estábamos en nuestro claro secreto. En el centro de él había dibujado, en el suelo, un círculo con una estrella, en cada una de sus cinco puntas se distinguía una hoguera rodeada de distintos colores y, en el contorno se encendería un anillo de fuego. Yo debía estar en el centro, descalzo y dispuesto a ponerme en manos de los dioses.

Tanis estaba ahí, junto a algunos de los pobladores más viejos. Me llevaron al lugar que debía tomar y encendieron las hogueras y el fuego que me mantendría encerrado durante el rito.

Escuché a Aldys invocar a la madre y a Tanis invocar al padre, sus palabras pedían que me brindaran fuerza e iluminación, que aclararan mi mente y me permitieran recuperar mi identidad. El calor dentro del círculo era sofocante, abrasador. Las hogueras tenían algunas hierbas dentro de ellas y el aroma que despedían comenzaba a hacer un efecto extraño en mí, de pronto, a través de las llamas pude ver una batalla llevándose a cabo, y ahí estaba yo, con mi armadura, peleando contra varios hombres, escuchaba el sonido metálico de las espadas chocando… los guerreros caían y yo me mantenía en pie… cerca de mí habían dos muchachos, uno rubio y uno moreno… parecía que yo intentaba protegerlos, no lograba ver sus rostros, ambos estaban peleando, uno con más soltura que el otro… mi corazón empezó a batir más rápido, casi desbocado y mi respiración se aceleró, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y el sudor que cubría mi cuerpo se tornó frío… no podía dejar de ver lo que sucedía, tenía la vista fija en los dos muchachos.

Y súbitamente uno de ellos calló, su rival era más corpulento que él y lo había derribado con un fuerte golpe, el muchacho estaba perdido. Una punzada atravesó mi corazón, cerré los ojos y entonces en mi cabeza retumbó el grito de una dama.

**¡¡¡TERRY!!!**

Abrí los ojos y vi a una chica arrojarse sobre el cuerpo del joven que había caído.

**Candy**– su nombre vino a mí y salió de mi boca en un susurro

Instintivamente llevé la vista al muchacho rubio, que volteaba a ver a la pareja que yacía en el suelo.

**Anthony, no lo hagas por favor, no vayas, espera… casi derroto a mis oponentes, espera sólo un momento por favor – **las palabras salían de mi boca, implorantes mientras veía lo que sucedía a través del fuego, inmóvil, con los pies clavados en el suelo

El muchacho rubio había vencido a su oponente y yo seguía batallando con el mío. El corrió y se aventó contra el guerrero que caminaba sombrío para terminar la vida de los muchachos que estaban tumbados. En mi cabeza escuché su grito.

**¡¡¡NOOOO!!! **

Todo parecía tan real, escuchaba las oraciones que eran parte del ritual, y veía la batalla. El muchacho rubio ahora peleaba contra el guerrero que había vencido al moreno, y mientras lo hacía, sentía mi corazón encogerse y la desesperación acudía de nuevo a mí… empezaba a ser derrotado, a cada estocada de su rival, el cuerpo del joven se veía presa de heridas nuevas, de temor y dolor, giré mi vista hacia donde estaba yo… al fin había logrado liberarme de mis oponentes y en ese momento…

**¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!! **

Me dejé caer de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza, los recuerdos comenzaban a regresar a mí presurosos y más claros que nunca… me vi derrotar a ese maldito, escuché con toda claridad las palabras de despedida de mi sobrino, recordé mi sufrimiento, vi los rituales funerarios. Todos los recuerdos estaban ahora en su lugar y me hacían ver por qué había buscado olvidarlos. Sabía quién era pero, con esos recuerdos, venía también la culpa que acompaña la muerte de un inocente.

Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en mis ojos, y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto y el sufrimiento guardados por tanto tiempo.

**¡¡¡Basta!!! Por favor ¡¡¡basta!!!** – grité

Escuché la voz de Aldys ordenar algo, todo alrededor mío se empezó a oscurecer, escuchaba el crujir del fuego apagarse junto a las plegarias elevadas al cielo. El calor que me rodeaba cesó y sentí los brazos de mi reina tomar mi cuerpo y aproximarme al suyo, en un ferviente abrazo.

**Todo estará bien, amor mío, todo estará bien **– su voz se escuchaba preocupada, pero reconfortante. Yo lloraba intensamente, mi dolor volvía a ser tan real y a mi pecho acudieron de nuevo el odio y la desesperanza – **recuerda que estás conmigo, estás en casa… a salvo **

**Aldys no quiero recordar, ayúdame a olvidar de nuevo… lo que pasó fue mi culpa, Anthony murió por mi culpa… no merezco el perdón, pero aún puedo alcanzar el olvido **

**El perdón es algo que corresponde otorgar únicamente a los dioses, y la muerte no puede ser culpa de nadie, es parte integral de la vida y llega a nosotros en el momento justo, cuando el destino así lo quiere **

**Entonces odio a los dioses, a la vida y al destino **

Del vacío y la oscuridad que tenía en vez de alma, salieron de nuevo mis viejos compañeros: el miedo, la culpa, el odio y el desprecio que sentía por mí mismo. Sentí el tacto frío de sus manos, los sentí penetrar en mi interior, me retorcían las entrañas y hacían que un sudor helado perlara mi cuerpo.

**Tanis déjanos solos, llévate a todos, ve que Gareth, Gerard, Silvan y el resto cambien sus ropas… dile a Gilthas que deje las pertenencias de Amir de nuevo donde las encontró**

**Alteza, Lord Amir necesita cuidados… está muy turbado, no creo que sea buena idea que usted se quede sola con él **

**Haz lo que te digo Tanis, yo me haré cargo de los cuidados de mi Señor, ahora vayan… Gareth, pide que atiendan a todos los que estuvieron aquí como es debido**

**Como ordenes madre… ustedes ¿estarán bien?**

**Si Gareth, ahora vete, déjanos solos **

Aldys se quedó a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza y amor. Yo aún lloraba. Recordar era como vivir de nuevo todo lo que había olvidado. En mi mente retumbaba el eco de cada palabra dicha, de cada grito, de las armas chocando… poco a poco una serenidad a medias llegó a mí…

**¿Puedes ahora contarme lo que recordaste? – **preguntó

**Lo recordé todo**

**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, déjame ayudarte **

**No merezco tu ayuda… **

**Dime qué pasó…**

**¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? me ha quitado todo lo que he querido y me ha negado lo que más anhelo**

**No te entiendo Amir, por favor… – **su mirada me suplicaba la verdad

**Mi familia entera ha perecido, el destino y los dioses me los quitaron uno a uno…** **lo que más anhelo es la muerte… no soy nadie sin ellos… ¿por qué no puedo morir?**

**La muerte no se reparte como si fuera un bien Amir, ella viene cuando es tiempo **

**Pero, acaso no vez que estoy muerto en vida – **la desesperanza me atacaba de nuevo

**No digas eso, amor mío… nadie desea la propia muerte **

**¿Cómo puedo no desear la muerte, si no me importa la vida? Debí morir en vez de él… yo he vivido lo suficiente, pero él… él era apenas un muchacho, acababa de conocer el amor, no pudo siquiera gozar la felicidad que brinda estar en brazos del ser amado… **

**Su destino estaba ya trazado desde el momento de su nacimiento, aunque hubieras logrado distraerlo, habría girado de nuevo hasta llevárselo de tu lado… entiendo tu dolor, pero no dejes que se convierta en locura – **hablaba tranquila

**La locura es vida cuando la vida es dolor y sabes cuál es su mejor medicina… la muerte **

**Diosa Madre, no digas eso – **su voz comenzaba a tornarse preocupada

**Él murió por salvar a alguien que yo no pude ayudar, no pude derribar a mis oponentes a tiempo… lo dejé morir…**

**El tuvo una muerte honorable, ese es un gran tesoro y tú te estás encargado de rebajarlo y llorar**

**No te atrevas a juzgar mi dolor… no te das cuenta que estoy solo, no tengo a nadie… **

**Me tienes a mí **

**Tengo miedo de la vida, Aldys… de una vida sin ellos**

**¿Cómo puede tener miedo una persona que habla de la muerte de forma tan nostálgica e impaciente… como si fuera a correr directo a sus brazos si la viera, pero que sigue viviendo en contra de sus deseos?**

**¡¡¡Calla!!! No vez que mi corazón es más sensible que nunca al dolor, ha sido herido donde más débil era, donde más abierto estaba… ya no puedo esperar que en algún momento pueda sanar **

**La sanación llegará con el tiempo, los dioses te ayudarán **

**¡¡¡Los Dioses no sirven para nada!!! – **hablaba con toda la rabia que había contenido en mi pecho

**Las lágrimas y el enojo son sanación y bendición de los dioses… son el regalo de aquellos que reconcilian lo irreconciliable **

**Lo único que le rogué a los dioses fue que me dieran fuerza para acabar con mi triste existencia, pero no me la dieron… ya no creo en los dioses – **me vio con fiereza

**Amados dioses, ¿es que nada pondrá fin a la ciega estupidez de los hombres? Amir abre los ojos, no te das cuenta que los dioses te han protegido siempre, que gracias a ellos llegaste a mí, que ellos me pusieron en tu camino para ayudarte… sus decisiones son misteriosas, pero siempre son a nuestro favor **

**¿Cómo puede favorecerme el ver morir a cada uno de mis seres queridos? ¿cómo puede favorecerme la soledad?**

**Todos sufrimos por igual la soledad… **

**¿Y qué puedes tu saber de ese sufrimiento? ¿cómo puedes pretender entenderme? – **estaba descargando en ella toda mi ira, pero ella no daba un solo paso atrás, intentaba ayudarme

**Mi padre murió protegiéndonos a mi madre y a mí, mi madre utilizó su cuerpo como escudo para preservar mi vida, mi pueblo tuvo que huir del lugar en el que siempre había vivido para salvarse, el padre de Gareth murió junto con mis padres, acaso crees que no sé cómo se siente perder a quienes amas, acaso crees que no he sufrido a manos del destino y la muerte… la soledad ha sido mi más leal compañera… pero no por eso niego las bendiciones que me han sido dadas, no por eso huyo cobardemente de mi vida rogándole a los dioses me otorguen la muerte**

**¿Me llamas cobarde?**

**Por supuesto que no… pero debes entender que si tratas de evitar tu destino y ocultar tu sufrimiento, sólo te condenarías a sufrirlo doblemente en tu siguiente vida **

**Por favor no sigas, déjame con mi desconsuelo **

**Tienes que entender que derrotamos a la muerte viviendo, haciendo que de nuestro paso por la vida quede algo que perdure más allá de ella… y la muerte no llega hasta que ese legado haya sido escrito… estoy segura que Anthony pudo dejar algo muy hermoso con que ser recordado… **

**Y tú no te das cuenta que matar a un joven es matar a la esperanza… ¿cómo pueden los dioses desear la muerte de alguien que apenas comienza a vivir?**

**La esperanza nunca muere Amir… es por ello que no creo que hayas dejado de creer en los dioses, simplemente estás enojado con ellos, y es normal, es parte del duelo que todos pasamos… crees que ellos han desoído tus ruegos, pero estoy segura que han escuchado cada una de tus palabras, simplemente creo que las plegarias que les haz elevado han sido equivocadas**

**A sí, y cómo se supone que debería rezar a tan crueles deidades – **ignoró mis palabras

**En vez de orar por tu muerte deberías pedir que te concedan la fuerza para aceptar lo que no puedes cambiar**

**Como si eso fuera tan sencillo **

**Amir, el hombre muere pero vive eternamente en el corazón de quienes lo aman – **en algún momento yo había utilizado las mismas palabras

**Déjame solo**

**Pero Amir**

**¡¡¡Vete!!!**

**¿Estarás bien?**

**No puedo estar peor**

**Te estaré esperando**

**No lo hagas**

**Pero… **

**Aldys por favor, necesito estar solo**

**Está bien, me voy… sólo recuerda que te amo y que estaré contigo siempre…**

Aldys regresó con los suyos dejándome con miles de ideas rodando por mi mente, me sentía seriamente atormentado por todos los recuerdos que a mí habían vuelto, pero las palabras de mi Señora resonaban con fuerza en mis oídos dejando pasar un pequeño brillo dentro de aquella oscuridad, un brillo que sólo el amor y la esperanza podían dar.

CAPÍTULO XXVII

El pasado me asechaba con sus recuerdos y, la desesperanza aferraba mi corazón con garras de acero… que difícil era sentir todo de nuevo, que difícil era aceptar mi pérdida. Me sentía cansado de tanto sufrimiento, sentía la necesidad de hallar una cura para mi dolor, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba… me sentía de nuevo ajeno a todo y a todos, sentía que nadie podía entender mi pena, necesitaba estar solo, pero no quería sentir de nuevo la soledad.

Pasé la noche en vela, los recuerdos danzaban siempre al mismo son en mi cabeza, llevándome incansables al mismo final… los rayos del sol me sorprendieron aún con los ojos abiertos y fijos en un punto distante. Incluso el astro rey parecía contagiado de mi tristeza, sus brazos se levantaban pálidos y fríos… ¿qué podía hacer para no sentirme así? ¿Acaso Aldys tenía razón y la muerte era otra etapa de la vida? ¿Cómo podía perdonarme, olvidar y volver a ser yo?

Me levanté y comencé a caminar, como ya antes lo había hecho, sin rumbo… vagaba por el bosque y lo sentía lejano… recordar esos momentos tan de golpe había sido extremadamente difícil… Aldys había hecho todo para ayudarme. Ahora me daba cuenta… lo que había visto a través del fuego, había sido una representación de lo que le había contado a mi reina… Gilthas había portado mi armadura y Gareth, había representado a Anthony… Anthony…

Vagué el día completo, dormí en algún lugar del bosque, el cansancio y la falta de alimento me vencieron. Desperté muy temprano y seguí vagando… Aldys debía estar muy decepcionada de mí, debía estar furiosa, no había intentado encontrarme…

Estuve así varios días, caminando, pensando, recordando… me sentía en la necesidad de hacer algo… no había regresado con los demás, me había estado alimentando con lo que encontraba en el bosque, me aseaba en el río… dormía donde el sueño me vencía… en ocasiones sentía que alguien estaba cerca de mí, cuidándome, pero no lograba ver a nadie, así que seguía mi camino.

Una mañana, continuando con mi rutina diaria de deambular por los tantos senderos del bosque, al seguir la corriente del río, llegué a una cascada… el aire era fresco y el ruido que producía el agua al impactarse con las rocas era ensordecedor, no me permitía escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante… liberadora.

Me paré sobre una roca a sentir la brisa que transportaba el viento, sentí los rayos del sol rozar mi rostro, me sentí libre… vi la magnífica obra de los dioses y en ese momento me creí en contacto con ellos, me di cuenta de que me regalaban ese momento para que tuviera la confianza de hablarles, de reprocharles todo lo que quisiera y probablemente de reencontrarlos

Ahí, parado sobre aquella piedra, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para liberar un poco de mi tensión, antes de hablar con ellos…

**¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! **– grité… grité una y otra vez con todas las fuerzas y energías que tenía.

Con cada grito sentía que mi corazón se henchía de aire nuevo, con cada grito sentía que esa oscuridad que había en mí se iluminaba.

**¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿¿¿Por qué me hicieron esto??? ¿¿¿Que mal pude haber hecho en esta vida o las anteriores para andar pagando con tanto sufrimiento??? ¿¿¿Por qué me quitaron a mi familia??? ¿¿¿Por qué me dejan solo??? – **sólo escuchaba el rugido de la cascada – **¿¿¿acaso no merezco un poco de felicidad??? ¿¿¿Acaso el dolor es el único sentimiento que puedo sentir a profundidad??? No ven que me he quedado sin lágrimas para llorar… no ven que mi corazón se está secando y que de mi alma no queda más que un inmenso vacío… ¿¿¿por qué no responden??? ¿¿¿Por qué no me ayudan??? ¿¿¿POR QUÉ???**

Mis ojos se habían secado, me sentía incapaz de sentir algo que no fuera dolor y rabia… me sentía vacío.

**Si no quieren darme lo que les pido al menos enséñenme a aceptar sus designios, ayúdenme a vivir con lo que me queda, sin sufrir por lo que perdí… no puedo más… no quiero seguir solo… **

**Te he dicho ya que no estás solo, me tienes a mí… - **su voz sonaba tranquila pero cansada

**Aldys… ¿cómo supiste?… pensé que… **

**Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti… no has estado solo ni un instante… **

**Tú… **

**Lamento haber forzado las cosas, creí que era la única forma, no sabía que te traería tanto dolor… creí que podía ayudarte, que podía servirte de apoyo… creí que te refugiarías en mí… - **bajo sus ojos se dibujaba una sombra oscura que reflejaba su falta de sueño y cansancio

**Aldys yo… no debí hablarte como lo hice, yo te pedí que me ayudaras a recordar… es sólo que, me siento tan perdido, tengo tanta rabia guardada, rabia contra todo… **

**La vida ha sido cruel contigo Amir, pero… todo dolor y toda pena nos enseñan algo y a la larga son recompensados… **

**Quiero creer tus palabras, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo… **

**Por cuanto dolor has pasado amor mío… sé que es difícil desprenderse de las personas a las que más amamos, pero… si te aíslas y alejas del resto del mundo tu pena terminará por consumirte… **

**Ya me ha consumido… he vivido muchos años reprochándole al destino su mala voluntad hacia mí… desde que mis padres murieron… después, cuando mi hermana se fue con ellos, y ahora que no pude salvar a mi sobrino… **

**Aún hay mucha luz en ti, pero está opacada por la tristeza y el coraje que guardas en tu corazón… Amir, si no sufriéramos dolores tan grandes como el que sientes ahora, probablemente no lograríamos distinguir la verdadera felicidad **

**Ya no recuerdo cómo se siente la felicidad… creo que nunca la sentí plenamente**

**No digas eso… **

**Cierro los ojos y veo su rostro, recuerdo sus últimas palabras… me siento tan culpable… **

**Amir… **

**Lo sé, no había nada que yo hubiese podido hacer si su destino estaba ya escrito en las estrellas… eso lo he aceptado ya… pero… - **respiré profundamente – **yo sabía que ese viaje sería peligroso, él me pidió apresurarlo… estaba tan enojado con él… su decisión no sólo ponía en riesgo nuestras vidas, me forzaba a dejar la única cosa que me había brindado un poco de regocijo, mi libertad… por verlo feliz había decidido renunciar a mi felicidad… durante todo el viaje lo evadí, su presencia me molestaba, no quería verlo… antes de morir me dijo que me quería y yo le respondí que no se despidiera… fui tan tonto **

**No, no lo fuiste… actuaste como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho**

**Yo amaba a la misma mujer que él… había decidido renunciar a ella, les otorgaría mi autorización para unir sus vidas… Anthony murió por salvarla a ella y a mi mejor amigo… yo no pude llegar a tiempo **

**Eso prueba que su corazón era tan hermoso como lo es el tuyo**

**Su recuerdo me duele mucho, pero no puedo dejar de aferrarme a él… no quiero que se vaya… no quiero olvidarlo… sin embargo, sólo puedo recordar esos últimos momentos… con él murió mi última razón para vivir…**

**Y tus amigos… ¿no eran ellos una razón suficiente?**

**Mis mayores razones eran Terry y Candy… pero… Anthony murió por salvarlos, temía recriminarles algo… temía verlos y culparlos… temía odiarlos por lo que pasó… **

**¿Has intentado recordar los momentos de alegría que pasaste junto a ellos? Deben ser muchos… **

**En estos días lo único en lo que he podido pensar es en mi sobrino y la forma en que dejó está tierra… **

**¿Cómo era él?**

**Era rubio, tenía los ojos azules… en ocasiones cuando lo veía me recordaba a mí… era muy tranquilo… heredó el gran corazón de mi hermana, amaba las rosas… siempre estaba discutiendo con Terry… juntos hacían mi vida imposible… - **sonreía recordándolos – **pasaba mucho tiempo con el resto de los muchachos… me sentía tan orgulloso del hombre que comenzaba a ser… sonreía siempre, con una sonrisa franca y sincera**

**Recuérdalo así, aférrate a ese recuerdo… escucha su risa, velo sonriente… estoy segura que él no sería feliz de verte triste**

**Cuando mi hermana murió, la sentía siempre cerca de mí, pero a Anthony… a él no logro sentirlo…**

**Quizás él está esperando a que tu tristeza se apague un poco para poder venir a ti…**

**¿Lo crees?**

**Nadie puede asegurarte que él y el resto de tu familia se hayan ido por siempre de ti… hay cosas que pueden hacer que los sientas y ayuden a traer esos recuerdos hermosos de sus momentos juntos… **

**¿Crees que si lo deseo de verdad pueda llegar a sentirlos o tal vez escucharlos?**

**Ellos están contigo siempre, te están cuidando desde donde están… **

**No sabes cuanto deseo verlos a los cuatro sonrientes, cuanto deseo escuchar sus voces… sólo para saber que no me han abandonado, que aún están conmigo… **

**Ellos están contigo, atesora su recuerdo… mientras lo hagas ellos permanecerán a tu lado y nunca se irán… te estarán esperando y te cuidarán… **

**¿Crees que mi corazón y mi alma algún día se repongan por completo?**

**Sí, lo creo… sólo debes dejar que tu dolor fluya y se aleje de ti… tienes que recobrar tu confianza y sobre todo, debes entender que no debes perdonarte nada, porque no eres responsable de lo que pasó… cuando dejes ir toda la tristeza y el coraje que guardas en ti, los podrás tener mucho más cerca de lo que los tienes ahora… la ira y el desconsuelo suelen hablar muy fuerte… sus voces no te permiten escuchar las palabras amorosas que tu familia te dice **

**Será difícil volver a ser yo… **

**Pero no imposible… me gustaría saber tu nombre… **

**Aún no estoy listo para ser esa persona de nuevo… déjame seguir siendo Amir… **

**Será como lo desees… **

**Me ayudarás… **

**Sólo si tú lo quieres… **

Me abracé a ella con fuerza y por primera vez en la vida, comencé a decirle adiós a mi familia… le rogué al tiempo que fuera amable conmigo y le pedí a mis padres, a mi hermana y a Anthony que me ayudarán a soportar su ausencia.

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Restablecer la confianza en mí, dejar la tristeza a un lado y olvidarme de la ira que sentía hacía los dioses y el destino sería muy difícil, pero contaba con el apoyo de mi reina y su pueblo. Comencé a retomar algunas de mis actividades favoritas y a rehacer mi vida poco a poco.

Todas las mañanas, al despuntar el alba Gareth, Gilthas, Silvan, y yo salíamos a cabalgar por el bosque. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba sentir el aire contra mi rostro, lo reconfortante que era la conjunción de los sonidos que nos rodeaban.

Volví a mi entrenamiento. Gerard era uno de los mejores caballeros de la reina, y estaba siempre dispuesto a batirse a duelo con quien lo retara, teniéndolo a él no necesitábamos ningún estafermo para practicar. Había perdido un poco de mi habilidad por falta de práctica, pero después de algunas derrotas y muchos cardenales en el cuerpo, logré comenzar a darle batalla y, pasado un tiempo pude vencerlo.

Silvan me enseñó a manejar el arco y las flechas, era muy complicado, pero también divertido. Él y Gilthas eran los dos guerreros más antiguos de Aldys, aunque no se veían mucho mayores que Sir George.

Gareth y yo construimos varios estafermos para entrenar a los más jóvenes, al hacerlo recordé las muchas sonrisas que los muñecos de paja de Stear nos robaban y las muchísimas sorpresas que nos llevábamos al probar los inventos de mi joven amigo.

Recordar se volvía cada vez más fácil y menos doloroso, aún sufría al ver en mi mente la muerte de Anthony, pero ya no me sentía responsable de ella. Cuando pensaba en mi familia, veía a papá enseñándome a cabalgar, sonriendo con orgullo… a mamá bailando conmigo en brazos… feliz, a Rose jugando conmigo en la colina y a mi sobrino, ahora lo veía con la gran sonrisa que tenía cuando me mostró aquella rosa blanca… se sentía muy bien verlos así.

El noveno mes del año llegó y con él, el primer aniversario luctuoso de Anthony. Aldys, Tanis y Gareth me ayudaron a preparar una pequeña ceremonia para conmemorar la ocasión… esperamos la llegada de la noche, y nos dirigimos al río… sobre un pequeño cuenco de madera dejé una vela junto con algunas rosas que yo mismo había cultivado, la posé en el agua y la dejé partir…

**Anthony… hoy hace un año que te uniste al resto de nuestra familia… por mucho tiempo me culpé por tu partida, y deseé ir con ustedes… todo fue tan repentino que no pude siquiera despedirme de ti… ahora es tiempo de dejarte ir, aún es doloroso, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero no puedo seguir aferrándome a tu recuerdo, tú debes poder estar en paz, con los nuestros y, mientras siga llorando tu muerte, no podrás hacerlo… te libero ahora, ve con ellos pequeño, se feliz y permanece tranquilo, aprenderé a vivir sin su presencia… pero nunca dejaré de sentirlos y amarlos… tu espíritu podrá ser libre y yo, volveré a ser quien era antes… siempre estarán en mi corazón… los amo… adiós… - **respiré profundamente mientras veía mi ofrenda alejarse -** Vida, destino, ahora nada nos debemos, ahora estamos en paz, pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran. **

El tiempo siguió su curso y mi tranquilidad vino con él. Pronto el otoño maduró hasta convertirse en invierno, luego llegó la primavera y ahora ya era verano de nuevo.

Durante este tiempo había aprendido mucho, de la naturaleza, del amor, de la sanación, pero sobre todo de mí… sabía ahora que podía reponerme de los golpes más crueles y, lo más importante, sabía que mi alma nunca se había perdido y que no necesitaba una razón para vivir, por que la vida en sí, era la mejor razón de todas.

El amor y la paciencia de Aldys me habían ayudado mucho, creo que nunca podré dejar de agradecerle a los dioses que la hayan puesto en mi camino, ella me ayudó a reencontrarme y a darme cuenta de que la vida es el regalo más sagrado que nos ha sido dado y que no dura por siempre, así que debemos disfrutarla al máximo.

Ahora que me sentía completo de nuevo, me daba cuenta de que era tiempo de regresar a mi reino, les había dicho a Sir George y a Lady Elroy que volvería cuando estuviera restablecido, pero no quería dejar el lugar en el que me encontraba. Cada vez que pensaba en partir, recordaba las palabras que Aldys me había dicho cuando llegué a su lado "_estás en casa… a salvo_", y en verdad, este pueblo se había convertido en mi hogar y nunca me había sentido tan protegido y arraigado a otro lugar… pero comenzaba a extrañar a mi gente… me sorprendía muchas veces pensando en los muchachos, en mis mentores y también muchas veces mis pensamientos viajaban hasta Candy.

Sabía que era tiempo de emprender el viaje de regreso, pero no quería dejar a mi reina. El amor que sentía por ella era real y gracias a él me mantuve a flote… Candy por mucho tiempo fue mi mayor ilusión, pero Aldys fue la esperanza de mis días de soledad. En verdad no quería dejarla.

**¿En qué piensas Amir?**

**En lo mucho que te amo y en cuan agradecido estoy contigo… **

**Sabes que tus ojos nunca podrán mentir… **

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**A que no me estás diciendo la verdad… **

**Te es tan fácil leer mis expresiones… **

**Te lo he dicho antes, tus ojos son gemelos de los míos, ellos jamás podrán mentirme – **suspiré – **dime qué pasa **

**Creo que es tiempo de regresar a mi reino – **sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y… resignación

**Prometiste volver cuando hubieras dejado atrás tu tristeza**

**He aceptado mi destino y ya no sufro como antes lo hacía por la vida que me tocó vivir**

**¿Pero?**

**Pero no quiero dejarte… **

**Debes regresar con los tuyos, debes retomar tu camino **

**Aldys, te amo y no quiero separarme de ti **

**El amor no debe interponerse nunca entre un hombre y sus responsabilidades Amir, yo no podría jamás interrumpir tu camino**

**Ven conmigo**

**Sabes bien que no puedo… mi pueblo me necesita **

**Yo te necesito **

**Amir… **

**Cásate conmigo – **sonrió

**Una reina está casada con su pueblo, amor mío, no con un hombre – **su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza

**Aldys… **

**Amir no lo hagas más difícil… sabes que la reina se queda con su gente, pero te llevas a la mujer contigo… mi cuerpo permanecerá en este lugar siempre, pero contigo se va mi corazón… **

**Te amo tanto**

**Y yo a ti, amor mío, nunca pensé volver a amar a alguien, nunca creí poder amar así**

**No sé que habría sido de mí sin ti… - **la abrazaba con fuerza, deseando que ese abrazo no terminara nunca

**Habrías logrado brillar como lo haces ahora…**

**No lo creo**

**¿Cuándo partirás? - **me dijo con la cabeza sumida en mi pecho

**Después de la próxima luna llena, quiero agradecer a los dioses por última vez a tu lado**

**Te ayudaremos a preparar tu viaje… **

**Aldys, debo pedirte algo…**

**Lo que gustes… **

**Permíteme portar la marca de tus caballeros **

**Tú no necesitas portar esa marca, no eres mi caballero… eres mucho más, eres mi señor – **tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente

**Gilthas en alguna ocasión me dijo "**_**una reina siempre tendrá sus caballeros. Y entre ellos siempre habrá uno que será su amor verdadero**_**"… déjame al menos pensar que ese caballero soy yo **

**Amir… **- sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas que ella se negaba en dejar caer…

Pasamos los últimos días juntos, disfrutando cada momento de nuestra compañía, atesorando cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada mirada…

La luna llena llegó y esa noche, Tanis grabó en mi pecho la marca de los caballeros de Aldys, esa noche, mi reina y yo agradecimos a los dioses los favores que nos concedieron y el amor que nos mostraron. Yo agradecí además la nueva oportunidad que me brindaban.

En esa última noche que Aldys y yo compartimos, la noche de nuestra separación, nuestras almas se besaron en una unión superior a la que nuestros cuerpos habían conocido.

El alba llegó y con ella la partida. El ambiente era triste, pero era momento de regresar. Gareth se despidió deseándome la mejor de las vidas y ofreciéndome su eterna amistad y alianza. Gilthas, Silvan y Gerard me indicaron el camino, Tanis me pidió nunca olvidar las enseñanzas y el amor de los dioses…

**Es tiempo de dejarte amor mío **

**Me harás mucha falta Amir – **en ese momento ambos habíamos ya comprendido que había llegado el momento de separarnos

**Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón – **tomó mis manos y viéndome a los ojos me dijo

**Donde estés pensaré en ti. Mientras viva, cada día rezaré por ti al amanecer y, te honraré con la mirada puesta en el lucero del amor al anochecer. En mis plegaría rogaré por algún día volver a encontrarte… hasta ese momento viviré siempre por ti – **la abracé con fuerza y la besé por última vez

**¿Podré volver a verte?**

**Para hacerlo sólo debes buscar a nuestras estrellas en el cielo, siempre que las veas, me verás a mí… cuando añores mis caricias siente el viento rozar tu rostro yo estaré en él… escucha el silencio y me oirás decirte lo mucho que te amo… yo haré lo mismo cuando necesite sentirme cerca de ti **

**Nunca te olvidaré **

**Ni yo a ti**

**Aldys…**

**Dime amor mío**

**Mi nombre es… - **ella posó sus dedos sobre mis labios impidiéndome decirlo

**No lo digas… para mí y para este pueblo siempre serás Amir, mi Amir – **sonreí

**Sabes Aldys… los dioses, lo sé ahora, son buenos. La máxima prueba de su bondad es la esperanza… ella es el máximo milagro de la vida… Gracias por enseñarme eso…**

**Es tiempo de partir Amir… sólo quiero que, si en algún momento vuelves a sentirte triste y perdido, recuerdes que incluso la noche más negra termina dando paso al amanecer y que sin la oscuridad no sabríamos que existen las estrellas…**

**Adiós reina mía **

**Se feliz, mi señor **

Y así, dejé atrás esa maravillosa etapa de mi existencia… era tiempo de retomar mi vida y era tiempo de hacer algo que venía posponiendo durante mucho tiempo, ahora regresaría a Lakewood y reclamaría la corona de mi padre… ahora estaba seguro de que era el momento de llegar a ser más que Sir Albert, era tiempo de ser coronado rey… el rey William Albert Andrew.

CAPÍTULO XXIX

El viaje de regreso a casa sería largo. Me tomaría alrededor de cuatro semanas llegar a Lakewood, pero me había dispuesto disfrutar cada momento, no apresuraría ni un segundo, tomaría todo conforme viniera.

Las horas pasaban serenas, como si quisieran permitir que me acostumbrara a la idea de vivir de nuevo entre muros y techos de piedra en vez de árboles y un cielo estrellado. Todo fue tranquilo, pasé el primer pueblo y me sentí con energías suficientes para seguir adelante, pararía cuando el cansancio lo demandara. Cabalgué por largas horas, hasta que la noche cayó, pero aún no era tiempo de dormir enclaustrado entre cuatro paredes, continué mi camino y dormí bajo las estrellas.

Aún no había pasado siquiera un día y ya la extrañaba. Acampé en un prado y busqué las krittikas y a venus, sabía que Aldys las estaría viendo. A la mañana siguiente continué mi camino.

Pasaron varios días antes de que decidiera finalmente dormir en una posada, todo se sentía extraño. Estando ahí pedí que un paje llevara lo más rápido que pudiera una nota a mi reino, quería avisarle a Sir George que estaba listo para regresar. Necesitaba verlo antes de llegar a Lakewood. Le pedí encontrarme en un punto medio en el camino.

El paje partió esa misma noche jurándome ir a galope y llegar a su destino en una semana. Yo seguiría con calma.

El tiempo no se detiene y pronto mi viaje llegaba a la mitad de su trayecto, esperaba encontrar a Sir George en cualquier momento, pero aún no veía a nadie.

El décimo séptimo día de mi viaje, sería el día en que volvería a retomar mi nombre. Hasta ese momento, de manera natural, me presentaba con el nombre de Amir, pero ese día las circunstancias me forzarían ser el príncipe William.

Estaba pasando por las orillas de un pueblo, buscando una posada ahí, cuando vi a un hombre arremetiendo brutalmente contra algo, me acerqué con cautela y pude darme cuenta que aquel salvaje le gritaba con fiereza a una doncella y ella aceptaba cada ofensa sin decir una sola palabra mientras escudaba a un pequeño con su cuerpo. Eso era algo inconcebible…

**¿Cómo se atreve a levantarle la voz a una dama? – **dije molesto. El hombre me volteó a ver con el coraje brillando en los ojos

**Una dama… ja, esto no es una dama… y usted señor no debería meterse en lo que no le importa **

**Oh, pero si me importa señor, un caballero está obligado a defender a los inocentes – **el tipo me vio con desprecio

**Inocente ella, quien se atreve a defender a un ladrón no puede ser inocente… y dudo mucho que usted sea un caballero, tiene más pinta de vagabundo – **rió burlonamente, aunque tenía razón, mi apariencia podía confundir a cualquiera… tenía la barba y el cabello largos y aún usaba la ropa que había usado en el bosque

**En eso se equivoca, puedo parecer un vagabundo pero sirvo a dos reyes, soy doblemente caballero**

**No me diga – **dijo socarronamente

**¿Se atreve a dudarlo? - **pregunté

**Se lo advierto, está colmando mi paciencia… váyase y no haré nada en su contra, sólo intento hacer que estos dos me paguen lo que me han robado – **la dama y el muchacho se veían realmente consternados pero no decían una sola palabra

**Lamento importunarlo señor pero no puedo partir viendo lo mal que trata a esta doncella, dígame cuánto le deben, yo me haré cargo de su deuda…**

**Dudo mucho que un vagabundo como tú pueda cubrir la deuda que "**_**estos"**_** tienen conmigo **

**Le he dicho que soy un caballero **

**Y ¿cuál es su nombre "**_**señor caballero**_**"?**

**Me llamo William Albert Andrew – **el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada

**Esto es tan divertido, no sólo pretendes ser un caballero, además dices ser el príncipe perdido de la dinastía Andrew… el futuro rey y señor de Lakewood – **río

**No pretendo ser nadie señor, soy quien soy y le exijo que deje a la dama en paz, le aseguro que yo me haré cargo de lo que estos dos inocentes le deben – **dije ya molesto, lo que hizo que el hombre caminara hacia mí enarbolando un bordón de madera, amenazante… pero justo cuando estaba a una distancia suficiente para descargarlo…

**¡¡¡****Deténgase!!! si se atreve a golpear al príncipe morirá en la horca – **por fin escuchaba una voz familiar

**¿Pero?**** – **su rostro mostró un gran desconcierto

**Alteza, creímos que lo veríamos en la posada del pueblo, cuando no lo encontramos ahí decidimos venir a buscarlo, le hemos dicho que no debe salir sin escolta – **Sir George había llegado, pero no venía solo, con él venían Sir Richard y Lord Wessex

**¡¡¡****Sir George, caballeros!!! – **me daba tanto gusto verlos, pero debía fingir un momento más ante aquel hombre – ¿**Ahora me cree? – **dije – **¿Cuánto le deben estos muchachos? yo le pagaré cada centavo… - **el pobre infeliz ahora se veía apurado y muy sorprendido

**Lo lamento mucho majestad, no creía que fuera usted, por favor perdóneme la vida, mi intención no fue ofenderlo… **

**Dígame ¿cuánto he de pagar con tal de asegurar que usted deje de hostigar a estos muchachos?**

**Me robaron unas hogazas de pan – **dijo en forma de disculpa. Lord Wessex se acercó a él y le arrojó un saquillo

**Con esto deberá ser suficiente –** los ojos del hombre brillaron al ver la cantidad de monedas de oro que acababa de recibir

**Alteza, caballeros esto es demasiado.** **Con estas monedas podría comprar una hogaza diaria por todo un año **

**Entonces te encargaras de que a estos muchachos no les falte pan durante ese tiempo – **Sir Richard se aproximó también y dejó caer dos saquillos más, uno para aquel mercader y otro para los muchachos

**Esto es por su silencio, nadie debe saber que el príncipe estuvo aquí**

**Será como usted diga señor…**

El hombrecillo partió y tras él los muchachos quienes nos agradecieron infinitamente la ayuda que les habíamos brindado. Después de que se hubieron ido, mis tres mentores y yo quedamos solos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Sir Richard rompió el silencio.

**Albert, muchacho que gusto me da verte de nuevo – **se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo

**Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti –** la voz de Sir George denotaba un poco de enojo

**Lamento haber partido como lo hice pero en verdad necesitaba hacerlo – **me sentía tan feliz de verlos

**Deberíamos ir mejor a la posada, Terry nos espera ahí – **añadió Lord Wessex con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Durante el corto tramo que nos separaba de la posada, les conté algunas de las cosas que me habían ocurrido durante estos, casi dos años, que estuve lejos de ellos. En sus ojos podía ver que se sentían realmente felices de tenerme a su lado de nuevo. Casi habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y pude distinguir la figura de mi joven amigo, bajé de mi caballo y fui a su encuentro. Terry me miró fríamente y sin que pudiera siquiera esperármelo descargó en mí un enérgico puñetazo.

**¡¡¡****Estúpido!!! – **no me esperaba esa reacción, pensé que al verme me abrazaría – **¿acaso no pensaste en nosotros antes de partir?, estuvimos tan preocupados por ti, te buscamos como locos por mucho tiempo… - **Terry había dejado de ser un muchacho, sus facciones se habían vuelto más recias, era incluso un poco más alto

**Lo lamento hermano… **

**¡¡¡****No me llames así!!! Te buscamos por todos lados, te necesitábamos como nunca antes… yo te necesitaba como nunca antes – **notaba dolor y reproche en su tono

**Yo me necesitaba a mí Terry**

**Por un tiempo nos enviaste pajes para decirnos que estabas bien, pero de pronto desapareciste… te creímos muerto **

**Lo estaba… **

**De no haber sido por aquel caballero y la nota de su reina…**

**¡¡¡****Terry!!! – **Sir George interrumpió mirándolo amenazante

**¿****A qué nota se refiere Terry? – **pregunté desconcertado

**Entremos Albert, ahí te contaré todo – **entramos a la posada y después de pedir algo de beber Sir George comenzó su relato – **hace aproximadamente ocho meses un caballero llegó a Lakewood, solicitó hablar con Lady Elroy, dijo que traía con él noticias de nuestro príncipe. Yo estuve en la audiencia que Lady Elroy tuvo con él. El caballero llevaba dos cartas, una de ellas se la entregó a la señora. Provenía de la reina negra, la reina de los bosques, decía que en su reino estaba un caballero que portaba la marca real de la familia Andrew y que llevaba con él una espada que tenía, en la empuñadura, el escudo de la familia. La reina aseguraba no saber el nombre de ese caballero, pero dejaba claro que él se encontraba bien y bajo su protección. Ella aseguraba que en el momento en que ese caballero, que ella suponía era el heredero de Lakewood, se encontrara restablecido regresaría al reino. Dijo también que si un año pasaba, después del encuentro que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo, y el príncipe no regresaba, ella se encargaría de enviar, de nuevo, a alguien para dar más noticias de él. Fue gracias a esa nota que pudimos sentir esperanzas otra vez Albert. **

**Mi reina, incluso entonces me protegías – **pensaba en voz alta, mientras recordaba su mirada y su sonrisa – **pero yo nunca le dije quien era… cómo…**

**El caballero que vino…**** en ese momento no lo reconocí, pero estoy seguro que luchó a mi lado hace mucho tiempo… me parece imposible, pero si era él, seguramente reconoció el escudo de los Andrew – **dijo Sir George

**Debió ser Gilthas o quizás Silvan… por qué Aldys no me dijo nada… **

**Gilthas, recuerdo ese nombre… él dejó otra nota, me pidió entregártela cuando volvieras – **Sir George me tendió una carta, la abrí inmediatamente

Mí querido Amir:

Seguramente te preguntarás por qué nunca te conté esto, y es que, si lees esta carta, ahora estás de regreso con los tuyos. El día que recobraste la memoria Gilthas identificó el escudo de armas de tu familia, ese mismo que llevas grabado en el cuerpo, y que además está labrado en tu espada. El no sabe tu nombre, sólo sabe que en algún momento peleó al lado de tu padre y sus caballeros.

Creí necesario avisar a tu gente que estabas con vida. No quería que perdieran la esperanza… lamento no haberte contado esto, pero necesitaba que tú solo reencontraras tu identidad.

Sólo debo decirte, amor mío, que me enorgullece mucho que hayas podido superar tus pesares y que hayas retomado tu camino. Sé que serás un gran Rey y que guiarás a tu pueblo por la senda del honor y la gloria.

Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad Amir? Nunca lo olvides, y nunca permitas que la tristeza y la ira vuelvan a gobernar tu vida.

Te amaré por siempre.

Aldys

Mi reina me había cuidado siempre, releí la carta y después la guardé. Eché la cabeza atrás dejando que una pequeña brisa rozará mi rostro, con la seguridad de que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer al regresar a casa.

**Lamento mucho haberme ido así, pero ahora estoy aquí y no planeo ir a ningún lado. Por fin encontré mi lugar en el mundo y es tiempo de tomar mi corona – **me giré hacia Terry – **Terry, hermano, te juro que nunca más me iré – **él sonrió y dijo

**Albert, o quizás debería decir, Príncipe William, es tiempo de planear su regreso a casa. **

CAPÍTULO XXX

Al parecer, regresar a Lakewood y ser coronado, no sería tan sencillo como esperaba. Sir George me dijo que había muchas cosas "_protocolarias_" que debíamos hacer antes… informar a nuestros aliados de mi regreso, preparar un evento sublime, incluso… debíamos contar con la presencia del Arzobispo de Canterbury. Yo les dije que había confiado mi vida a los dioses antiguos, pero me dijeron que por tradición debía ser un enviado de la cristiandad quien diera fe de mi asenso al trono.

Deberíamos esperar al menos dos o tres meses más para poder efectuar la ceremonia con todo lo que requería, y durante ese tiempo nadie podía verme, tenía que seguir en el anonimato. Lady Elroy había ya, mandado a rehabilitar el refugio favorito de mi padre, una pequeña casa de piedra en medio del bosque de Lakewood, para que yo viviera durante estos meses. Sir George me ayudaría a ponerme al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en el reino en mi ausencia y me apoyaría, junto con mis dos mentores, a saber cuales eran mis responsabilidades.

Terry se divertía mucho al ver cada una de mis reacciones ante cada nueva palabra de Sir George, al parecer, era mucho lo que debía hacer, pero al menos estaría en el bosque, viviendo solo… tendría suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarme a mis nuevas responsabilidades. Partiríamos al siguiente día.

Al terminar la reunión todos se dirigieron a sus cámaras y yo salí al patio. Estuve un tiempo solo, viendo el cielo y escuchando el silencio, después de un rato escuché la voz de Terry

**Lamento haberte recibido con un puñetazo, pero estuve muy preocupado por ti, partiste sin decir adiós… me hiciste mucha falta – **en sus ojos veía tristeza

**No te preocupes Terry… se que debí haberme despedido de ti, pero…**

**¿Por qué no me dijiste que Anthony era tu sobrino? – **su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa – **creí que confiabas en mí… **

**No lo tenía permitido, debía ocultarme, como lo hago ahora… lo entiendes ¿verdad? – **asintió con la cabeza

**Debió ser muy difícil para ti… debiste culparme por mucho tiempo por su muerte, si sólo hubiera sido más diestro con la espada, si sólo… – **bajó la vista

**Terry mírame… fue difícil sí… y me culpé a "**_**mí**_**" por mucho tiempo, pero… no fue culpa de nadie, tu no tuviste nada que ver en eso, ni tu, ni yo habríamos podido hacer algo para evitarlo… era su destino y lo he aceptado ya… **

**Era un excelente hombre**

**Sí… Lo era – **guardamos silencio un momento

**Albert dime, esa reina que te cuidó y tú… – **sonreía pícaramente – **bueno… vi tu rostro mientras leías su carta**

**Su nombre es Aldys, mi reina, ella me ayudó a volver con ustedes, ella me ayudó a reencontrarme conmigo mismo**

**¿La amaste? – **sonreí

**Mucho… pero, nuestras responsabilidades nos impidieron seguir juntos…**

**¿Te duele haberla dejado? – **no pude evitar un suspiro

**Si… pero estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, de regreso con mi gente**

**Ella era la mujer de la que me hablaste antes, en la que pensabas mientras me aconsejabas como hablarle a Candy… ¿te fuiste de Lakewood buscándola a ella?**

**No… Aldys no era esa mujer, los dioses la pusieron en mi camino, su entrada a mi vida fue una muy agradable sorpresa… sabes, después de todo lo que sentí con mi reina, no estoy seguro de que lo que sentía por aquella otra dama fuera tan fuerte, probablemente sólo era una ilusión de juventud… **

**Pero… **- cambié el tema

**Dime Terry, cómo están todos… ¿cómo está Candy?**

**Están muy bien, Stear está comprometido con la hija del Conde O'Brain**

**¿Stear se va a casar? – **dije sorprendido

**Si, conoció a Lady Patricia hace más de un año, anunciaron su compromiso hace poco…**

**Eso no me lo esperaba, Stear comprometido… y los demás**

**Archie se ha casado ya… **

**¿Archie? ¿Con quién? – **esa si que era una sorpresa

**Con Annie, la hermana de Candy… fue todo un suceso, y fue muy complicado porque Annie era plebeya, pero Archie dijo que si no le permitían casarse con ella, renunciaría a su título y se iría lejos del reino, sus padres no pudieron hacer más que aceptar su unión, fue una ceremonia muy discreta, pocos estuvimos presentes, pero Archie es muy feliz… **

**Me he perdido de mucho, fueron menos de dos años y tanto pasó… **

**Así es… **

**¿Y Candy?**

**Ella está muy bien, le fue muy complicado superar la muerte de Anthony… lo amó mucho, pero se sobrepuso, es una mujer muy fuerte… Lady Elroy la tomó bajo su protección, dijo que Anthony la quería desposar y que lo mínimo que ella podía hacer, para honrar su memoria, era ayudarla**

**Tú y ella… - **suspiró

**No lo sé... – **lo miré interrogante – **yo la sigo amando, y sé que no le soy indiferente, pero las cosas no se han dado… la muerte de Anthony nos unió mucho, ambos nos sentíamos muy responsables, pero yo sentía que al intentar algo con ella estaría traicionando su recuerdo, así que busqué su amistad, he procurado cuidarla tanto como he podido. Tú la conoces, es algo torpe y Lady Elroy tiene poca paciencia – **sonrió

**¿Neil y Elisa se han mantenido lejos de ella?**

**De ellos poco he sabido, pero… ¿por qué habrían de buscarla?**

**No me hagas caso, aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo ordenar mis ideas… me da gusto que hayan podido salir adelante… - **volteó a verme

**Serás un Rey… aún no me lo creo – **parecía un niño con expresión de asombro

**Siempre seré Albert… portaré una corona y dirigiré un reino entero, pero siempre seré Albert**

**Y yo seré tu hermano pequeño, así que si me meto en problemas o necesito tu apoyo en algo...**

**Nunca cambiarás verdad – **ambos reíamos abiertamente

**Tú tampoco… podrás parecer un vagabundo o portar una reluciente corona, pero siempre serás mi hermano mayor**

Llegar a Lakewood nos tomó casi dos semanas más. Entramos al reino por la noche, la identidad del "_futuro Rey_" debía mantenerse en secreto. Me llevaron directamente al refugio del bosque. Era más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Cuando iba a él con mi padre, ese refugio se veía gigantesco, con miles de lugares en los que podía esconderme, pero ahora se veía pequeño. Pero seguía siendo el lugar favorito de papá y ahora sería mío.

Me quedé ahí, Terry prometió llegar todos los días a comer conmigo, Sir George, Sir Richard y Lord Wessex pasarían a verme por las mañanas para ayudarme con mi preparación. De nuevo estaba en el bosque, un bosque distinto, pero bosque al fin.

Esa primera noche la pasé caminando por los senderos naturales, estuve despierto, vi de nuevo la luz del amanecer colarse entre las ramas de los árboles. Lady Elroy se había encargado de dejar a mi alcance todo lo que podría necesitar. Supongo que en lo que no pensó fue en que, seguramente yo cocinaría para mí, así que no había suficiente leña. Salí a cortar un poco. El día era caluroso, pero se sentía bien hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

En esas estaba cuando escuché a alguien acercarse, era aún temprano así que suponiendo que serían mis mentores seguí con mi tarea, pero al escuchar que los pasos se detenían y nadie decía nada me giré…

**¡¡¡Sir Albert!!! – **y ahí estaban de nuevo aquellos ojos color esmeralda

**¡¡¡Candy!!! **– ella ya no era la misma chiquilla que había conocido. A lo largo de estos meses se había convertido en una hermosa doncella, la miré sorprendido y pude ver un ligero rubor aparecer en su rostro. Ella bajó la vista, yo no entendía que pasaba hasta que el roce del viento sobre mi pecho me hizo recordar que no traía puesta la camisa – **lo lamento mi lady, no esperaba que viniera alguien – **busqué la camisa para cubrirme, su expresión era muy cómica

**Sir Albert, no sabía**… **Lady Elroy **– era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus ojos seguían teniendo esa magia de siempre

**Hace tanto tiempo mi lady – **ella volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa

**Así es mi Lord, nunca pensé que lo encontraría aquí…** **pero aquí está…**

**Si me permite decirlo… estos años han sido benévolos con usted… ahora la encuentro más linda que antes – **se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió

**Lo mismo ha pasado con usted…**

**Se lo agradezco… - **sonreí - **mi Lady, puedo preguntar ¿qué hace aquí? **– en verdad me daba mucho gusto verla

**Lady Elroy me mandó a traer algo para que el príncipe coma, me dijo que viniera a arreglar la casa **

**El príncipe se lo agradecerá mucho, pero no será necesario que usted haga nada, por favor dígale a Lady Elroy que yo me ocuparé de cuidar al príncipe**

**Usted ¿conoce al príncipe William? –** dijo con asombro

**Sí, de toda la vida – **me habría gustado decirle que el príncipe era yo, pero aún no era tiempo

**¿Cree que pueda verlo?**

**Lo lamento mi lady, pero no creo que sea posible – **su rostro mostró cierto descontento – **puedo preguntar, ¿por qué desea verlo?**

**Quería agradecerle…**

**¿Agradecerle?**

**Lady Elroy me dijo que ella me había tomado bajo su protección y tutela porque el príncipe se lo había pedido, dijo que él fue muy claro al solicitarle que cuidara de mí y me ayudara… aunque me sorprende porque nunca lo he visto… supongo que… - **podía ver que pensaba en Anthony – **bueno… podría usted agradecerle por mí**

**Yo me encargaré de decirle a su majestad que usted estuvo aquí y que está bien…**

**Gracias – **sonrió ­– **por cierto Sir Albert, ¿cuándo regresó?**

**Ayer por la noche**

**Estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, me da gusto saber que usted estará aquí de nuevo, porque, estará aquí de nuevo, ¿no es así? – **su sonrisa era muy hermosa - **Terry debe estar feliz **

**Si lo está… y no pienso irme más… - **sonrió de nuevo

**Le dejo la comida entonces… **

**Gracias, gusta compartir la merienda conmigo, el príncipe ha comido ya…**

**Se lo agradezco señor, pero debo regresar al castillo… Lady Elroy es bastante estricta conmigo y no quiero que me rete – **me dio un cesto con comida – **sabe me gustaría mucho conversar con usted, prometo visitarlo pronto**

**Mi lady, me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo**

**Igualmente mi lord**

**Albert, Candy… llámeme Albert**

**Albert – **de nuevo la escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre – **sabe… me da gusto que haya cumplido su promesa, aunque se tardó un poco**

**No entiendo…**

**Cuando partió, me dijo que regresaría cuando yo volviera a sonreír… y aquí está usted de nuevo… - **seguía siendo la misma de siempre – **hasta pronto**

**Adiós mi lady**

Había olvidado ya la vitalidad de Candy, verla había sido una verdadera sorpresa, en cualquier otro momento, seguramente me habría sentido de nuevo hechizado por su belleza, pero ahora… ahora no sabía siquiera lo que me había hecho sentir…

CAPÍTULO XXXI

Las cosas en el reino se habían mantenido tranquilas, pero hacía más de quince años que mis padres habían muerto, yo pude haber tomado las riendas del pueblo desde que tenía dieciséis, eran ya casi diez años perdidos, así que habían muchas cosas que debía saber. Lakewood se encontraba en paz y, afortunadamente, nuestros aliados eran mucho más numerosos que nuestros rivales. El problema era que debía aprenderme el nombre y cargo de todos los reyes, condes, duques, lores y caballeros que nos apoyaban, y debía saber también de quienes podía fiarme y de quienes no.

Las faenas instructivas eran realmente aburridas, pero era parte de lo que tenía que saber como Rey, así que escuchaba pacientemente. Además de todo, Lady Elroy insistía en que yo debía opinar tanto como fuera posible en los preparativos para la coronación, eso era aún más tedioso que memorizar nombres.

Afortunadamente para mí, Terry llegaba todos los días a comer conmigo, era un momento de respiro. Después de comer nos quedábamos conversando de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, o lo ayudaba en su entrenamiento. Había mejorado mucho, se notaba que había estado practicando.

**Cuando seas Rey, me encantaría ser uno de tus guerreros, sería muy feliz si tu me invistieras caballero – **me dijo un día

De vez en cuando, contábamos también con la compañía de Candy. Era muy notorio el cariño que los dos muchachos se tenían. Me divertía mucho verlos, siempre discutiendo pero disfrutando cada momento que pasaban juntos.

En ocasiones me sentía como antes, emocionado de verla y esperando con ansias el momento en que cruzara el umbral del refugio con su hermosa sonrisa. Pero continuaba recordando los momentos pasados con mi reina. Ya no me dolía ver a Candy con Terry, al contrario… me sentía muy feliz de verlos a los dos sonrientes. Habían pasado momentos muy difíciles y habían logrado salir adelante porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Veía que su amor, porque aunque intentaran ocultarlo se amaban, era sincero y puro… solo debían derribar algunas barreras para disfrutarlo plenamente. Cuando estaban juntos veía a Terry reír con tanta alegría…

**Buen día Albert **

**Candy, que gusto verla **

**No sabía que Terry estaría aquí… **

**Yo vengo todos los días Candy **

**Lo sé, pero generalmente te he encontrado después de la merienda – **y aquí iba otra de sus discusiones, así que interrumpí

**Sabe **_**mi lady**_ **justamente hablábamos de usted… **

**Por las sonrisas que escuché antes de entrar, seguramente decían cosas malas – **sonrió

**Claro que no, te equivocas… sólo le contaba a Albert lo mucho que te gusta que te diga Lady Pecas – **Terry no lo podía evitar

**¡¡¡Terry!!! – **todos reíamos a carcajadas – **Sabe Albert, desde que usted regresó Terry ha estado muy feliz, gracias por haber vuelto… **

**Creo que Albert, tiene la costumbre de aparecer siempre que lo necesitamos… **

**Bueno, bueno… basta de halagos esto se vuelve embarazoso – **disfrutaba mucho la compañía de los dos

Así pasaba casi todos los días, por las mañanas cargado de trabajo y cosas que aprender, por las tardes, acompañado de Terry y por las noches solo, disfrutando del bosque y mis recuerdos. En ocasiones añoraba la presencia de Aldys, muchas noches me sentía solitario y me preguntaba si ella estaría bien… me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

La ceremonia era cada vez más cercana y el reino comenzaba a llenarse de júbilo… sabía que después de la muerte de Anthony el pueblo se había sumido en una profunda depresión, pero ahora, al saber que yo regresaría todos comenzaban a reír de nuevo. Muchos de nuestros aliados comenzaron a llegar al pueblo y el castillo de Lakewood estaba a reventar, todas sus cámaras habían sido asignadas y día a día sus inquilinos se iban haciendo presentes, incluso se habían colocado tiendas para albergar a todo aquel que no tuviera lugar en el castillo. El ambiente festivo comenzaba a inundar todos los rincones del reino.

El rey Cornwell y su familia habían llegado ya. Los muchachos aún no sabían quién era yo, pero sabían que me estaba quedando como escolta del príncipe en el refugio del bosque, así que en cuanto estuvieron instalados, llegaron a verme en compañía de Terry.

A todos los encontraba cambiados, muchos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que los vi.

**¡¡¡Albert!!! Que gusto me da verte, en cuanto Terry nos dijo que estabas aquí quisimos venir a verte, ¿no es así Archie?**

**Claro, tenía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti… pero supongo que estuviste cuidando del Príncipe William durante sus viajes – **Stear y Archie se veían más maduros

**Algo así – **sonreí – **pero cuéntenme de ustedes, Terry me ha dicho que desposaste a Lady Annie – **Archie sonrió – **y que tú Stear estas pronto a contraer matrimonio también **

**Al parecer Lord Grandchester es un poco "**_**comunicativo**_**" – **dijo Archie con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Terry – **En efecto, Annie y yo estamos casados desde hace más de siete meses, y soy muy feliz… se siente bien amar a alguien y ser correspondido… en cuanto a Stear… **

**Stear puede hablar por cuenta propia hermano, gracias – **sonrisas – **Paty y yo acabamos de anunciar nuestro compromiso… aún me sorprende que haya aceptado mi mano**

**¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – **pregunté

**No cualquiera está dispuesta a pasar su vida al lado de un hombre que vive inventando cosas que generalmente salen mal – **dijo Archie

**Mucho menos cuando todos esos inventos terminan haciendo que quien los prueba se lleve grandes contusiones o un buen chapuzón – **agregó Terry, Stear sonrió apenado

**Paty es una mujer muy tranquila y reservada, pero me ha dicho que se divierte mucho estando conmigo… cuando pedí su mano decidí hacerlo de forma especial, creando algo especialmente diseñado para ella**

**Se pasó días tallando una pequeña caja de madera, incluso aprendió a cortar y costurar tela para poder hacer todo por él mismo… terminó con las manos un poco lastimadas con tal de hacer ese "regalo especial" – **Archie sonreía mientras nos contaba

**No habría sido más sencillo hablar con tu padre para que él solicitara la mano de Lady Patricia – **preguntó Terry

**Si mi padre hacía eso, el Conde O'Bryan no habría dudado un segundo en entregarme a su hija – **dijo Stear – **pero yo quería que fuera ella quien decidiera si quería desposarme, una vez que aceptó, se lo comuniqué a mi padre y el hizo el resto **

**Eso es muy honorable Stear, pero estabas contando algo de una caja – **dije

**Oh, si… bueno, en la caja había colocado un anillo, si ella me aceptaba después nuestras familias se encargarían de la dote… la caja se abriría en cuanto ella girara un pequeño broche, pero para variar… la caja no funcionó como quería y se quedó atascada, Paty la forzó un poco y cuando finalmente se abrió el anillo salió volando por los aires… fue muy embarazoso – **sonreía – **pero para mi sorpresa mi señora río, tomó el anillo del suelo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me tendió la sortija para que la pusiera en su dedo… me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo **

**Me da mucho gusto que ambos estén tan felices… **

**Probablemente pronto Terry se nos una – **dijo Stear volteando a ver a Terry – ** y no creo que las damas te dejen a ti mucho tiempo solo – **dijo mientras me veía a mí

**Gracias, pero por el momento estoy bien así – **dije sonriendo

Las cosas seguían tranquilas y el resto de los invitados habían arribado ya, entre ellos el Barón Leegan y su familia. Le recomendé mucho a Sir George que se encargara de evitar que Neil y Elisa se acercaran a Candy. Me preocupaba que al verla con Terry, los hermanos Leegan decidieran hacer algo en su contra. Para mi sorpresa Neil llegó a verme un día… me dijo que aún seguía muy apenado por lo que había pasado antes y que él no volvería a hacer nada para dañar a Candy. Que ya le había ofrecido disculpas, y que para mantenerme tranquilo juraba no acercársele a menos que ella se lo solicitara. Eso me quitó un peso muy grande de encima, pero aún había que mantener vigiladas a las señoras Leegan.

Pronto pude saber que mi preocupación tenía mucha justificación. Terry llegó un día a verme, furioso. Lady Elroy había castigado fuertemente a Candy porque Elisa le dijo que ellos se veían con mucha frecuencia. A él le habían prohibido visitar a Candy si ella no tenía compañía y a Candy le habían prohibido las salidas del castillo. Le dije a Terry que no se preocupara, que yo me encargaría que ese castigo fuera anulado, pero… aún faltaban varios días para la coronación y hasta entonces los Leegan seguirían en el reino. No me quedaba muy claro por qué esas dos mujeres le tenían tanto rencor a Candy, pero suponía que era porque era la protegida de Lady Elroy y estuvo a punto de ser la princesa de Lakewood, y ahora, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester parecía amarla.

El colmo de todo, llegó tres días antes de la ceremonia. Era ya de noche cuando Sir George llegó a buscarme y lo que me dijo calló sobre mí como un cubo de agua fría. Candy había sido encerrada en una de las torres del castillo y Terry había sido enviado a los calabozos. Al parecer los habían sorprendido juntos, con cosas que no les pertenecían y de forma muy poco honrosa. Y lo peor de todo era que el rumor había empezado a circular por el reino sin control. Lady Elroy estaba furiosa y Sir Richard completamente desconcertado.

Salí del refugio sin importarme nada. Fui directamente a hablar con Lady Elroy. Ella estaba realmente consternada y no sabía que hacer. Ella misma, en compañía de Elisa y Lady Leegan, había descubierto a mis amigos. Se veía decepcionada. A lo largo del tiempo había llegado a tenerle aprecio a Candy y no sabía que pensar de lo que había pasado.

Pedí hablar con Candy y Terry, preferí que fuera por separado para ver que era lo que tenían que decirme. Fui primero con Terry, porque supuse que el encierro en los calabozos sería más cruel que el de una torre. Él no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto me escuchó llegar corrió a mi encuentro.

**Albert ¿que está pasando?**

**No lo sé Terry, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras **

**¿Dónde está Candy? ¿qué han hecho con ella?**

**Está encerrada en una de las torres…**

**Dios, debe estar muy asustada… ¿por qué nos citaste en las cuadras? ¿por qué me pediste que llevará tus cosas? – **su tono era de reproche

**¿¿¿Yo??? - **qué era lo que estaba pasando – **Terry yo no los he citado en ningún lado, ¿quién te dijo eso?**

**Hoy por la mañana uno de los sirvientes del castillo me llevó una nota tuya, pidiéndome que te viera en las cuadras y que te llevara tu armadura y tu espada – **caminaba de un lado para otro

**Terry, júrame que me dices la verdad, júrame que no intentabas hacer nada deshonroso con Candy**

**Por Dios Albert, es que acaso dudas de mí… no tengo porque mentirte – **que estúpido, como podía dudar de él

**Lo lamento Terry, pero no entiendo lo que pasa… **

**Yo tampoco hermano, llegué a las cuadras y poco después entró Candy, me dijo que también le habías pedido que llegara y que llevara consigo un emblema de tu familia… estábamos terminando de contarnos las cosas cuando Lady Elroy, Lady Leegan y Elisa llegaron… dijeron muchas cosas… llevaban centinelas con ellas, a Candy se la llevaron no sé a donde y a mí me trajeron aquí… Albert ni ella ni yo hemos hecho nada malo… **

**¿Tienes la nota que te enviaron?**

**Si – **metió la mano a su camisa – **aquí tienes… Albert tienes que hacer algo, no sé que está pasando pero… - **se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos desesperado

**Terry, esto no lo escribí yo… pero vamos, te sacaré de aquí **

**Gracias **

**¡¡¡Guardia!!! – **llamé en un grito y un hombre llegó a dónde estábamos – **libere a este hombre, él vendrá conmigo **

**Lo lamento caballero, pero me han ordenado mantenerlo aquí… no puedo liberarlo… **

**Te atreves a negarme algo, te ordeno que lo liberes… **

**Pero caballero – **sabía que aquel hombre no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía dejar que Terry se quedara ahí

**Le prohíbo que se dirija a mí de manera tan informal, yo soy el príncipe William, debe dirigirse a mí como Alteza o su majestad, ahora haga lo que le digo si no quiere cambia su lugar con este hombre en el calabozo – **el guardia se disculpó y liberó a Terry

Terry y yo salimos de los calabozos. Lo llevé a presencia de Lady Elroy y Sir Richard, ahí lo dejé mientras iba a ver a Candy. Mi Lady debía estar muy asustada. Subí la torre lo más rápido que pude. Con forme me acercaba podía escuchar más claramente los sollozos de mi pequeña dama. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba. Un centinela se interpuso en mi camino, pero se apartó en el momento mismo en que escuchó mi nombre.

**Mi Lady ¿está usted bien?**

**Albert, ¿qué sucede?… ¿por qué me han traído aquí?**

**Todo ha sido un malentendido, por favor cálmese… todo se aclarará pronto – **se veía muy tensa

**La doncella de Lady Leegan me dio esta nota diciendo que venía de usted – **me tendió una nota exactamente igual a la que me había dado Terry

**Pero Candy, ¿cómo pudo creerle?**

**Lo lamento Albert, yo no sabía – **lloraba desconsolada, la abracé e intenté reconfortarla

**Vámonos, debemos aclarar esto con Lady Elroy y Sir Richard – **ella me miró agradecida y caminó a mi lado, el guardia volvió a interrumpir mi camino

**Alteza, tengo ordenes de no dejar salir a la dama, Lady Elroy fue muy clara en eso**

**Admiro su lealtad caballero, pero no creo necesario tener que recordarle quien soy… mis ordenes deben ser acatadas, aún sobre las de Lady Elroy – **Candy me miraba confundida

**Pero majestad… **

**Caballero, no quiero empezar mi reinado teniendo que mandar a los calabozos a todos lo que hoy se interpongan en mi camino, así que apártese, Lady Elroy no podrá castigarlo de ninguna manera, pero si no hace lo que le digo yo si podré hacerlo – **no me gustaba nada tener que ser rudo con estos caballeros, ellos sólo cumplían con su deber, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible, para poder frenar los rumores que ya corrían por el pueblo, no podía permitir que Terry y Candy fueran deshonrados.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras de la torre, llegamos al patio y cuando estábamos ahí, Candy tomó mi brazo haciéndome girar a verla, sabía lo que quería saber, así que antes de que ella dijera nada…

**Si Candy, yo soy el príncipe, yo soy William Albert Andrew**

CAPÍTULO XXXII

Ésta no era la manera en la que pensaba gritarle al mundo quien era yo, pero debía actuar rápido, si no aclarábamos todo lo que había pasado Candy y Terry se enfrentarían al peor castigo de todos… la deshonra.

**¿Por qué no me dijo quién era usted Albert? **– no lograba distinguir si la voz de Candy reflejaba reproche o sorpresa

**Mi lady, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes y urgentes en que preocuparnos, se lo explicaré todo cuando esto esté arreglado **– respondí y con una seña le indiqué el camino que debíamos tomar

Llegamos prácticamente corriendo al salón de audiencias. Al vernos entrar la expresión de Terry se relajó un poco, pero Sir Richard se veía muy perturbado y ni que decir de Lady Elroy, el escándalo para ella era algo inconcebible.

Sir George y Lord Wessex estaban ya en el salón, ambos muy preocupados por lo que estaba pasando, pero al igual que todos, completamente desconcertados por la forma en la que habían sucedido las cosas y la rapidez con que el rumor estaba corriendo. Fui hacia mis tres mentores para contarles lo poco que sabía y escuchar sus consejos. Le pedí a Terry que nos dejara discutir las cosas, así que se alejó un poco de nosotros. Lady Elroy estaba al lado nuestro, escuchando todo sin decir una sola palabra, con expresión severa, de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia Candy y cuando llegó hasta ella

**¡¡¡Estúpida!!! **– descargó una bofetada sobre ella, Candy no hizo más que llevarse una temblorosa mano al rostro, pero no contestó nada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – **¿cómo te atreves a ponernos en está situación?… ¿es que acaso no pensaste en la clase de problemas que podrías traernos?… somos la familia Real, por dios santo, no podemos darnos el lujo de generar habladurías… te dimos un hogar y protección sólo para honrar a Anthony, pero tú nos pagas así – **Candy seguía sumida en un mutismo impenetrable – **¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!! – **Lady Elroy estaba furiosa y ahora tenía a Candy sujeta por los hombros y la agitaba con fuerza

**Le prohíbo que la trate así, no tiene derecho a lastimarla – **Terry había abandonado la poca serenidad y buen juicio que le quedaban y se dirigía hacia la anciana con aire amenazante

**Usted joven Grandchester no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada – **reprochó Lady Elroy –** le recuerdo que usted también es responsable de esto…** **me atrevo a pensar que fue precisamente usted quien planeó todo… seguramente usted le lavó la cabeza a esta torpe muchacha y le prometió un sin fin de cosas con tal de llevarla a su lecho – **los ojos de Terry brillaron con furia al escuchar el insulto de la anciana

**¿Cómo se atreve a poner en duda mi honor? yo sería incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo – **las cosas se salían de control, Terry claramente se sentía humillado y ofendido y Candy… ella no hacía más que sollozar mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

**¡¡¡Basta!!! – **intervine –** Lady Elroy, no vuelva a tratar así a Lady Candy, y le prohíbo que ofenda de tal modo a mi hermano… **

**Tu hermano… pero… **

**Si señora, mi hermano… alguien intentaba difamarlos, ambos recibieron notas supuestamente enviadas por mí, solicitándoles que me encontraran en las cuadras y llevaran consigo algunas de mis pertenencias **

**William, ¿quién querría hacer algo así?… no puedes creer eso – **Lady Elroy parecía creer más en lo que había visto que en lo que yo afirmaba

**Claro que lo creo, si ellos lo dicen lo creo, no tengo por qué dudar de su palabra… y tengo mis sospechas de quién puede ser el insensato que tramó todo esto… **

**Por Dios William, no ves que te quieren ver la cara… - **por fortuna Sir George interrumpió oportunamente, como siempre

**Alteza, debemos hacer algo pronto para frenar los rumores **

**Dudo mucho que haya algo que podamos hacer ahora caballeros – **dijo Lord Wessex – **no podemos ir de casa en casa desmintiendo lo que se dice**

**Y ¿qué debemos hacer entonces? – **dijo Sir Richard con marcada impaciencia en su voz… el ambiente era realmente tenso…

**Ninguno de los dos podrá salir hasta el día de la coronación…** - sentencié

**Pero Albert… yo no me puedo quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados, sin enfrentar las habladurías… - **dijo Terry

**Escucha Terry… se me ocurre algo para desmentir en público todo, pero tendrá que esperar hasta el día de la coronación**

**Explícame entonces… ¿qué planeas?**

**La única forma de demostrar que ustedes no han hecho nada malo es con mi apoyo… si yo los tengo a mi lado el día de la coronación la gente no podrá creer que algo malo haya sucedido… así que… Candy, tú acompañarás a Lady Elroy durante toda la ceremonia – **Candy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

**Pero sólo la familia real y las cámaras pueden estar en esos puestos…** - ignoré las palabras de Lady Elroy

**Y tu Terry… aún quieres ser uno de mis caballeros **

**Por supuesto que sí… pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto? – **respondió mi amigo

**Te investiré el día de mi coronación… **

**William no puedes hacer eso… - **dijo Lady Elroy, con gran agitación – **el joven Grandchester aún no tiene la edad, no creo que haya terminado ya su entrenamiento… **- Lady Elroy tendría que aceptar las cosas aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas

**Eso no me importa – **dije severamente –** ésta es una decisión mía… sólo así podremos frenar todo, nadie se atrevería a pensar que yo, el Rey, permitiría que una mujer deshonrada estuviera con "mi" familia durante "mi" coronación, ni que me atreviera a investir caballero a un hombre sin dignidad… **

**Gracias Albert… - **dijeron Terry y Candy al unísono

**Ven, muchachos tontos, a lo que hemos tenido que llegar por su culpa… deberían pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas… no es posible que con su estupidez opaquen lo que debería ser el momento más feliz de este pueblo – **como siempre, Lady Elroy pensaba sólo en el qué dirán

**¡¡¡Basta he dicho!!! Ahora déjenme solo… necesito pensar en otras cosas… **

**William, deberás permanecer en el castillo a partir de ahora, ya no podrás regresar al refugio… son muchos quienes te han visto ya, podrías estar en peligro… **- Lady Elroy tenía razón

**Lo sé… Candy, Terry… ustedes deberán permanecer en sus cámaras durante estos días, no quiero que nadie los vea, dejemos que la gente hable, frenaremos todo a su debido tiempo… **

Todos se fueron, menos Sir Richard. Él había sido como un padre para mí, me había dado un hogar, una familia y cariño durante los años que viví con él y Terry… me dolía mucho verlo tan turbado.

**Albert, no sé como agradecerte lo que haces por Terry – **dijo

**Sabe que no tiene nada que agradecer Sir Richard, usted y Terry son muy importantes en mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer en pago por todo lo que han hecho por mí es ayudarlos**

**No debes investirlo, aún no está preparado… me lo llevaré mañana mismo del reino, regresaremos a nuestras tierras… **

**No Sir Richard, irse ahora sería una forma de afirmar que lo que sucedió fue responsabilidad de ellos, y eso no fue así… déjeme hacer las cosas a mi manera**

**Está bien – **dijo el duque, no muy convencido –** pero hablaré con Terry… en cuanto la ceremonia haya pasado regresaré con mi gente, mi hijo podrá quedarse aquí si lo desea… pero espero que decida venir conmigo, al menos hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen**

**Si eso es lo que usted quiere hacer, no puedo impedírselo… pero espero que no lo haya decidido sólo por lo que ha pasado está noche**

**Claro que no muchacho, pero ya hice todo lo que debía hacer contigo… Albert… es tiempo de partir**

**Gracias – **dije mientras lo abrazaba

Sir Richard me dejó solo. Aún tenía las dos cartas en mi poder, las leí de nuevo e intenté acomodar todas las piezas en su lugar. No cabía duda, las señoras Leegan habían tenido que ver en todo esto… por la mañana hablaría con ellas. Ahora sí, mis responsabilidades habían comenzado a demandar mi atención aún sin que yo lo esperara, pero no había más que hacer.

Esa noche sería una de las tantas en las que el sueño no llegaría a mí, tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza como para poder dormir, así que fui a mi cámara por una capa más abrigadora, pensaba pasar la velada bajo las estrellas.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuché el extraño y melodioso sonido de un "_**sheng**_"1, lo pude identificar claramente porque había escuchado a Terry tocarlo muchas veces, fue uno de los últimos regalos de su madre… la melodía salía de uno de los corredores, seguí el sonido, caminando con mucho sigilo para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia… conforme me acercaba pude escuchar también algunos sollozos que provenían de una de las alcobas… ahora me daba cuenta… Terry tocaba para amedrentar un poco la tristeza de Candy… decidí no interrumpir así que volví mis pasos y salí al patio.

Esperé a que la mañana despuntara y en cuanto comencé a escuchar ruido en el castillo regresé a él y pedí que se me llevara a la cámara que le había sido asignada a Elisa. Esperé en el pasillo algún tiempo. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió me paré frente a ella. El rostro de Elisa al verme fue una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto…

**Sir Albert, no sabía que usted estaba aquí… **

**Buen día para usted también "**_**mi lady**_**" – **dije fríamente – **me permite un momento, necesito hablar con usted - **se empezaba a poner nerviosa

**Lo lamento señor, pero no puedo perder un solo segundo… mis padres me esperan **

**Sus padres deberán ser pacientes entonces señora, usted y yo debemos hablar**

**Pero… **

**Ahora – **puse especial énfasis en mis palabras para forzarla a no negarse

**Está bien, pase por favor – **la cámara de Elisa, como la mayoría de las del castillo, tenía una pequeña estancia para recibir visitas – **usted dirá – **dijo con aire despreocupado

**¿Recuerda usted la última conversación que tuvimos?**

**No sé de que me habla – **cómo alguien podía ser tan imposible

**Permítame refrescarle la memoria entonces – **me vio con algo de temor – **en ese entonces usted le había hecho algo muy grave a Lady Candy – **bajó la vista – **veo que comienza a recordar… - **sonreí con ironía – **mi conversación con usted fue un poco… difícil, pero al final le hice una pequeña sugerencia… se la repetiré tal cual fue – **carraspeé - **"****si se atreve a lastimar de nuevo a Candy, yo vendré a cobrar cada una de sus lágrimas… si ella sufre por su causa… la haré a usted pasar el doble de su sufrimiento… aléjese de ella" **

**Pero yo no he hecho nada… apenas y la vuelvo a ver**

**Le agradecería que no me interrumpa… lo que sucedió ayer con Lady Candy y el joven Lord Granchester… **

**¿Acaso pasó algo? – **fingía muy bien. La miré fijamente

**Como decía, todo lo que pasó ayer de alguna manera tiene marcado su nombre mi lady… no puedo culparla porque no tengo pruebas suficientes… **

**Aunque las tuviera, es su palabra contra la mía… que puede hacer un simple caballero contra la hija de un Barón – **sonreí de nuevo

**Quizás tenga razón…** **y en verdad espero que no haya sido usted quien maquinó todo ese plan para ensuciar el buen nombre de mi hermano y su dama… pero le puedo decir lo siguiente "señora"… si usted tuvo que ver con lo sucedido anoche se tragará cada una de sus palabras y pagará muy caro todo lo que ha hecho – **su expresión era de nuevo de burla – **no le quito más su tiempo… que tenga un buen día. **

Salí de la cámara de Elisa directamente a la mía. Afortunadamente pocos eran los que sabían ya en ese momento que yo era el príncipe, así que pasaría estos últimos días compartiendo el destino de mis amigos. Estaría encerrado en mi alcoba, atendiendo ahí los últimos detalles que requirieran de mí.

Ahora tenía nuevas razones para ser coronado. No sólo tomaría el control de mi reino, podría ayudar a quienes me necesitaban, empezando por mis amigos y, lo mejor de todo… podría ver los rostros de sorpresa de Lady Leegan y su hija en el momento mismo en que descubrieran la verdadera identidad del nuevo Rey.

CAPÍTULO XXXIII

La noche anterior a la coronación llegó. Salí de mi cámara y me dirigí a la de Terry, el debía velar sus armas para poder ser investido caballero y yo lo acompañaría durante toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos había dejado sus aposentos desde el tan desagradable incidente.

El pueblo estaba notoriamente emocionado por conocer a su rey, así que a nadie le importó ver a dos caballeros entrar a la capilla. Ambos nos quedamos asombrados al ver la majestuosidad y elegancia con que la sencilla capilla estaba decorada. Pendones plata y oro colgaban de las altas vigas de la techumbre, estandartes con el escudo Andrew se hacían presentes también, el águila dorada brillaba con gran intensidad y, no podían faltar grandes franjas de tartán y cardos que acentuaban el aire de fiesta, no cabía duda de que Lady Elroy se había esforzado mucho por que todo fuera perfecto.

Terry tenía que pasar la noche entera hincado frente al altar, como muestra de penitencia, sacrificio y buena voluntad hacía Dios y a mí.

Cuando me pidió ser uno de mis caballeros se veía muy emocionado, sin embargo ahora se veía triste y apesadumbrado, grandes ojeras opacaban el brillo de sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor.

**¿Pasa algo Terry? – **pregunté. Él cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro

**Mañana mismo regreso con mi padre a nuestras tierras – **respondió y en cada una de sus palabras se escuchaban dolor y resignación

**Pero… **

**Hermano, has hecho mucho por mí… mi padre tiene razón, no puedo seguir creándote problemas… suficiente tienes con ser Rey**

**Terry…**

**No Albert, ya tomé esa decisión… mañana mismo me voy**

**Pero… y... – **él pareció leer mi mente

**Ella tendrá que entender, lo hago por los dos… quiero que Candy se sienta orgullosa de mí… que cuando le digamos al mundo que nos amamos nadie se atreva a dudarlo… si me quedo aquí la gente seguirá hablando de ella… **

**Les prohibiré hacerlo… - **sonrió con ironía

**Sólo encárgate de que ella esté bien **

**¿Te has despedido ya?**

**No podría hacerlo – **podía ver el dolor que esta despedida le causaba a mi joven amigo – **la amo demasiado para decirle adiós… - **sacudió la cabeza en seña de negación – **no le diré adiós, Albert… no le diré adiós, mi corazón se quedará aquí con ella… hazla entender que no la abandono, que me voy para poder ofrecerle una mejor vida, en cuanto pueda regresaré por ella y no la dejaré más**

**Hermano… **

**Promete que la cuidarás – **me tomó por los hombros y al levantar su vista pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – **promételo, Albert, por favor**

**Lo prometo hermano, lo prometo – **Terry me sonrió, se giró y caminó directamente al altar… no dijimos más.

Salimos de la capilla muy temprano por la mañana para alistarnos para la ceremonia. Antes de entrar al castillo Terry me abrazó y se fue. Me dolía mucho verlo así, sobre todo porque apenas unos días atrás lo había visto tan feliz y toda esta tristeza se debía a la mal intencionada acción de un par de "damas".

El día era hermoso, el cielo se veía completamente azul y ninguna nube amenazaba con romper la armonía que al pueblo merecía. Tomé un buen baño y me puse el kilt que habían mandado a confeccionar para esta ocasión. Las campanas comenzaron a tañer anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia. Sir George, Sir Richard y Lord Wessex llegaron por mí, para escoltarme hasta la capilla.

Al llegar, todos los presentes voltearon a verme y gritos y vítores se hicieron escuchar, finalmente el príncipe William estaba entre ellos. Avancé hasta el altar y el arzobispo de Glastonbury se acercó a mí para ungirme y bendecirme. Después tomó la corona que había pertenecido a mi padre y antes de ponérmela me hizo jurar ser quien protegería, incluso con su vida, al pueblo y que haría todo por brindarle felicidad y paz.

Por un momento cuando la corona tocó mi frente, sentí la presencia de mis padres, mi hermana y mi sobrino a mi lado. Ahora estaba haciendo lo que debía haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora era el rey. Me giré para que el pueblo me conociera. Vi muchas caras de sorpresa, y por fin pude ver el rostro desconcertado de Elisa y su madre, instintivamente volteé hacia donde debía estar Candy, se veía sumamente hermosa, el vestido verde pálido con listones dorados que llevaba resaltaba increíblemente su belleza, pero sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre, aún así me sonrió ligeramente. Me detuve un momento, atrapado de nuevo por su mirada, después desenfundé mi espada y hablé para mi gente.

**Para todos los pueblos aliados, mi espada para su protección y mi mano para la justicia **

Ahora era tiempo de que todos los presentes me juraran lealtad, pero antes, debía investir a Terry, lo hice pasar. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Pero todos callaron al ver que él sería el primero de mis caballeros. Posé mi espada sobre sus hombros y lo hice levantarse. Al hacerlo lo abracé.

**Gracias por todo hermano – **dijo y al momento uno de los heraldos le pidió que se dirigiera a mí como "majestad" o "alteza" – **lo lamento majestad – **dijo Terry apenado

**No Terry… que los dioses me condenen si en algún momento te exijo que me llames así, hermano – **respondí mientras lo abrazaba – **este hombre es mi hermano menor y debe ser tratado con el mismo respeto que me tratan a mí, quien se atreva a ofenderlo me ofenderá directamente a mí – **dije para todos, pero viendo directamente a un par de damas que se veían realmente temerosas

Ahora sí, uno a uno mis aliados fueron pasando a mi presencia, sería una tarde muy larga, estrechando de nuevo cada uno de los lazos de amistad que protegían a mi pueblo.

Primero llegaron a mí aquellos que habían dirigido el castillo de Lakewood desde la muerte de mis padres, después los reyes aliados. Stear y Archie pasaron con los Reyes Cornwell, mis dos amigos parecían muy sorprendidos, pero se mostraron felices ante la revelación de mi identidad, nuestra alianza no sólo sería de familia, sino de amistad.

Finalmente, el momento que había estado esperando llegó, después de un largo rato, el Barón Leegan se aproximó a mí, acompañado de su familia, él y Neil se mostraban felices, pero las señoras, bueno, después de tantas cosas, ellas parecían más bien preocupadas. Antes de que dejaran paso a las siguientes personas que llegaban a mí, me dirigí a Elisa.

**Mi Lady, creo que ahora será la palabra de la hija de un barón contra la de un Rey… ¿me pregunto cuál de las dos tendrá más credibilidad? – **ella me miró retadora pero después pareció arrepentirse de su altanería – **espero no tener que verla de nuevo en mis tierra – **le dije de forma que sólo ella y yo pudiéramos escuchar mis palabras

**No se preocupe "**_**Majestad**_**" no lo hará – **fue su escueta respuesta

**Espero también que recuerde mi sugerencia y evite hacer algo de nuevo en contra de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida**

**Así será señor, así será **

Así, uno a uno, reyes, lores, caballeros y demás nobles fueron pasando a mí para reforzar alianzas, después de eso vino el banquete. Mi pueblo se veía feliz, ya nadie hablaba del encuentro entre Terry y Candy en las cuadras, ahora cuando se escuchaban sus nombres era para destacar la gallardía de mi hermano o enfatizar la belleza de Candy. Los dos se encontraban en extremos opuestos del salón, Candy no iba a ningún lado sin que alguna de las doncellas de Lady Elroy la acompañara y Terry evitaba incluso voltear a verla.

Antes de que la fiesta terminara, un paje entró al salón anunciando a un caballero que llegaba de tierras lejanas portando un presente para el rey, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, porque todos mis aliados se encontraban ya presentes. Hicimos pasar al caballero y al verlo, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, me dirigí a su encuentro.

**Majestad – **dijo con esa voz tan familiar – **le traigo un presente de mi reina, como una muestra de su promesa de alianza **

**¡¡¡Gareth!!! Muchacho que gusto me da verte – **dije, él sonrió y me tendió una hermosa vaina para mi espada

**Perteneció a la familia de mi madre, mientras la use ninguna herida suya, por grave que sea, sangrará… no lo protegerá de ser herido pero al menos le permitirá mantenerse a salvo **

**Príncipe, le agradezco el presente – **dije solemnemente – **¿cómo está Aldys?**

**Mi madre está bien Majestad, se siente muy orgullosa de usted, quería venir hoy, pero nunca ha dejado a su pueblo y no pudo hacerlo ahora **

**Mi reina... por favor Gareth pasa, únete al festejo, come algo **

**Gracias **

El banquete terminó. Todos se dirigieron a sus cámaras a descansar. Todos menos los caballeros Grandchester, el duque, su hijo y sus hombres partirían esa misma noche a sus tierras. Acudí a despedirlos. El rostro de Terry reflejaba el sufrimiento que le causaba dejar sus sueños y su amor. Partieron antes del amanecer.

El castillo despertó un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, grandes preparativos se veían por todos lados, mis aliados regresaban a sus tierras. De pronto vi una rubia cabellera pasar ante mí, Candy caminaba por todos lados como buscando algo. Cuando me vio corrió a mi encuentro. Llevaba algo en manos.

**Albert ¿dónde esta Terry? – **cómo decirle que se había ido – **dígame por favor ¿dónde esta Terry? **

**Mi lady… **

**Dígame que esta nota no es más que otro de sus tantos juegos, dígame que no se fue**

**Candy… - **ella me dio la nota

Candy:

He decidido dejar Lakewood y regresar a mis tierras, sólo tengo una ambición… donde quiera que yo esté quiero que seas feliz, Candy sé muy feliz… Lady Pecas, tal vez un día…

Terry

**Albert, ésta es una nota muy breve, muy breve – **decía con la voz quebrada – **Terry me ha dejado, me ha dejado por lo que sucedió – **sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – **no puede irse así, Terry no puede irse así – **dijo mientras gruesas gotas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

**Mi lady…**

**Lady Elroy redujo mi castigo… ahora lo entiendo todo… por eso él tocó aquella melodía, ese fue su adiós – **volteó a verme y el corazón se me deshizo al ver su dolor – **nunca pensé que tendría que separarme de Terry tan pronto, no… no quiero, no quiero separarme así…**

**Candy…**

**Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós… no pude decirle que yo… - **su voz se interrumpió y ella se abrazó a mí – **qué voy a hacer ahora, dígame que voy a hacer???**

**El quería que usted fuera feliz… **

**Acaso cree que quedarme sola puede hacerme feliz **

**Él se fue buscando ser un mejor hombre, buscando hacerla sentirse orgullosa de él**

**¿Volveré a verlo algún día?**

**Estoy seguro que lo hará**

Candy y Terry se separaban, el destino intervenía de nuevo en sus vidas, pero si debían estar juntos hallarían la manera de encontrarse de nuevo. Su separación era dolorosa, pero su reencuentro, si es que estaba destinado a existir, debía ser el más hermoso y feliz del mundo.

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

Fue así como empecé mi reinado, con una gran fiesta y un pueblo feliz, pero con el corazón acongojado por la partida del mejor de mis amigos y el sufrimiento que este adiós le traía a una pequeña dama de hermosos ojos verdes.

De nuevo el tiempo comenzó a correr con su usual fluidez, sin detenerse a ver la vida de los demás, Candy había decidido pasar unos días en casa de sus madres para calmar su pena y regresar a Lakewood con su usual felicidad y brillo.

En cuanto a mí… bueno, ser rey resultó mucho más aburrido y cansado de lo que esperaba, había mucho que hacer, pero todo era tan monótono… el pueblo estaba en calma y yo ya no tenía permitido hacer nada solo, siempre tenía a un grupo de caballeros cuidando cada uno de mis movimientos "_eres demasiado importante para estar solo_" solía decir Lady Elroy, supongo que después de la muerte de cada miembro de mi familia ella había decidido que yo no los seguiría pronto.

Mi libertad no era tan plena como lo había sido antes, pero aún podía disfrutar de largas cabalgatas por los linderos del castillo. El bosque seguía siendo mi lugar favorito dentro de las tierras que me pertenecían y, cuando nadie me veía, buscaba la forma de escaparme al menos por unos minutos a escuchar la paz del silencio y ver como las estrellas se colaban por las ramas de los árboles.

Mis días con Aldys ahora no eran más que un hermoso recuerdo, un recuerdo que me negaba a olvidar, pero en ocasiones, me preguntaba si no había soñado cada minuto, cada palabra… cada caricia… y luego miraba su marca en mi piel y acariciaba la vaina que me había regalado, entonces sabía que todo había sido real.

Ahora el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. Los árboles comenzaban a tirar sus hojas sobre los senderos y el verdor de los prados cambiaba por un tono pardo… el otoño se hacía presente, pronto se cumplirían dos años de la muerte de Anthony.

Por esos días recibí una carta de Candy donde me informaba que ya se sentía mejor y que volvería al castillo para estar presente en el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y en su aniversario luctuoso. Pensé en mandar por ella, pero después recordé aquella marca en su hombro… lo mejor sería ir yo mismo y aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con sus madres. Si Candy era una princesa debíamos educarla como tal y después reclamar su reino.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo. Al llegar al hogar de Lady Pony, el mismo grupo de niños que hacía algunos años nos había recibido a otros caballeros y a mí, salió a nuestro encuentro. Ahora se veían más sorprendidos que antes, ya no era a los caballeros a los que veían con asombro, era al rey a quien admiraban.

Candy salió tras ellos, pocas semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que la vi, pero no pude evitar observarla con detenimiento, se veía más tranquila, su sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro… cada día era más hermosa, supongo que es algo que ella lleva en la sangre, estoy seguro que las reinas de antaño y sus descendientes mejoran su apariencia a cada momento, el tiempo es muy amable y benévolo con ellas.

**Su majestad – **dijo haciendo una reverencia – **no debió haber venido hasta aquí – **su voz acarició mis oídos con dulzura

**¿Cuántas veces debo decirle, mi lady, que mi nombre es Albert?… cuando me trata con tanta ceremonia me siento… viejo – **dije después de besar su mano, ella sonrió. Un par de damas que ya había visto anteriormente llegó a nuestro encuentro.

**Niños, dejen a los caballeros por un momento…** **el rey y ellos han tenido un largo viaje y deben estar cansados – **dijo la primera dama – **Majestad ¿podemos ofrecerle algo?**

**Le agradeceré un poco de agua Señora**

**En seguida… Lady María, ayúdeme a traer agua para el rey y sus caballeros – **urgió Lady Pony a su eterna acompañante

Las dos señoras se encargaron de brindarnos el vital líquido y me invitaron a pasar a la casa. Ninguna de las dos se cansaba de decir que "_no era necesario que llegara por Candy_". Les dije que no podíamos quedarnos mucho rato y le pedí a Candy que se alistara para regresar al castillo. Cuando ella nos dejó para terminar de arreglar las cosas que llevaría de regreso a Lakewood aproveché para hablar con sus madres.

**Lady Pony, Lady María… no sé muy bien como exponer lo que me trajo aquí, así que seré directo – **sus expresiones se tornaron serías

**¿Qué ha hecho Candy?… acaso ella… Lady Pony le dije que debíamos ser más severas con ella… **

**No, señoras, su hija no nos ha causado ningún problema **

**¿Entonces? – **suspiré

**Hace algún tiempo Candy tuvo un percance y debimos atenderla con urgencia para que salvara la vida…**

**¡¡¡Por los dioses!!! – **dijeron ambas damas al unísono mientras intercambiaban miradas de consternación

**En esa ocasión pude ver la marca que Candy lleva en el hombro –** las mujeres voltearon a verse instintivamente – **en ese momento no le di la menor importancia, pero algunos meses después me enteré de la relevancia de esa marca**

**Señor, ¿usted? – **preguntó Lady María

**Si mi lady, sé que esa es la marca de la familia de la reina blanca, sé lo que le pasó a ella y a su familia y… sé también que su doncella logró escapar con la única heredera de su reino… supongo que usted… **

**Pero… ¿cómo?**

**Pasé un tiempo con la llamada "reina negra" la reina de los bosques, ella me habló de todo – **las dos mujeres se veían tensas – **mi intención no es perturbarlas señoras, sólo quiero que sepan que pueden contar con mi apoyo para lo que sea necesario… Candy tendrá toda la protección y cuidado que yo pueda ofrecerle, pero creo que además requiere ser educada de acuerdo a su rango y si está en mis manos yo mismo me encargaré de hacer de ella la princesa que debía haber sido y, si ustedes así lo deciden, podemos incluso reclamar sus tierras – **Lady María me miró fijamente antes de hablar

**Señor, agradezco mucho lo que intenta hacer, pero no creo que sea prudente hacer nada, mi reina jamás me habría perdonado poner en riesgo la vida de su hija, ella misma dio su vida para mantener la de Candy… su reino ya tiene reyes nuevos**

**Podemos declararlos traidores… **

**No lo sé señor **

**Permítanme al menos educarla, y piensen en lo que les he dicho, mientras tanto mandaré a investigar sus tierras para saber si su pueblo está contento con sus nuevos líderes… me atrevo a decir que una vez que se ha vivido bajo un matriarcado es difícil rendirle pleitesía a un hombre…**

**Ya estoy lista Albert, podemos irnos cuando guste – **todos volteamos a ver a Candy esperando que no hubiera escuchado lo que hablábamos – **pero ¿qué pasa? es que ¿acaso hay algún problema?**

**Ninguno mi Lady, debemos partir **

**Cuídela mucho majestad, ella es muy "**_**importante**_**" para nuestra familia**

**No deben solicitarlo señoras, ella es muy importante también para nosotros… - **las palabras "lo es para mí" llegaron rápidas a mi mente, pero evité decirlas – **de eso pueden estar seguras… **

Después de algunos momentos de despedida partimos de nuevo a Lakewood, yo llevaba una pequeña sorpresa para "_lady pecas_". Desde que llegó a sus tierras, Terry me escribía con mucha constancia y junto con las cartas que me enviaba, me hacía llegar siempre una dirigida a Candy, así que en cuanto pude le entregué el paquete de cartas que mi hermano le había mandado. Sus ojos brillaron como antes al reconocer su caligrafía, y una hermosa sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro durante todo el viaje. Así era como me gustaba verla, sonriente… feliz.

Los días seguían con el mismo tedio de siempre, iluminados de vez en cuando por las ocurrencias de Candy, que aunque se la pasaba pregonando lo "aburrido" que era ser una dama y lo "molesto" que era tener a Lady Elroy siempre tras ella, se las ingeniaba para arrancarme una sonora carcajada cuando más la necesitaba.

El aniversario luctuoso de Anthony llegó y Lady Elroy mandó a oficiar una misa en su honor, el Arzobispo de Canterburry dedicó un sermón increíblemente largo a hablar de la muerte y el perdón de los pecados… el ambiente era triste y las palabras del sacerdote no hicieron mucho para amedrentarlo. En cuanto la ceremonia terminó, acompañé a Lady Elroy por un rato y después regresé a mis aposentos.

Por la noche, poco después de que el sol se había puesto salí de mi cámara en dirección al lago, ahora me correspondía hablarle a mi sobrino de una forma más directa, pero antes debía pasar por su jardín y tomar algunas de sus queridas rosas. Al llegar la vi de rodillas frente al rosedal que Anthony había creado para ella. Me acerqué con sigilo y cuando finalmente pude distinguir con claridad su rostro, el brillo de la luna me mostró a esas pequeñas intrusas que salían de sus ojos, al sentirme cerca volteó a verme.

**Discúlpeme Candy, no quería interrumpirla… **- ella se limitó a sonreír

**Sólo vine a decirle lo mucho que lo extraño, creo que él me escucha con más claridad aquí que en un templo lleno de personas… pero dígame Albert que hace usted aquí… solo **

**Yo también quiero hablar con Anthony, pero a mí manera… vine por unas rosas… voy camino al lago, ¿quiere venir conmigo?**

**Me encantaría**

Tomé las rosas por las que había ido, una de cada rosedal. Al llegar al lago repetí parte del ritual que había hecho un año atrás, al menos la parte que recordaba. Al terminar de dirigir mis oraciones a los dioses, deposité una a una las rosas que había llevado en el lago. Candy me miraba con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y admiración… "_es algo que aprendí hace un año_" fue la escueta respuesta a la pregunta que me hacían sus ojos.

**Son dos años ahora Anthony, la tristeza me ha dejado, pero tu recuerdo persiste… he cumplido mi promesa muchacho, soy el hombre que debía ser, y sé que te tengo a mi lado… espero que tú también cumplas tu promesa y donde quiera que estés seas feliz… te extraño – **tomé una rosa blanca, la besé y la deje ir – **algún día te volveré a ver… **- me giré y vi a Candy sonriendo

**Que hermosas palabras, y que bella forma de hablar con él… - **vi ese brillo en su mirada

**Es su turno mi lady… mire guardé una rosa para usted **

**Ohh, pero no sé que decir, no sé que hacer**

**Sólo haga y diga lo que su corazón le mande**

**¿Usted cree que él me escuchará?**

**Por qué no lo intenta… - **ella tomó la rosa y se paró a la orilla del lago, primero cerró los ojos… después levantó la cabeza al cielo… entonces dijo

**Mi querido Anthony, un día como hoy te perdí… pero no te fuiste por siempre, ¿no es cierto? Aún te siento a mi lado, en ocasiones escucho tu risa y si cierro los ojos te veo… extraño lo que pudimos ser, pero… tú querías que fuera feliz, muchas veces me pediste que no dejara de reír y aunque por mucho tiempo lloré tu partida, ahora tu simple recuerdo arranca de mi boca una gran sonrisa, sé que me estás cuidando y por eso soy feliz porque te tengo a ti cuidándome desde el cielo y al Señor Albert cuidándome aquí en la tierra… gracias por haberme permitido conocerte y quererte. Espero que esta rosa llegue hasta donde estás, yo algún día lo haré también. Adiós… **

Al terminar de decir sus palabras dejó la rosa en las aguas y regresó a mi lado. Estuvimos un tiempo más ahí y después regresamos al castillo. Mis caballeros podían alarmarse si descubrían mi ausencia. Acompañé a Candy hasta su alcoba y entonces

**Gracias Albert, por compartir ese momento conmigo**

**No fue nada mi Lady**

**Sabe, creo que Terry tiene razón… usted siempre aparece cuando más lo necesitamos y le da un giro a las cosas, le doy gracias al destino por haberlo puesto en mi camino**

Y así con esas palabras y una hermosa sonrisa entró a sus aposentos. Dejándome mudo y con el corazón latiendo sin control.

CAPÍTULO XXXV

Esa noche había sido especial, la serenidad y magia que habían inundado el ambiente eran impresionantes, pero después de verla entrar a su cámara sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, "_le doy gracias al destino por haberlo puesto en mi camino, le doy gracias al destino por haberlo puesto en mi camino, le doy gracias al destino…_", ¿qué querían decir esas palabras? Seguramente las había dicho de forma inocente, sí eso era, ella amaba a Terry y a mí me veía como a su protector, como su amigo, pero… ¿por qué había tenido que decirlas? y sobre todo, ¿por qué me causaban tanta agitación?

Esto no era posible. Yo amaba a Aldys. Con ella había conocido lo que era el amor real, con ella había llegado a saber lo que era amar y ser amado, Candy había sido mi mayor ilusión, Aldys en cambio era mi mayor amor. ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! Que estúpido es el corazón y cómo puede dejarse confundir con palabras sin sentido. Lo mejor era irme a dormir, al siguiente día las cosas estarían más claras.

Llegué a mi cámara y comencé a desvestirme, al quitarme la capa una corriente de aire extendió los rastros de un aroma que no era el mío "_dioses por qué me hacen esto_", pasé muy poco tiempo con ella y mis ropas estaban impregnadas de su olor, un olor que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, un olor que adoraba sentir… esto no me podía estar pasando, Candy era la mujer de mi hermano, ya una vez había renunciado a ella, ya una vez había creído amarla, seguramente era por las fechas, seguramente la memoria de Anthony había traído consigo el recuerdo de un amor pasado… sí era eso, tenía que ser eso, no podría soportar tener que amar de nuevo a la mujer de mi único familiar. "_Diosa Madre, por favor aleja este sentimiento de mí, haz de él sólo un recuerdo, te lo imploro_".

A la mañana siguiente comenzamos los preparativos para partir a las tierras Cronwell, la boda de Stear se realizaría pronto. Intenté mantenerme lo más ocupado posible para evitar toparme con Candy y así no pensar en ella ni en los sentimientos que parecían estar despertando de nuevo en mí y lo estaba logrando muy bien, al menos hasta que ella decidió encontrarse conmigo.

**Buenas tardes mi señor – **debo decir que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no la escuché llegar y di un respingo al escuchar su voz – **oh lo lamento no era mi intención sobresaltarlo **

**Candy –** por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa – **no se preocupé mi lady, estaba distraído y no la escuché llegar… buenas tardes**

**Veo que los preparativos para el viaje son muchos **

**Así es, debemos ser muy cuidadosos… viajar en otoño es peligroso – **debía mantener una conversación normal con ella para convencerme a mí mismo de que todo seguía como siempre, _debía_ seguir como siempre

**Lo sé – **su rostro se tornó serio – **Stear debió pensar mejor las cosas antes de decidir casarse a principios del invierno, no me gusta la idea de viajar en estás fechas **

**Stear es un poco loco – **sonreí – ** seguramente tendrá sus razones para casarse en estás fechas, algo debe andar planeando… no tiene nada de que preocuparse mi lady, este será un viaje seguro – **la miré directamente a los ojos – **se lo prometo, mis caballeros y yo estamos tomando todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, para que no haya ningún inconveniente… llegaremos al castillo Cornwell en tres semanas sanos y salvos**

**Parece tenerlo todo bajo control **

**Debemos tenerlo todo bajo control… saldremos en cinco días, supongo que eso nos da tiempo suficiente a todos de arreglar nuestras provisiones y preparar nuestras cosas personales, estaremos en los caminos tres semanas… - **mientras hablaba contaba con los dedos – **si… eso nos permitirá llegar al castillo antes de la primera nevada – **ella sonrió – ¿**acaso he dicho algo gracioso?**

**Perdóneme señor, pero sus expresiones son un poco cómicas… sin embargo me da gusto que esté planeando todo para tenernos a todos bajo un techo cálido antes de que el invierno llegue – **sonreí –** aún no puedo creer que Stear se vaya a casar **

**Yo tampoco… para mí es un poco más difícil creerlo… me perdí dos años de sus vidas, aún los veo como unos muchachos, cuando regresé y me enteré que Archie estaba casado ya y que Stear estaba comprometido, bueno la verdad no podía creer que hubieran seguido sus vidas sin mí**

**Nos hizo mucha falta, pero todos debimos seguir adelante, usted también lo hizo**

**Así es… además Stear está muy feliz y muy enamorado**

**Amar a alguien es increíble – **después de decirlo se llevó una mano a la boca y un gracioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas… yo no pude evitar sentir un gran vacío en la boca del estómago pero sonreí

**Amar es una de las cosas que una persona no puede negarse sentir… es uno de los regalos más valiosos que los dioses nos han dado**

**¿Usted ha estado enamorado? – **una pregunta directa, sonreí ante su franqueza y respondí

**Si, cuando era más joven me enamoré de un ángel que con su verde mirada cautivó mi alma… de una dama que me dio las fuerzas para seguir con vida, fue un amor puro de juventud… un amor sin confesar, un amor que guardé para mí, un amor perfecto, impecable… - **ella me veía con detenimiento y atención – **después conocí el amor real en una mujer que me amaba con la misma intensidad con la que yo la amaba a ella, esa mujer me enseñó que el amor no necesariamente necesita ser mudo, o ciego, que puede decirse, gritarse si es necesario… que puede y quizás, incluso debe sentirse intensamente y no debe sufrirse. Ella y yo nos amamos y fuimos muy felices**

**¿Y qué pasó?… ¿por qué no le pidió que fuera su reina? – **me encantaba ese aire inocente e infantil que tenía

**Lo hice, pero ella ya era una reina y no podía dejar desamparado a su pueblo, nuestras responsabilidades se interpusieron entre nuestros corazones y debimos decidir entre el amor que sentíamos por nosotros y el que sentíamos por nuestros pueblos – **suspiré – ** por más fuerte que sea el amor de un rey por una mujer o una reina por un hombre, nunca se comparará con el amor que siente por su pueblo… dejarla ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles de mi vida, pero su recuerdo me acompaña siempre – **inconcientemente posé una manó sobre la marca de mi reina en mi pecho

**Albert, es usted admirable… dígame, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de amar a aquel ángel y había comenzado a amar a su reina? – **esa pregunta me sorprendió

**Nunca había pensado en eso… supongo no me di cuenta. Aquel ángel era un sueño inalcanzable y la mujer que tuve en frente fue real, ella me hizo dejar a un lado lo que sentía por alguien a quien quizás nunca podría tener **

**Pero ¿sí dejó de amarla? – **y ahí estaba la vida de nuevo, jugando conmigo, mi ángel sin saber que era de ella de quien hablaba, me preguntaba si la había dejado de amar

**La única respuesta que puedo dar a esa pregunta, mi lady, es que una de las principales desventajas de un amor inconfesado es que se queda guardado en el corazón esperando ser expresado, si la dejé de amar o no, no lo podría decir, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero si aún la amo estoy seguro que los dioses la pondrán de nuevo a mi lado y me darán la oportunidad de demostrarle mis sentimientos - **sonrió

**Sabe, mi señor… ayer quería preguntarle, pero no me atreví, no es necesario que me conteste si no lo desea… **

**¿Qué quiere saber?**

**¿Dónde aprendió el ritual que hizo ayer? Me pareció muy hermoso, pero nunca antes lo había visto – **sonreí

**Lo aprendí en el bosque, durante el tiempo que estuve lejos de estas tierras**

**Convivió con gente muy distinta a nosotros, ¿no es así? – **asentí

**Viví con los "**_**antiguos moradores del bosque**_**" gente que cuida la naturaleza y se integra a ella, gente que aún cree en los dioses antiguos, fueron ellos los que me ayudaron a salir adelante, fueron ellos los que me ayudaron a sobreponerme a mi dolor tras la muerte de Anthony**

**El joven que le trajo la vaina ¿es uno de ellos?**

**Así es… Gareth, es el príncipe heredero del reino del bosque, su madre y él fueron dos de las personas que más me ayudaron durante mi estadía en sus tierras**

**¿Usted tiene gran afecto por ellos, verdad?**

**¿Cómo dice? – **Candy se llevó una mano a la boca

**Oh, dios debo aprender a no ser tan indiscreta… disculpe – **sonreí

**No tiene porque disculparse, Aldys y Gareth fueron muy importantes para mí, fueron mis guías, mis amigos… supongo que es muy notorio mi aprecio por ellos **

**Su estancia en el bosque debió haber sido mágica**

**Lo fue – **los recuerdos de ese tiempo entre árboles llegaban a mí y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

**¿Le gustaría volver con ellos? – **esa pregunta era difícil

**No puedo negar que en ocasiones añoro su compañía, la libertad y serenidad que sentía en el bosque son incomparables, todo lo que tenía con ellos era especial, pero… es aquí donde debo estar y soy feliz… sé que mi reina y su pueblo estarán bien, eso me hace aún más feliz – **ella sonrió

**De verdad debió amarla mucho, aún se nota un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando habla de ella – **lo había descubierto, sin que yo se lo dijera, por suerte mis hombres requerían mi ayuda y nuestra conversación debía terminar, así que me despedí con una sonrisa y las palabras

**Es un brillo tan especial como el que hay en los suyos, mi lady, cuando habla de Terry… debo atender mis obligaciones, adiós. **

Los siguientes días hablamos poco, el viaje estaba listo y partimos llevando con nosotros una caravana que aseguraba nuestra seguridad. Las tres semanas pasaron pronto y durante esos veintiún días Candy y yo hablamos de cosas sencillas, pero siempre terminábamos hablando de Terry y sus tantas ocurrencias, detalles o desplantes. Durante mis dos años lejos, ellos habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, risas, lágrimas, regaños, incluso un sentimiento de culpa… su relación de amistad se forjó sobre unas raíces muy fuertes y de ahí había nacido un amor igualmente intenso. Mi ángel de verde mirada deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido para que por fin pudiera ver a aquel que había robado su corazón, y yo, casi podía jurar que Terry, en algún otro lugar, hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Ella se veía tan feliz y expectante, que yo no podía más que desear que el viaje terminara para que finalmente, esos dos jóvenes amantes se reencontraran y, si el destino me lo permitía yo me encargaría de mantenerlos unidos.

En esos días me había dado cuenta que yo había llegado a amar a la Candy sonriente, a la muchacha que siempre estaba feliz… y aunque me costaba un poco aceptarlo, sabía con certeza que su felicidad estaba con mi hermano.

En cuanto viera a Terry hablaría con él, si ese era su deseo después de la boda de Stear anunciaríamos su compromiso.

Finalmente, después de un viaje tranquilo, el castillo Cornwell, con su impresionante majestuosidad se erguía ahora frente a nosotros. El aire de fiesta se respiraba por todos lados y la inminencia de un nuevo giro del destino se sentía en el ambiente.

CAPÍTULO XXXVI

El reino Cornwell estaba colmado de felicidad, su príncipe heredero, su futuro rey estaba a unos cuantos días de unir su vida con la mujer que amaba y, al parecer, su amor era tan fuerte que el pueblo lo sentía también. Los reyes habían preparado para su hijo un festejo inolvidable… el reino entero estaba de fiesta.

En cuanto llegamos al castillo, el mismo Stear salió a nuestro encuentro, nos ofreció agua y un poco de comida y después, nos llevó a las cámaras que habían sido asignadas para nosotros. Un grupo de tiendas estaba ya listo para albergar a los caballeros que venían en nuestra caravana.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y, según se me informó, nosotros no éramos los primeros, los caballeros Grandchester habían arribado unas noches antes. Candy se pondría muy feliz al saberlo.

Stear me contó algunas de las cosas nuevas que habían llegado a sus oídos, pero se notaba que lo hacía por compromiso, en cuanto terminó de contarme eso, comenzó a hablarme de lo emocionado y feliz que estaba porque finalmente podría estar con Lady Patricia, mi amigo estaba completamente enamorado y los dioses lo habían bendecido permitiéndole vivir ese amor.

Después de una larga conversación con él, me recosté a descansar un rato, tras pasar tres semanas en los caminos no hay nada más delicioso que dormir en una cama de verdad. Tomé una siesta y antes de salir de mi cámara me di un baño. Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, la voz del otro lado de la madera me era muy familiar. Mi hermano llegaba a mi encuentro.

**Permítame anunciarlo caballero – **dijo uno de los guardias que cuidaban mis aposentos – **el Rey ha tenido un largo viaje, debo preguntar si puede recibirlo**

**Eso no será necesario. Terry hermano, que gusto me da verte – **dije mientras lo abrazaba – **pasa, pasa… hay tanto que debes contarme **

**Albert… vaya, veo que en estos meses has pasado de ser mi joven amigo, a un anciano rey – **bromeó – **que bueno es verte de nuevo. **

**Cuéntame Terry, ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué has hecho de nuevo?**

**Jajaja… hermano, he hecho muchas cosas, esto de ser caballero no es tan fácil como lo imaginaba, pero me ha servido de mucho, mi pueblo empieza a respetarme por ser yo y no por ser el hijo de mi padre, creo que me han dejado de ver como un muchacho y comienzan a verme como un hombre**

**Eso es excelente…**

**Si, aunque para ser completamente honesto, es un poco… aterrador – **su expresión era muy cómica, parecía un niño asustado, pero lo entendía perfectamente – **¿no te causa gracia lo que te digo? cuando se lo comenté a mi padre… bueno él no podía parar de reír **

**Terry, yo no me puedo reír de eso, porque sé exactamente lo que sientes. Es difícil dejar de ser un muchacho, que sólo es responsable de él mismo y sus acciones, para llegar a ser un hombre del que depende un grupo de personas. **

**¡¡¡Fiiiuuu!!! Hermano, debiste haber estado aterrorizado, tus responsabilidades son mucho más grandes que las mías – **ambos reímos – **Albert… dime, ¿cómo?… Candy… - **parecía tan ansioso

**Ella está bien, le costó un poco de trabajo dejarte ir, pero ahora está muy feliz, espera cada una de tus cartas con mucha ilusión, y ansía verte, le haces mucha falta **

**No tanto como ella a mí, por un tiempo me sentí sin rumbo… debes pensar que soy un tonto, pero… si tu me lo permites, me gustaría regresar contigo a Lakewood cuando los festejos de la boda de Stear terminen… ya no puedo pasar más tiempo sin verla**

**Pero… - **al parecer él no sabía que Candy había venido conmigo – **por supuesto, eres bienvenido cuando tu quieras hermano**

**¿Me apoyarás si pido su mano?**

**Claro que sí – **aunque te lleves mi corazón con ella, pensé – **ella será muy feliz contigo, si ustedes se aman yo me encargaré de ayudarlos a estar juntos – **aunque me duela en el alma… seré feliz si los veo felices a ambos

**Gracias hermano – **dijo visiblemente emocionado

**Creo que es tiempo de ir al gran salón, Stear me dijo que servirían el banquete en cuanto se pusiera el sol, no debe faltar mucho para eso **

**Claro, mi padre se pondrá muy feliz al verte – **sonreí

**Pero primero debes acompañarme al ala sur del castillo…**

**¿No es ahí dónde están las damas? No me digas que tienes ya a una futura reina – **lo que yo daría porque ella fuera mi reina… ¡¡¡ahhhh!!! Esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero debía hacerlo

**No Terry, pero le prometí a Lady Elroy que pasaría por ella para llegar juntos al salón **

**Lady Elroy sería una excelente esposa para ti – **se divertía mucho a costa mía

**Vamos, deja de decir tonterías y camina **

Durante el camino que nos separaba del ala sur, Terry me contó algunas de sus hazañas y aventuras, estaba creciendo muy rápido y estaba resultando ser un caballero honorable, que pronto sería admirado por muchos. Por algún motivo el camino se me hizo particularmente largo, estaba feliz, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarme a Candy de la cabeza y la sola idea de tener que entregarla a mi hermano me causaba un gran pesar, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que eso era lo mejor. Ellos se amaban y yo los amaba a ambos. Así era como las cosas debían ser.

Finalmente llegamos, le pedí a Terry que me esperara un momento mientras iba por Lady Elroy, y me dirigí a las habitaciones de las damas. Toqué a la puerta de la señora y sus guardias me dijeron que ya había salido rumbo al salón, me dirigí a la siguiente puerta, y pedí que le anunciaran a Candy que había llegado por ella como lo había prometido y que era tiempo de ir al banquete. Ella salió de su cámara enfundada en un vestido de terciopelo azul con listones plata y el cabello recogido en una pequeña malla, se veía sublime. Me saludó con la misma frescura de siempre y tomó mi brazo para dirigirnos juntos al salón.

**Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para usted mi lady – **le dije quedamente antes de llegar al lugar en el que había dejado a mi amigo

**¿Una sorpresa? – **preguntó, yo sólo me limité a señalar con el dedo a la figura de espaldas que esperaba mi regreso. Sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la felicidad que le causaba la sola visión de aquel a quien amaba

**¡¡¡Terry!!! – **gritó. Al escuchar su voz, él volteó. Sorpresa y felicidad marcaban cada resquicio de su rostro

**¡¡¡Candy!!! – **apresuró su paso y al llegar hasta donde estaba ella, la tomó en brazos. Terry podía ser para muchos un tipo arrogante y en ocasiones insensible, pero estando con ella… él era feliz y se permitía mostrar sus más ocultos sentimientos – **cuanta falta me hiciste pecosa **

**¡¡¡Terry!!! – **ese abrazo decía tanto, decía mucho más que las lágrimas de felicidad que salían incontenibles de los verdes ojos de Lady Pecas

**No sabía que estarías aquí, esperaba encontrarte después de la boda, pero ahora…** **Dios… **

**¡¡¡Te extrañé tanto!!! – **el abrazo seguía, Candy acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Terry y él a su vez acariciaba el cuello de ella…

**Ejem –** carraspeé – **lamento interrumpirlos muchachos, pero debemos ir al salón, ustedes tendrán suficiente tiempo para hablar después, además ya saben que las muestras públicas de afecto no son muy bien vistas – **ambos soltaron aquel abrazo sonrojados – **jajajaja vamos, no se preocupen – **ambos rieron conmigo.

Los siguientes días fueron muy divertidos, aún esperábamos a algunos de los invitados para la boda y Stear insistía en que no se casaría a menos que nevara, cosa que a todos nos parecía una locura, pero él no tenía intención de cambiar de opinión, así que esperaríamos un poco más. Eso, por supuesto, alegró muy particularmente a dos jóvenes que compartían tanto tiempo como les fuera posible, eso sí, siempre acompañados de una doncella o un chaperón para evitar los malos entendidos. Ambos se veían tan felices, la mirada de Candy volvía a tener aquel brillo tan impactante y las sonrisas de ambos permanecían pintadas en sus rostros el día entero. Eso me hacía ver que mi decisión de dejarla partir y no permitir crecer mis sentimientos por ella era la correcta.

Finalmente, todos los invitados habían arribado y pocos días después, cayó la primera nevada. Eso anunciaba que la boda se realizaría sin más demora.

El día que Stear unió su vida con Lady Patricia, amaneció frío y pintado completamente de blanco, la noche anterior había pasado sin pena ni gloria y todos se preguntaban si la boda se realizaría, porque no había un solo adorno que la anunciara. Sin embargo al despuntar el alba, cuando el reino comenzó a despertar se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas. La capilla estaba arreglada de forma increíble. Stear se había encargado de sorprender a todos, él había decidido que este día sería perfecto para su amada y, hasta el momento, lo estaba logrando.

Los estandartes y escudos que adornaban las calles hacían un contraste impactante con la blancura de la nieve. La ceremonia fue hermosa. Los novios se veían impactantes, él con una galanura y gallardía que sólo en un día tan especial se pueden adquirir y ella, con la belleza y brillo que sólo el amor otorga a una mujer. Dentro de sus votos se escucharon las palabras _amor, comprensión, protección y felicidad_. La ceremonia terminó y al salir de la capilla Stear hizo una seña hacia los campanarios, en ese mismo momento un grupo de palomas blancas salieron volando, creando un ambiente incluso más mágico del que ya había.

Por un momento me imaginé a mi mismo uniendo mi vida a alguien, y ese alguien tenía un rostro pecoso de ojos verdes… volteé a verla y sonreí para mis adentros, al parecer ella tenía un sueño similar al mío pero con un hombre diferente, un hombre que le sostenía la mirada con todo el amor que sus azules ojos podían expresar.

Los festejos comenzaron, todo era felicidad y diversión. Los muchachos estaban muy alegres, Archie y Annie tomados de la mano, Stear y Paty compartiendo miradas cómplices, Terry y Candy sonriendo ante sus sueños futuros.

Me hacía feliz verlos así, sin embargo una sensación de añoranza invadió mi corazón gritando un nombre que yo no podía permitirme pronunciar. _Debe haber alguien más para ti, alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, alguien que no sea ella_, me decía a mí mismo.

Terry se acercó a mí y me habló con mucha seriedad de sus planes con Candy. Prácticamente me estaba pidiendo su mano.

**Me he dado cuenta que la amo, la amo más que a la vida misma. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, y quiero que el resto de mi vida comience lo antes posible… crees que sea prudente anunciar nuestro compromiso hoy mismo – **su mirada revelaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos y la sinceridad de sus palabras

**Si así lo desean… **

**Si**

**Puedo pedirte algo Terry, permíteme ser yo quien anuncie esto… **

Justo cuando estábamos terminando nuestra conversación el Rey Cornwell nos llamó a ambos. Su tono jovial era muy agradable, pero al ver a sus acompañantes mis sentidos se pusieron en guardia.

**Terry, muchacho una noticia por demás feliz ha llegado a mis oídos, me han dicho que una cierta dama de mirar alegre y rubia cabellera ha cautivado tu corazón - **el rey parecía feliz de saberlo

**Discúlpenos majestad pero nuestra presencia aquí sale sobrando – **una reverencia – **caballeros **

**Lady Sara, agradezco su información – **qué estaba tramando esa mujer, ella y su hija habían prometido alejarse de mi reino, pero el Rey Cornwell no sabía nada de nuestras desavenencias – **dime Terry ¿es cierto lo que me han dicho? **

**Así es señor, mi mayor deseo es unir mi vida a la de ella **

**Vaya esto es más serio de lo que esperaba – **el sonido de alarma no dejaba de sonar en mi mente, pero no sabía por qué – **no crees que es un poco apresurado, apenas y la conoces – **eso no era cierto Terry y Candy se conocían desde hacía más de tres años, ¿de quién hablaba el rey?

**Por supuesto que no alteza, así la hubiera conocido ayer, no habría nadie más con quien quisiera pasar mi vida **

**Majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero puedo preguntar de ¿quién está usted hablando?**

**Pero cómo, Albert ¿es que acaso no conoces a la hermosa rubia que ha cautivado al hombre que llamas hermano? – **sonrió – **¿acaso no es aquella la dueña de tu corazón muchacho? – **el rey señaló hacia un grupo de jóvenes en el que se encontraban Annie, Paty y Candy… pero también había otra dama

**Claro que sí Majestad, ella es la mujer que quiero por esposa –** fue la pronta respuesta de Terry

**¿Y ella te corresponde?**

**Espera Terry – **dije, pero mi voz parecía inaudible

**Con toda el alma –** respondió mi hermano

**Pues no se diga más…** **si la quieres y ella a ti, yo mismo los comprometeré… en este mismo momento anunciaré a todos la feliz noticia**

**Terry espera por favor…**

**Albert soy tan feliz… **

**Terry…**

**Querido pueblo – **dijo el rey solemne y todos callaron y atendieron a sus palabras – **es con gran alegría, en este día de fiesta, que me permito anunciar una noticia inesperada… el joven Terruce Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester y, valioso caballero de la corte Andrew, está enamorado – **se oyeron numerosos vítores y Terry buscó a Candy con la mirada, ella sonrió feliz, el sueño de ambos se hacía realidad, pero la otra chica también miraba expectante – **es por eso, que en su nombre, me permito pedir la mano y asegurar su compromiso con la dama que él a elegido – **el rey extendió una mano hacia donde estaba el grupo de doncellas, el rostro de Candy brillaba de júbilo – **por favor festejemos a estos queridos jóvenes… Terruce Grandchester y Lady Susana Marlow **

Susana Marlow, el rey había dicho Susana Marlow, lo que había temido se hacía realidad, el rey había sido mal informado y había unido a mi amigo a la otra chica rubia que había en el grupo, mi vista iba constantemente de Terry a Candy, ambos estaban sorprendidos, aterrados… destrozados. En un solo momento, con unas cuantas palabras, un anciano bienintencionado había destrozado sin quererlo el futuro de dos jóvenes amantes.

CAPÍTULO XXXVII

La noticia había sido realmente sorpresiva, el pueblo vitoreaba el compromiso, Lady Susana reía emocionada, pero todos aquellos que sabíamos del amor que Terry y Candy se profesaban estábamos atónitos, creer que algo así estuviera sucediendo era simple y sencillamente imposible.

Mi mirada iba constantemente de Candy a Terry, ella demandaba con el corazón en la mano una explicación y su expresión suplicaba que todo se desmintiera. Y él, él con su mirada intentaba darle una respuesta muda, la única que podía dar "_yo no lo planeé así, es a ti a quien amo_".

Si tan sólo hubiese escuchado mi súplica, si me hubiere permitido intervenir, ahora era demasiado tarde… los miraba y veía caer ante mí sus más preciados sueños, hechos pedazos. Lo que por un momento parecía la mayor razón de regocijo era ahora el peor de los martirios para dos amantes corazones. Terry se encontraba en un lugar del que no podía salir, del que yo no lo podía sacar. Aclarar en ese mismo momento el malentendido significaba forzosamente humillar a Lady Susana, con ello los Grandchester se ganarían la enemistad de los Marlow… pero había algo aún peor, si Terry decía que todo había sido una equivocación haría quedar al Rey Cornwell como un tonto y entrometido, hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a su pueblo y sus aliados era un lujo que Terry no se podía permitir. La trampa que le habían tendido había sido sigilosamente hecha… ya no había marcha atrás, el anuncio estaba hecho.

Por la palidez de su rostro pude darme cuenta de que mi hermano sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si se retractaba de las palabras del Rey… ante todo estaba su honor, el maldito honor. Deshonrar una promesa que ha sido hecha en tu nombre, no es digno de un caballero y un caballero sin honor, es menos que nadie.

**Mi lady Marlow, por favor venga ahora aquí a mi lado y dígame si acepta la mano de este noble hombre – **el rey no se daba cuenta de nada y hablaba con gran júbilo

Lady Susana era la hermosa hija de los Condes Marlow, para cualquiera ella sería una excelente esposa y, seguramente cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz y orgulloso de llamarla "_mía_"… cualquiera menos Terry, el apenas y la miraba… para el no había nadie más que Candy. Sin embargo, para Susana, ser el objeto del deseo y amor del joven Grandchester era todo un honor y, el brillo de su mirada expresaba con mucha claridad su profunda emoción. No dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la mano de mi hermano.

Al llegar al lado de Terry ella sonrió ampliamente y él se limitó a hacer una leve reverencia. Parecía ausente, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, incapaz de salir de su sorpresa, sólo había algo a lo que veía, o más bien alguien. Sus miradas se mantenían fijas una a la otra, sus ojos tristes, sus rostros pálidos, ambos aún luchando con la realidad… una realidad cruel que los golpeaba sin consideración, una realidad que se interponía entre ellos y que separaba sus caminos de una forma por demás atroz.

Hasta que, en un segundo, esa conexión se rompió, Candy dio media vuelta y se alejó de todos, ver al hombre que amaba anunciar su unión con otra mujer no era nada agradable. Quise ir tras ella pero Terry me lo impidió. Ella me necesitaba, estaba seguro de que me necesitaba, podía sentir su sufrimiento, pero él tomó mi brazo con fuerza "_debo ser yo quien vaya tras ella, debo ser yo quien le explique"_ era lo que sus ojos me decían.

**Ve **– fue mi escueta respuesta – **yo entretendré al Rey **

Terry estaba devastado. Caminó con prisa siguiendo el mismo sendero que Candy había tomado, enfrentarla sería difícil. Me disculpé en nombre de mi hermano por su ausencia, el Duque llegó y fue con él con quien se comenzaron a tratar los preparativos. Sir Richard conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de su hijo, él estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de nosotros.

**Albert, ¿que pasó?… yo… no lo entiendo**

**Fue un error… el más desafortunado de todos **

**¿Fue tras ella? - **asentí

**Debe explicarle**

**¿Crees que ella lo entienda?**

**Lo entenderá, pero no sé si lo soporte… lo ama **

**Y él a ella, Dios… cuanto sufrirán por esto**

**Debo irme, debo buscarlos**

A cada segundo que pasaba, un pesar gigantesco se cernía sobre mí, las dos personas a las que más quería en el mundo sufrían y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. Podía decirle a Terry que negara todo, que yo lo protegería, pero él no aceptaría. Seguí sus pasos, rogando encontrarlos tranquilos, pero la escena que presencie era desgarradora.

Terry le decía algo y ella lo veía intentando aparentar serenidad, ella dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras que llevaban al patio, él sostuvo su mano implorante, ella se soltó y comenzó a bajar los escalones, Terry la seguía con calma… de pronto ella no pudo más y se echó a correr, él corrió tras ella, casi al llegar al final de la escalinata Terry le dio alcance, la tomó por la cintura… ella de espaldas a él… un abrazo que decía lo mucho que se amaban, un abrazo que no debía ser el último, un abrazo que duró tan poco… algunas palabras para mí inaudibles y lágrimas cubriendo sus rostros. El tiempo parecía haberse quedado paralizado, incluso él parecía compartir su sufrimiento.

Los brazos de Terry soltaron la cintura de Candy, sus manos tomaron sus hombros haciéndola girar para verlo… ya no habían palabras, sólo miradas, miradas intensas que hablaban de amor, sufrimiento y tristeza, ella le sonrió y él le robó un fugaz beso, un beso en el que seguramente iba guardado su corazón. Candy se separó de él y siguió su camino sin volver la vista atrás, él se quedó ahí, parado viendo a su más grande amor alejarse de su vida.

Esperé unos momentos más y fui a su encuentro.

**Candy no volteó a mirarme… se fue sin mirarme… ve con ella, ayúdala… cuídala, yo ya no podré – **dijo sin voltear a verme, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos

**¿Estarás bien?**

**Debo cumplir con mi deber… seré feliz si ella lo es… por favor Albert… acabo de herirla sin intención… ayúdala… yo estaré bien… ahora necesito estar solo… ve**

Que difícil era verlo sufrir, lo dejé solo, tal y como me lo pidió, él era así… salí tras ella, no quería ni imaginarme lo difícil que era su situación, la busqué por largo rato, fui a su cámara, al patio, a los jardines… no la encontraba, hasta que pasé por el lago.

Candy estaba parada sobre un montículo de nieve, con la mirada perdida en el agua congelada. Llegué hasta ella… cuanto dolor había en sus ojos.

**Mi Lady… ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer?**

**Sólo abráceme, Albert, por favor abráceme – **y al decirlo hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, sus lágrimas y sollozos eran incontenibles… su cuerpo tiritaba, la rodeé con mis brazos… habría hecho cualquier cosa por evitar ese momento – **encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo y no lo puedo ver más… no debo… **

**Candy… **

**¿Por qué me ha tocado sufrir así?… parece que las cosas nunca pueden terminar bien para mí **

**Candy… al final todo acaba siempre bien, debe estar segura de eso, si las cosas aún no van bien es porque todavía no han llegado a su final… **

**Cuanto me gustaría decirle "**_**no me lo quites**_**", pero no puedo, ella no sabe nada… lo amo tanto… hay tantas cosas que le hubiera dicho de saber que hoy lo perdería, quizás todo habría cambiado de haberle dicho lo mucho que significa para mí… **

**Llore todo lo que quiera mi lady… luego olvidará – **ella se aferró a mí llorando desconsolada, llorar debía hacerle bien.

Fue entonces, al verla llorar como lo hacía, que me di cuenta de que ella era ya parte de mí, su sufrimiento me dolía en el alma y su dolor parecía llegar hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

CAPÍTULO XXXVIII

Estuve largo rato con ella, sus ilusiones se habían roto e intentaban salir de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. Lloró, lloró por mucho tiempo. Con cada una de sus lágrimas, con cada uno de sus sollozos sentía que el corazón se me hacía trizas, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no se me ocurría nada, no había palabras que pudieran confortarla en ese momento, así que imprimí a mi abrazo todo lo que mi boca no sabía decir. Poco a poco su llanto cesó, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, el sueño la ayudaría también.

La levanté, la arropé con mi capa y la llevé a su cámara. En el camino me encontré a Annie, ella me acompañó hasta que dejé a Candy en sus aposentos. Quería quedarme ahí, a su lado, ella me necesitaba, pero Annie tenía razón, no era adecuado que yo pasara la noche con ella. Le supliqué que la cuidara y que si necesitaba algo no dudara en mandar a llamarme. Bajo los cuidados de su hermana mi pequeña doncella tendría que estar bien.

Antes de dejarla me acerqué a ella y en forma de plegaria dije a su oído algo que había escuchado tantas veces mientras estaba en el bosque.

**Duerme amor que todo duerme. Cae en brazos de la oscuridad silente. Velará tu alma la noche vigilante. Duerme amor que todo duerme. **

Ahora era tiempo de que buscara a otra persona, a alguien que estaba sufriendo tanto o más que ella. Fui a su cámara, al patio, a las cuadras, pero mi hermano no aparecía por ningún lado y nadie lo había visto, "_acaso habría hecho alguna estupidez_" no Terry no era un cobarde, pero dónde estaba… probablemente… si ahí tenía que estar.

Fui directamente al invernadero de la reina, Terry sabía que Candy amaba ese lugar. Era un lugar que guardaba muchos recuerdos, era un lugar especial para todos.

Muy pocas flores habían sobrevivido el frío del invierno, entré y lo vi parado frente a un gran ventanal… miraba sin mirar, su rostro pálido, sus ojos ya sin lágrimas.

**La perdí Albert, la perdí – **dijo sin voltear a verme y con voz entrecortada

**Terry yo… **

**Fui un tonto impulsivo y la perdí… yo mismo la alejé de mí – **en su tono se mezclaban ira, tristeza y desesperanza

**Déjame intentar ayudarte, déjame intentar remediar esto… diremos que fue un error, diremos que… **

**La boda será en cuatro meses –** lo decía aún sin mirarme – **los planes están hechos – **su mirar era frío

**Terry…**

**No Albert, hice una promesa… - **dijo con rabia –** yo quería que Candy se sintiera orgullosa de mi, quería ser un hombre de honor para poder tenerla a mi lado… si reniego de mis actos ya no podría verla a los ojos – **el maldito honor ante todo – **¿que podría ofrecerle? ¿cómo podría sentirse orgullosa de mí?**

**Terry, por favor, con esto sólo ganarán sufrimiento… piensa en ustedes, que el mundo se vaya al demonio, ustedes son los que importan, ustedes se aman – **por mucho que yo pudiera quererla, no podía soportar que ambos sufrieran por un estúpido malentendido, prefería verla en sus brazos pero feliz…

**La amo, más que a mi vida misma, pero he decidido no recibir su amor… la amaré hasta el fin de mi vida, pero estaré lejos de ella – **Dios ¿por qué insiste el destino en complicar así la vida de los hombres?

**Si la amas y la amarás hasta el día en que mueras, debes comprender que sería una crueldad ofrecerle a otra mujer las sobras de tu amor**

**He dado mi palabra, entiéndelo – **sus ojos lo traicionaron de nuevo, de inmediato reconocí el llanto más antiguo del hombre… lloraba por un amor perdido

**El honor es un código entre hombres Terry. El amor posee su propio honor, muy superior al de la guerra, muy superior a cualquier cosa en el mundo – **no me gustaba verlo sufrir – **por Dios Terry ¡¡¡por todo lo que más amo te insisto a que repudies el héroe que hay en tu alma!!! Permanece fiel a tu más alta esperanza, lucha por tu más preciado sueño – **se giró hacia mí

**¡¡¡Basta!!! Ya lo he decidido – **rió con ironía – ¿**quería ser un hombre no es así? Pues el destino me está dando la oportunidad de serlo, tendré el corazón roto, seré infeliz, pero seré un hombre de honor… si esto ha llegado a mí es porque yo no era la persona con quien ella debía estar… quizás pueda llegar a sentir algo por Lady Marlow… quizás nunca pueda olvidarla a ella, pero seré un hombre de honor… y lo seré por ella**

Callamos por largo rato, Terry estaba decidido y no daría marcha atrás, pero sufría como nunca antes. Cuando finalmente el silencio que había entre nosotros se rompió, lo hizo para transportar las palabras de un hombre que había perdido todo, las palabras de un corazón hecho pedazos, las palabras de mi más querido amigo.

**La perdí, aún no puedo creer que la haya perdido – **lo dejé hablar – **la perdí y no sé si deba reír o llorar, no sé si deba vivir o morir, y me duele tanto… todo se salió de mis manos, todo… y pensar que durante estos años ella estuvo a mi lado, pensé que lo nuestro sería algo seguro, ¿cómo pude perderla Albert? ¿¿¿cómo??? – **lloraba desconsolado – **ahora he aprendido que el amor no es una posesión, que el amor no espera… aprendí que el amor debe expresarse… pero lo aprendí muy tarde. La perdí Albert, la perdí… porque no pude decidirme antes, mantuve mi amor por ella escondido, nunca se lo dije… de haber sabido que nos despediríamos así hubiera preferido no conocerla **(she´s out of my life… josh groban… /watch?v=Ylgf2Q6f5IA )

**Terry… **

**No digas nada, sólo prométeme que la vas a cuidar, sólo dime que ella estará bien… promételo por favor **

**Lo prometo**

**Gracias… ahora por favor déjame solo**

**¿No harás nada estúpido, verdad?**

**Acabo de cometer la única estupidez que podía, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien**

Y así lo dejé, por lo que estaba pasando era realmente difícil, pero tendía que salir adelante.

"_Dioses, por favor, permítanles a estos dos amigos míos, tan queridos, sobreponerse a su lejanía, permítanles encontrar la felicidad, pero sobre todo… si merecen estar juntos, permítanles descubrir el camino para encontrarse de nuevo"_

CAPÍTULO XXXIX

Despertar después de haber perdido algo muy importante el día anterior es difícil de verdad, despiertas siempre con la esperanza de que todo haya sido un truco sucio de tu mente, esperas que todo haya sido un horrible sueño, pero después te enfrentas a la realidad y tu corazón vuelve a romperse ante la inminencia de la pérdida.

Terry había intentado aplazar ese sufrimiento manteniéndose despierto toda la noche, a Candy el cansancio y el dolor la habían vencido, para ella ese despertar sería inmediato, para él sería un sufrimiento distinto, para mí… para mí sería quizás absurdo, sería un dolor compartido, sería simplemente el dolor de no poder hacer nada para evitar las lágrimas de aquellos a los que amaba.

El invierno estaba en su momento más crudo y viajar era prácticamente imposible, así que tendríamos que permanecer en el reino Cornwell por un tiempo más, eso haría las cosas más difíciles para los muchachos, pero no había más que hacer.

Terry se veía ahora resignado y su semblante presentaba una serenidad, probablemente fingida, pero muy creíble, sufría, de eso no había duda pero lo hacía con estoicismo y entereza, sólo aquellos que lo conocíamos de verdad podíamos ver por medio de las marcas grises bajo sus ojos, por lo que estaba pasando.

Candy por el contrario era más obvia en su pesar. Se mantenía encerrada en su cámara y apenas permitía que alguien se acercara a ella, Annie dijo a todos que la fiebre la tenía en cama, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Al fin, después de varios días de encierro, me permitió verla. Sus ojos otrora resplandecientes, ahora se veían apagados. La tristeza la estaba consumiendo. No intentó siquiera sonreír cuando me vio. Permanecía en un silencio ensordecedor, yo no sabía que decir, no sabía como ayudarla. Fue ella quien habló y sus palabras eran duras y frías.

**Que asombrosamente trágica es la vida, ¿no lo cree así mi señor?**

**Mi lady… - **fue todo lo que pude decir

**Creí que por fin podría vivir un momento de completo júbilo, pero no fue así – **luchaba contra las lágrimas

**Candy yo… **

**Sabe – **dijo sonriendo irónicamente – **al principio pensé que si evitaba hablar de lo sucedido, sería como si no hubiera pasado nunca… estaba completamente segura de que así sería, pero creo que no es tan sencillo…**

**Alguien alguna vez me dijo – **intervine –** que las cosas de las que uno esta completamente seguro nunca son ciertas**

**Oh, sabia persona la que habló con tanta honestidad… me habría gustado poder hablar con esa persona antes de dejar que mi alma se ilusionara tanto**

**¿Que habría hecho entonces?**

**No lo entiendo…**

**¿Habría acaso desistido a su amor por Terry de haber sabido lo que tendría que sufrir por su causa?**

**No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, probablemente sí… mi vida, usted lo sabe bien, ha sido difícil… le temo tanto al sufrimiento **

**La entiendo perfectamente, pero señora, ¿no cree que el temor a sufrir es peor que el propio sufrimiento?**

**Oh, Albert – **se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar sus lágrimas

**Mi lady, no podemos dejar de vivir las cosas por el simple temor a ser lastimados, la vida se hizo para vivirla y en ocasiones ese sufrimiento, que tanto dolor nos causa, es recompensado con una felicidad incluso mayor a la que pudimos imaginar – **caminé hacia ella y la tomé por los hombros para hacerla mirarme – **dígame Candy, ¿le gustaría llegar a vieja repitiéndose constantemente "**_**cuantas cosas perdí por miedo a perder**_**"? – **calló por un momento

**Sabe, al sentirme tan feliz como lo hacía, una sombra se posó sobre mí, todo parecía ir tan bien que por un momento sentí que algo tendría que ir mal para hacerme ver la realidad, el destino me avisaba que algo no iba bien – **sonreí

**Créame Candy, los presagios no existen. El destino es demasiado sabio, o bien, demasiado cruel para mandarnos heraldos**

**Dios Albert, lo que más me duele es el tiempo que perdimos, él y yo nos amábamos y lo sabíamos, pero no nos lo dijimos con frecuencia, no nos atrevimos a gritarlo**

**Quizás habría sido bueno no callar, pero si ustedes lo sabían era suficiente – **ellos se amaban y muchos lo sabíamos – **No puede decirme que no disfrutó cada segundo pasado a su lado – **ella me vio y sonrió – **ahí tiene, no lloré por lo que pudo ser y no será, por favor mi lady, congratúlese por lo que fue y seguirá siendo **

**Cada momento pasado a su lado me trajo dicha, en ocasiones me irritaba tanto – **sonreía al recordar – **pero siempre, siempre me dejó un buen recuerdo… creo que ahora tendré que resignarme a su ausencia**

**Resígnese a no tenerlo como usted esperaba, porque puede estar segura de que lo tendrá siempre, como amigo, como un grato recuerdo, pero siempre estará a su lado**

**No creo que mi corazón pueda sobreponerse a tantas pérdidas y lágrimas – **el sufrimiento siempre siente que será eterno

**Eso no puede decirlo ahora… deberá dejar que pase el tiempo y ya veremos lo que trae con él**

**Señor, le agradezco tanto el tiempo que pasa a mi lado ayudándome a sobreponerme a los golpes del destino, ayudándome a comprender que las cosas no son tan fatales como las creo**

**No tienen nada que agradecer, verla bien y sonriente me es suficiente agradecimiento – **ella se sonrojó un poco ante mi osadía y yo me sorprendí por no haber podido detener mis palabras a tiempo

**Sabe – **dijo –** en ocasiones siento que usted es el único que comprende mi sufrimiento y de verdad espero verlo, porque sé que en usted o con usted encontraré la mejor manera de salir adelante – **sus palabras me hacían tan feliz y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir culpable, cómo podía yo sonreír si mi hermano sufría tanto – **supongo que de verdad cree todo lo que dice y eso hace que sus palabras sean aún más valiosas**

**Es un placer, mi lady, cada palabra, cada consuelo… bueno todo lo que le he dicho, lo he vivido también, de una forma distinta pero, entiendo su sufrimiento y por eso siento que es bueno poder aconsejarla y ayudarla tanto como me sea posible – **ella me miraba con más tranquilidad, se veía más relajada, tanto que no pudo evitar un bostezo – **veo que está cansada, creo que es momento de retirarme…**

**Perdone, es que últimamente me ha costado trabajo conciliar el sueño… lo he probado todo, pero mi mente está demasiado turbada para poder dormir y cuando lo hago sueño siempre con lo mismo y una gran congoja azota mi espíritu. Me da tanta pena contárselo, pero no duermo y si duermo lo hago sin descansar, sólo para despertar y llorar de nuevo**

**Tranquilícese mi lady, permítame mandar por un te o una infusión para ayudarla a descansar**

**Nada funciona, Albert, lo he intentado todo, incluso le he pedido a Annie que me arrulle como lo hacía mamá María, pero nada a servido **

**Me permitiría intentar – **no sabía de dónde salía ese repentino valor, pero quizás yo podía ayudarla

**No entiendo – **me miraba extrañada

**Le juro que mis intenciones no son deshonrosas, sólo quiero ayudarla… cuando viví en el bosque, algo muy similar a lo que pasa con usted me sucedía a mí y mi reina logró ayudarme a conciliar el sueño mediante un canto, mi voz no es tan dulce ni tan apta para el canto como la de ella pero quizás pueda servir**

**No sé si sea adecuado señor… **

**Si gusta llamamos a una doncella para que la acompañe y de fe de mis buenas intenciones, sólo quiero ayudarla – **por un momento dudó, pero después sonrió

**Algo debo hacer, si no vuelvo a dormir me volveré loca**

**Recuéstese entonces y yo permaneceré en la alcoba hasta que usted duerma**

**Espero no hacerlo perder mucho tiempo – **sonreí

**Usted sólo debe cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir mientras escucha mi canto**

**Gracias Albert**

**Espero que mi voz no le parezca desagradable y en vez de ayudarla a dormir le traiga pesadillas – **ella sonrió – **ahora cierre los ojos por favor – **respiré y comencé el canto

(clic aquí)

**Smile though your heart is aching **(sonríe aunque tu corazón llore)

**Smile even though it's breaking **(sonríe aunque esté roto)

**When there are clouds in the sky **(cuando haya nubes en el cielo)

**You'll get by **(seguirás)

**If you smile through your fear and sorrow **(si sonríes a través del miedo y del dolor)

**Smile and maybe tomorrow **(sonríe y talvez mañana)

**You'll see the sun come shining through for you **(verás que el sol saldrá y brillará para ti)

**  
Light up your face with gladness **(ilumina tu rostro con felicidad)

**Hide every trace of sadness **(esconde cada marca de tristeza)

**Although a tear may be ever so near **(aunque una lágrima esté a punto de salir)

**That's the time you must keep on trying **(ese es el momento para seguir intentando)

**Smile what's the use of crying **(sonríe no hay por que llorar)

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile **(entenderás que aún vale la pena vivir)

**If you just smile **(si sólo sonríes)

**  
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by **(cuando haya nubes en el cielo, tu seguirás)

**If you smile **(si tú sonríes)

**And maybe tomorrow **(y tal vez mañana)

**You'll see the sun come shining through for you **(verás al sol brillar para ti)

**  
Light up your face with gladness **(ilumina tu rostro con felicidad)

**Hide every trace of sadness**(esconde cada rastro de tristeza)

**Although a tear may be ever so near **(aunque una lágrima esté a punto de salir)

**That's the time you must keep on trying **(es cuando debes seguir intentando)

**Smile what's the use of crying **(sonríe no vale la pena llorar)

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile **(entenderás que aún vale la pena vivir)

**If you just smile **(si sólo sonríes)

Al parecer la canción que Aldys me había enseñado era mucho más efectiva de lo que esperaba. Al terminar de cantarla, mi pequeña dama dormía plácidamente, estaba ya en los brazos de los dioses del sueño y en ellos confiaba para ayudarla a pasar una buena noche.

**Descansa pequeña, mañana será un mejor día. **

CAPÍTULO XL

Es hora de hablar de momentos menos difíciles y más llenos de magia y sonrisas. Había dejado la historia después de una ruptura que, a mi gusto, fue poco menos que épica, una separación trágica que dejó truncos los sueños de dos amadas personas, y que se encargó de dejar dos corazones heridos… era momento de dejar actuar al tiempo… el tiempo, "él" que ha sido quizás el personaje más importante en mi historia, aquel viejo y barbado señor que se encarga de ponernos obstáculos en la vida y nos da la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante, es él quien nos hace sufrir para después darnos motivos para reír, es él quien se encarga de que las cosas lleguen a nosotros en el instante exacto, no antes, no después, simple y llanamente cuando deben llegar. Es él quien guía la vida… ¡¡¡oh!!! ¿Qué sería del tiempo sin la vida? O acaso debería preguntar, ¿qué sería de la vida sin el tiempo?

El invierno llegaba a su fin y, con el anuncio temprano de la primavera, pudimos regresar a Lakewood. No es necesario decir que los últimos días que pasamos en las tierras Cornwell estuvieron llenos de sentimientos encontrados y gran melancolía. Candy y Terry aparentaban tranquilidad cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, pero evitaban a toda costa intercambiar palabras o miradas que delataran su verdadero sentir.

Fuimos los Andrew los primeros en regresar a casa, esto sorprendió a muchos, incluyendo a Lady Elroy, que se mostraba renuente a cambiar un hogar acogedor por tres semanas de frío camino. Pero con un poco de adulación dio su brazo a torcer. La anciana mujer pocas veces me ha negado algo cuando se lo solicito de la forma adecuada.

Candy me había pedido irnos antes que los señores Grandchester "_no soportaría verlo alejarse de mí de nuevo_" dijo, así que me vi en la necesidad de hacer lo que me pedía, se lo debía a ella. Terry me suplicó cuidarla y procurar que fuera feliz, cosa que estaba decidido a hacer.

El tiempo se encargó de hacer su parte y pocas semanas después de regresar a casa Candy se encontraba ya muy restablecida y su espíritu se veía tan fuerte y vivaz como siempre lo había sido.

Ella buscaba constantemente mi compañía, supongo que mis pláticas la hacían ver las cosas de un modo distinto, al principio hablábamos principalmente de la "crueldad" de la vida y la "fiereza" del destino, pero poco a poco, las cosas se fueron suavizando, hasta que un día ella me sorprendió con un "_que maravilloso es estar vivo_" que me hizo ver que las heridas de su corazón estaban cicatrizando.

Disfrutábamos la mutua compañía y aprendíamos a cada momento las más increíbles cosas el uno del otro. Me encantaba ver la hermosa dama en la que se estaba convirtiendo, había progresado mucho en su instrucción aristocrática y ahora, cuando era necesario, se comportaba con elegancia y destreza en un mundo que admiraba, tanto como yo, sus progresos… pero yo siempre he preferido a la joven alegre y ocurrente que a la dama de alcurnia.

De vez en cuando, nos escapábamos, yo de mis caballeros y ella de las doncellas que se le habían designado, para ser simplemente Albert y Candy, los amigos sin títulos… estando juntos encontrábamos paz y libertad de ser quienes éramos en realidad. Fue una etapa realmente hermosa.

En los últimos días del tercer mes debí ausentarme del castillo para asistir a la boda de mi hermano. La sola mención del acontecimiento traía al rostro de mi pequeña una marcada palidez y oscuras ojeras que quitaban el brillo a sus ojos. Candy no asistió a la boda, la unión del hombre que amaba a otra mujer, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Aún lo amaba…

La ceremonia se llevó acabo sin inconvenientes. Fue prácticamente el sueño de toda doncella, ser entregada al hombre que amaba, en medio de la dicha común y augurios de felicidad eterna. Lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto, era la sonrisa del novio, que se mostraba ausente y taciturno.

Estuve sólo el tiempo enteramente necesario para apoyar a mi hermano y ponerme al corriente de algunos sucesos relevantes. En este instante creo necesario relatar algo que para mí, fue sorpresivo.

Desde el momento en que llegué, pude darme cuenta de que eran pocos los que faltaban por arribar, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo la ausencia muy particular de una familia entera llamó mi atención, por lo que me dirigí a alguien que pudiera saciar mi curiosidad.

Stear y Archie me contaron algo que me pareció imposible. La ausencia del Barón Leegan y su familia se debía, en primera instancia, a que el novio había insistido en invitar únicamente a los dos señores de la casa, al primero por respeto y al segundo por compañerismo, pero se había rehusado tajantemente a aceptar que las señoras Leegan estuvieran presentes en su boda. Esta decisión había sido reprobada por muchos, incluso por la novia, pero Terry, decidido como estaba, dio tales muestras de obstinación, que incluso se llegó a pensar que todo se cancelaría si no se hacía lo que él demandaba, así que la invitación fue enviada explícitamente para el Barón y su hijo.

La segunda razón era incluso más sorprendente que la primera. Neil había tenido una pelea encarnizada con su madre y hermana, al parecer, ambas habían intentado convencer al joven de que era poco menos que un cero a la izquierda y que nunca llegaría a ser un caballero de renombre si no seguía el camino que ellas le tenían preparado… la noche misma de su humillación, Neil había tomado a su mejor caballo de las cuadras, llenado sus alforjas y sacando de casa no más que el dinero necesario, su armadura y su espada… había dejado la casa familiar para demostrar que su nombre sería recordado por muchas generaciones por mérito propio y que los juglares cantarían sus gloriosas hazañas por siglos. El joven partió dejando sólo una nota en la que pedía perdón a su padre por causarle tal sufrimiento y asegurándole que estaría bien… pedía insistentemente que no lo buscaran, porque no lo encontrarían, había decidido renunciar a su nombre para que no tuviera ventajas de ningún tipo y se encaminaría a tierras que asegurarán su completa desaparición.

Por increíble que pareciera, las mujeres que más daño habían causado en mi corta vida, parecían ahora estar pagando un poco del sufrimiento que habían causado y su vergüenza era del dominio público. Sólo sentía un poco de pesar por el Barón, que sin saber nada, sufría de la mano de su familia.

Después de ver que Terry hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para procurarse, sino una vida feliz, al menos sí una buena vida, partí con mi gente de regreso a casa.

Había pasado poco más de un mes lejos de esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días y aquellos ojos que capturaban a cada segundo mi alma… pero tanto me parecía el tiempo lejos de ella que no veía el momento de tenerla de nuevo junto a mí, de sentir su aroma y de verla.

Cuando finalmente regresamos al castillo me di cuenta de que no había sido yo el único que se había sentido de tal forma. Ella tenía todo listo para recibirnos, en cuanto me vio corrió a mí y con la cortesía de la dama me dio la bienvenida, pero con la jovialidad de mi amiga me dijo un exquisito "cuanto lo he echado de menos".

Nos separamos del grupo de gente que venía conmigo y ella me pidió que le contara las nuevas, así lo hice, le conté todo lo que sabía evitando mencionar la ceremonia, hasta que ella preguntó:

**Dígame Albert, ¿cómo encontró a Terry? – **hizo una pausa como para tomar fuerzas – ¿**se veía feliz?**

**¿En verdad quiere una respuesta? – **pregunté

**Si, necesito saber cómo se encuentra él – **sonreí

**Mentiría, mi lady, si dijera que se veía feliz… pero le aseguro que está bien, tuve tiempo suficiente para conversar con él y está mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba**

**Me da mucho gusto por él, estoy segura de que Lady Susana será una excelente esposa y que procurará hacerlo feliz**

**Mi lady, perdone mi impertinencia, pero veo que esto aun le causa pesar – **suspiró

**Me gustaría negarlo, pero usted mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que esto ha sido para mí – **volteó al cielo como pidiendo algo – **sin embargo, señor, he entendido que cuando no podemos volver el tiempo atrás sólo debemos preocuparnos por encontrar la mejor manera de seguir adelante – **la vi con detenimiento, me parecía que en un momento había madurado tanto

**Debo decirle Candy, que me hace muy feliz verla aceptar al destino con esa clase de determinación… la felicito por ello**

**¡Oh Albert! No diga eso, no es valor lo que ve ante usted… es el más aferrado miedo**

**¿Miedo?**

**Si, miedo… me aterra la idea de que el destino no me tiene deparado encontrar el amor. Cada vez que creo haberlo encontrado algo se interpone y vuelvo a estar sola**

**Señora, creo que somos demasiado insignificantes para pretender saber lo que el destino nos tiene deparado, lo que si le puedo asegurar es que todo lo que sucede una vez, puede no suceder una segunda, pero todo lo que sucede dos veces, sucederá, ciertamente, una tercera**

**¿De verdad lo cree así?**

**Lo aseguro… si dos veces ha encontrado el amor, seguramente lo encontrará una tercera y nadie le dice que no sea esta tercera vez la que le demuestre que sus dos amores primeros habían sido planteados para que entendiera lo que es el amor de verdad**

**Supongo que todo lo que me ha sucedido estaba escrito desde mi nacimiento en las estrellas, y si los antiguos así lo decidieron, supongo que incluso los momentos de mayor sufrimiento podrán tener un buen final**

Y así seguimos conversando por largo rato, con la honestidad que nos permitía escuchar lo que cada uno tenía que decir, a momentos sin vernos, en ocasiones en completo silencio… nos escuchábamos y veíamos incluso con los oídos y ojos cerrados, pero siempre, siempre con el corazón abierto.

CAPÍTULO XLI

Ahora entrábamos al quinto mes del año. Hacia ya casi un año que había dejado aquel bosque mágico que tanto bien me había hecho y casi dos de mi primer encuentro directo con los dioses. Esos dioses me habían enseñado mucho, pero en mi pueblo ya no eran venerados, así que tendría que encontrar alguna manera para poder honrarlos en Beltane.

La noche en que las hogueras se encienden salí de mi cámara con mucho sigilo. Había dejado todo listo en un claro del bosque, cerca del lago, para hacer el ritual. La noche era muy calurosa así que por todo atavío elegí unos pantaloncillos blancos. Tener los pies y el torso desnudos me hacía sentir más en contacto con la naturaleza. Llegué a mi destino y para mi sorpresa a lo lejos se veía el brillante resplandor de fuegos en lontananza. Seguramente, en algún lugar, alguien más adoraba a los dioses y pedía su unión a la tierra. Los recuerdos de mis dos Beltane llegaron a mí con fuerza. Toqué en mi pecho el símbolo de Aldys y comencé el ritual.

Encendí una hoguera pequeña y comencé a recitar las palabras que me habían enseñado: "**oh Diosa madre, reina de la tierra, oh Dios padre rey del día y de los bosques**" en mi mente escuchaba mi voz acompañada del eco de la de Aldys "**celebro su unión mientras la naturaleza se regocija en un fuerte resplandor de color y vida. Acepten mi regalo, Diosa madre y Dios padre, en honor de su unión**" era inevitable no llevar mi mano a mi pecho "**de su apareamiento surgirá de nuevo la vida; una abundancia de criaturas vivientes cubrirá las tierras, y los vientos soplarán puros y frescos ¡Diosa madre y Dios padre… celebro con ustedes! Dios padre que moras en los bosques, enciende los fuegos de Beltane en mi alma, para que con tu fuerza y coraje mi corazón arda. Que mi cuerpo y espíritu se colmen de calor para que todo lo inunde tu infinita pasión**"

Eran palabras simples y para muchos quizás sin sentido, pero en mí tuvieron un gran efecto. Tal vez no era más que la acción de los recuerdos en mi alma, pero me sentí feliz, vivo. Me quedé un rato contemplando el danzar del fuego y escuchando el crujir de la leña bajo el calor ardiente. Pero en un momento me pareció escuchar un crujir distinto. Me giré intentando descifrar de dónde había llegado ese sonido y entonces un poco asustado y emocionado dije:

**Salga de ahí mi lady, no necesita esconderse más. La he descubierto **– detrás de un árbol se dibujo la silueta de Candy. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre aparecer cuando menos me lo esperaba

**Lo lamento – **dijo con voz apenada – **no quería interrumpir, pero lo vi salir del castillo y pensé que podría venir con usted – **sonreí – **no sabía que usted adorara a los dioses paganos **

**¿Es eso un problema?**

**No, supongo que no**

**Cuando viví en los bosques, aprendí a querer a estos dioses**

**Pero los sacerdotes lo reprueban. He escuchado hablar de las hogueras, dicen que son malas y que este día los paganos aprueban el libertinaje y hacen las peores cosas que alguien puede imaginar **

**Quien le ha dicho eso está completamente equivocado… señora, este ritual es uno de los más sagrados e importantes. No se pide más que la fertilidad de todo aquello que pueda dar vida**

**Pero… **

**No lo ponga en duda, mi lady. Es algo en lo que creo y a lo que le tengo mucho respeto. ¿Podrá usted respetarlo también? No lo tema sólo porque no lo entiende**

**Supongo que está bien – **sonrió – **Albert ¿puedo preguntarle algo?**

**Lo que guste, quiere que le explique el ritual**

**No, no es eso, sólo…**

**Dígame**

**¿Qué es el símbolo que tiene en el pecho?**

**El símbolo en mi pecho – **bajé la vista y volví a llevar la mano a él

**Si, me es familiar y lo he visto tocarlo con insistencia y cariño mientras hablaba.** **Incluso ahora lo veo contemplarlo con admiración**

**Es el símbolo de mi reina. Le he contado de ella. Aldys me ayudó durante mi exilio, ella fue quien me presentó a los dioses. En honor a su recuerdo, antes de dejar los bosques pedí que me permitieran portar su marca – **la reacción de Candy fue algo que no esperaba, vio un momento mi pecho, luego me vio a la cara, hizo un mohín algo extraño y se dio la vuelta

**Veo que no la ha olvidado –** dijo – **espero que en algún momento la pueda reencontrar y puedan adorar juntos a sus dioses – **después de eso comenzó a alejarse de mí

Se fue dejándome en un estado de completo asombro y sin entender nada. Acaso… acaso había visto el reflejo de celos en ella. Aunque la idea me parecía sublime, no me permití creerla. Seguramente se había ofendido por algo distinto.

Varios días pasaron sin que Candy se cruzara en mi camino. Finalmente un día la encontré en los jardines, muy cerca de los rosedales blancos de Anthony. Al acercarme vi que sollozaba.

**¿Pasa algo mi lady? – **ella volteó a verme y aún sollozando me dijo

**Hoy lo extraño más que en otros días – **entonces lo recordé, Anthony había cuidado rosas como aquellas para poder obsequiarlas a Candy en su cumpleaños – **estás rosas serán siempre el mejor regalo que alguien le pueda dar, pero Candy, en cualquier momento el mejor regalo que usted le puede dar a Anthony es su sonrisa, él odiaba verla triste, así que limpie sus lágrimas y sonría quiere – **ella lo hizo – **ahí tiene, eso está mucho mejor, se ve usted más hermosa cuado ríe – **ella me vio y se sonrió mientras un rubor intenso cubría sus mejillas. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue reír también y haciendo una reverencia la dejé con sus recuerdos.

Subí a mi cámara, era su cumpleaños y debía obsequiarle algo. Rebusqué entre mis pertenencias, pensé en joyas, en regalos ostentosos, en flores, pero nada me parecía digno de ella. Entonces recordé la banda de seda que me había entregado Lord Wessex "_para la dama que inspira tus hazañas_" había dicho al dármela, Candy había sido esa dama y quizás lo seguía siendo, así que la tomé y bajé en su búsqueda.

Llegué al patio y ahí estaba ella, pero no pude hablarle porque en ese momento uno de mis caballeros interrumpió mi camino y me solicitó con urgencia acompañarlo al salón de audiencias. Algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Mucha gente se encontraba en el salón. Todos parecían preocupados. Me dirigí al asiento que me correspondía para presidir la sesión, mientras caminaba pensaba lo peor. ¿Estaríamos ahora después de tanto tiempo en guerra?

Antes de arribar a mi lugar pude observar a un hombre arrodillado ante mí. Sus ropas delataban muchos días de camino y su rostro, dios mío su rostro, demostraba penas insospechables. Sus brazos tenían cardenales negros, como si hubiesen sido golpeados con fiereza y, su frente estaba perlada por gotas de sudor.

**¿Qué sucede? – **pregunté mientras guardaba la banda en mi camisa - **¿ha pasado algo? – **los caballeros se veían con insistencia, pero nadie decía nada. Sir Lamorak apremió al hombre para que hablara

**Alteza – **dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia – **mi pueblo está en peligro… muchos han muerto – **le costaba trabajo hablar y su respiración era extrañamente entrecortada – **necesitamos su ayuda**

**Los ayudaremos, pero debo saber, ¿contra quién hemos de luchar? ¿Quién es el enemigo que nos declara la guerra y azota a nuestros hombres? – **el hombre me miró suplicante y con un rostro contorsionado por el dolor respondió

**Majestad, nuestro enemigo viaja sin armas… **

**No entiendo**

**Ataca a todos… ni siquiera los inocentes se salvan de él **

**Pero eso es una crueldad. Debemos derrotarlo **

**Mi señor, los dioses nos castigan por nuestros pecados – **el hombre parecía delirar – **nuestro enemigo es invencible, pero teníamos que pedir ayuda **

**Por favor, explícate**

**Majestad, mi pueblo esta condenado**

**¿Condenado?**

**Alteza, nuestro enemigo… nos ataca la muerte negra **

Cuando llegué al salón y vi la preocupación de mis hombres pensé en guerra, eso era terrible, pero nada podía compararse con la realidad. La muerte negra. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

CAPÍTULO XLII

La noticia que nos llegaba de tierras lejanas era mucho más cruel de lo que había podido imaginar. La muerte negra era un enemigo poderoso e invencible, atacaba a todos, sin miramientos de clases sociales o edades, y los llevaba en muy poco tiempo a la tumba. Si un hombre o un pueblo entero eran azotados por ella no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar, esperar la vida eterna.

Por primera vez, durante mi corto reinado, sentí miedo, un miedo que me paralizaba y me negaba la posibilidad de pensar con claridad. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era la frase "_no hay cura_". El hombre que nos llevaba las nuevas estaba contagiado, agonizante. ¿Qué hacer?

Logré serenarme lo suficiente como para comenzar a tomar decisiones. En primera instancia mandé a llamar a tantos mensajeros como pudiera, debíamos avisar a los reinos aliados que una peste mortal rodeaba nuestras tierras, para que se hiciera todo lo posible para evitar contagios. Los mensajeros partieron y en ese momento tomé la decisión de partir también. Quizás no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, pero debía ir, la gente moría y lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar con ellos. Tenía que recorrer los terrenos infectados, tenía que cerciorarme de que la enfermedad no se propagara. Pedí que llevaran a aquel hombre a descansar y mi druida se encargaría de cuidarlo, pero él se negó. Dijo que debía volver a casa, que su familia estaba esperándolo y que si debía morir lo haría con los suyos. Descansó unos momentos y regresó a los caminos.

**Iré con él. Esa gente me necesita, no puedo pedirles que me acompañen, pero si alguien está dispuesto a hacerlo partimos esta misma noche**

Lady Elroy casi se desmaya cuando me escuchó decir que iría a un lugar en el que "la muerte negra" estaba presente, pero ya estaba decidido y no habría forma de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Salí del salón dispuesto a arreglar todo para el viaje. Tras de mí iba una anciana realmente preocupada que intentaba a toda costa retenerme en el castillo. Sollozaba y gritaba.

**No puedes ir William, no puedes arriesgar tu vida así… mandaremos a alguien más a cuidar de ellos…**

**Debo hacerlo…**

**No, no debes hacer nada – **la mujer estaba desesperada y sus gritos llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban en el patio – **no te das cuenta que eres el último miembro de tu familia. Si vas puedes no volver… ¿qué será de nosotros entonces? **

**No puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi gente muere. No puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos por temor a morir también **

**William por dios…**

**¿Qué pasa? – **Candy había llegado a nosotros

**Por favor hija, habla con él, pídele que se quede… a ti no te niega nada… por favor **

**No la entiendo señora **

**Se va, se va buscando su muerte… convéncelo, él te hará caso… tú eres la única que puede, él a ti… – **Candy me miró y por un momento dudé, pero…

**¡¡¡Basta!!! Lady Elroy, entiendo su preocupación, pero es mi deber velar por mi pueblo… mi padre habría hecho lo mismo – **el rostro de la anciana demostraba su preocupación. Tomé su cara en mis manos – **volveré señora, se lo prometo, volveré – **la anciana rompió a llorar, había esperado tanto tiempo por mí y ahora yo me iba. La abracé con cariño – **señora, no se preocupe por mí, sabe que ésta es mi responsabilidad, no puedo dejar solo a mi pueblo, pero regresaré –** besé su frente y seguí caminando. Sentía la mirada de Candy sobre mi espalda y su mutismo me decía lo sorprendida que estaba, pero no quise voltear, si ella me pedía que no fuera, no podría, no podría…

La noche cayó y era momento de partir. Fueron pocos los caballeros que se unieron a mí, la muerte negra era terrible y nadie quería toparse con ella. Montamos los caballos y salimos del castillo, habíamos avanzado poco cuando escuchamos un grito. La caravana frenó y cuando volteé pude distinguir una figura que corría hacía nosotros, me apeé del caballo y fui a su encuentro.

**¡¡¡Albert espere!!! – **era Candy, era Candy

**Mi lady –** apuré el paso para llegar a ella – **¿pasa algo? – **ella negó con la cabeza y espero un momento antes de hablar

**¡¡¡Prométame que se cuidará!!! – **tomó mis manos entre las suyas y habló apresuradamente – **¡¡¡prométame que tendrá cuidado!!!**

**Candy… **

**¡¡¡Prométame que no hará nada estúpido!!! – **sus ojos me capturaron de nuevo – **si se topa con algo que pueda poner en riesgo su vida – **su voz se quebró – **¡¡¡prométame que huirá!!!** – me dejó sin palabras, no me pedía quedarme, pero estaba preocupada por mí – **por favor Albert, ¡¡¡prométalo!!! – **separé mis manos de las suyas y tomé su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos

**Mi lady, lo prometo –** ella sonrió con un poco de amargura y sin que lo pudiera prever se abrazó a mí, sollozando

**Regrese a mí, por favor…** **regrese a mí – **la rodeé con mis brazos, apoyé la barbilla sobre su cabeza

**Lo haré Candy –** en ese momento mi corazón demandaba una confesión, pero mi mente me dijo que no era lo adecuado. La separé de mí y besé su frente – **regrese al castillo mi lady, volveré más pronto de lo que imagina**

**Lo esperaré – **fue lo último que dijo, después dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí. Me quedé un momento donde estaba viéndola perderse en la distancia. Cuando regresé con mis caballeros, Sir George me sonreía abiertamente con mirada cómplice.

El viaje fue largo. La peste comenzaba a propagarse y conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino encontrábamos las más horribles muestras de devastación. Tuvimos que detenernos en muchas ocasiones a intentar auxiliar a alguien, pero generalmente lo hacíamos para dar el último adiós a pueblos enteros. Fue necesario hacer grandes piras y en ellas encomendar tanta gente a los grandes. Ver morir a tantos sin poder hacer nada ha sido una de las experiencias más desagradables de mi vida. Ver los rostros agonizantes de los niños y no tener el poder de remediar su dolor es una tortura.

Para cuando llegamos al pueblo que había pedido nuestra ayuda ya era muy tarde. No quedaba nada con vida. La muerte negra había sido más rápida que nosotros. Ya no había sonrisas, ya no había llantos, todo era gris, y el fuego, fuego nuestro, se llevó lo poco que quedaba allí.

Era tiempo de volver, no había más que hacer. En los caminos encontrábamos a personas sanas que se unían a nuestra caravana. El regreso fue triste, cansado y doloroso. La comida comenzaba a escasear antes de llegar al castillo y eran muy pocos los lugares en los que podíamos guarecernos. Conforme pasaban los días, los estragos del viaje comenzaban a ser más visibles en mí. Sir George iba siempre a mi lado, pendiente de mí.

**No has comido, ¿verdad?**

**Estoy bien – **tomó parte del pan que llevaba y me lo dio

**Come – **dijo con tono imperativo

**No puedo. Veo a la gente que viaja con nosotros y… ellos necesitan más la comida que yo**

**Tu intención es noble, amigo mío, pero no puedes seguir así – **intenté decir algo pero él no me dejó – **no me digas que estás bien, muchacho, te conozco de toda la vida, sé distinguir tus expresiones, estás cansado, hambriento y…**

**Falta poco… en unos días más estaremos en casa**

**Compartiremos la comida y el agua entonces… tú puedes darle tu ración a alguien más… la mía será nuestra – **sonreí

**Gracias **

Faltaba poco, muy poco para llegar a casa. El castillo comenzaba a ser visible. Su sola visión hacía el aire más fácil de respirar. Ella estaba ahí, me estaba esperando. Yo había cumplido mi promesa, había regresado. Cubrimos el camino que hacía falta muy rápido. Los vigías dieron el grito de aviso "_el rey ha regresado_", la gente llegaba a nosotros. Rostros alegres, familiares, sonrientes. Seguimos avanzando y ahí estaba, con sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La vi e intenté saludarla, pero entonces un manto negro se posó sobre mí, caí de mi montura y escuché a lo lejos su grito.

**- ****¡¡¡ALBERT!!! **

CAPÍTULO XLIII

La más impenetrable oscuridad me cubría, intenté levantarme pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse y ante todo esfuerzo por hablar lo único que salía de mi boca eran gemidos. Quería verla, quería decirle que estaba bien, que había regresado, pero no podía, no podía.

Comencé a escuchar gritos de desesperación y sollozos "¿_qué le ha pasado al rey?_" "_el rey está enfermo_". Escuchaba el sonido de pies que llegaban corriendo a mí, que me rodeaban, sentí muchas manos posarse sobre mi cuerpo, intentaban hacerme reaccionar, pero por más que intentara no lograba hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme, ¿acaso?… no, eso no podía ser.

Alguien había hecho girar mi cuerpo y sentí claramente como ponía mi cabeza en su regazo, sentí el cálido roce de unas delicadas manos en mi rostro.

**Albert por favor reaccione – **era Candy, estaba llorando y sus lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas – **por favor… oh Dios qué ha pasado… ¡¡¡Albert, Albert!!! **

Quería decirle que estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba descansar… la escuchaba claramente, pero estaba tan cansado. Pronto los sonidos comenzaron a apagarse, a hacerse más lejanos… ¿sería así como se sentía morir? ¿sería ya mi tiempo de partir?

Alguien más me arrancó de su lado, alguien que pedía ayuda para cargarme.

Palabras entre cortadas era lo único que escuchaba, me sentía aletargado, como si estuviera envuelto en bruma. Después sentí que mi cuerpo era posado en algo suave, seguramente me habían llevado a mi cámara. El cuerpo me dolía, sentía un sudor frío cubrirme, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Escuchaba el murmullo de gente que se movía, sentía sus manos sobre mí, me quitaban las ropas y de pronto silencio… un silencio roto sólo por las palabras:

**¡Dios mío! – **identifiqué a Sir George, su voz temblaba – **tiene cardenales en el cuerpo – **después de eso no supe más de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que de nuevo, sumido en una semi inconciencia, pude escuchar las voces lejanas de personas. Intenté en vano hablar y abrir los ojos. Sentía frío pero tenía el cuerpo cubierto en sudor, además intensos temblores recorrían mis extremidades.

**Debemos sacarlo del castillo… - **esa voz era…

**Debemos curarlo… eso es lo que debemos hacer, no podemos moverlo – **y esa otra…

**Si está contagiado… él mismo se habría retirado para evitar que la enfermedad atacara a alguien más**

**¡¡¡Él no está contagiado!!! Sólo, sólo… **

**Mi lady… tiene el costado colmado de marcas negras… durante el camino encontramos a muchas personas que presentaban las mismas señas en el cuerpo… por algo la llaman **_**la muerte negra**_

**¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No puede estar contagiado!!!**

**Mi lady… - **Sir George y Lady Elroy discutían por mí. Para él debía ser muy difícil verme así y para ella no sería nada sencillo, ella no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente

**Es el costado que recibió el golpe cuando cayó… seguramente… **

**Debemos sacarlo del castillo, hoy mismo, por la noche… cuando el pueblo duerma**

**¡¡¡No!!! **

**Lo llevaremos al refugio del bosque…**

**¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!! **

**Lo lamento señora, pero no estoy pidiendo su autorización, su padre me pidió cuidarlo y es eso lo que pienso hacer, esta misma noche me lo llevaré del castillo - **si Lady Elroy y Sir George eran los que discutían, ¿quién ponía las compresas en mi frente?

**No puede llevárselo de aquí, yo me ocuparé de él…**

**Ocúpese de él ahora… mientras, yo debo verificar que el refugio cuente con lo que necesitamos… hasta la noche – **Sir George se disponía a salir, escuché sus pasos alejarse pero Lady Elroy lo frenó

**¿Y quién lo cuidará en el refugio? ¿Usted?**

**Si señora, lo haré yo – **respondió Sir George tajante

**No – **por fin escuchaba su voz, estaba a mi lado, era ella – **seré yo quien se encargue de él**

**Candy… él no querría ponerla en riesgo **

**Lo lamento Sir George… él siempre ha cuidado de mí, no pienso dejarlo solo ahora**

**¡¡¡Mi lady entienda!!! **

**Señor, aunque usted me lo niegue, seré yo quien cuide de él… **

De nuevo todo enmudeció y la oscuridad volvió a ser absoluta. Era difícil identificar el tiempo en la condición en la que me encontraba. Dormitaba, pero no podía despertar. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de nuevo me levantaban, sentí movimiento… percibía el lejano aroma del bosque. Todos mis sentidos estaban entumecidos. Ahora me perdía de nuevo.

Era frustrante no saber que pasaba conmigo, que pasaba con los demás, pero mientras más intentaba despertar más agotado me sentía y mis periodos de conciencia se volvían más cortos. Yo no podía estar enfermo. Me negaba a aceptar que algo así pasara conmigo.

En muchas ocasiones escuché ruegos, sollozos, palabras de aliento, súplicas… sentía lágrimas correr por mi rostro, paños fríos cubrir mi frente, caricias sobre mis mejillas, una mano posada siempre sobre la mía. "_Diosa madre, no me lleves aún, hay tanto por hacer, por favor_" era el ruego recurrente que ocupaba mi mente.

Cuantos días llevaba así, no podía decirlo, qué sucedía conmigo, no lo sabía. Sólo había algo de lo que estaba seguro, las cosas no estaban bien y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Entonces el aroma del bosque se intensificó, la oscuridad se aclaró dejando frente a mí la más hermosa visión. Mi familia entera estaba ahí, todos sonrientes. Caminé hacia ellos pero Rose levantó su mano en señal de alto.

**Aún no es tiempo – **dijo – **debes regresar **

**Estoy cansado… me hacen falta – **respondí implorante

**Siempre estamos a tu lado – **esa era la voz de mamá

**Cuando sea tu momento vendremos por ti – **papá me veía con ternura – **pero ahora debes volver, muchos te necesitan **

**Yo los necesito a ustedes – **me sentía como un niño pequeño, quería estar con ellos – **nuestro pueblo podrá sobrevivir sin mí **

**Sabes que hay alguien que no lo haría – **Anthony me veía fijamente – **prometiste cuidarla por mí**

**No me dejen – **ellos comenzaban a alejarse, el bosque ya no emitía ningún aroma y la oscuridad volvía

**Nunca lo haremos, pero… es hora de regresar – **fue lo último que los oí decir y, mientras todo volvía a ser negro y lejano escuché otra voz

**Por favor regresa… regresa a mí **

La oscuridad era nuevamente impenetrable. Hacía mucho frío. Entonces sentí una un líquido cálido sobre mi pecho y unos brazos pequeños rodeándome.

**Albert por favor, no me dejes, prometiste volver… ¡¡¡por favor!!! – **se lo había prometido – **regresa, regresa a mí… – **dijo entre sollozos

Escucharla fue como una inhalación de aire puro, "_sabes que alguien no lo haría" _había dicho Anthony. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca. Ella se separó de mí de golpe. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas obteniendo un pequeño movimiento como respuesta.

Finalmente, después de una ardua lucha, logré abrir los ojos. Volvió a llorar, pero ahora era un llanto distinto. Estaba feliz, feliz de verme, feliz de poderse ver reflejada en mis ojos. Poco a poco se acercó a mí y deposito en mi frente un beso.

**Prometí que volvería **

Ella sonrió, pero me impidió seguir hablando. Ahora estaba bien, ahora estaba a su lado… de nuevo.

CAPÍTULO XLIV

Poco a poco mi salud comenzó a restablecerse. Si en algún momento la muerte negra me atacó o no, eso no podría saberlo, siempre me lo preguntaré. Tuve todos los síntomas, pero viví. Rose había dicho que aún no era tiempo. Estaba vivo, aún no bien del todo, pero vivo y Candy estaba a mi lado, ella se había ocupado de mí. Sus cuidados me habían hecho volver, pero su trabajo había sido duro. Se veía cansada. De nuevo esas odiosas marcas grises se posaban bajo sus ojos, de nuevo su piel tomaba un tono cetrino.

Cada vez que despertaba, la veía al pie de mi cama, velando mi sueño. Siempre al abrir los ojos le pedía que se retirara, que fuera a descansar, pero ella siempre se negaba.

Conforme iba recuperándome su actitud cambiaba. En un principio, cuando recobré la conciencia, ella estaba feliz, pero mientras mejor era mi salud, más lejana la sentía de mí. Estaba molesta, de eso no había duda, pero ¿por qué?

Todos los días Sir George y Lady Elroy llegaban a verme. Ambos habían pasado muy malos ratos por mi enfermedad. Lady Elroy no se cansaba de censurar mi falta de cordura "_eres un muchacho muy obstinado, William, no debiste"_ era su constante reclamo, pero cada vez que esas palabras surgían Sir George contestaba un cortés "_mi Lady, déjelo recuperarse, cuando esté bien podrá castigarlo"_, ante esa frase el ambiente se relajaba y todos reíamos… todos menos Candy.

Horas iban, horas venían. Las marcas negras en mi costado habían desaparecido casi por completo, ya no tenía fiebre y según Sir George, mi piel había perdido la palidez que unos día antes había tenido. Las cosas iban mejorando.

Una mañana desperté con unas ganas enormes de caminar por el bosque, había pasado ya mucho tiempo en cama y añoraba sentirme libre. Miré la habitación. Candy estaba sentada en un banquillo, completamente dormida. La vi un momento, me acerqué a ella, la cubrí con una manta y salí.

Al principio caminar no era tan fácil, pero a cada paso, mis piernas dejaban a un lado la rigidez, para moverse con su habitual soltura. El día era hermoso, el viento se sentía fresco, limpio. Las aguas del lago reflejaban el brillo del cielo. Se sentía tan bien estar de nuevo disfrutando la naturaleza. Me acerqué a un árbol, recargué en él mi peso, cerré los ojos y dejé que la brisa acariciara mi rostro, que jugara con mi cabello y que hinchara mis pulmones de vida. Candy tenía razón "es maravilloso estar vivo".

Mis pensamientos regresaron al refugio, con ella. Se había ocupado de mí, me había rogado volver con ella. Y lo había hecho, ahí estaba, a su lado, aunque…

**¡¡¡Albert!!! ¡¡¡Albert!!! ¿¿¿Dónde está??? – **Al escuchar su voz me alejé un poco del árbol para que ella me viera. En cuanto lo hizo comenzó a caminar hacía mí. La saludé y preparé la mejor de mis sonrisas

**Mi lady – **dije cuando la tuve suficientemente cerca, pero ella me respondió con una mirada hostil – **¿pasa algo? – **pregunté consternado

**¿Pasa algo? ¿¿¿Pasa algo??? – **estaba furiosa – **no sé da cuenta del susto acabo de pasar por su culpa **

**No entiendo, Candy… **

**Pasé toda la noche velando su sueño, cierro los ojos por un momento y cuando despierto usted ya no está en el refugio… se supone que está convaleciente, casi murió – **al decir esas últimas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

**Lo lamento, no fue mi intención preocuparla **

**Pues lo hizo**

**De verdad, lo lamento **

**Sabe, esto no vale la pena, si usted no quiere cuidarse no lo haga, si desea volver a recaer… ahhhh… haga lo que quiera, yo regreso al castillo – **dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera así, quería que descansara, pero no quería que se marchara enojada. Tomé su mano e hice que se detuviera

**¡Espere!**

**¡¡¡Suélteme!!! – **estaba llorando

**Candy, lamento mucho haberla preocupado –** dije sin mover mi mano de la suya – **simplemente quería caminar un poco, usted me conoce, no sé estar encerrado, necesito aire puro, espacios abiertos**

**Pudo haberme dicho… **

**Mi lady, ¿cree que no he visto su cansancio? Cuando salí del refugio usted estaba durmiendo. Por mi culpa no ha dormido bien últimamente, ¿cree que me sentiría bien despertándola en los únicos momentos en que descansa?**

**Pero… **

**Intenté levantarla y dejarla descansar en la cama, pero no pude, aún no puedo sostener a alguien más**

**No debió hacer esfuerzos, no debería estar en pie**

**Estoy bien – **sonreí – **pero estaría mejor si usted regresara al castillo…**

**¿Quiere que me vaya? – **interrumpió, negué con la cabeza al ver su angustia

**Quiero que descanse.** **Su compañía y sus cuidados me han ayudado mucho, pero no puedo permitirle enfermar por mi causa. **

**No puedo dejarlo solo, aún no esta del todo bien **

**Hace un momento estaba por hacerlo – **bromeé

**Pero…** **¿y si recae?**

**No lo haré **

**¿Y si lo hace? – **sonreí

**Si quiere quedarse, no puedo obligarla a no hacerlo, pero debe prometerme que dormirá –** asintió a regañadientes – **cuando Sir George venga le pediré que traiga algo para que yo duerma**

**Usted tiene una cama**

**Es de usted a partir de ahora**

**Pero… **

**Candy no quiero discutir, por favor, si se niega a regresar al castillo tendrá que aceptar mis condiciones – **calló un momento

**Está bien **

Ahora sí, ella era la misma chica de siempre, alegre, vivaz y sonriente. Ya no estaba molesta conmigo. En una conversación me dijo que no podía evitar enojarse, la había mantenido con el alma en un hilo durante mi ausencia, logró sentirse mejor cuando regresé, pero después volvió a sumirse en la desesperanza cuando caí enfermo. Pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Ella se esmeraba en ayudarme a restablecer mi salud. Pasábamos largas horas en el bosque, platicando.

Por algún extraño motivo, Sir George no había comentado con nadie que yo ya estaba bien, entonces casi nunca teníamos compañía. Estábamos los dos solos, juntos. Y eso para mí era como un sueño. El primer rostro que veía al despertar y el último que veía al anochecer era el suyo. Disfrutaba sus sonrisas, escuchaba su voz, me perdía en su mirada. Su tiempo era mío y mi tiempo, ese siempre fue de suyo.

Creo que tenerla así, fue lo que hizo que mi convalecencia y recuperación fueran tan fáciles de llevar. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de mí. Me hacía reír cuando lo necesitaba, me retaba cuando intentaba hacer algo que, según ella, aún no podía. Pero lo que más disfrutaba era verla cocinar. Lady Elroy nos mandaba comida, pero en ocasiones Candy quería sorprenderme preparando algo ella sola. El pan le quedaba exquisito, pero cuando preparaba algo distinto el refugio terminaba hecho un desastre. Esos son recuerdos realmente felices. Probablemente de los más felices de mi vida. Estuve a punto de morir, sí, pero volvería a hacerlo si supiera que ella estaría a mi lado cuando reaccionara.

Las horas pasadas a su lado eran sublimes, pero cada vez me costaba más trabajo callar. La había amado desde siempre y eso era mucho tiempo. Su proximidad hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, mis manos constantemente buscaban un roce con su piel, mis ojos buscaban insistentemente su mirada. Me encantaba perderme en el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. Anhelaba sus sonrisas y muchas veces soñé despierto con el sabor de sus labios. Me atormentaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder abrazarla, acariciar su rostro, besarla. Incluso llegué a pensar en regresar ya al castillo, no sabía si podría controlarme por mucho tiempo, pero luego… pensaba en tenerla de nuevo lejos, eso sería incluso más difícil. Así que, decidí aguantar.

Hasta que llegó el día en que ninguno de los dos pudo negar más que era tiempo de volver. Estábamos sentados cerca del lago cuando ella lo dijo

**Albert, usted ya está bien, debemos volver – **creí notar una nota de tristeza en su tono

**Tiene razón mi lady, no podemos seguir aquí. Hoy Sir George vendrá por nosotros – **con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte continuó

**Voy a extrañar esto, Albert, voy a extrañar su compañía – **un pinchazo de alegría tocó mi corazón

**Candy, ¿puedo preguntar algo? **– movió la cabeza en seña de asentimiento – ¿**por qué desde que reaccioné me trata con tanta reverencia? – **ella me vio confundida – **mientras estaba inconciente… creí oírla… escuché su voz "regresa, regresa a mí" era lo que decía – **ella se levantó y camino hacia la orilla del lago

**Estaba asustada, no quería perder al único hombre que ha estado siempre a mi lado…** **usted me consoló cuando Anthony murió, estuvo conmigo cuando Terry se fue, pero si usted se va… ¿quién estaría a mi lado para ayudarme a superar su pérdida?… no sabía que hacer así que lo llame y le pedí que volviera a mi lado, llamé a Albert, el hombre, no al rey… pero ahora no puedo tratarlo tan informalmente, no sería adecuado – **todo lo dijo sin voltear a verme.

Cuando terminó de hablar me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella. Sus palabras habían tocado mi alma y acallado el último rastro de prudencia que aún había en mí. Coloqué mi pecho contra su espalda, entrelacé mis brazos en su cintura, respiré el aroma de su cabello. Estaba preparado para recibir su desprecio, para sentirme rechazado, un segundo así valía la pena. Pero para mi sorpresa ella puso sus manos sobre las mías.

**Gracias Candy, por todo lo que has hecho – **ella volteó a verme – **no sólo has cuidado de mí…**

**No tiene nada que agradecer –** interrumpió y bajó la vista

**Mírame Candy, soy Albert, el hombre, no el rey – **sus ojos se posaron en los míos

**Albert, lo que he hecho no es nada comparado con lo que tú has hecho por mí **

**Aún así gracias **

Tenerla así era embriagador, su respiración y la mía se acompañaban, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Hubo un momento de silencio y el espacio que había entre nosotros me pareció infinito. Poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro al suyo y antes de que pudiera detenerme, mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ella. La estaba besando, en un beso tranquilo, dulce. Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos. Todo se borró. El bosque dejó de existir, el lago dejó de reflejar el brillo del cielo, el viento dejó de soplar. Éramos sólo ella y yo, unidos en un beso.

De pronto ella se separó de mí. Giró su rostro para el otro lado, pero se mantuvo entre mis brazos.

**Candy…**

**Albert no debemos, tú eres el rey y yo – **calló un momento – **nosotros… esto está mal – **si ese era todo su argumento, no me parecía suficiente. Solté una de mis manos de su cintura y con ella tomé su rostro para obligarla a verme

**Candy, si esto "está mal"…** **entonces ¿por qué se siente tan bien?**

Y volví a posar mis labios en los suyos. Había soñado tanto tiempo con esto que no permitiría que una "supuesta" diferencia de clases nos separara. Poco a poco fui recorriendo su boca, reconociéndola. La besaba con el alma, pero evitaba dejar que mis deseos se desbocaran, no quería asustarla. Y lo había logrado bastante bien hasta que sus labios se separaron permitiendo que mi lengua rozara la suya. En ese momento dejé de existir. En ese momento me perdí para siempre en ella.

CAPÍTULO XLV

Es increíble como el roce de un par de labios puede crear una unión tan extensa. Un beso es sólo un beso, he escuchado decir a muchos, pero para mí, un beso es el principio del reconocimiento de dos corazones, el punto que crea el primer toque directo de dos almas. Un beso es mucho más que un simple contacto de dos bocas, un beso genera complicidad, intimidad y si es dado con amor, genera la más grande sensación de pertenencia, un beso robado es excitante, pero un beso consentido es el mejor regalo que alguien te puede dar. Y Candy había decidido obsequiarme aquel día con la caricia de sus labios.

Besarla era un sueño hecho realidad. En un primer momento cuando por fin tomé el valor necesario, creí que ella me negaría ese placer y, por un instante sentí que mis miedos estaban bien fundados, pero su separación tan brusca de mí se debía a inseguridades, no a falta de afecto, así que decidí intentar de nuevo y ella me había permitido hacerlo.

El mundo sucumbió bajo mis pies y, en ese momento entré por vez primera en el paraíso creado para los amantes que logran hacer sus sueños realidad, sólo existíamos ella y yo. Nuestros labios unidos, sus manos acariciando mi cuello y mis manos rodeando su cintura. Era mejor de lo que había soñado. Y pensé "¿_así se siente amar?_". Así debía ser porque nunca antes había sentido una felicidad tan plena. Me sentía a escasos pasos de estar completo. Y era todo gracias a que ella me había aceptado sin palabras. Sus labios, sin hablar, habían hecho su parte para decirme que ella también sentía algo por mí.

Candy se fue separando con dulzura y yo no pude hacer más que protestar con un ligero sonido. Aún cuando mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, me negaba a abrir los ojos por temor a despertar a una realidad sin ella. Pero cuando finalmente lo hice, la vi verme, sonriente, radiante, aunque un poco sonrojada. Se veía tan hermosa.

Levanté una mano para acariciar su rostro y al sentir el toque de mi palma sobre su piel ella cerró los ojos. Ese gesto fue para mí la más clara invitación para confesarle mis sentimientos.

**Te amo – **dije casi en un susurro. Ella abrió los ojos y sonriendo me contestó

**¿Hace mucho que lo sabes?**

**He sabido que te amaba desde siempre – **ella negó con la cabeza

**No, ¿hace mucho que sabes que te amo? – **ella me amaba, también me amaba

**¿Me amas?**

**¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? – **moví la cabeza para negar

**Dilo, por favor, quiero oírlo **

**Te amo – **dijo viéndome a los ojos – **te he amado por mucho tiempo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste. Te extrañé tanto y, en tu ausencia, soñaba con que volverías para no dejarme más. Dejaría de vivir si te pierdo – **al terminar un rubor intenso cubría su rostro. La acerqué de nuevo a mí y volví a besarla. Nunca me cansaría de besarla

**Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –** dije entre beso y beso – **dime más por favor, cuéntame, quiero escucharte decir que me amas – **ella sonrió

**Te lo he dicho ya, te amo. Cuando enfermaste me sentí morir, rogaba porque volvieras a mí, imploraba por una oportunidad para decirte todo… –** posé uno de mis dedos sobre su boca haciéndola callar

**De haber sabido que poner en riesgo mi vida te traería a mí, lo habría hecho hace tanto…** **desde hace mucho quería decirlo pero no me atrevía, desde hace mucho moría por escucharte decir lo que ahora dices, necesitaba oírte decirlo, te amo pequeña, te he amado desde hace mucho, por favor perdóname por haberme ido por tanto tiempo – **cambié aquel dedo por mis labios, luego la abracé y le dije al oído – **no te dejaré más, créeme, te amo – **ahora fue ella quien me besó

**Abrázame, Albert, abrázame **

**Candy, ¿qué pasa?**

**Albert, lo nuestro es un imposible, tu eres un rey y yo… **

**Tú eres la mujer que amo, me escuchas, te amo –** interrumpí –** así que no digas más. Déjame estar así, déjame tenerte en brazos, déjame besarte… - **ella se abrazó a mí y pronto nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. Estuvimos sumergidos en aquel mundo donde sólo existíamos ella y yo, hasta que Sir George llegó por nosotros para volver al castillo

Era tiempo de regresar a la realidad. Ahora debía encontrar una forma de decirle a Candy que sus temores eran infundados, que ella tenía sangre real y que no había impedimento alguno para que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar.

Aunque aquel fue el momento más maravilloso de lo que llevaba de vida, debí saber también que era el momento que desencadenaría todas las desgracias que me azotan ahora. Pero si dijera que cambiaría mi vida entera por no haber disfrutado de él estaría mintiendo. Muchas veces he pensado que habría sido mejor no conocer el sabor de sus labios, no haberla escuchado decir que me amaba, no haberme atado al amor que nos profesábamos, y luego recuerdo que la única felicidad real que he sentido ha sido a su lado.

Pero volvamos al relato. Cuando regresamos al castillo cada uno de nosotros regresó también a su realidad. Yo debía encargarme de todos los pendientes que en mi ausencia se habían generado y ella debía volver a ser una de las doncellas de Lady Elroy. Ninguno de los dos tenía un trabajo sencillo, pero antes de partir, con sólo mirarnos concertamos nuestra cita habitual, por la noche en el bosque. Pero esa noche no fue posible. Nuestras actividades eran extensas y ambos terminamos muy tarde nuestros respectivos días.

El día siguiente fue igualmente pesado. Pero nada podía evitarme buscarla, besarla y compartir al menos unos instantes a su lado. Había soñado por mucho tiempo con tenerla en brazos, con escucharla decir que me amaba y, no por cansancio iba evitar hacer ese sueño realidad. Pero los escasos momentos que pasábamos juntos comenzaron a parecer insuficientes, la necesitaba a mi lado, no me conformaba con segundos robados al tiempo, debía hacer algo para poder tenerla conmigo el día entero, sin escondernos.

Nos amábamos en silencio o eso pensábamos, pero una mañana, mientras tomábamos el almuerzo en el salón Lady Elroy me dijo:

**William, creo que es momento para buscarte una reina**

**Una reina – **dije sorprendido y casi atragantándome con la comida – **¿para qué?**

**¡¡¡Cómo que para qué!!! William eres ya un hombre adulto y debes poner el ejemplo ante tus súbditos… necesitas a una mujer a tu lado para ayudarte**

**Pero señora, ¿para qué necesito a una reina si la tengo a usted? – **dije adulador, me daba temor que esa nueva idea de Lady Elroy generara problemas en mi relación con Candy

**Eres muy amable en decirlo, pero yo soy ya una anciana, tú necesitas a una mujer joven. Todo rey necesita una reina. Había pensado en hacer que te fueran presentadas las doncellas casaderas de mejor cuna de nuestros reinos aliados, pero no quiero hacer nada sin tu consentimiento **

**Mi lady… **

**En un principio había pensado que la hija del Barón Leegan era una excelente candidata para ser tu reina, pero… **

**Yo, casado con Lady Elisa, ¿acaso me odia usted? – **ella me vio retadora

**Pero, ha habido últimamente muchos rumores en contra de su familia – **se detuvo por un momento – **William, si tú me lo permites puedo arreglar para ti el mejor y más ventajoso matrimonio, te conseguiré una esposa que sea digna de ti**

**Yo no quiero un matrimonio arreglado señora**

**William…**

**Mi lady, mi corazón pertenece ya a alguien y en su momento la haré mi reina, pero aún es pronto para ello – **mientras lo hacía mi mirada se posó fugazmente en Candy que sonreía hablando con el resto de las doncellas de Lady Elroy

**Ella no es mujer para ti William – **la vi sorprendido, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? – **tú necesitas una mujer nacida en una cuna de oro, no a una doncella que no sabe quiénes fueron sus padres**

**Lady Elroy… **

**He visto como la ves, tus ojos se iluminan cuando ella está cerca, pero, hijo mío, ella no es alguien a quien puedas elegir**

**La amo**

**Mucho se ha dicho que la dueña del corazón de un caballero es siempre una mujer a la que nunca podrá poseer y el tuyo no es un caso distinto – **parecía que no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que yo decía

**Acaso no me ha escuchado – **dije un tanto molesto – **la amo**

**Su belleza te ha encandilado, pero no es amor lo que sientes, créeme hijo, un rey no puede amar a una huérfana**

**Cuide sus palabras mi lady**

**El consejo nunca lo permitiría William**

**No me importa el consejo, soy yo el dueño de mi vida y si así lo deseo y ella me acepta, la desposaré**

**No digas tonterías **

**Se lo digo en serio mi lady – **sentencié – **Si no es ella, no será nadie – **ella calló por un momento y después continuó

**Escucha hijo, lo que estoy por decirte puede parecer horrible, pero es la única solución. Disfruta su compañía, ámala, poséela, haz todo lo que te ayude a saciar tus deseos y una vez que lo hayas hecho estarás listo para tomar a otra mujer como reina**

**¿Cómo se atreve? – **dije completamente asqueado – **¿por quién me toma?**

**Baja tu tono William por dios – **todos nos miraban ahora, pero ella siguió – **Todos los nobles lo hacen, son pocos los que tienen la fortuna de amar a su esposa. Te conseguiremos una reina y si lo deseas Candy seguirá a tu lado, será una de las doncellas de la reina y podrás visitarla todas las noches que desees **

**¿¿¿Cómo puede decir eso??? Yo no soy como todos los nobles **

**Pero eres un hombre William**

**Señora, se lo digo ahora y espero no tener que repetirlo, la amo y no podría lastimarla de esa manera, ella tiene más nobleza de la que usted se imagina, ella será mi reina, nadie más **

**¿¿¿Te das cuenta de lo qué haces???**

**Estoy intentando ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo**

**No. Estás tirando por la borda los sueños de tus padres. ¿Crees que ellos serían felices viéndote echar tu vida a la basura por una obsesión carnal? – **me paré de golpe y antes de salir del salón le dije con brusquedad

**Mis padres me amaban y habrían sido felices al verme tan feliz y enamorado como estoy ahora. Ellos no habrían puesto al pueblo antes que a mí. Mis padres me amaban, me escucha – **estaba furioso, cómo alguien podía decir tales cosas – **George – **dije dirigiendo la mirada al caballero –** acompáñame, y manda a alguien para que prepare mi caballo, necesito hacer un viaje**

CAPÍTULO XLVI

La vida de un líder nunca es fácil, todas tus acciones son vigiladas por personas a las que no les importan nada tus sentimientos, todo lo que haces debe ser en pro de tus seguidores y nada, absolutamente nada, puede ser hecho en pro tuyo.

Lady Elroy había descubierto mis sentimientos por Candy y, por lo que había escuchado, estaba dispuesta a hacerme olvidar algo que, para ella, era impensable. Porque, ¿cómo un rey podía unir su vida a una mujer cuyo pasado familiar era desconocido?

Pero, lo que ella no sabía era que Candy era una princesa. Lamentablemente yo había prometido no decir eso a nadie, pero ahora era momento de ayudarla a recuperar lo que desde pequeña le arrebataron. Aunque temía que todo esto fuera mal interpretado. Temía que se pensara que yo hacía todo por tenerla a mi lado. No puedo negar que revelar su real ascendencia nos evitaría muchos problemas, pero no era lo único por lo que lo hacía. Ya era tiempo de que ella supiera la verdad de su pasado. Y sólo había una persona que podía ayudarme a hacerlo.

**¿A dónde deseas ir Albert? – **preguntó Sir George mientras caminábamos hacia las cuadras – ¿**qué ha pasado?**

**Necesito ir al lugar en el que creció Candy. Debo hablar con sus madres **

**¿Para qué?**

**Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirlo aún. Por favor manda a alguien a preparar mi caballo, necesito partir lo más pronto que pueda **

**Yo mismo me encargaré de eso**

**Gracias. Mientras tanto iré por comida y agua**

**El viaje es corto, no creo que necesites llevar mucho – **titubeé un momento antes de continuar

**Mi viaje no terminará en esa casa. Después iré al que fue el reino White**

**¿Para qué necesitas ir allá? Ese reino ha tenido problemas muy fuertes desde que su reina y su esposo fueron asesinados**

**Lo sé**

**¿Entonces?**

**Debo hacerlo, necesito saber más de ese pueblo**

**Puedo mandar a algunos caballeros ha investigar, pronto puedo darte un informe completo de ese pueblo**

**Quiero verlo yo mismo**

**Entonces iré contigo – **negué con la cabeza – **he dicho que voy contigo. No aceptaré una negativa. No te dejaré ir sólo, acabas de estar a punto de morir – **no tenía ganas de discutir, no con él

**Prepararé las alforjas entonces**

Fui a las cocinas por alimentos y subí a mi cámara por mi armadura y mi espada. Si iba a viajar a un reino problemático no podía presentarme como el Rey William Andrew, quizás era tiempo de retomar aquellos antiguos sobrenombres que se me habían dado. Iría a ver a Lady María y después volvería a ser el "_fantasma de oro y plata_". Regresé para encontrarme con Sir George. Todo estaba listo, partíamos de inmediato. Pero mi determinación flaqueó un momento al ver a Candy parada al lado de los caballos conversando con el caballero.

**Alteza me permite un momento de su tiempo – **dijo fríamente

**Claro que si mi lady. Sir George, nos disculpa unos momentos – **nos alejamos un poco de él

**¿Te vas? – **preguntó Candy entre molesta y triste

**Hay algo que debo hacer **

**¿Puedo ir contigo? – **negué con la cabeza

**Debo viajar sin que me reconozcan, no puedo estar cuidando a nadie más, iremos a un lugar un poco peligroso**

**Prometiste que no me dejarías… déjame acompañarte **

**No puedo hacerlo**

**Al menos explícame que harás. Si es un viaje peligroso necesito saber por qué pondrás en riesgo tu vida de nuevo **

**Lo hago por nosotros Candy – **dije de la forma más tierna posible – **cuando regrese, probablemente podremos gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentimos **

**Si por eso pones en riesgo tu vida… prefiero seguir callando – **la besé y luego dije

**Callar me mataría más rápido.** **Volveré pronto – **la miré para tranquilizarla y sonreí –** Te amo, no lo olvides**

**Por favor no vayas **

Verla así, tan vulnerable, me hizo sentir la profunda necesidad de estrecharla entre mis brazos, de jurarle una y mil veces amor eterno. Llevé una mano al pecho, dispuesto a entregarle la banda que por mucho había sido suya, y que nunca había podido obsequiarle, pero ella malinterpretó mi intención.

**Aún piensas en ella – **dijo

**¿En ella? – **pregunté desconcertado

**Si en ella.** **Siempre que la recuerdas te llevas una mano al pecho. Y acaricias con vehemencia su marca – **estaba celosa, celosa de un recuerdo

**No, no pensaba en ella**

**Dime, ¿qué habría hecho ella si estuviera en nuestro lugar?**

**Ella habría hecho lo que su corazón le dictaba. Te he dicho que era un alma libre y pocas veces dejaba que alguien le dijera que hacer con su vida. Era ella quien tomaba las decisiones**

**¿Alguna vez la olvidarás? – **preguntó

**No lo creo –** dije – **Aldys me enseñó a vivir de nuevo, ella es muy importante en mi vida – **Candy agachó la cabeza. La tomé de la barbilla y la hice verme – **pero debes entender, pequeña, que a quien amo es a ti, ella siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón… pero Aldys fue mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y, si los dioses lo permiten, serás mi futuro – **sonrió – **ahora, es momento de partir. Regresaré pronto y cuando lo haga será para quedarme a tu lado**

Después de eso Sir George y yo salimos de Lakewood. Íbamos solos, entonces el viaje podría ser tan rápido como nuestras fuerzas y los caballos lo permitieran.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa en la que Candy y sus hermanos habían crecido. Nuestra visita fue inesperada, pero las damas nos atendieron con la misma cortesía de siempre. De inmediato solicité una audiencia privada con Lady María y Lady Ponny. Ambas estaban sorprendidas de mi presencia y al escuchar que iba explícitamente para hablar con ellas, preguntaron por la salud de sus hijos. Una vez que les hube contado tanto como sabía de las vidas de Tom y Annie y, les reafirme que no había problemas con Candy, comencé a explicarles el porqué de mi presencia en sus tierras.

Al principio se sorprendieron de mi confesión. Pero, supongo que algo en mí les dijo que no les mentía, que en verdad amaba a su hija y que quería hacer las cosas bien, con ella, por ella. Entonces les pedí su autorización para decirle a Candy la verdad. Al principio estuvieron un poco renuentes, pero en cuanto les dije que, antes de confesarle nada, iría a ver cómo se encontraba su reino, para así saber que tan peligroso era revelar su identidad, se tranquilizaron y me dijeron que si yo juraba protegerla, ellas no me negarían nada.

Por último les solicité encontrarme en Lakewood algunas semanas después de ese día, para que juntos habláramos con Candy. Una vez arreglado todo, Sir George y yo volvimos a los caminos. Finalmente podría conocer el reino de Candy.

El viaje fue un poco largo y cansado, pero tenía un gran incentivo que me hacía querer llegar, ver y regresar con ella.

Finalmente llegamos. Su pueblo no era tan grande como el mío, pero era poderoso. Parecía estar en paz, pero no lo estaba. Según nos enteramos, era un lugar en el que reinaban las conspiraciones y las enemistades. Algunos lugareños nos dijeron que el reino había comenzado a tranquilizarse después de la llegada de un caballero que seguía al pie de la letra las leyes de la caballería. Incluso dijeron que en un principio habían pensado que era aquel "_guerrero errante_" del que algunos años atrás se hablaba, pero que su armadura era negra y no plata y oro como la del guerrero.

Preguntamos quién era el Rey y nos dijeron que no había ninguno. Que tras la muerte de la reina blanca, los lugareños se habían levantado en armas contra el usurpador que había asesinado a la familia real y, que el pueblo, había quedado en manos de una poderosa familia. Pero que desde que la reina había muerto, sus seguidores no duraban mucho tiempo en el trono. En ese momento el reino estaba a cargo de un grupo de ancianos y caballeros que procuraban el bien de todos.

Después de habernos enterado de eso, Sir George y yo nos pusimos nuestras respectivas armaduras y comenzamos a buscar a los ancianos que dirigían el pueblo. Llegamos al castillo y solicitamos hablar con alguno de ellos, no está demás decir, que yo llevaba la armadura puesta de pies a cabeza, así que nadie podía ver mi rostro debajo del yelmo.

Nos hicieron pasar al salón de audiencias y nos brindaron toda la información que necesitábamos. Entonces me atreví a preguntar.

**Señores, ¿si aún existiera algún heredero de la reina blanca… ustedes lo aceptarían? – **callaron un momento y después el más anciano de todos dijo

**Caballero, hace usted una pregunta muy absurda, ningún heredero de la reina blanca puede existir, porque con ella murió su único vástago**

**Pero, según me han informado, nadie encontró jamás el cuerpo de esa niña **

**¿Cómo sabe que la princesa nunca fue encontrada?**

**He investigado señores – **fue mi escueta respuesta – **díganme, ¿que pasaría si esa princesa no hubiese muerto?**

**Habla usted de nuestra más grande esperanza… Si la reencontráramos ahora seríamos muy felices – **dijo otro de los ancianos – **pero deberíamos comprobar que es realmente ella antes**

**Me parece algo muy sensato. Tendrían de nuevo una reina**

**Las cosas no serían tan sencillas**

**¿A qué se refiere? – **pregunté entonces

**Deberíamos buscar un modo de protegerla**

**Creí que los hombres que habían asesinado a sus padres habían muerto ya – **dije preocupado

**Lo están.** **Pero aún hay gente que piensa como ellos. No dejarán que una mujer sea su líder. **

**¿Y si ella se aliara a un Rey o Príncipe poderoso?**

**Hace usted preguntas muy peculiares – **dijo otro más de los ancianos

**Solamente digo, que si hay personas que no aceptarían servir a una mujer, quizás aceptarían ser dirigidos por un hombre**

**Nosotros tenemos a un hombre que el pueblo quiere y que seguramente sería con quien desearían unir a su reina – **entonces señaló hacia un extremo del salón. Ahí se encontraba parado un caballero enfundado, como yo lo estaba, en una armadura negra, que escondía su identidad – **el pueblo a llegado a amar a aquel caballero negro y seguramente lo pedirían a él como Rey**

**Pero y si alguien más solicitara la mano de la reina. Alguien que no esconda su rostro – **los ancianos rieron

**Nosotros conocemos la identidad del caballero y es por eso que lo apoyamos**

**¿Que pasaría si algún rey quisiera unir su vida a la princesa?**

**Entonces tendría que probar que es mejor que el caballero negro. Si lo lograra vencer, entonces quizás, sólo quizás, el reino lo podría aceptar**

El reino White, guardaba la ferviente esperanza, de que la princesa viviera, así que Candy podría ser presentada como debía. Pero ahora había un nuevo problema. No me la entregarían a mí, se la entregarían a aquel caballero negro que nada había dicho durante la audiencia. Se la entregarían a él, a menos que yo lo venciera. Y de ser necesario, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

CAPÍTULO XLVII

Era momento de regresar a casa. La situación de Candy no era tan riesgosa, como en un principio pensaba, pero tendríamos que idear algo para poder seguir juntos. Seguramente tendría que batirme a duelo con ese caballero negro, pero estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de poder tenerla a mi lado y amarla sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Pero, aunque estaba completamente oculto por su armadura, había algo en él que me parecía familiar, su estatura, su complexión, la forma en la que se paraba. Lo conocía de algún lugar. No, seguramente esperaba hacerlo, porque de ser así podría conocer sus debilidades o incluso explicarle mi amor por Candy.

Nos despedimos de los ancianos, salimos del salón y fuimos por los caballos para regresar a Lakewood. Estábamos soltando las bridas de nuestras monturas y comentando la nueva información que teníamos cuando una roca se impactó con fuerza en mi espalda. Volteé furioso a ver quien se había atrevido a insultarme de ese modo y lo vi parado frente a mí, acariciando el pomo de su espada.

**¿Acaso cree que después de todo lo que se le ha dicho, podrá dejar tan fácilmente este reino? – **preguntó con insolencia. Su voz… yo la conocía, pero el eco que se generaba dentro del yelmo me impedía identificarla

**Nada malo hemos hecho y es momento de regresar a los caminos **

**Usted parece saber más de lo que afirma caballero, y hasta que no diga lo que sabe no podrá irse**

**Le repito que debo irme, no planeo quedarme un momento más – **dije dándole la espalda. En ese preciso momento un nuevo objetó pasó volando cerca de mi cabeza, arrojado con mucha fuerza

**Veo que es usted rápido – **espetó

**Soy más que eso caballero – **dije terminando de soltar la brida de mi caballo – **ahora… adiós**

**Yo lo conozco – **soltó entonces y el corazón me dio un brinco – **muchas veces escuché hablar de usted "**_**el fantasma de oro y plata**_**" lo llamaban, muchos me han confundido con usted – **dijo con un tono poco agradable – **respeto mucho sus hazañas caballero, pero este pueblo ha confiado en mí, no puedo dejarlo ir, a menos que…**

**No pienso batirme con usted – **dije con tono resuelto –** Será mejor que nos deje ir. Nunca me han vencido y si insiste en pelear conmigo no le tendré ninguna consideración **– rió socarronamente

**Creo que me subestima señor, estoy completamente seguro de que podría vencerlo y no veo porque no intentarlo ahora. Tomar la vida del "**_**guerrero errante**_**" será, para mí, un placer **

**Si mi vida es lo que desea, podrá intentar tomarla, pero no ahora. Mis deseos de volver a quien me espera son tan grandes que no me dejaré vencer. Sería su vida en vez de la mía, se lo aseguro. Su muerte sería rápida y sin sentido**

**No amo lo suficiente la vida como para temer a la muerte – **dijo de una manera escalofriantemente fría

**Entonces será como usted desea –** dije desenfundando mi espada

**Finalmente dice algo sensato mi señor –** dijo él haciendo lo propio.

Hasta ese momento pude ver su escudo. Un elemento por demás ambiguo. Por un lado portaba el esmalte plata que simboliza integridad y pureza, pero por otro llevaba el _sable _(negro) símbolo de tristeza y rigor. Además, el tigre, que con orgullo portaba, me decía que el caballero tenía un ánimo veloz para vengar los agravios que contra él se cometieran. Pero también llevaba la flor de lis y una estrella, que lo presentaban como un hombre generoso y que servía con honor a su rey.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Me intrigaba saberlo, pero, por el momento sólo se me presentaba una forma de hacerlo y era, quitándole la vida. Comenzamos a medir nuestras fuerzas, pero antes de que alguno hiciera su primer lance, uno de los ancianos intervino.

**Esto no será necesario – **dijo – **hemos reconocido a uno de los caballeros y si sirven a quien creemos, será mejor no tocarlos. El rey Andrew no nos tendrá consideración alguna si atacamos a sus hombres. Debemos dejarlos ir**

**Pero… – **balbuceó el caballero negro

**Pero nada. Suficiente tenemos ya con intentar mantener la paz dentro de nuestras tierras como para arriesgarnos a ser atacados por otro pueblo. Caballeros, por favor preséntenle nuestro respeto a su rey y disculpen nuestra conducta **

**Se lo agradecemos señor – **dije haciendo una venia al anciano, pero antes de partir aquel caballero dijo

**No será la última vez caballero, eso puede tenerlo por seguro **– le hice una reverencia y subí a mi caballo

**Será un placer **– dije escuetamente

Ahora si, ya nada impedía que le contara a Candy su pasado y, en el camino podría pensar bien cómo hacerlo. Algunas semanas habían pasado ya desde que dejamos Lakewood y a cada momento la urgencia de verla se hacía más penetrante. La necesitaba a mi lado. Creo que una vez que un sueño se hace realidad ya no se puede vivir sin él. Se vuelve el aire que respiras. Ella me estaba esperando y eso para mí era suficiente aliciente para apresurar el paso.

Finalmente el castillo se hizo visible. A cada paso que dábamos para llegar a él, la emoción que sentía en mi crecía. Me la imaginaba correr a mi encuentro, sonriente. Al tenerla a mi alcance la tomaría en brazos, la haría girar en el aire, la besaría. Y luego le diría la verdad. Al pensar en eso sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo le diría la verdad? Lady María me ayudaría en eso, pero… ¿cómo tomaría Candy todo?

**Piensas en ella, ¿no es así? – **dijo Sir George haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones

**Yo…** **cómo… Sir George… usted… **- balbuceé. El caballero soltó una sonora carcajada al ver mi desconcierto

**Muchacho, te conozco de toda la vida, te he visto crecer, sé cuando algo te tortura, supe que la amabas hace mucho tiempo **

**¿Tan obvio soy? – **pregunté

**Sólo para aquellos que te conocemos bien**

**Lady Elroy no me conoce como usted pero aún así lo sabe**

**Bueno, Albert, las mujeres tienen un instinto natural para esas cosas, pueden ver algo que la mayoría de nosotros pasamos por alto **

**Que terrible – **dije. Ambos reímos – **¿cree que alguien más lo sepa?**

**El Duque y Lord Wessex lo saben, pero dudo que haya otros **

**¿Ustedes tres lo saben? – **pregunté azorado.Sir George río

**Muchacho, si me permites decirlo, eres como un hijo para nosotros tres.** **Sería absurdo que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta. Richard estaba un poco consternado porque tanto Terry como tú amaban a la misma mujer… pero vez que el destino se ha encargado de decidir por ustedes. Lord Wessex me escribe con frecuencia preguntando si tú y ella se han permitido ser felices juntos – **me llevé una mano a la cabeza

**Vaya, creo que he sido un poco ciego –** reímos

**¿Has pensado ya en la forma de contarle su pasado?**

**¿También eso lo saben?**

**Sólo yo – **dijo – **es mi deber cuidar de ti muchacho**

**Pero…**

**Además ella es muy parecida a su madre, aunque tiene los ojos de su padre – **lo miré asombrado – **luché hombro a hombro con su padre hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los asesinaran**

**Hace mucho que lo sabes **

**Desde que la ví me recordó a esos dos grandes reyes, pero hasta ahora que fuimos a su reino pude comprobarlo **

**Ella será feliz al saber que se parece a sus padres **

**¿Cómo se lo dirás?**

**Aún no lo sé. No quiero que sufra, pero debo contarle lo que pasó con la reina blanca y su esposo. Lady María me ayudará a narrar lo que sucedió, pero temo la reacción de mi pequeña**

**Ella es fuerte, lo sabrá aceptar. Además te tiene a ti para apoyarla – **sonreí

**Gracias.** **George, no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti**

**No tienes nada que agradecer muchacho – **dijo con una amplia sonrisa – **pero mira ya estamos llegando **

Continuamos con el tramo que nos faltaba. Los vigías anunciaron nuestra llegada desde las almenas y nuestra gente salió a recibirnos. Lady Elroy a la cabeza del consejo, mis caballeros estaban también presentes y… Candy… ¿dónde estaba Candy?

Nos apeamos de los caballos y fuimos al encuentro de quienes nos esperaban.

**William, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta – **dijo Lady Elroy – **Sir George, gracias por acompañar al rey y protegerlo **

**Ha sido un honor mi lady**

**Ahora pasemos al salón, deben venir agotados y hambrientos **

**Espere, Lady Elroy, ¿dónde está Candy? – **ella me dedico una mirada visiblemente molesta

**Ahora no es momento William, luego te lo diré **

**No mi lady, dígamelo ahora **

**Si es tan urgente que lo sepas… **

**Lo es – **dije

**Candy se ha ido **

**¿Cómo dijo? – **pregunté con el corazón latiendo rápidamente

**Candy ha sido enviada de vuelta a las tierras Cornwell **

**¿Sin consultármelo? – **dije molesto

**No creí necesario preguntarlo, ella es mi doncella, recuerdas**

**Señora – **dije imprimiendo un tono particularmente retador a cada letra

**Oh, pero no te preocupes tanto William, ella podrá regresar cuando quiera, fue ella quien decidió irse – **la vi dudoso – **al parecer recibió una carta de la esposa del príncipe Archibald, recuerdas que estaba en estado – **asentí con la cabeza – **pues parece que poco falta para que su primogénito nazca y le pidió a Candy, que si no me equivoco es como su hermana, que la acompañara durante sus últimos días de embarazo. La pobre muchacha está asustada al ser su primer hijo **

**¿Entonces es por eso?**

**Candy me pidió autorización para ir y yo no vi motivo alguno para negarme **

**¿Dejó algo para mí?**

**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – **preguntó irónica

**Sir Lamorak – **dije ignorando a Lady Elroy – **mande inmediatamente un heraldo al reino Cornwell, avisando que el Rey Andrew llegará pronto para presentar sus respetos al primogénito del príncipe Archibald **

**Pero William, apenas estás llegando a Lakewood **

**Caballeros, quienes así lo deseen, podrán venir conmigo. Partimos en dos días **

**No lo permitiré – **dijo Lady Elroy

**Se olvida de quién es el rey señora – **dije – **Sir Sagramor, necesitaré otro heraldo para hacer llegar una carta**

**Lo buscaré en el acto Alteza **

**¿Una carta para quién?**

**Discúlpeme señora, pero eso es asunto mío. Ahora vamos al salón. Sir George y yo necesitamos alimentos. **

La verdad tardaría un poco más en ser dicha, pero se diría. Y entonces Candy y yo seríamos libres de estar juntos. Unas palabras se interponían entre nosotros, pero pronto serían dichas. Después habría que vencer a un caballero, y eso sería sencillo si la tenía a ella a mi lado.

CAPÍTULO XLVIII

Sir George y yo debíamos descansar, recorrer distancias tan largas en tan poco tiempo es verdaderamente agotador, así que después de una basta merienda y de dejar los planes listos para nuestra partida al reino Cornwell, fuimos a nuestras respectivas cámaras para recuperar un poco de energías. Acababa de acomodarme sobre unos mullidos cojines cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta. Un poco molesto, suponiendo que tendría que soportar los reproches de lady Elroy, di el pase sin siquiera intentar abrir los ojos. Pero la voz que escuché no era la de la anciana.

**Alteza, lamento interrumpir su descanso pero me han dejado algo para usted – **Era una doncella que había visto muchas veces con Candy

**¿Algo para mí ha dicho? – **ella extendió una mano. Llevaba una carta

**Candy me pidió entregársela.** **Se la habría dejado a lady Elroy pero prefirió confiar en mí – **bien pensado

**Gracias **

La carta no era más que una nota corta en la que Candy me contaba que su hermana le había pedido estar a su lado en el momento en que su primogénito llegará al mundo y ella había decidido acompañarla. Se disculpaba conmigo por no haberme esperado, pero también decía que ella sabía que pronto la alcanzaría.

Salimos de Lakewood muy temprano por la mañana. Lady María no podría alcanzarme en las tierras Cornwell, pero me había enviado una carta dirigida a Candy en la contaba la historia tal y como ella la había vivido. Todo estaba ya listo.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que esperaba, seguramente la necesidad de verla me hacía alejarme de la realidad. Los reyes nos esperaban, Archie se notaba muy feliz, su primer hijo había nacido ya. El reino entero festejaba y muchos eran los que habían llegado para festejar junto con los príncipes la llegada del nuevo miembro de su familia. Al parecer muchos se habían enterado antes que yo del nacimiento del hijo de Archie. Para mi sorpresa Sir Richard, Lord Wessex y Terry estaban ahí, incluso Neil había regresado. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ellos, pero ahora necesitaba verla a ella.

Archie me llevó a la cámara donde estaban Annie y su hijo. Candy estaba ahí ayudando a su hermana. Cuando entré tenía en brazos al pequeño príncipe, que en ese momento, no era más que una curiosa formita, envuelta en mantas, de tupida cabellera castaña y mirada fisgona. Al verla así, vislumbré como quería que fuera mi futuro. Candy me sonrió y quise correr a tomarla en brazos, pero no era momento. Me acerqué a ella con calma y la saludé con cordialidad.

Pasé pocos minutos a su lado, porque el feliz padre solicitaba mi compañía para festejar como era debido, al lado de otros hombres y con excelente bebida. Los demás muchachos esperaban en el salón. Para mí era extraño ver a Terry entre ellos, sin su esposa y, en el otro extremo del recinto a Neil.

**Susana no se encuentra bien – **dijo Terry – **su familia no ha permitido que viaje a mi lado, pero tampoco han querido que yo no viniera a felicitar a Archie**

**¿Qué le ha pasado? – **Terry sonrió pero fue Archie quien respondió

**Es normal que tu esposa no esté bien Terry, Annie también tuvo muchos problemas al inicio**

**¿Susana?**

**Si, Albert pronto serás tío… pero quizás mi hijo te vea tan viejo que prefiera llamarte abuelo, jajajaja**

**¡¡¡Felicidades hermano!!! No lo sabía, me da gusto saber que Susana y tú están bien **

**Al principio fue difícil, pero ella ha sabido ser paciente, ya casi no pienso en… - **se detuvo y suspiró – **la he visto muy sonriente, supongo que ya me ha olvidado. Gracias por cuidarla – **por un momento vi nostalgia en sus ojos así que decidí cambiar el tema, no me sentía especialmente valiente como para decirle que ella estaba ahora conmigo

**¿Qué ha sido de Neil? – **dije viendo al muchacho conversar con el rey – ¿**creí que intentaba hacerse de honores?**

**Regresó hace poco – **respondió Stear – **está muy cambiado, es más reservado que antes y casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros **

**¿Regresó a vivir con su familia?**

**No, aún no perdona las palabras de su madre, se está quedando aquí en el castillo. Mi padre le tiene mucho aprecio, así que lo invitó a quedarse con nosotros**

**No esperaba verlo tan pronto **

**Nadie lo hacía, supongo que ser un caballero de renombre, debe ser para él más difícil de lo que creía. El destino no ha sido muy benévolo con él **

**El destino no es benévolo con nadie – **respondió Terry con cierta amargura – **decide como será tu vida, aún cuando tú desees vivir de otra forma**

Es muy difícil ver como dos personas tan jóvenes tienen que enfrentarse a la vida, intentando sobrevivir, intentando recuperar las ilusiones, pero manteniendo en la mirada la tristeza y rabia que el destino dejó permanentemente grabadas en lo más profundo de su alma. Terry y Neil sufrían, pero intentaban salir adelante. Mi hermano comenzaba una familia y el joven Leegan… bueno de él poco sabía.

Pasé unos momentos más con los muchachos y después me despedí de ellos. Ya era un poco tarde y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Candy. Buscarla en su cámara era muy poco decoroso, así que fui al lago, esperando que ella estuviera ahí. Nos conocíamos muy bien. Poco tiempo después haber llegado escuché pasos acercándose, era ella.

**Esperaba encontrarte aquí – **dijo cruzando sus brazos en mi cintura – **lamento haber dejado Lakewood sin esperar tu regreso **

**Me has hecho mucha falta – **dije – **pero Annie te necesitaba más que yo **

**Ella es muy feliz ahora, la vida por fin le ha sonreído**

**Y tú – **dije girándome para verla directamente a los ojos – ¿**eres feliz?**

**Demasiado – **sonrió – **la vida me ha sonreído también**

**¿Lo crees? **– pregunté jugando

**Te puso en mi camino, qué más podría pedirle a la vida**

**Yo le pediría algunas cosas más**

**¿Yo no soy suficiente? – **preguntó

**Le pediría a la vida – **dije tomando sus manos – **la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo de ahora en adelante – **acerqué mi rostro al suyo – **le pediría que lo primero que viera cada mañana fuera tu rostro apoyado contra mi pecho – **la besé – **y que lo último que escuchara antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños, fuera el acompasado ritmo de tu respiración**

**Te amo – **me encantaba escucharla decir eso

**Te amo princesa**

**¿Conseguiste la información que necesitabas?**

**Si, mi viaje fue mejor de lo que esperaba**

**Me da mucho gusto escucharlo**

**Candy, pequeña, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, cosas que pueden parecerte sorprendentes, pero que son muy importantes**

**¿Es necesario decirlas ahora? – **preguntó

**Mientras más pronto pueda decirlas, mejor**

**Preferiría pasar unos momentos más contigo, sin preocupaciones, antes de regresar a la realidad – **sonreí

**Entonces mañana, mañana te contaré todo lo que necesito, mañana sabrás cosas realmente trascendentes**

Ella tomó mi mano y me guió a la orilla del lago, nos sentamos a contemplar el brillo de las estrellas reflejarse en el agua. La noche era aún joven pero hermosa. Todo, el viento, la luna, nosotros, todo emanaba paz, una paz que sólo he logrado conocer a su lado. Estuvimos largo rato en silencio, tomados de la mano, viendo a la nada. Después de un rato cruce mi brazo sobre sus hombros para protegernos a ambos del fresco de la noche y así permanecimos hasta que la proximidad fue más demandante.

Era momento de regresar. Me puse de pie y le ofrecí escoltarla de vuelta al castillo. Entonces me besó, con un beso tranquilo y dulce. La amaba profundamente y me sentía plenamente correspondido. Ese beso se convirtió pronto en otro y otro más. Uno a uno se sucedían, subiendo la intensidad de las caricias, incrementando la necesidad de una unión más completa. Nuestros labios, en un principio, tímidos e inofensivos, se iban volviendo poco a poco, apasionados y demandantes.

**Espera – **dije haciendo acopio de toda mi cordura – **Candy, espera, es momento de regresar – **ella me vio algo desconcertada – **si sigo besándote no podré parar, si sigo besándote ahora tus besos no serán suficientes para saciar… quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Te amo demasiado como para dejarme llevar por esto**

**Lo lamento – **dijo algo sonrojada – **nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte antes, me es difícil controlarlo **

**Te entiendo pequeña, pero tenemos que esperar, sólo un poco más y muy pronto, si tú me aceptas, podremos estar juntos, pero ahora es momento de regresar**

La escolté de regreso al castillo y después de dejarla regresé al lago, sólo había una forma de serenar mi deseo. Me despojé de las ropas y me lancé al agua. Un baño frío, era justo lo que necesitaba. Conforme mi cuerpo y mi mente se tranquilizaban, empecé a planear la forma de decirle todo y una idea nueva vino a mi mente. En ese momento supe como confesarle su pasado y también como pedirle que fuera mi futuro.

CAPÍTULO XLIX

El alba despuntó tan hermosa como nunca, probablemente augurando la belleza del día que estaba por vivir. En un principio, confesarle a Candy su pasado me causaba una gran agitación, no sabía como lo tomaría, no sabía si ella podría soportar la verdad del deceso de sus padres; pero ahora, estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien. Yo estaba a su lado y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Fui al salón para tomar el almuerzo, aún era temprano, entonces éramos pocos los que estábamos reunidos, pero poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, los muchachos estaban ahí y por un momento me sentí como antes, rodeado de la alegría y la vida de mis jóvenes acompañantes. Stear siempre sonriente, Terry y Archie discutiendo como siempre, Neil un poco retraído y entre ellos yo, deseoso de por fin estar completo. Comimos entre risas, bromas y fraternidad. Sir George, Lord Wessex, Sir Richard y el Rey Cornwell se unieron a nosotros al ver lo bien que lo estábamos pasando.

Al terminar de merendar los muchachos nos invitaron al campo de entrenamiento, pero por más divertido que me pareciera ver al Rey probar el más reciente _estafermo _de Stear, tuve que declinar la invitación. Era momento de hablar con mi dama. Me despedí de ellos y fui en busca de Candy. No tuve que buscar mucho y, una vez juntos le pedí que me acompañara.

**Albert espera – **dijo mientras la guiaba al lago – ¿**a qué se debe esto? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que me lleves casi a rastras?**

**Tengo que contarte muchas cosas Candy, pero necesito estar en un lugar en el que sepa que no nos interrumpirán**

**Me preocupas Albert ¿Qué sucede, es algo grave?**

**Ya está… aquí estaremos bien – **dije mientras la veía, pero entonces me quedé sin palabras

**Dime entonces ¿qué sucede? Es acerca de nosotros, acerca de ti… algún problema en Lakewood – **tenía que poner bien las palabras – **vamos Albert, ¿dime qué pasa?**

**Pequeña, lo que voy a decirte es importante para ti y también lo es para nosotros**

**¿Para mí? – **preguntó

**Si… Candy, tiene que ver con tu pasado… esa fue la razón de mi viaje**

**¿Mi pasado? Albert, mi pasado es irrelevante, te olvidas que soy huérfana y que crecí bajó el amparo de dos bondadosas mujeres que me dieron un hogar… lo que necesitaras saber de mi pasado podías habérmelo preguntado… o es que acaso, ¿alguien se enteró de lo nuestro? Dios mío si es así, mi pasado no será nada bueno para nosotros… entonces nos separarán… - **dijo nerviosa

**Candy, pequeña, sabes perfectamente que yo no permitiría que alguien cuestionara lo nuestro porque no sabes nada de tus padres**

**Entonces… **

**Entonces, lo hago por ti… he visto lo mucho que añoras saber quién eres, o quién pudiste haber sido**

**Albert no te entiendo… **

**Candy, hace algún tiempo vi la marca que llevas en el hombro**

**La marca de mi hombro… ¿qué tiene que ver esa marca con lo que hablamos?**

**Candy, por favor escúchame sin interrumpir, necesito decirte muchas cosas**

**Lo lamento… **

**Te decía que hace tiempo vi la marca de tu hombro, pero en ese momento no le di importancia… poco después la olvidé por completo hasta que conocí a alguien que llevaba una marca muy similar a la tuya – **Candy me veía con detenimiento – **la marca de una reina. Ella me contó que pertenecía a una estirpe de reinas antiguas, discípulas de la diosa y protectoras de los pueblos que las seguían. Muchas reinas como ella existían y cada una de ellas portaba con orgullo la marca real de su linaje. Con el tiempo, esas reinas fueron desapareciendo hasta que sólo eran tres las que se mantenían en pie. La reina roja, portaba como símbolo una garza, la reina de la que te hablo portaba una grulla y, la última de ellas, la reina blanca, portaba un cisne – **la expresión de Candy cambió radicalmente

**¿De qué me estás hablando Albert? – **sonrió – ¿**no me digas que crees que yo soy la reina blanca?… eso es una locura – **la vi con seriedad

**Candy, la reina blanca murió hace algunos años. Muchos creen que su familia entera murió con ella, pero otros aseguran que su hija aún vive**

**¿Tú crees que yo soy la hija de esa reina? Albert no digas tonterías**

**No son tonterías Candy, estoy seguro de eso. Y tengo pruebas… pequeña, lee esto – **le di la carta de Lady María **– quizás a ella le creas más que a mí**

Candy tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla. Conforme avanzaba su lectura sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas y una expresión de tristeza, mezclada con terror e ira, se plasmaba en su semblante. Lady María contaba en esa carta la felicidad de los reyes al recibir a su hija, las esperanzas que tenían en el futuro de la princesa, lo mucho que la amaban… pero también hablaba de la traición que habían sufrido… de cómo la reina le había pedido salvar la vida de su hija, mientras el rey moría a manos de sus enemigos intentando darle tiempo a su esposa de salvar a su pequeña heredera, contaba todo lo que ella había hecho para huir del castillo y como finalmente había llegado al hogar de Lady Ponny. Le pedía perdón por haberle ocultado su pasado, y le hablaba del temor que había sufrido pensando que en algún momento uno de los traidores de sus padres pudiera encontrarla… todo lo había hecho por ella, y si se atrevía a contarle ahora todo era porque sabía que yo estaría a su lado para protegerla.

Candy leyó en repetidas ocasiones la carta, buscando así, comprender todo lo que en ella le confesaban. Cuando finalmente asimiló las cosas, dobló la carta y la guardó. Calló un momento y después habló de nuevo.

**Mis padres murieron para protegerme… y yo no lo supe hasta ahora **

**Ellos te amaban, dieron su vida para preservar la tuya… lady María lo sabía y ha hecho lo que tus padres le pidieron… te ha mantenido con vida y te ha hecho feliz **

**Me habría gustado al menos verlos**

**Sir George me ha dicho que eres muy parecida a ellos… tu rostro es como el de tu madre, pero tus ojos son iguales a los de tu padre – **ella sonrió

**¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Tengo miedo Albert… ¿y si alguien quiere hacerme daño? – **la tomé en mis brazos

**No debes hacer nada… si te dije esto es porque quería que supieras quienes fueron tus padres y lo mucho que te amaron – **la hice verme – **no permitiré que nada te pase, yo cuidaré de ti… el viaje que hice fue al reino White, necesitaba saber que tan peligroso era para ti ser la princesa de nuevo… tu recuerdo representa una gran esperanza para tu pueblo, muchos añoran tu regreso… ellos también te protegerían**

**Yo no quiero ser una princesa… Albert, no quiero tener un reino propio… no quiero alejarme de ti… **

**No harás nada que no desees… Candy, eres heredera de una reina antigua y, lo que las distingue a ellas, es que no dejan que nadie dirija sus vidas, ellas son dueñas de su destino… tú eres quien decidirá que hacer y yo estaré a tu lado a cada paso… apoyándote como lo he hecho hasta ahora… como lo haré siempre **

**Mi madre era una reina antigua… y mi padre era su rey – **suspiró – **Albert, quiero que me enseñes a seguir a los dioses de mis padres**

**Te enseñaré lo que sé**

**Quiero que mis padres, estén donde estén, se sientan orgullosos de mí… quizás nunca regrese a su casa, pero seguiré sus enseñanzas **

**Pequeña, el pueblo de tus padres es tuyo… su hogar es tuyo también **

**No Albert, mi hogar está a tu lado… yo no tengo más pueblo que el que tú me has enseñado a amar**

**Candy… **

**Regresemos al castillo por favor… hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, quiero aclarar mi mente**

**Entiendo. Vamos… - **había planeado decirle una sola cosa más, pero ya habría tiempo, por el momento no podía meter más cosas en esa cabecita suya… luego podría encontrar un momento más adecuado, más nuestro.

La dejé y me fui a buscar a los muchachos… golpear una que otra vez un muñeco de paja podría servirme un poco, y estar al pendiente de las sorpresas que uno hecho por Stear me presentará sería mejor.

Cuando llegué todos estaban muy divertidos, el rey se quejaba de un golpe sorpresa y Archie reía a carcajadas al ver la más reciente embestida de Terry. "_Tú turno_" dijeron al verme… tomé mi posición y efectivamente, el _estafermo_ hizo de las suyas.

Fue bueno revivir momentos como esos. Nos despedimos para ir a descansar antes de la comida. Los Cornwell se fueron juntos, los adultos partieron en otro grupo. Terry, Neil y yo permanecimos juntos, riendo al recordar las cosas del día. Entonces una voz, por demás desagradable se dirigió a nosotros con desprecio.

**Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, el traidor, el fracasado y el desconsolado… vaya trío de héroes que me ponen enfrente **

**Deberías moderar tus palabras madre – **respondió Neil

**No me llames así… dejaste de ser mi hijo hace mucho tiempo **

**Debo recordarle a quien está ofendiendo **_**señora – **_dije molesto pero ella me ignoró

**Señor Grandchester, acaso ya perdonó la traición de este hombre… lo creí más orgulloso… mire que lo que "**_**él rey Andrew**_**" le hizo no es muy honorable… embaucarlo para quedarse con la dama… vaya rey **

**Si mi memoria no me falla, fue usted quien me embaucó… por cierto, **_**"señora**_**" nunca pude agradecerle haber puesto a Susana en mi camino – **dijo Terry con sorna – **mi hermano intentó advertirme, pero yo desoí sus palabras… el nunca me traicionó **

**Oh, pero él se quedó con la dama, no es así **_**"alteza**_**" – **Terry volteó a verme y luego dijo

**Debería tener más cuidado señora, es a un rey al que difama y el precio por hacerlo es muy alto… **

**Señora… al atacar al Rey William, usted pierde su última oportunidad para alcanzar su sueño… debe sentirse muy infeliz por eso… haber vivido una vida entera intentando pertenecer a la realeza, pero ser rechazada por cada reí que se puso en su camino… ahora entiendo su amargura – **dijo Neil

**Cómo te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra… siempre fuiste una vergüenza para mí… y lo seguirás siendo… no eres más que un fracasado **

**Mis hazañas aún no llegan a sus oídos, pero lo harán y entonces, vendrá a rogarme que le dirija con vehemencia la palabra que ahora me prohíbe decirle… que tenga un buen día señora… nosotros nos retiramos **

Al menos algo había claro, Neil había logrado forjarse un carácter y eso debía ser aplaudido. Caminamos un tramo más y él se despidió de nosotros, disculpándose por las agresiones de su madre. Entonces Terry y yo quedamos solos y, sin yo esperarlo, mi hermano me dijo las palabras que me hicieron más feliz en ese día:

**Esa mujer tiene razón en algo hermano, tú te quedaste con la dama…**

**Terry…**

**No me malinterpretes Albert, no te reclamo nada… yo no la he olvidado, pero mi vida se ha alejado de la de ella… he visto como te mira… soy feliz por ustedes hermano… espero que su vida juntos este llena de dicha… ¡mi enhorabuena! Hazla feliz, porque sino, te las verás conmigo – **dijo sonriente

**Gracias hermano**

**Ustedes se merecen una vida dichosa… **

**Tú también mereces ser feliz**

**Lo seré… se lo debo a mi hijo… **

**Así que tengo tu autorización – **él soltó una sonora carcajada

**Mi autorización… no… hermano tienes mi bendición… para lo que te pueda servir… se feliz y hazla feliz… yo intentaré serlo también **

CAPÍTULO L

Las cosas no podían estar mejor. El clima era perfecto, la compañía de los muchachos me llenaba de vida y mi relación con Candy iba muy bien. Le había prometido enseñarle todo lo que sabía de las reinas antiguas y sus costumbres, al principio le fue difícil asimilar muchas cosas, pero al paso de los días todo se desarrollaba por si solo. Candy era feliz, y yo también lo era a su lado.

Por las mañanas pasaba momentos sumamente divertidos con mis amigos, aún cuando de vez en vez me reunía con mis mentores para asegurarme que todo estuviera en paz en mi reino, pero las noches, mis noches, todas ellas, estaban reservadas a mi princesa. Eran noches mágicas, aunque no exclusivamente para nuestro romance. Aprovechábamos nuestro tiempo juntos para que ella aprendiera todo lo que debía de su pueblo, las costumbres de sus padres y el amor de los dioses.

Aunque… siendo fiel a la honestidad, era yo quien prefería que nuestras noches fueran dedicadas al aprendizaje, porque cada vez me era más difícil controlar mi deseo por ella, un simple y tierno beso desencadenaba una serie de reacciones que demandaban siempre un contacto más íntimo, necesitaba sentirla, toda ella, a mi lado. Mis pensamientos se volvían a cada momento menos decorosos y eso no estaba bien. No podía dejarme guiar por la pasión y el deseo, la respetaba demasiado para eso, pero Dios, que difícil era tenerla tan cerca y no poder amarla en cuerpo y alma.

Pero al parecer ella no lo entendía así, y me lo dijo un día:

**Albert ¿qué pasa? – **preguntó un tanto molesta cuando me separé de uno de sus besos – **¿ya no me quieres? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué ya no correspondes mis besos?**

**Pequeña – **dije viéndola a los ojos – **nunca dudes de mi amor por ti… **

**¿Entonces? – **suspiré

**Candy, es simplemente que prometí cuidarte y respetarte, pero tu cercanía, tus besos, tu aroma, toda tú… - **me detuve un momento – **te deseo Candy, y en ocasiones siento que si sigo besándote no podré detenerme hasta… hasta llevarte a mi lecho, hasta hacerte completamente mía – **ella se ruborizó ante mi confesión

**Albert yo… **

**No digas nada – **dije posando un dedo sobre sus labios – **no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, pero en verdad me cuesta trabajo tenerte tan cerca – **ella tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos

**No has pensado que quizás yo…**

**Candy no lo hagas por favor, prometí hacer las cosas bien y hasta que no seas mi legitima esposa no te pondré un solo dedo encima – **dije alejándome un poco de ella

**Mírame – **dijo ante mi reacción – **Albert ya no soy una niña y te amo. Me has dicho que soy una reina antigua y también que ellas se permitían la libertad de amar con todo su ser…**

**Candy…**

**No… yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, quiero sentirte – **con forme lo decía se iba acercando más y más a mi, tanto que incluso tragar saliva me era difícil – **quiero amarte y que me ames. Quiero descubrir esto contigo, quiero… **

**No puedo… no así – **dije volviendo a poner distancia entre nosotros, ella se dio la vuelta dolida por mi rechazo, entonces comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí. Tenía que hacer algo… ésta era mi oportunidad, éste era el momento que andaba buscando. Corrí para darle alcance y la hice detenerse

**Espera… Candy espera – **dije – **te amo y quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que nadie se atreva a ofenderte **

**No me importa lo que los demás digan…**

**Lo sé – **respondí sonriendo e hincando una rodilla sobre el pasto

**¿Qué haces?… Albert levántate – **tomé su mano y sonreí

**Esperaba decir esto en un momento mejor, especial y lleno de magia pero… supongo que este es igualmente bueno… **

**¿A qué te refieres?… Albert basta de tonterías… si ya no me quieres puedes simplemente decirlo **

**Escucha Candy – **mi corazón latía con fuerza – **me arrodillo ante ti no como un príncipe, sino como un hombre enamorado – **la sentí temblar y todo pareció detenerse – **pero me harías sentir mucho mejor que a un rey si aceptas ser mi esposa. Por favor acepta mi mano y concédeme el honor de tener la tuya – **ella comenzó a llorar

**¡¡¡Oh Dios Albert!!! – **dijo arrojándose a mis brazos – **sí, sí, mil veces sí… te amo, te amo, te amo – **decía besándome

Me sentí feliz, completa y plenamente feliz, una palabra tan sencilla "sí" me había hecho el hombre más dichoso de la tierra. Al escuchar ese "sí" mis tristezas y añoranzas habían desaparecido, la tenía a ella ahora y la tendría por siempre. Ella me había aceptado y ahora era el momento en el que podría comenzar a vivir el resto de mi vida. O quizás era en ese momento en el que empezaba a vivir de verdad.

**Mandaré a avisar a Lakewood que el Rey se casa, Lady Elroy se tendrá que ocupar de todo – **dije emocionado – **Candy me haces tan feliz… supongo que todo estará listo en dos meses **

**Dos meses es mucho tiempo – **dijo haciendo un mohín muy gracioso

**Bueno, quizás podría tardar más… necesitamos ver si el Arzobispo de Glastonbury está disponible para oficiar la ceremonia – **dije con desagrado

**Albert, no quiero esperar tanto… además tú no adoras al Dios cristiano, no tenemos porque esperar al Arzobispo **

**Lo sé… pero… **

**Unamos nuestras vidas bajo la bendición de los dioses – **dijo emocionada

**¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?**

**Su bendición es más limpia que la de los hombres… **

**¿Estás segura?**

**Mucho… **

**Entonces, esperaremos algunos días… la siguiente noche de luna llena, con el cielo y el bosque como testigos… ese día te haré mi esposa**

Había algunas cosas que arreglar. Durante mi estancia en el bosque había visto como se unía la vida de dos personas, pero siempre había una sacerdotisa o un sacerdote para realizar el ritual. Ahora no había nadie, todo debía ser perfecto, y todo recaía en mí.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y día a día mis amigos notaban más claramente mi emoción. No se lo dije a nadie, esto era algo entre ella y yo, era algo nuestro y sólo nosotros podríamos disfrutar de esa noche. No era que no confiara en alguien más, pero quería que todo fuera especial y que esa noche fuera dedicada completamente a ella y a mí, a nuestro amor… a la consagración de nuestro amor.

Ambos arreglamos los pormenores de nuestro atuendo, mandé a conseguir en secreto un par de anillos de oro blanco y busqué el claro más hermoso del bosque cercano al lago. Todo estaba listo. La cité a la misma hora de siempre. Éste era el momento por el que había vivido una vida entera. Uniría mi vida a la suya, seríamos finalmente uno solo. Ella sería mía de ahora en adelante y yo, yo sería más suyo que nunca.

La noche era perfecta, la luna llena se posaba en el cielo iluminando la oscuridad, las estrellas perforaban el manto negro, el clima era fresco… los dioses estaban con nosotros, estaba seguro de eso.

Por fin ella llegó a mí, ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco, llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado por una guirnalda de flores silvestres, los pies descalzos y el más intenso brillo que había visto en sus ojos. Estaba radiante, hermosa y feliz. Tomé su mano y la guié hacia el altar, era momento de empezar el ritual, era momento de convocar a los dioses, a los elementos y a la naturaleza para pedirles su bendición.

**Yo te conjuro, círculo de poder, para que seas mi límite entre el mundo de los hombres y el mundo de los espíritus. Te conjuro para que seas guardián y protector del poder que levantaré dentro hasta que decida liberarlo. Por eso, te bendigo y te consagro** – comencé a trazar el círculo partiendo del este y mientras lo hacía seguía recitando las palabras sagradas – **éste es un tiempo que no es tiempo y un sitio que no es sitio. Estoy ante el umbral de dos mundos, ante el velo de los misterios. Que los Dioses me protejan y me guíen a través de esta travesía mágica **– al terminar de trazar el círculo regresé al altar, tomé un pequeño cubo con agua y le pedí a Candy que junto conmigo metiera su mano en él - **En nombre de la Señora, yo te exorcizo Agua y conjuro fuera de ti toda impureza, para que seas un elemento de purificación y protección de mi círculo. Bendita seas **– después tomé un poco de sal - **En nombre de la Señora yo te limpio, para que toda impureza salga de ti y para que seas un elemento de purificación y protección de mi círculo. Bendita seas **– ahora con agua y sal purificadas volví a trazar el círculo - **Con agua y sal trazo el círculo sagrado. Nada que no haya sido llamado entrará en él y podré cumplir los propósitos de este ritual **– Candy observaba con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos. Continúe encendiendo una vela - **En nombre del Dios yo te bendigo Fuego; se elemento de purificación y protección de mi círculo **– y luego incienso - **En nombre del Dios yo te bendigo Aire, dame tu amor y protección para trazar este Círculo **– para terminar la creación y bendición del aro protector - **Con el Aire y el Fuego, destierro de este círculo toda fuerza impura y negativa – **era tiempo ahora de convocar a los elementos - **Elementos del Aire, Señores del Este, Guardianes del intelecto, del pensamiento, de las ideas, de los viajes, de la libertad, reveladores de la verdad. Sílfides, Céfiros y hadas que habitan el mundo de los Árboles, flores, vientos, brisas y montañas, yo los convoco a presenciar este ritual y proteger este círculo. Bienvenidos sean** – Candy me sorprendió convocando al fuego

**Elementos del Fuego, Señores del Sur, Guardianes de la percepción, de la visión, de la iluminación, del aprendizaje, del amor, de la voluntad, de la pasión, de la sexualidad, de la energía, de la autoridad, de la curación, de la destrucción, de la purificación, Salamandras, Dragones, Genios, la conciencia de las llamas yo los convoco a presenciar este ritual y proteger este círculo. Bienvenidos sean **– con una mirada me invitó a continuar

**Elementos del Agua, Señores del Oeste, Guardianes de la curación, de las emociones, de la comunión con lo espiritual, de la purificación, del inconsciente, del amor, del placer, de la amistad, de la fertilidad, de la felicidad, del dormir, de los sueños, de lo psíquico, Ninfas, Ondinas, Sirenas y Tritones que moran en el mar, lagos, arroyos y manantiales y las Hadas de los lagos, estanques y arroyos yo los convoco a presenciar este ritual y proteger este círculo. Bienvenidos sean**

**Elementos de la Tierra –** continuó ella –** Señores del Norte, Guardianes de la empatía, de la incorporación, de la prosperidad, de la estabilidad, del éxito, de la fertilidad, del dinero, Gnomos, Duendes, y Enanos que habitan el interior de la Tierra y son la conciencia de las piedras preciosas, minerales y de la Tierra misma yo los convoco a presenciar este ritual y proteger este círculo. Bienvenidos sean **– era momento ahora de convocar la presencia de los dioses

**Señora y Madre, yo te convoco a mi círculo para que presencies mi ritual, protejas mi círculo y me llenes de tu Amor y Protección. Bienvenida seas**

**Señor y Padre, yo te convoco a mi círculo para que presencies mi ritual, protejas mi círculo y me llenes de tu Amor y Protección... Bienvenido seas – **dijo ella

**El Círculo esta sellado por el poder de los Dioses y los Elementos. Que estos me guíen y me protejan – **tomé su mano entre las mías – **Candy, estamos aquí delante de los dioses, buscando convertirnos en uno sólo. Hemos decidido unirnos con los ojos abiertos y el corazón lleno – **ella sonrió y continuó

**William Albert Andrew, me tomas tú como compañera para ser tu pareja vivir en matrimonio… me amarás, confortarás, y honrarás en la salud y enfermedad mientras dure el amor**

**Te tomo con toda el alma – **fue mi respuesta – **y tú Candice White, me tomas como tu compañero para ser tu pareja, vivir en matrimonio… me amarás, confortarás y honrarás en la salud y enfermedad mientras dure el amor **

**Es lo que más deseo – **sonrió. En ese momento hicimos un primer nudo sobre nuestras muñecas con un hilo de plata

**¿Me dañarás?**

**Nunca – **sonreí – ¿**me dañarás?**

**Antes moriría – **un nuevo nudo – **y si algún daño fuera hecho, ¿buscarías la forma de repararlo?**

**Si, lo haría – **era mágico - ¿**si algún daño fuera hecho, buscarías la forma de repararlo?**

**Si, lo haría – **los juramentos se seguían uno a otro, hasta llegar al final – ¿**me apoyarás en momentos difíciles?**

**Si, lo haré – **sonrió – ¿**me apoyarás en momentos difíciles?**

**Siempre – **tomé fuertemente su mano – **ahora el vínculo esta hecho, Candy estamos atados a nuestras promesas… así como estos nudos están atados, así nuestras vidas están atadas, con la realización de este nudo atamos nuestros deseos, nuestros sueños y nuestro amor, mientras dure el amor – **consagramos e intercambiamos los anillos como símbolo de nuestro amor, protegidos por el aire, inicio de todas las cosas; el fuego símbolo de pasión; las aguas de la emoción y la armonía; y la tierra símbolo de fuerza y solidez – **Pequeña mía, este anillo que te doy es un símbolo de mi amor por ti y de las promesas que te he hecho este día**

**Albert, usaré este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor siendo siempre conciente de los votos que hoy realizamos – **casi terminaba todo – **recibe ahora este anillo que te doy, como símbolo de mi amor por ti y de las promesas que te he hecho este día **

**Lo recibo – **dije viéndola fijamente – **y juro usarlo como símbolo de nuestro amor, siempre conciente de los votos que hoy realizamos – **ella sonrió aún cuando tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - **Que los vientos de comunicación soplen entre nosotros, que los fuegos del amor nos sostengan, que las aguas de la vida nos curen y calmen, y que la fuerza de la tierra ate y estabilice el tiempo que pasemos juntos**

**Señor y Señora míos, en su presencia hemos prometido y jurado amor. Hemos realizado los votos delante de ustedes y teniendo al cielo, la luna y las estrellas como testigos, se los ruego, bendíganos en esta vida que comenzamos juntos – **pidió ella

**Hemos hecho nuestros votos, uno al otro, ante Dios y Diosa, intercambiado anillos de nuestro amor, y atado nuestras manos. Por el poder de nuestro amor, y las bendiciones del Señor y la Señora nos declaro, esposos – **nunca me había sentido tan feliz, la tomé en brazos y la besé… ahora era mía, sólo mía

**Oh dioses, Oh poderosos elementos les agradecemos por haber venido a nuestro círculo y haber compartido con nosotros este ritual. Feliz Partida y Feliz Reencuentro – **entonces me vio como lo había hecho antes, capturando de nuevo mi alma – ¿**eres feliz?**

**Como nunca princesa, como nunca – **dije acercando mis labios a los suyos – ¿**bailaría conmigo Alteza? – **pregunté

**Pero no tenemos música –** dijo ella riendo

**Sólo cierra los ojos y escucha – **ella lo hizo, coloqué mis brazos en su cintura y ella rodeó mi cuello. Entonces acerqué mis labios a su oído y casi en un susurro

Clic aquí por fa

**You're in my arms **(te tengo entre mis brazos) **  
And all the world is calm **(y el mundo entero se tranquiliza) **  
The music playing on for only two **(la música suena sólo para nosotros dos) **  
So close together **(tan cerca, juntos) **  
****And when I'm with you **(y cuando estoy contigo) **  
****So close to feeling alive **(creo estar tan cerca de sentirme vivo)**  
**

Las cosas estaban siendo casi perfectas, los dioses nos bendecían…

**A life goes by**(la vida sigue) **  
****Romantic dreams must die**(los sueños románticos deben morir) **  
****So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**(entonces dije adiós aunque nunca supe) **  
****So close was waiting, waiting here with****you**(lo cerca que estaba al esperar, esperar aquí contigo) **  
****And now forever I know**(y ahora por siempre sabré) **  
****All that I wanted to hold you**(lo mucho que deseaba abrazarte) **  
****So close**(así, tan cerca a mí) **  
**

Nos amábamos, y ahora compartíamos finalmente nuestros destinos…

**So close to reaching that famous happy****end**(tan cerca de encontrar el famoso final feliz) **  
****Almost believing this was not pretend**(casi seguros que no fingíamos) **  
****Now you're beside me and look how far we've**** come **(ahora te tengo a mi lado y veo lo lejos que hemos llegado) **  
****So far we are so close**(tan lejos pero aún así, tan cerca)**  
**

Una sola alma que en el principio de los tiempos había sido rasgada, para después ser entregada a dos cuerpos distintos…

**  
How could I face the faceless days **(cómo podría enfrentar un día cruel) **  
****If I should lose you now? **(si te perdiera ahora) **  
****We're so close **(estamos tan cerca) **  
To reaching that famous happy end **(de alcanzar el famoso final feliz) **  
Almost believing this was not pretend **(casi creyendo que esto no es falso) **  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are **(sigamos soñando porque sabemos que estamos) **  
So close **(tan cerca) **  
So close **(tan cerca) **  
****And still so far **(pero tan lejos)

Una sola alma que volvía a estar unida, una sola alma… ella y yo… una sola alma.

La canción que escucharon es **"so close"** (John Mclaughlin) del soundtrack de "enchanted"… la declaración es de la película "ever alter" (I kneel before you not as a prince but as a man in love, but i would feel like a king if you "nicholle de barbarac" would be my wife) y el ritual celta completo lo pueden encontrar en . saludos y mil gracias por seguir leyendo.

CAPÍTULO LI

Dicen que los caballeros no tenemos memoria, pero… ¿cómo podría olvidar lo que pasó después entre mi princesa y yo?

Mediante la ceremonia habíamos consagrado nuestro amor ante los dioses, pero… mediante la unión de nuestros cuerpos consagramos, ante nosotros, la reunión de nuestras almas.

El momento fue perfecto. Ella no fue la primera mujer con la que yací, pero si fue la primera, la única, con la que he hecho el amor, y digo "hecho el amor" porque, mi unión a ella, no fue para saciar un deseo carnal, fue para sentirme completo, para saciar un deseo de mi espíritu.

Unir mi cuerpo al suyo me hizo sentir que podía trascender los límites físicos de los mortales, me hizo sentir que podía aspirar a compartir la gloria de los dioses. Sentí que podía detener el tiempo… al tenerla entre mis brazos volví a nacer, nacía para ella, nací por ella, nací de ella.

Al principio vi temor en sus ojos, o fue quizás ella quien vio miedo en los míos. La nuestra, no fue una unión pasional, desenfrenada… fue más bien tranquila, amorosa, de reconocimiento, de protección. No eran nuestros cuerpos los que pretendían unirse, eran nuestros corazones los que se buscaban.

Todo comenzó despacio, con besos tranquilos, delicados; seguidos de caricias inofensivas, miradas llenas de amor y deseo. Poco a poco, ambos fuimos relajándonos, poco a poco la ropa comenzó a estorbarnos, poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo. Las prendas comenzaron a sobrar, los besos y las caricias empezaron a ser más demandantes. Su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos, mi cuerpo sucumbía con cada una de sus caricias. Su respiración se agitaba, ligeros gemidos escapaban de su boca… y, ante eso, palabras de amor, enronquecidas por el deseo, acompañaban el sonido más dulce que yo podía articular, su nombre.

Mis manos recorrían su piel y ella se aferraba a mí con fuerza mientras lo hacía. Ella buscaba mis labios y me regalaba sus besos.

No hubo un centímetro de su cuerpo que no conociera mi boca. No hubo un centímetro de mi piel que no temblara ante el roce de sus manos. En algún momento pensé que no era lo suficientemente digno de ella, sentí que no la merecía, pero entonces ella me miró y me invitó, sin decir una sola palabra, a seguir. Su mirada disipó mis dudas y su voz, pronunciando mi nombre, derribó las barreras que no me había atrevido a cruzar.

Mi cuerpo y el suyo finalmente se unieron, con movimientos acompasados y rítmicos. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, sus piernas mi cintura. Piel con piel, boca a boca… palabras de amor, gemidos, caricias, susurros, besos y miradas.

Ella me había aceptado. Muchas veces había soñado con ese momento, pero mis más intensos sueños no podrían nunca hacerle justicia a la magia que nos rodeaba.

Entramos juntos a un espacio libre donde la fantasía se hacía realidad. Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, las respiraciones se entrecortaban y entonces, entonces alcanzamos la gloria, juntos.

Su cuerpo y el mío temblaron satisfechos, aún unidos. En ese último instante, en el que nuestros cuerpos parecían explotar… en ese preciso momento, nuestras almas se enlazaron, ella y yo éramos finalmente uno. Dos ante el mundo, pero uno sólo ante los dioses.

Nos amamos, esa noche, nos amamos en repetidas ocasiones. Sabía que habíamos estado juntos en todas nuestras vidas pasadas, que estaríamos juntos en todas nuestras vidas futuras… juntos como estábamos ahora… y la fuerza de todos esos amores, vividos y por vivir, reclamaba una y otra vez nuestra cercanía.

Finalmente el cansancio nos venció y nos sumimos en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Desperté con ella en brazos, sintiendo aún sus besos, sintiendo aún el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo.

El sol nos anunciaba que era momento de regresar a la realidad. La mañana despuntaba hermosa y brillante, el mundo entero comenzaba a despertar, y nos anunciaba que era tiempo de separarnos… el tiempo nos enseñaría a vivir alejados mientras la sociedad no reconociera nuestro matrimonio.

Pero, antes de despertarla, le robé unos segundos a la vida para poder memorizar su rostro, su aroma, la textura de su piel… se veía tan hermosa, descansando placidamente sobre mi pecho.

Era delicioso verla y sentirla así… sabía que no podríamos estar así por siempre, pero al menos la podía tener conmigo durante ese amanecer.

Quería que esos segundos fueran eternos, quería detener el tiempo, probablemente si me esmeraba lograra que todo siguiera así, siempre así… dejaría que el día esperara, ella estaba ahora ahí, conmigo… mis miedos desaparecieron porque ella era todo lo que veía, ella era todo lo que existía en mi mundo… sabía que no podía tenerla así por siempre, pero al menos la tenía a mi lado durante ese amanecer y, por siempre, por siempre recordaría todo el amor que compartimos esa noche.

Finalmente, aún cuando no quería, la desperté, con un beso en la frente que pasó lentamente a sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, me dio los buenos días y se abrazó de nuevo a mí. Nos vestimos y tomados de la mano regresamos al castillo.

Aún era temprano para que alguien nos viera, así que la llevé a su cámara y la dejé ahí, prometiendo encontrar la forma de regresar a ella todas las noches. Finalmente ella era mía y tenerla en brazos era lo que más deseaba. Despertar y ver su rostro cada mañana era mi más ferviente anhelo.

El día entero me pareció bello, nada pudo irritarme, ni siquiera los encuentros fugaces con cierta señora y su hija… los muchachos notaron mi felicidad y sólo Sir George pareció entenderla del todo. Me sonrió, con una sonrisa cómplice y dijo "_cuando regresemos arreglaré todo para que sea oficial_".

Ella también estaba feliz, irradiaba una luz nueva y yo sabía que su felicidad, era en gran parte propiciada por mí.

Durante los días siguientes, nos veíamos por las mañanas a escondidas, para robarnos fugaces besos… y por las noches me colaba a su alcoba, para amarnos plenamente. Era feliz, muy feliz.

Necesitaba regresar pronto a Lakewood, me urgía gritarle al mundo, que mi corazón había sido entregado y que había unido ya, mi vida a la mujer que amaba. De regreso a mi reino pasaríamos a ver a Lady María para contarle todo. Luego iríamos a mis tierras y nos casaríamos frente al dios cristiano. Todo sería perfecto.

Pero mientras creaba todo en mi mente, Sir George me recordó algo que había olvidado.

Para que Lady Elroy permitiera mi matrimonio deberíamos confesarle quien era Candy y al hacerlo, deberíamos llevarla al reino White para que comprobaran lo que decíamos… pero eso significaba, que debería enfrentarme al caballero negro… las cosas no serían tan fáciles como las esperaba, pero no importaba, ahora que había probado un pedazo de cielo, no permitiría que me lo quitaran.

Ella era mía, sólo mía y ningún caballero negro, por poderoso que fuera, podría arrebatármela. Me enfrentaría a él, lo derrotaría y regresaría con mi princesa… mi reina, a casa, para ser feliz.

Pero los acontecimientos que vendrían antes de regresar a Lakewood… esos no me los esperaba… una simple contienda no tenía importancia comparada con ellos… que ciego fui al creer que nada, ni nadie podría separarnos entonces.

Que ciego fui.

Parte de este capítulo se inspiró en la canción "Awake" de Josh Groban, si gustas escucharla da clic al link:

CAPÍTULO LII

Las cosas que en un principio parecen perfectas generalmente terminan por demostrarnos su verdadera y desoladora cara.

Es bien dicho que como humanos no podemos aspirar a alcanzar la perfección, eso debemos dejárselo a los dioses, nosotros somos imperfectos y todo lo que hacemos y tenemos debe ser así, imperfecto, de lo contrario es falso, irreal.

La felicidad completa es absurda y el amor sin tristezas o dolor es inexistente. Esa lección me ha quedado bien clara.

Ojala hubiese podido aprenderla sin sufrir tanto. Aún no entiendo por qué las cosas importantes deben aprenderse con golpes duros.

Candy y yo disfrutamos tanto como pudimos los días que siguieron a nuestra boda. Tenerla finalmente a mi lado me hacía sentir el hombre más poderoso, fuerte, invencible y feliz del mundo. Los muchachos comenzaron pronto a especular a qué se debía mi felicidad tan repentina. Atribuyeron todo a un amorío, uno de esos, fugaces y ocultos… y aunque se molestaban porque no les contaba nada, también decían que les daba gusto verme así, ya sin ese dejo de tristeza impregnado en los ojos.

Nuestro tiempo en el reino Cornwell terminaba de nuevo y era momento, finalmente, de regresar a casa. Todos los visitantes comenzábamos a preparar las cosas para tomar los caminos. Sólo esperábamos un banquete que el Rey Cornwell se esmeraba en dar.

El rey quería un torneo para festejar la llegada de su nieto y despedir a todos sus invitados. Los caballeros tendríamos la oportunidad de demostrar nuestras habilidades.

Tenía ya algún tiempo que no competía, pero estaba seguro de que no había perdido la forma y que podría vencer a más de uno. Incluso, el torneo, podría servirme de entrenamiento para combatir luego con cierto caballero negro.

Todos comenzamos a frecuentar más los campos de entrenamiento, los _estafermos_ de Stear, resultaron ser muy buenos para agilizar los reflejos, pero no es necesario decir que de vez en cuando, esos endemoniados muñecos de paja, se volvían locos y terminaban dejando una gran cantidad de cardenales en los cuerpos de sus oponentes, y en el mejor de los casos, nos dejaban cubiertos de astillas y polvo.

Todos buscaríamos competir. Los muchachos ya no eran tan jóvenes, así que tenían permitido entrar a todas las contiendas que quisieran. Nos enfrentaríamos en más de un evento.

El día del torneo llegó, los guerreros estábamos listos y el ambiente de fiesta inundaba el reino. Se comenzó con las justas, la mayoría de los caballeros "jóvenes" no participamos en ellas, teníamos rivales muy fuertes y, al menos para mí, no era muy interesante recibir un golpe de lanza de Sir George, Lord Wessex o el Duque. Ese evento lo ganó Lord Wessex.

A continuación la "_quinteta_", un evento muy divertido que usó algunos de los endemoniados muñecos de paja, obviamente el campeón de ese evento fue Stear. Aunque ni él logró evitar uno que otro golpe.

Después "_la sortija_" mi evento favorito. Cabalgar y pasar por un aro de fuego libera mucha adrenalina. Ese evento se volvió mi especialidad. Lo gané fácilmente.

Por último la contienda de esgrima. Los muchachos habían mejorado mucho su técnica. Su juventud les ayudó en gran medida a vencer a caballeros más experimentados. Pronto eran pocos los que quedaban. Los combates eran de muy buena calidad, pero el más impactante fue el final, entre Neil y Terry.

Ambos habían entrado a la competencia con la idea de salir vencedores y no pensaban dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente. Las estocadas se seguían una a otra siendo bloqueadas hábilmente. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, el sonido de las espadas entrechocando parecía incitarlos a seguir adelante y atacar con más fuerza que antes.

Todos estábamos impresionados por la mejoría que habían tenido en los últimos años. Ya nada quedaba de aquellos muchachos que tiempo atrás habían sido vencidos por Candy.

El combate se fue alargando y el cansancio comenzaba a manifestarse en sus rostros, pero ninguno de los dos quería retirarse.

Finalmente, Neil comenzó a reír irónicamente y dijo a Terry que comenzaba a aburrirse. Mi hermano se veía molesto pero no contestó nada, entonces Neil comenzó a atacar de nuevo, con fuerza renovada, como si el combate acabara de iniciar, como si su agotamiento anterior hubiese sido sólo una farsa.

Sus estocadas eran realmente fuertes, precisas, sin cuartel alguno. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y en ocasiones sorpresivos. Terry intentaba defenderse pero Neil logró hacerlo trastrabillar y lo desarmó. Nunca pensé que Neil hubiese podido ser tan bueno.

Al terminar la contienda, un silencio abrumador cayó sobre la plaza, todos estábamos tan impresionados por la mejoría de Neil, que incluso parecíamos renuentes a creer lo que habían visto nuestros ojos. Él sonrió y le tendió la mano a Terry para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Entonces todos reaccionaron y vitorearon la victoria del moreno. Él discretamente se acercó hasta donde estaba su familia, lanzó una fugaz pero muy significativa mirada a su madre y dijo:

**Prometí mejorar y lo he hecho –** después se dirigió al barón –** Padre, nunca volverá a sentirse avergonzado de mí – **entonces dio la vuelta y le ofreció su triunfo a la reina

Después de terminado el torneo todos nos dirigimos al gran salón, para dar comienzo al festín que los reyes habían preparado. El banquete fue exquisito, los juglares y bardos acompañaban la comida con sus cantos y relatos y, la compañía no podía ser mejor. Aunque las damas estaban en otro extremo del salón.

Mientras comíamos y brindábamos insistíamos en que Neil nos dijera dónde había aprendido a combatir como lo había hecho, pero nadie logró sonsacarle una sola palabra. Finalmente llegó el tiempo del baile y tuve la oportunidad de estar junto a Candy. Bailamos poco, porque no es bien visto que un hombre acapare la atención de una sola dama, pero fue divertido.

Regresamos a las mesas y las bebidas se seguían una a otra, algunos de los comensales comenzaban a mostrar los claros rasgos de embriaguez, pero aún así todo estaba bien.

La velada continuó y éramos pocos ya los que quedábamos en el salón. Era tiempo de ir a descansar, pero en ese momento uno de los mozos se acercó a mí

**El Rey le envía este trago majestad y le agradece que lo haya acompañado durante este periodo – **agradecí y mirando al rey levanté el tarro y brindé, a distancia, con él.

Salí del salón y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi cámara. Pero una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, quizás me había excedido un poco. Las cosas comenzaban a sumirse en la bruma, a mi vista todo se presentaba borroso y distorsionado. Mi sentido de la ubicación comenzaba a fallar. Pensé en sentarme en el lugar en el que me encontraba hasta que el malestar pasara, pero alguien acudió a mí, tomó mi brazo y me encaminó hacía mi cámara, o al menos eso pensé.

Lo que pasó después no lo recuerdo bien. Sentí que me tendían sobre una cama. Sentí como me descalzaban y quitaban la ropa. Intentaba enfocar el rostro de quien me auxiliaba pero no podía. Después de unos momentos perdí la conciencia.

Desperté con el roce de un rayo de sol sobre los ojos. Mis sentidos estaban aún un poco entumecidos, la cabeza me dolía. Cuando finamente pude aclarar mi vista, me di cuenta de que la cámara en la que estaba no era la mía… entonces sentí a alguien recostado a mi lado "_Candy_" pensé, y me giré para despertarla como siempre lo hacía, pero el cuerpo que yacía en la cama no era el de ella.

De un brinco me puse de pie, confundido, intentando, vanamente, recordar lo que había pasado… ¿dónde estaba? y sobre todo ¿con quién?

Entonces escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien iba a entrar y me encontraría ahí, con una mujer que no era la mía, debía buscar como salir. Pero no tuve tiempo siquiera de moverme.

La puerta se abrió y tres mujeres entraron. Tres mujeres a las que conocía. Tres mujeres que por distintos motivos se sorprendieron al verme ahí.

**¡¡¡Elisa!!! – **gritó Lady Leegan. La mujer que había estado durmiendo a mi lado se volteó entonces – **¿qué es todo esto?**

**¡¡¡Madre!!! – **contestó Elisa asustada, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas

**Dios mío William – **dijo lady Elroy – **¿¿¿qué has hecho??? – **pero yo no escuchaba nada. Mi mirada estaba fija en la tercera de ellas

Candy, estaba parada al lado de Lady Elroy, su rostro descompuesto por la impresión, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y la mirada más triste y decepcionada que nunca había visto.

Intenté hablar con ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mi princesa salió corriendo de la habitación.

El destino de nuevo me traía sus lecciones y la farsa de la felicidad eterna, mi felicidad eterna, se rompió en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos.

CAPÍTULO LIII

Un segundo y una sola mirada fueron suficientes para que lo que en un principio parecía un sueño, entre Candy y yo, terminara. Ella me había encontrado con otra mujer, en un lecho que no era el mío. Las imágenes hablaban por sí solas.

Estaba aturdido, no recordaba nada. Pero… yo no podía haber yacido con Elisa, no con ella. Necesitaba una explicación, pero aunque mi mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para intentar recuperar aquello que no recordaba, no podía encontrar nada. Quería culpar al alcohol por eso, pero… no, no había tomado tanto. Me estaba volviendo loco. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Había escuchado decir en alguna ocasión que la felicidad extrema puede traer consigo locura. Tenía que ser eso. ¡¡¡Dioses sagrados, concédanme la locura, porque si esto es real muero… mil veces muero!!!

**Al menos cúbrete William, esto es demasiado bochornoso – **hasta ese momento no había reparado en mi, casi total desnudez. Cogí mi camisa con manos temblorosas. Elisa seguía enrollada entre las sábanas, muda.

**Tendrás que casarte con ella – **dijo Lady Leegan y me pareció percibir burla en su mirar – **la has deshonrado y lo mínimo que puedes hacer para cubrir tu falta es desposarla **

**¡¡¡Madre no!!! – **intervino Elisa pero calló inmediatamente. Yo no sabía qué hacer… qué decir

**William, te exijo una explicación – **dijo Lady Elroy

**Yo…** **yo**

**¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!! – **nunca la había visto tan molesta

**Yo no sé lo que pasó –** dije compungido – **señora, no sé lo que pasó – **ella caminó hacia a mi y descargo su ira en una fortísima bofetada

**Nos has deshonrado –** dijo fríamente

**Señora por favor –** dije implorante

**Elisa vístete –** dijo lady Leegan, debemos arreglar todo esto con Lady Elroy. En la mirada de esa mujer había algo que gritaba "victoria"

**Madre…** **yo… yo no quiero**

**¡¡¡He dicho que te levantes!!! – **y lo hizo y así me condenó

**Dios mío William –** dijo Lady Elroy con la mirada opacada por lágrimas y las manos sobre su boca

**Lady Elroy, este hombre ha tomado la doncellez de mi hija –** dijo Lady Leegan señalando las sabanas – **exijo que ahora enmiende su error y demuestre su honor tomándola por esposa**

**Se hará lo que sea necesario. Sólo les pido una cosa – **dijo con voz temblorosa la anciana – **evitemos el escándalo. William pedirá la mano de Elisa esta misma tarde antes de partir a Lakewood y en ese mismo instante se determinará la fecha de su enlace **

**Madre por favor – **imploraba Elisa

**No esperaba menos de usted señora –** dijo sonriente Lady Leegan

**Vístete William, y ven conmigo **

"_Dioses por favor escuchen mi ruego, concédanme la locura, concédanme los recuerdos perdidos y si no pueden, entonces concédanme la muerte. Unir mi vida a Elisa será un suplicio, pero vivir sin Candy será aún más doloroso. Por favor grandes dioses se los imploro". _

Tomé mis ropas y me vestí sin saber que hacía. Todo había pasado tan rápido, todo estaba tan mal. Salí del brazo de Lady Elroy, ella me decía tantas cosas, pero yo no la escuchaba. Seguía intentando explicarme qué había pasado pero seguía tan perdido como antes. La desesperación se posó sobre mí. Entonces entre las palabras de la anciana escuché una que me hizo volver a la realidad. "Candy". Lady Elroy hablaba de Candy. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que explicarle… pero explicarle qué, ni yo mismo sabía que había pasado. Aún así tenía que encontrarla.

Entonces salí corriendo, dejando a Lady Elroy hablando sola. Fui al lago, no estaba ahí. Entré al bosque, tampoco. El salón, nada. Finalmente pensé en las cuadras y ahí la encontré, con un pequeño bulto en el que llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias.

**Espera – **dije mientras me acercaba, pero ella volteó a verme con tanta ira…

**¿Esperar?… ¿¿¿esperar para qué??? Para que termines de burlarte de mí **

**Candy escúchame por favor – **dije rozando su brazo

**¡¡¡No me toques!!! ¡¡¡No te atrevas a tocarme!!! **

**Por favor – **dije implorante

**Cuanto deben haberse reído de mí –** incansables lágrimas surcaban su rostro – **dime Albert, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?**

**Nunca te mentí**

**Lo de los dioses fue el mejor de tus inventos – **dijo con ironía –** Lo debes llevar acabo muy seguido no es así…**

**Candy no digas eso – **pero ella no me escuchaba

**¿Así es cómo llevas a estúpidas como yo a tu lecho? Contándoles que no hay unión más sagrada que la que bendicen los dioses paganos**

**Por supuesto que no… yo nunca podría hacer eso**

**¿Le dijiste lo mismo a ella? ¿le prometiste lo mismo que me prometiste a mí? – **sus palabras me dolían tanto, pero más me dolían sus lágrimas

**Candy…**

**Deja de decir mi nombre así. Apuesto que incluso inventaste que yo era una princesa para convencerme más fácilmente **

**No digas eso… **

**Cómo pude ser tan tonta… soñar que un hombre como tú podía amarme**

**Pero yo te amo… te he amado siempre**

**¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!! –** gritó –** No eres más que un sucio mentiroso… te di todo lo que podía y estaba dispuesta a darte mucho más pero todo fue una farsa, te burlaste de mí**

**Candy – **las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de mis ojos

**¡¡¡Me destrozaste la vida!!! Destrozaste mis sueños… espero que la vida te pague con la misma moneda – **dijo dándome la espalda y tomando la brida de un corcel

**¿A dónde vas?**

**Eso a usted "**_**majestad" **_**no le interesa – **dijo fríamente

**No te vayas – **dije cayendo de rodillas ante ella – **por favor no te vayas… Candy no me dejes – **pero ella no me escuchó. Subió a su montura y partió

Estuve un rato ahí, inmóvil, viendo hacia el punto en el que ella se había perdido. Sintiendo mi vida destrozada. Después salí a buscar a Sir George

**Manda algunos de mis caballeros tras Candy, diles que cuiden de ella hasta que llegue a donde quiera que se dirija y que después de ver que ha llegado sana y salva a su destino vuelvan **

**¿Qué ha pasado muchacho? – **preguntó Sir George

**Me han arrancado la vida –** fue mi única respuesta

Volví a la presencia de Lady Elroy, aún sin escucharla. Ella tenía ya solucionado todo.

Por la tarde, antes de partir, para sorpresa de todos, ella pidió para mí la mano de Elisa. El Barón Leegan sin dudarlo me la concedió.

Los que me conocían se negaban a creer lo que oían. Vi la mirada inquisidora de Lord Wessex y el Duque, el desconcierto en Stear y Archie y la más profunda hostilidad en los ojos de Terry.

Muchas personas nos dieron, a mi prometida y a mí, fingidas "enhorabuenas". Lady Elroy dio los pormenores del compromiso.

Yo debía regresar a Lakewood para hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades y realizar todos los preparativos para la boda. En dos meses Elisa llegaría a mis tierras para que la ceremonia se efectuara y mi vida se destrozara por completo.

Nos despedimos de todos y cuando nos disponíamos a emprender el viaje Terry me interceptó:

**¿Dónde está Candy?**

**Partió antes que nosotros **

**¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Creí que la amabas **– no podía decir nada – **prometiste cuidarla… ella era feliz a tu lado **

**Basta… Terry por favor basta**

**Ojala nunca te arrepientas de lo que has hecho **

**Me arrepiento desde ahora – **me miró incrédulo

**Te creí diferente, pero veo que eres un cobarde más que prefiere tener a una dama de conocido renombre a una mujer sencilla a su lado **

**No te atrevas Terry…**

**Espero que no la hayas lastimado, porque si lo has hecho… juro por Dios que olvidaré que alguna vez fuiste mi hermano **

**¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? – **dije sintiendo el poco autocontrol que tenía abandonar mi cuerpo – **¡¡¡hazlo!!! ¡¡¡Golpéame!!! **

**¿Qué dices?**

**¡¡¡Golpéame!!! es más, toma mi espada y haz con ella lo que yo no me atrevo a hacer – **Terry me miró asustado

**No sé que ha pasado, pero no pienso hacer nada ahora. Pero ya lo sabes. Si ella ha sufrido por tu causa te buscaré hasta hacerte pagar por ello **

**Te estaré esperando entonces – **dije – **ya sabes donde encontrarme. Prometo no poner resistencia **

Y así regresé a mis tierras. A punto de tomar un futuro que no era, para nada, el que yo había soñado, al lado de una mujer que no era la que amaba.

CAPÍTULO LIV

Es curioso ver como en ocasiones uno se siente tan allegado a la naturaleza que, en momentos difíciles, ella refleja, mejor que tú, tu estado de ánimo.

Durante los días de viaje de regreso al castillo e incluso los que siguieron nuestra llegada a Lakewood, el clima fue tormentoso, lluvioso, oscuro, no hubo un solo día soleado. Los cielos eran grises, como mi alma y las nubes derramaban en forma de lluvia todas las lágrimas que yo me negaba a llorar. Incluso el castillo parecía más lúgubre de lo normal. Los salones eran más fríos, los patios estaban vacíos. Toda la alegría nos había abandonado, o quizás sólo me había abandonado a mí.

En un principio, me aferraba a la idea de que Candy se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa, esperaba que ella advirtiera que yo nunca le había dado una razón para dudar de mí, pero lo que había visto… ¿cómo podía pedirle que creyera en mí? ¿Qué haría si me pidiera que le jurara que nada había pasado esa noche? ¿Cómo podría asegurarle que entre Elisa y yo no había pasado nada, si ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a su cámara? ¿Cómo podía ella creer que había sido sólo un ardid, si ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de eso?

Candy no volvió. Se fue, así como había entrado a mi vida tantos años atrás. Pensé que iría directamente con sus madres, para que ellas la ayudaran a pasar el mal trago, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso terminó de lapidar mis esperanzas yendo al reino White.

Los caballeros que envié tras ella me informaron que ellos no fueron la única escolta que protegía a mi pequeña. Un caballero negro viajaba a su lado y ella se lo permitía. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero se mantuvieron juntos hasta que entraron al pueblo y el caballero se dirigió a un grupo de ancianos para presentar a Candy. Ella había elegido su camino, uno que la alejaba completamente de mí. Y los rumores del retorno de la legítima heredera al trono White, confirmaron todo.

Días antes, me habría regocijado de su elección, yo habría sido el primero en presentarle pleitesía, yo habría llegado a su lado, habría solicitado su mano y habría combatido para demostrar que la merecía, pero ahora… ahora la había humillado y ella se negaría a aceptarme. Ella uniría su vida a ese caballero, al que odiaba y envidiaba tanto. Él tendría lo que yo siempre había deseado y yo, yo sería obligado a unirme a alguien a quien despreciaba, no sólo por el sufrimiento que le había causado a Candy, sino porque había destrozado mi vida de la forma más baja que alguien pudiera imaginar.

Me uniría a ella, lo había prometido, pero no la haría feliz, ni siquiera lo intentaría. Ella había destrozado mi felicidad y yo no haría nada por intentar procurar la suya. Por momentos mi único consuelo era imaginar lo miserable que podría hacerla, las humillaciones que podría hacerla pasar… ella sería mi reina, pero nunca la tocaría, nunca consumaría ese matrimonio. Mi nombre moriría conmigo, porque prefería acabar con mi linaje antes de traer un hijo al mundo con una mujer a la que despreciaba tan profundamente.

No recordaba que había pasado esa noche, pero estaba seguro de que si yo había yacido con ella, los dioses no engendrarían una vida nueva en su vientre, no podían hacerlo, me lo debían.

Su madre finalmente tendría el honor de ser de la realeza, pero las fiestas en Lakewood se acabarían después de la boda. No le daría la oportunidad de gritarle al mundo que había conseguido su sueño destrozando el mío.

Nunca había pensado que podría albergar en mí un odio tan intenso. Parecía que los retazos de mi alegría, mi tristeza, mi furia y mi dolor se habían unido, dejando espacio solamente para ese desprecio tan grande. Me habían hecho añicos… mi alma se había hecho pedazos.

Quise borrar todos mis pensamientos poniendo toda mi atención en mis deberes, pero todo, absolutamente todo me traía un recuerdo de Candy, y con cada recuerdo sentía una punzada en el pecho que me mostraba el vacío que su partida había dejado. Y ese vacío se llenaba de odio.

Pocos días antes de que mi "futura esposa" y su familia llegaran a Lakewood me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba acabar con su vida. Despertaba por las noches, con el cuerpo cubierto en sudor, y las manos crispadas… la asesiné de muchas formas durante mis sueños. Ojala hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo.

Finalmente uno de mis mensajeros trajo del reino White una invitación. La reina sería presentada unos días después de mi matrimonio y justo después de su presentación se uniría al "_afortunado_" caballero negro. Esa era su forma de decirme que no me necesitaba, esa era la prueba de que ella no me perdonaría jamás.

Quise gritar, pero no pude, quise llorar, pero mis ojos estaban secos. Ahí terminaba mi vida. Mi cuerpo seguía en pie, pero no era más que una carcasa vacía.

El Albert que todos habían conocido había muerto. Lo habían asesinado. Elisa y Sara habían envenenado mi alma, el caballero negro me había robado la única cura que tenía, y Candy, ella me había arrebatado el último aliento.

Hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, cuando muera, que espero sea muy pronto, iré directamente al paraíso, porque ya he vivido en esta vida toda la parte de infierno que me tocaba.

Sólo deben mirarme ahora, para saber que mi relato ha terminado… ella fue todo para mí… una ilusión, un sueño, la fuerza que me impulso a seguir adelante… pero fue también quien más sufrimiento trajo a mi vida. Por ella he llorado, por ella he dejado de ser yo… por ella he llegado a odiar, por ella he deseado la muerte.

Desearía nunca haberla conocido, nunca haberla amado, nunca haber sentido el calor de sus besos o el roce de su cuerpo. Quisiera odiarla… porque así todo sería más fácil… si no la amara como la amo… si no lo hiciera, quizás aún podría encontrar algo de regocijo en el mundo. Pero el día en que ella decidió dejarme, el día en que ella dejó de confiar en mí, ese día me hundió en el más profundo de los infiernos.

**Su historia es en verdad triste alteza – **dijo un hombre moreno de voz profunda – **pero no creo que deba odiarse tanto por eso. Piense en todas las alegrías a las que habría renunciado si ella no hubiese entrado a su vida**

**Mi buen Galahad, ¿qué puedes saber tú de eso? – **dijo Albert

**Renuncié a mi honor por amor, fui desterrado por mi mejor amigo al no poder negarle que amaba a su reina, hundí conmigo a mis leales primos… pero majestad… **

**Albert, llámame Albert – **Galahad sonrió

**Albert, sólo conocí la felicidad a su lado. Probablemente ahora sea miserable, pero amarla, aunque sea por unos segundos, ha sido el mejor regalo que la diosa me ha dado nunca**

**No entiendo por qué los dioses me han causado tanto dolor – **dijo el rubio con profundo pesar

**¿Qué prueba tendrías de que todas las cosas que has vivido han sido reales si no fuera por el dolor que te ocasionó perderlas?**

**Dime Galahad, ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?**

**Buscaría solucionar todo. Candy te ama, sólo alguien que ama tanto puede reaccionar como ella lo hizo. Búscala, intenta recuperarla**

**No me escuchará – **dijo Albert con tristeza

**Debes intentarlo **

**¿Pero qué le diré? No sé lo que pasó**

**Entonces averígualo antes**

**¿Cómo?**

**Coacciona a Elisa, presiónala para que te diga la verdad **

**¿Y si no lo hace?**

**Entonces piensa en algo que pueda hacer que lo haga**

**Me queda poco tiempo para hacerlo **

**Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? Corre, ve… recupera tu vida – **pero el rubio no se movió – **¿qué pasa?**

**Es sólo que… si todo resulta ser cierto, sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer… pero**

**Pero… **

**Y si todo resulta ser, tal y como creo, una trampa **

**Entonces, haz que cada uno de los que te lastimaron paguen por cada milímetro de dolor que padeciste **

**Gracias – **dijo Albert despidiéndose de Galahad y sus dos compañeros

**Siempre hay esperanzas Albert – **dijo el moreno aún sosteniendo la mano del rubio

**Entonces, amigo, quizás deberías seguir tu propio consejo y buscar una solución a tus problemas **

**Eso es lo que planeo hacer – **contestó Galahad con una amplia sonrisa

Albert salió entonces de donde estaba dirigiéndose presuroso al castillo. Ahora tenía renovadas esperanzas, sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Buscaría respuestas y después, la buscaría a ella. Si no lograba la felicidad, entonces se conformaría con la venganza.

CAPÍTULO LV

Durante el camino que lo separaba del castillo, Albert pensó, lo más claramente que podía, lo que debía hacer. Si Elisa y Lady Leegan lo habían engañado, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para que fueran, precisamente ellas, las que confesaran todo.

Entró al castillo y fue directamente, aunque era ya un poco tarde, a la cámara de Elisa. Tocó a la puerta y sin esperar el permiso entró. Elisa estaba sola.

**Alteza – **dijo Elisa desconcertada, haciendo una venia – **¿en qué puedo servirle? – **preguntó algo nerviosa

**Necesito algo de ti – **contestó Albert con un brillo extraño en los ojos

**Quizás debería esperar hasta mañana por la mañana, majestad. No es correcto que estemos solos – **Albert sonrió maliciosamente

**La verdad señora, no veo por qué se preocupa. Estamos por casarnos – **mientras hablaba dio un paso hacia ella – **además, si no me equivoco, usted es ya mi mujer… estoy en todo mi derecho a presentarme en su cámara a la hora que mejor me plazca – **Elisa retrocedió asustada

**Por favor señor, mi honor está ya por los suelos… no me fuerce a manchar más mi nombre**

**¿Su nombre es el que está manchado? – **dijo con sorna. No intentaba esconder la ira que sentía – **perdone mi lady, pero creo que Lady Elroy se ha ocupado de acallar cualquier rumor acerca de nosotros – **avanzó de nuevo hasta quedar muy cerca de ella – **si usted ya ha sido mía no creo que tenga nada que temer – **Elisa estaba realmente asustada y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared – **los muros no suelen ser buenos amigos cuando uno intenta huir – **dijo Albert colocando las palmas de sus manos contra la pared. Elisa estaba atrapada entre la fría piedra y el cuerpo de Albert

**Por favor no lo haga – **rogó

**Sólo exijo lo que por derecho me corresponde – **dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y delineando su cuello con la punta de los dedos

**¡¡¡No!!! – **dijo casi llorando y comenzando a forcejear para liberarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella – **¡¡¡déjeme por favor!!! **

**¿Por qué me temes? – **dijo él fingiendo desconcierto

**Yo… yo no… **

**Yacimos juntos ya en una ocasión, pero no estaba del todo conciente, sólo quiero que me ayudes a recordar que se siente tenerte en mis brazos – **su voz era seductora y tranquila, pero imperiosa, no le iba a permitir negarse

**Alteza… - **Elisa dudaba, el plan estaba funcionando – **yo… **

**Si tienes algo que decir será mejor que sea ahora – **sus ojos centelleaban – **no haré nada que no haya hecho antes – **entonces ella se echó a llorar

**¡¡¡Te exijo que me digas que fue lo que pasó!!! - **ordenó

**No puedo, no puedo… **

**¡¡¡AHORA!!! – **demandó, ella titubeó – **no te lastimaré si me dices la verdad – **dijo un poco más sereno

**Yo no quería… ella me obligo**

**No entiendo – **intentaba controlar su rabia, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil

**Yo lo amo, ella me dijo que si no lo hacía su futuro sería igual al de Michael **

**Elisa, háblame claro – **exigió

**Mi madre nos encontró juntos, lo va a matar si no sigo con esto… después de lo que pasó con Michael no creí que pudiera sentir algo por alguien de nuevo… pero… lo amo, lo amo mucho – **hablaba de prisa, atropelladamente – **y ella… ella se enteró de nuevo… no puedo permitir que lo mate a él también – **lloraba desconsolada

**Aún no entiendo – **él empezaba a perder el control. Elisa volteó a verlo, su temor parecía sincero

**Tom me ama y yo a él… **

**¿¿¿Tom??? ¿El hermanó de Candy? – **ella asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

**No sé cómo pasó… pero nos enamoramos… mientras todos estaban en el salón él y yo salimos a los jardines… después – **dijo algo ruborizada – **subimos a mi cámara. Él me ha pedido ser su esposa y yo he aceptado – **estaba al borde de la histeria – **pero Sara se dio cuenta de mi ausencia y fue a buscarme… nos sorprendió juntos… no sé donde lo ha mandado… no sé que hacer… **

**Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda – **los músculos de su garganta estaban sumamente tensos, formaban nudos. La expresión de su rostro era temible

**¿¿¿Cómo??? – **preguntó ella – **usted me desprecia… sé que cometí muchos errores, que fui cruel… pero yo no soy como mi madre… no quiero ser como ella. ¿Si hubiese intentado acercarme a usted me habría escuchado? – **preguntó

**Probablemente no – **respondió más para sí – **pero pudiste haberlo intentado… ¡¡¡destrozaste mi vida!!!**

**Lo lamento **

**Eso no es suficiente **

**Debe entenderme**

**No puedo – **respondió tajante

**¿Qué habría hecho usted en mi lugar?… ella me dio una sola oportunidad para salvar su vida y yo la tomé**

**¿Pero a costa de qué?**

**Mi felicidad es irrelevante… su vida es lo único que me importaba**

**¿Y mi vida qué? – **dijo furioso – **¿no pensaste en eso? Yo también amaba a alguien y la perdí por tu culpa… por tu egoísmo**

**Lo lamento**

**Te he dicho que eso no es suficiente**

**Ayúdeme a encontrar y salvar a Tom, yo haré todo lo que me pida, confesaré ante quien sea y después… después podrá tomar mi vida si eso es lo que desea… sólo sálvelo **

**Lo que deseo es algo que no puedes darme… es algo que tú y tu madre me arrebataron**

**Hablaré con ella, le diré todo, dígame quién es y le confesaré la verdad… no sé que más ofrecer… mi vida es suya… tómela si eso es lo que gusta… si eso le ayuda a serenar su alma hágalo… pero por favor, sálvelo, salve a Tom **

**¿Sabes cuál es el castigo que tu madre y tú merecen por haberme embaucado… por haber mancillado mi buen nombre?**

**Sé que lo que hicimos merece la muerte y estoy dispuesta a aceptarla… pero por favor, se lo ruego, no deje que lo mate, él no tiene la culpa de nada – **Albert levantó una mano temblorosa hacia el cuello de Elisa

**Podría tomar tu vida en este mismo momento – **dijo haciendo un poco de presión –** te odio tanto… pero si lo hago ahora, no me servirás más… ya sé lo que haremos – **dijo, entonces dio media vuelta y salió de la cámara sin siquiera volver la vista atrás

A la mañana siguiente Albert estaba un poco más tranquilo, aún cuando su furia seguía bullendo dentro de él, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Pero pensaba utilizarla en el momento indicado y descargarla contra la persona correcta. Por el momento debía ceñirse al plan que había trazado.

Desayunó con calma, se hizo cargo de los asuntos más urgentes que demandaban su atención y después salió a dar un paseo a caballo por el bosque. Si quería hacer lo que pensaba debía estar tranquilo y con la mente fría. Sólo así podría estar frente a Lady Leegan sin romperle el cuello con sus propias manos.

Inconcientemente llegó al antiguo refugio de su padre. Desmontó y entro a él un momento. Todo lo que veía le traía un recuerdo… ahí disfruto de maravillosos momentos con su familia y fue precisamente ahí donde Candy le confesó lo mucho que lo amaba. Pensar en ella le calaba el alma, pero pronto, muy pronto tendría la oportunidad de reivindicarse ante sus ojos. Estuvo sólo el tiempo necesario en aquel lugar y volvió al castillo.

Evitó lo más posible cruzarse con cualquier persona, debía concentrarse en estar tranquilo y últimamente era muy fácil hacerlo explotar. Finalmente después de mucho pensarlo se dirigió al salón que ocupaban Lady Elroy y sus doncellas. Era tiempo de finalizar su plan.

Pidió que lo anunciaran y de inmediato la anciana autorizó su acceso al salón. Saludó con una ligera inclinación. De soslayo pudo distinguir a Elisa y a su madre. Contener su ira fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero lo logró.

**William, muchacho que grata sorpresa. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? – **preguntó Lady Elroy fríamente, aún estaba enojada

**Debo hablar con usted señora – **dijo él seriamente – **además me moría de ganas de ver a mi prometida – **sus palabras y la calidez de la sonrisa que dedicó a Elisa sorprendieron a todos

**Vaya –** dijo la anciana – **pues adelante… ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – **Albert caminó hacia Elisa y se paró a su lado, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos

**Bueno, señoras… es sencillo – **dijo sonriente – **Elisa y yo estamos ya prometidos, pero creo que nunca les había dicho lo feliz que eso me hace – **Elisa estaba aturdida y Lady Leegan sonreía abiertamente – **mi Lady – **dijo dirigiéndose a Lady Leegan – **prométame que pase lo que pase, no me negará la dicha de poder llamar a su hija "**_**mía**_**" **

**Nada me haría más feliz – **respondió Sara

**Debe jurarlo –** exigió él con expresión traviesa

**Si eso es lo que desea, lo juro –** Albert sonrió triunfante, la tenía justo donde la quería

**Todos los presentes son testigos de sus palabras señora – **ella sonrió

**Entonces espero que todos me hayan escuchado claramente**

**¿Eso es lo que querías decirme William? – **interrumpió Lady Elroy

**Eso es sólo la primera parte**

**Bueno, entonces ¿qué esperas para decirme el resto? **

**Quería estar seguro de lo que hacía antes de hablar, pero ahora las palabras de Lady Leegan me dan seguridad para continuar **

**Te escucho – **dijo la anciana

**Señora – **hizo una ligera pausa –** quiero renunciar a mi corona –** el júbilo abandonó completamente el rostro de Lady Leegan

**Pero ¿qué tonterías dices William? No puedes hacerlo – **dijo azorada Lady Elroy

**Por favor entiéndame –** rogó – **me he deshonrado yo solo al tomar a Elisa antes de haber recibido la bendición de la iglesia – **un ligero murmullo recorrió el salón – **y usted sabe que un hombre sin honor no es digno de ser llamado hombre… mucho menos rey**

**No seas absurdo William – **reclamó la anciana

**Digo lo que creo señora y espero que usted apoye mi decisión.** **No puedo engañar a mi pueblo, haciéndolos creer que soy un hombre digno… cometí un gran error y debo remendarlo**

**Alteza – **intervino Sara – **no creo que su pueblo se atreva a juzgarlo **

**Lo sé, pero yo no puedo permitir que mi esposa y, si los dioses lo permiten – **dijo poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Elisa – **mis hijos, que espero sean muchos, tengan que vivir bajo la sombra de mi deshonra **

**William ¡¡¡estás yendo muy lejos!!! – **sentenció Lady Elroy molesta

**Señora, si he de empezar una familia, quiero que sea bien… y sólo así sentiré que hago lo correcto – **el rostro de Lady Leegan demostraba una ira total – **Elisa y yo nos casaremos, dejaremos Lakewood, viviremos de lo que la naturaleza nos brinde y seremos felices**

**¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! – **dijo Sara no pudiendo callar más – **mi hija no está educada para vivir como cualquier plebeya**

**Señora, usted juró entregármela pasara lo que pasara… además dudo mucho que alguien quiera desposarla si ha yacido ya en mi lecho **

**William por dios, ten un poco de razón, piensa en tu pueblo **

**Precisamente porque pienso en ellos es por lo que he decidido esto. Yo debo ser un ejemplo de vida para ellos y… bueno, señora, mis acciones recientes no son dignas de ser seguidas**

**¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Dónde vivirás? – **preguntó la anciana

**Me llevaré a Elisa conmigo, nos casaremos en el camino, supongo que ella querrá la bendición del Dios cristiano, pero yo me conformo con alcanzar la bendición de los dioses antiguos –** cada una de sus palabras causaba un efecto devastador en Lady Leegan – **después buscaré la protección del bosque sagrado… sus moradores me acogieron ahí una vez hace algunos años, estoy seguro que me permitirán regresar a ellos… dejaré de ser William Albert Andrew y tomaré el nombre que ellos me dieron… desde hoy sólo seré conocido como Amir **

**¡¡¡Esto es intolerable!!! – **grito Lady Leegan – **yo sólo pienso entregarle mi hija al Rey William Andrew… si usted renuncia a ese nombre, renunciará también ella**

**Lo lamento señora pero usted me ha dado su palabra… Lady Elroy, espero pueda entenderme, estoy seguro de que usted podrá mantener a flote el reino, hasta que encuentre a alguien que realmente merezca ser su rey… podría sugerirle tal vez al príncipe Archibald Cornwell o a mi querido hermano Terruce Grandchester, cualquiera de ellos sería un excelente monarca… pero será decisión suya – **para sorpresa de Albert, Lady Elroy aceptó en silencio

**Elisa, toma tus cosas… regresamos a casa – **dijo Sara Leegan completamente furiosa, pero Albert abrazó posesivamente a Elisa

**Señora, si usted así lo desea puede regresar a su casa en el momento que mejor le parezca, pero su hija… ella viene conmigo…** **hoy mismo por la noche partimos… no pienso dejarla aquí… o ¿acaso se atreverá usted a deshonrar su palabra?**

Lady Leegan salió furiosa del salón. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que Albert esperaba. Sólo debía hacer algunos arreglos y pronto, muy pronto, estaría en el reino White luchando por lo que más había amado en la vida.

CAPÍTULO LVI

Albert se descubrió sonriendo ante la ira que había logrado arrebatarle a Lady Leegan. Dio algunas indicaciones a Elisa de lo que debía llevar con ella y la hora en que partirían y regresó sonriente a su cámara. George lo esperaba ahí.

**¿Cómo ha salido todo? – **preguntó

**Mejor de lo que esperaba –** contestó Albert – **¿cómo va lo que le encargue?**

**Tengo gente buscándolo por todas partes, no tardaremos en encontrarlo**

**Gracias – **Sir George sonrió

**Aún no me has explicado todo muchacho…** **pero supongo que tendremos todo el camino para que lo hagas – **Albert calló un momento

**Lo lamento Sir George, pero esta vez viajo sólo… **

**¿Vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo?**

**Entiéndame, esto es algo que debo hacer sólo… no puedo presentarme de nuevo con un caballero de esta corte… sería muy fácil que cualquiera creyera que llego en nombre del rey **

**Pero muchacho, vas en nombre del rey – **Albert rió

**Voy como el hombre, sin título alguno…** **me entiende verdad **

**Por difícil que parezca, sí, te entiendo y te apoyo, espero que todo salga como deseas**

**Así será – **dijo con seguridad – **tiene todo listo para partir hoy mismo – **Sir George asintió

**Todo listo**

**Excelente **

Las horas pasaron rápidas y pronto estaban a las puertas de Lakewood, Lady Elroy se negó a ser ella quien comunicara al pueblo la renuncia de Albert a la corona, así que Sir George prometió volver pronto y comunicar, él mismo, todo lo que sucedía.

Viajaron sin descanso y cuando llegaron a determinado punto del camino Sir George mandó el "alto" a la caravana.

**Hasta aquí viajamos juntos, muchacho – **dijo

**Ya sabe a dónde debe llevarla – **afirmó

**¿Que harán conmigo? – **preguntó Elisa asustada

**La pondrán a salvo de su madre…** **le dije que aún podría servirme de algo y eso es precisamente lo que hará**

**Le dije que mi vida era suya y lo sostengo – **dijo ella orgullosa – **sólo… - **titubeó un momento, pero Albert la entendió

**Lo estamos buscando, lo encontraremos antes que Lady Leegan pueda hacer algo en su contra…** **si aún vive, lo salvaremos y cuando esté libre se reunirá con usted **

**¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?**

**Usted misma lo dijo, Tom no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de usted… pero no me malentienda señora, su reunión es algo que me servirá mucho… así que, amigo mío – **dijo viendo a Sir George** - adiós**

**Cuídate muchacho **

**Lo haré. Gracias por todo**

Tomaron rumbos distintos, Sir George y algunos caballeros llevarían a Elisa y, Albert, él iba a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Viajó con ligereza y algunas millas antes de llegar al reino White, volvió a encarnar al "_fantasma de oro y plata_". Entró a las tierras de Candy enfundado en su reluciente armadura. Nunca le había confesado a nadie que él había sido ese caballero cuya identidad todos desconocían, y eso, le serviría de mucho ahora.

La gente se sorprendía al verlo, muchos aún recordaban sus hazañas. Él lo disfrutaba, sabía que los rumores de su llegada al pueblo no tardarían mucho en llegar a oídos del consejo, el caballero negro y Candy y eso era precisamente lo que quería.

Mientras tanto se presentaba orgulloso y frío. Algunos iban a su encuentro, intentaban charlar con él, pero ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. Sabía lo que quería y no diría más que eso, ante la gente indicada.

Se encaminó al castillo. Cuando finalmente arribo, tal y como lo había previsto, el mismo grupo de ancianos, con los que había hablado en su anterior visita, salió a recibirlo. Desmontó con elegancia, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Los ancianos parecieron agradecerlo.

**Señores – **dijo con voz profunda – **deseo solicitar una audiencia con su reina – **los hombres se mostraron sorprendidos. El mayor de ellos contestó

**Lo lamentamos mucho caballero, pero eso no es posible.** **La reina aún no ha sido presentada. Nadie puede verla hasta que se revele su identidad ante el pueblo **

**Yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – **dijo – **he viajado desde lejos para presentarle mis respetos y ofrecerle mi espada a Lady Candy – **el rostro de algunos ancianos fue de profundo estupor al escuchar el nombre de su reina salir por las comisuras del yelmo

**¿Cómo sabe su nombre?**

**He dicho que la conocí incluso antes de que ustedes supieran que ella aún vivía**

**No puede verla – **dijo de nuevo el anciano – **deberá esperar hasta el día de su presentación**

**Señores, ustedes no entienden… no les solicito autorización… exijo verla – **demandó

**Usted no es nadie para exigir nada – **arremetió otro de ellos

**De no haber sido por mí nadie hubiese sabido de su existencia –** dijo Albert con tranquilidad, demasiada tranquilidad

**Aunque así fuera, no puede verla**

**Debo hacerlo – **dijo fríamente

**¿Y qué asunto desea tratar con ella? – **preguntó el anciano mayor

**Mis asuntos son sólo míos, no los diré a nadie que no sea ella**

**Entonces no podemos ayudarlo señor… por favor retírese o espere hasta que ella y su futuro rey sean presentados **

**Sólo deseo unos minutos**

**Nadie puede verla, ¿acaso no lo entiende? – **dijo un anciano exasperado – **si trae un mensaje del Rey Andrew deberá esperar para entregarlo **

**¿Por qué habría de traer un mensaje de ese hombre? – **respondió Albert imprimiendo un poco de desprecio en sus palabras

**¿No es usted uno de sus caballeros? – **preguntaron

**Yo no sirvo a nadie, pero estoy dispuesto a servirle a la Reina Candy si ella me lo permite **

**La reina no necesita más caballeros – **dijo de pronto una vos metálica, Albert volteó molesto sintiendo de nuevo la rabia bullir en su interior. Ese hombre no la merecía a ella, a "su" Candy

**No pretendo ser sólo su caballero – **dijo irónico – **vengo a pedir su mano en matrimonio – **el caballero negro soltó una sonora carcajada

**La reina ya ha sido prometida**

**Eso lo sé – **dijo Albert secamente – **pero si no me equivoco, aún no la han desposado con nadie **

**Si el Rey William desea desposar a nuestra señora, deberá venir él personalmente – **dijo de nuevo el anciano mayor. "_Aquí estoy, pensó" _Albert

**He dicho que no sirvo a ese hombre – **respondió

**¿Entonces?**

**Vengo a pedir su mano para mí**

**Eso no puede hacerlo – **dijeron azorados los ancianos

**Ustedes dijeron que para que alguien pudiera desposar a su reina debía probar su valía… y aquí estoy para hacerlo**

**Para poder solicitar su mano deberá vencerme primero – **dijo el caballero negro con suficiencia, acariciando el pomo de su espada

**Le prometí regresar caballero y aquí estoy…** **será un honor vencerlo frente al pueblo que pretende reinar – **mientras hablaba su cuerpo tomó una posición por demás amenazante

Los ancianos del consejo estaban sorprendidos ante la petición de Albert, pero no podían negarle la posibilidad de hacerlo, sin embargo, intentaron rehusarse.

**No podemos otorgar la mano de la reina a cualquiera – **dijo uno de los ancianos despectivamente – **deberá revelarnos su identidad antes de hacerlo – **Albert sonrió

**Lo haré con gusto, pero sólo ante uno de ustedes y solamente a quien prometa no revelar quien soy.** **Uno de ustedes podrá ver mi rostro, pero sólo podrá decir si soy o no, digno de pedir la mano de Lady Candy… no podrá revelar mi nombre, de hacerlo tendré que acabar con su vida**

**No está en posición de reclamar algo así – **dijo el caballero negro molesto

**¿Es que acaso teme que pueda vencerlo caballero? – **dijo Albert con sorna – **si es así me retiraré en este preciso momento… aún mereciendo más que usted la mano de Lady Candy… si ella está prometida a un cobarde…**

**No le temo a nadie… - **interrumpió furioso – **que alguien verifique que este hombre nació en una cuna noble y entonces lo haré pedazos en el campo de liza **– ordenó

Albert sonrió. Ahora sólo le faltaba saber dónde estaba Candy. La encontraría y la obligaría a escucharlo. No dejaría que ella lo ignorara de nuevo. Había llegado por ella y no pensaba regresar sólo.

Mientras el parlamentaba con el consejo, el rumor de que el Rey William Andrew había sido timado, se propagaba por todas partes, hasta llegar al reino White. Se decía que una despiadada mujer había embaucado al rey, él al sentirse deshonrado había dejado su reino para cumplir con una promesa que le había sido impuesta, pero a mitad del camino, su prometida lo había abandonado, para reunirse con el hombre que había sido el causante de todo. Sir George había cumplido con su parte.

CAPÍTULO LVII

Los ancianos deliberaron quién de ellos sería quien daría fe de la nobleza de Albert. Los más, se sentían temerosos de poder cometer una indiscreción que les costara la vida, así que finalmente el anciano mayor fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Le comunicaron su decisión a Albert y acordaron realizar el escrutinio la mañana siguiente y, de estar conformes con la identidad del rubio, el combate entre el "_fantasma de oro y plata_" y el "_caballero negro_" se llevaría a cabo dos días después.

Albert estaba muy conforme con todo. Dos días más, le daban la oportunidad de que los rumores que Sir George había esparcido llegaran hasta los oídos de Candy. Se despidió de todos y fue a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Paseaba por el pueblo con calma, la calma que una nueva esperanza le entregaba. Entonces escuchó aquel sonido que tanta falta le hacía, volteó hacia todos lados esperando identificar de donde provenía, pero sonó lejano. Se lo atribuyó a su mente, que le jugaba bromas por la ansiedad de verla, pero el sonido regresó. Una risa honesta, aunque un poco apagada. Levantó la cara al cielo, cerró los ojos y aguzó los oídos. Dejó que ellos vieran lo que era invisible para sus ojos y así la encontró. Había descubierto dónde estaba y pronto vendría a verla. Siguió su camino para no delatar su reciente descubrimiento y se alojó en la posada del pueblo. Sabía que probablemente lo estuvieran siguiendo, entonces tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

Esperó a que cayera la noche y, como era su costumbre, cuando creyó estar seguro de que el pueblo entero dormía salió de su cámara para buscar un lugar en el que pudiera contemplar con calma la belleza de las estrellas. Tuvo cuidado de que nadie lo viera dejar la posada. Dejó la armadura y en vez de ella se ocultó bajo una amplia capa. La oscuridad de la noche y la abundancia de la tela le brindaban un buen resguardo a su identidad.

No tardó en encontrar un lugar perfecto para contemplar la belleza de los cielos. Se tumbó boca arriba, descansando su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados y respiró la serenidad de la noche. La vida dejaba de parecerle mala bajo el cobijo de esos brillantes puntos… sus problemas parecían intrascendentes ante la magnitud del cielo, se sentía pequeño, insignificante y eso le gustaba.

La fresca brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro y la naturaleza le brindaba los sonidos necesarios para tranquilizar su alma. Cerró los ojos dejando que la belleza que lo rodeaba lo absorbiera… de pronto escuchó pasos cerca de él, su cuerpo entero se tensó, abrió los ojos, escuchó con cuidado y permaneció inmóvil, en guardia.

**Oh grandes dioses, ¿por qué no le di la oportunidad de hablar? **– ella era como él, buscaban el amparo de la naturaleza para sanar sus heridas – **ahora sólo me queda su recuerdo, lo he perdido… no, no lo perdí… yo lo alejé de mí – **sus palabras henchían de vida nueva el corazón de Albert – **verlo con ella me dolió tanto… ¿por qué no me dieron serenidad en ese momento? ¿Por qué no me permitieron aclarar si la sorpresa de su rostro era por saberse descubierto o por no saber qué hacía él ahí? Él ha sido siempre mi respaldo, ha sido mi apoyo… ¿por qué teníamos que terminar así?… ¿acaso me ha dado una razón para no creer en su honestidad? - **Albert se debatía entre dejarla verlo o seguir escondido – **sus ojos nunca podrían mentirme… o acaso, ¿sería que yo no quería ver la falsedad en ellos?… su adiós fue tan duro… me sentí humillada, quería hacerlo ver que no lo necesitaba, que lo superaría pronto… pero no puedo, sin él no soy nada – **"_yo soy aún menos sin ti_" pensó él – **no esperaba tener que enfrentarme a algo así, todo parecía una locura. Tenía que fingir, hacerle creer que podría vivir sin su mirada, que podría continuar sin él… pero no puedo… no puedo – **Candy lloraba – **ahora sólo tengo su recuerdo… todo ha terminado, pero él sigue aquí, conmigo, en este estúpido corazón que no quiere aceptar lo que mis ojos vieron… ¿por qué las doncellas que me acompañan tenían que hacerme escuchar esos rumores? ¿Podré creerlos? ¿podré ignorar lo que vi y creer lo que ahora escucho? – **la luz de la luna le entregaba un brillo impactante – **Yo había aceptado ya mi destino, sabía que dolería por un tiempo, pero que terminaría por ser feliz… no, feliz no… ¿cómo podría ser feliz sin él? él es mi vida, él es mi todo… - **sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo – **daría cualquier cosa por estar de nuevo un solo momento bajo el cobijo de su abrazo, llenarme de su esencia, de la paz que emana su cuerpo, de la vida y alegría que me transmite su mirada – **estaba decidido, se mostraría ante ella. Se levantó con cuidado pero algo lo frenó

**Majestad, no debería salir sola del castillo, es peligroso, sobre todo a esta hora – **esa voz tan familiar comenzaba a exasperarlo

**Sólo necesitaba estar un momento sin compañía – **contestó ella fingiendo tranquilidad

**Entiendo lo abrumador que debe ser para usted estar encerrada en el castillo y siempre tener a tanta gente vigilándola… pero es por su bien señora, pronto podrá gozar de las libertades que antes tenía **

**Supongo que debo regresar ahora – **dijo ella resignada

**Si gusta seguir aquí, puedo quedarme a su lado para cuidarla, buscaré un lugar en el que no me vea, no deseo interrumpirla **

**No será necesario – **dijo ella –** regresemos**

**¿Está usted bien? – **pregunto él con sincera preocupación

**Lo estoy… vamos, es hora de volver **

Candy y el caballero negro se encaminaron entonces, de regreso al castillo. Albert pensó en seguirlos de cerca, pero la familiaridad con que se trataban, lo irritaba, ahora a parte de todo tendría que luchar contra los celos y eso no era nada fácil. Así que prefirió quedarse donde estaba.

Regresó a la posada antes de que despuntara el alba. Durmió poco. Al despertar se puso con mucho cuidado la armadura, tomó un ligero desayuno y fue a descubrirle su identidad a aquel anciano. La sorpresa del hombre fue mayúscula al ver que el caballero al que pensaban despreciar era ni más ni menos que el Rey Andrew.

**Su alteza – **dijo – **usted no necesita pelear con nadie. Si lo pide, la mano de la reina le será entregada sin demora… no debe arriesgar su vida – **Albert sonrió

**No quiero tomar ventajas, ella merece al mejor y planeo demostrarle que ese soy yo **

**Pero puede morir, nuestro caballero es un gran guerrero – **dijo el anciano preocupado

**No es tan fácil vencerme señor – **sonrió – **pero estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida por ella**

**Alteza por favor… - **aquel hombre temía tanto conducir a Albert a su muerte, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo

**No me convencerá de lo contrario – **su voz era autoritaria, no dejaría que lo convenciera –** lucharé contra su caballero, lo derrotaré y desposaré a su reina**

**Si eso es lo que desea, supongo que no puedo oponerme, pero creo necesario que los demás sepan quién es usted en realidad**

**Prometió no delatarme y espero lo cumpla – **dijo Albert seriamente

**Se hará como usted desee majestad – **contestó el hombre resignado

**Gracias **

Antes de que el anciano dijera a sus compañeros que Albert era un noble, el rubio le pidió le contara tanto como pudiera del caballero negro.

**Tampoco puedo revelarle su identidad si eso es lo que desea señor, juré por mi honor no hacerlo a menos que él lo autorizara **

**Lo entiendo, y no lo obligaré a romper un juramento – **respondió Albert

**Lo que puedo decirle es que llegó a este reino no hace mucho. Viene de tierras lejanas, es de noble ascendencia, es un poco hostil pero ha ayudado a mucha gente. No sabemos cómo se convirtió en caballero, pero sus hazañas lo preceden**

**En este reino lo tienen en gran estima, aún sin saber quién es, eso me parece sorprendente**

**Cuando él vino, teníamos muchos problemas. Muchas personas eran castigadas por crímenes que no habían cometido, otros, principalmente mujeres y niños, eran maltratados sin motivo aparente, pero nadie se atrevía a defenderlos por temor a represalias… pero a él no le importó nada… nos ayudó a restaurar un poco de la paz que tenemos ahora **

**Creo que es un hombre digno del título de caballero, me pesará mucho acabar con él **

Albert y el anciano se dirigieron entonces al resto del consejo. Su nobleza fue confirmada y todo se arregló para el combate. Al medio día siguiente tendría que demostrar que aún era tan bueno como lo fue antes.

Pasó el día entero caminando por los alrededores del pueblo. Cualquier otro habría, seguramente, pasado tanto tiempo como pudiera entrenando, pero él estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía y no pensaba mal gastar sus energías contra estafermos. Prefería ponerse en paz con los dioses. Les encomendó su alma y les rogó le otorgaran su gracia. Sólo había una cosa que no había hecho, hablar con Candy. Se sentía lo suficientemente hábil para vencer, pero aún así, temía morir sin decirle a ella lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto le dolía que los hubieran separado. Sabía donde encontrarla así que sólo necesitaba esperar a que cayera la noche para poder llegar a ella.

Regresó a la posada poco antes del crepúsculo. Se sentía extraño. Se detuvo a observar la gama de naranjas, amarillos, rojos y púrpuras que pintaban el cielo con los últimos rayos del sol. "_Oh astro rey, espero volver a ver la magnificencia de tus amaneceres y atardeceres de nuevo_" pensó.

Comió algo y cuando las estrellas tapizaron de nuevo el firmamento, en una noche sin luna, salió, oculto bajo la tela de la capa.

No tardó en llegar al lugar que buscaba, escrutó los alrededores con detenimiento. Estaba completamente solo. Levantó la vista y vio con claridad la ventana hasta la que quería llegar. El tramo que debía subir era largo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Con mucho cuidado, apoyándose de las salientes rocas de la torre y las ramas de los setos que abrazaban los muros trepó. La ventana que deseaba alcanzar no tenía protecciones, lo que le facilitó mucho las cosas. Una vez que hubo llegado a ella, se empujó dentro de la cámara de Candy. Descendió con cuidado, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Ella dormía placidamente. Ver su rostro de nuevo, lleno de paz, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Poco a poco fue acercando una mano temblorosa a su rostro. Al sentir el contacto ella pronunció su nombre. Cómo le dolía pensar que estaban separados. Se acercó más a ella y besó su frente con toda la ternura que tenía guardada. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella intentó gritar por la sorpresa, pero él acalló el grito inmediatamente. Al principio, él no era para ella más que una sombra que la veía en la penumbra, pero poco a poco fue cobrando la forma de aquel al que tanto amaba.

**Por favor no grites – **le pidió

**Albert, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Vine por ti**

**Por mí – **dijo ella molesta – **y ¿qué pensará Elisa de eso?**

**Elisa no tiene porque decir nada – **respondió tranquilo –** Candy, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió **

**No necesito saber nada – **volvía a ser irreflexiva – **vete **

**No me iré sin que me escuches **

**¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿que lo que vi no es cierto? ¿que mis ojos me engañaron? – **Albert sonrió

**Fue una trampa…**

**Eso escuché – **dijo ella fríamente

**¿Pero no lo crees? – **preguntó él dolido

**Yo te vi –** chilló ella

**Yo no hice nada…** **preferiría morir antes de traicionarte…**

**Vete, Albert vete… no me obligues a gritar **

**Hazlo – **dijo él acercándose más a ella – **grita, cuando los guardias entren me entregaré a ellos sin dar batalla**

**Te matarán – **amenazó ella

**No me importa. Vengan en buena hora las más terribles heridas y la muerte – **ahora estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Su aliento rozaba su piel – **pero antes, veme a los ojos – **dijo levantando el rostro de Candy – **Veme mientras te digo que te amo y que no podría engañarte jamás – **entonces todo pareció desaparecer. Albert terminó de eliminar la distancia que los separaba y dulcemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella - **¿Cómo podría engañarte si eres lo que más amo en la vida? tus ojos capturaron mi alma desde hace tantos años… te amé desde el primer momento – **temía tanto que ella lo rechazara así que sostenía su rostro para que Candy no fuera capaz de separar su mirada de la de él

**Me es difícil creer que hayas amado a la plebeya que llegó disfrazada de hombre a un torneo – **el sonrió

(clic aquí) por favor espera a que cargue la música

**Esa no fue la primera vez que te vi…** - la expresión de ella cambió – **te conocí mucho antes, en una pequeña colina… yo lloraba por la muerte de mi hermana y por el destino que me tocaba vivir – **ella pareció recordarlo –** tú me retaste por maldecir a Dios… pensé que eras un ángel **

**¿Eras tú? – **él sonrió – ¿**ese muchacho eras tú? – **él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió hablando

**La profundidad de tu mirada y el brillo de tus ojos… cuando se posaron en mí detuvieron mi mundo – **su mirada era intensa y honesta –** fue fácil identificarlos cuando volví a verte, fue fácil volver a perderme en su profundidad – **ella intentó decir algo pero él no se lo permitió – **por favor, dime que no te he perdido, dime que puedo seguir amándote – **besó su frente –** me has cautivado… mi alma es tuya, eres todo lo que necesito… no puedo vivir sin ti – **ella no podía siquiera respirar – **prometo ser tu apoyo, estaré siempre a tu lado, quiero envejecer contigo… seré siempre quien más te quiera en la vida – **volvió a besar sus labios y ella lo correspondió con gusto, ella también lo necesitaba y mucho – **el destino podrá intentar separarnos… pero por favor, nunca dejes de creer en mí… eres la razón de mi vida, eres la única prueba que tengo, de que mi corazón sigue intentando vivir – **Candy intentaba decir algo pero estaba abrumada por las palabras de Albert.

Él continuó besándola, la había tenido lejos de sí por mucho tiempo, demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo. La amaba, la había amado siempre y no la iba a dejar irse. No así. No la perdería de esa manera. Una trampa era solamente una barrera que tenía que vencer, pero nunca, jamás, iba a ser suficiente para separarlo de ella. Jamás.

Ella parecía sentirse igual que él, intentaba mostrarse fría y distante, pero el calor de sus labios, su aroma… todo él la hacía volverse loca. Lo amaba, ella también lo amaba. Le había dolido imaginarlo en brazos de otra, pero ahora no podía pensar más que en perderse en él, en refugiarse en sus brazos. En disfrutar sus besos. En amarlo con la misma intensidad de siempre.

**Candy, he huido, he llorado, por ti he regresado de la muerte… te tuve, te perdí pero nunca dejaré que te separen de mí – **sus ojos no podían estar mintiendo, no si mostraban tanta dulzura –** te amo y sé que tú también me amas. No pienso dejarte, no puedo hacerlo… no así… no por una mentira – **ella aún no decía nada –** entonces, Candy, si quieres gritar, grita… hazlos capturarme, condéname a muerte, porque no sería más feliz que encontrando la muerte por ti, por tu amor – **y entonces volvió a besarla con el mismo amor de siempre

Capítulo inspirado en dos canciones, "I'll be" de Edward McCain, y la otra (en la parte en la que Candy habla sola) "L'ultima notte" de Josh Groban (clic aquí).

CAPÍTULO LVIII

Besarla de nuevo era embriagante. Y por la forma en la que ella correspondía sus besos, Albert estaba seguro de que Candy sentía algo muy similar a lo que él sentía. Eso lo hacía feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

De pronto comenzó a sentir cierta humedad sobre las mejillas, se sorprendió. Abrió los ojos y la vio llorar. Se separó poco a poco de ella y preguntó:

**¿Qué pasa?**

**He sido prometida –** dijo abatida, él sonrió

**Lo sé –**respondió tranquilo – **pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien **

**¿Cómo? Me van a desposar a otro hombre… fui una tonta al venir aquí… yo misma me sometí a esto… ¿cómo puede estar todo bien?**

**Confía en mí, quieres – **pidió – **te dije que no pienso dejar que te separen de mí **

**Las cosas no serán tan fáciles Albert…** – quiso protestar, pero los labios de él, sobre los suyos, no la dejaron seguir

**No digas nada... no te pienso dejar… no puedo – **su mirada era en verdad intensa

**Pero… el consejo… esos ancianos… **

**No te han dicho nada – **dijo más para él. Ella lo vio preocupada – **mañana a medio día el caballero con el que te prometieron y yo nos batiremos **

**¡¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!!**

**Es la única opción… no te preocupes – **intentaba reconfortarla – **no dejaré que me venza… no lo voy a dejar alejarte de mí**

**¡¡¡Te puede matar!!!**

**No lo hará**

**Pareces muy seguro… pero Albert, él es muy diestro **

**Puede ser el mejor caballero del mundo… pero puedo perder mucho más que la vida si lo dejo vencerme**

**No puedo permitirte hacerlo **

**Lo lamento pequeña, pero no puedes interferir…** **todo está listo… mañana al medio día lucharé por ti y no hay forma de que me convenzas de no hacerlo**

**Pasa la noche conmigo – **dijo abruptamente, Albert sonrió

**Si pretendes seducirme para que mañana esté agotado y no pueda llegar a la cita, no lo vas a conseguir **

**No digas tonterías – **contestó sonrojada – **es sólo que tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarte **

**No me pasará nada… **

**Eso no lo puedes asegurar**

**Candy, mírame – **dijo haciéndola verlo a los ojos – **no me pasará nada… voy a luchar con ese hombre, lo voy a derrotar y luego te voy a desposar… de nuevo, pero ahora será frente al mundo entero **

**Les diré que tú y yo estamos casados ya**

**No te harán caso… deja que sea yo quien arregle las cosas **

**¿A golpes? – **dijo ella molesta – **buena forma de arreglar las cosas **

**Es la única manera**

**¡¡¡Te va a matar!!!**

**No lo hará**

**Si te mata, por mi culpa, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca**

**Si no lucho por ti, no podré vivir tranquilo – **volvió a besarla – **¿aún quieres que pase la noche contigo?– **preguntó coqueto intentando tranquilizar el ambiente

**No –** respondió ella – **sentiría que es una despedida**

**Entonces es momento de salir de aquí… aunque me encantaría dormir abrazado a ti – **sonrió – **antes de irme quiero darte algo – **entonces sacó la banda que Lord Wessex le había dado – **esta banda ha estado conmigo por muchos años… fue regalo de un buen amigo… para mi dama… **

**No la quiero – **Candy lloraba de nuevo – **no quiero nada que pueda asemejar una despedida, no quiero nada que refleje tu adiós **

**No es una despedida – **dijo él poniendo la banda en sus manos – **pequeña mía, ésta es la promesa de un futuro juntos… he tenido esa banda conmigo tanto tiempo que no creo poder desprenderme de ella – **sonrió – **cuando la contienda termine me la devolverás **– entonces ella se lanzó a sus brazos

**Promete que no dejarás que te mate…**

**Lo prometo**

**Y promete también que no lo matarás**

**Eso no puedo hacerlo… es su vida o la mía **

**Por favor… él no merece morir**

**¿Lo conoces? – **dijo intrigado, ella asintió

**Tú también, Albert él es…**

**No me lo digas – **pidió – **si es alguien a quien conozco… no… necesito verlo como mi enemigo… yo… no podría… **

**Vamos a verlo, si él sabe quien eres rehusará luchar contigo, estoy segura de eso – **Albert se negó

**No puedo…**

**Pero por qué… **

**Por honor – **fue su escueta respuesta

**¡¡¡De nuevo el maldito honor!!! ¡¡¡Al diablo con el honor!!! **

**Entiéndeme por favor… Candy, debo probar que soy digno de ti**

**Yo sé que lo eres **

**Pero ellos no…**

**No me importa lo que los demás crean**

**Pero a mí si…**

**Entonces – **dijo resignada – **por favor no lo dejes matarte y no lo mates tú a él **

**Lo intentaré**

**Promételo – **titubeó un momento pero finalmente contestó

**Lo prometo **

Con la misma pericia con la que había trepado hasta la ventana de Candy descendió de ella. Al llegar al suelo levantó la cara y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de ella, su princesa. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella le creía. Por un instante sintió miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si ya no era tan bueno como lo había sido? ¿Qué pasaría si ese otro caballero era mejor que él? ¿Qué pasaría si muriera?

Candy había dicho que ambos conocían la identidad de su oponente… ¿quién sería? Desde la primera vez su voz le había sonado conocida pero… el eco metálico que generaba el yelmo le impedía identificarla. ¿Y si era alguien a quien él quería? Si él resultaba vencedor, ¿podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que había tomado la vida de un amigo?

Esa noche no podría dormir. De eso estaba seguro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… muchas ideas que no lo dejarían conciliar el sueño. Sus emociones se mezclaban y eso lo atormentaba un poco, así que se resignó a pasar la noche en vela.

La mañana despuntó fría pero hermosa. El sol lo saludaba y él no pudo evitar pensar en que, quizás, ese sería el último amanecer que vería. Los nervios le estaban ganando la batalla. Regresó presuroso a la posada se puso la armadura y espero hasta que fuera momento de dirigirse a la plaza. Ahí se desarrollaría la batalla.

Con forme se iba acercando la hora el pueblo entero comenzaba a congregarse. Todos querían ver a aquel torpe caballero que se había atrevido a retar al suyo, a su héroe. Finalmente, salió de su cámara y se encaminó a donde su destino lo estaba esperando. El fulgor del oro y la plata chocarían contra el insoldable azabache.

La plaza estaba llena. Se habían puesto galerías improvisadas para que el pueblo pudiera ver el combate. Albert se detuvo un momento para observar con detenimiento el escenario, respiró profundamente, elevó una oración a los dioses y llegó al centro del campo. Un para de mesas con armas estaban colocadas a ambos. Los ancianos y el caballero lo estaban esperando.

**Es hora de empezar – **dijo el anciano mayor dirigiéndose a la gente – **estos caballeros pelearán, ajustándose a las leyes de la guerra y la caballería, por la mano de nuestra reina – **involuntariamente el hombre volteó la vista hacia un grupo de doncellas y ahí estaba ella, Albert la identificó de inmediato, aún cuando sus ropas intentaban ocultar su identidad – **ambos han probado ser hombres nobles y han jurado lealtad a nuestra majestad. Quien pruebe ser el más digno de los dos será nuestro campeón. Señores – **dijo hablando a los guerreros –** la muerte antes que la deshonra – **las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar – **sólo falta decidir con que arma lucharán**

**Que el retador decida – **dijo el caballero negro con suficiencia

**Espadas y escudo – **respondió Albert sin dudarlo. El anciano les hizo una seña y ambos tomaron las armas que les correspondían

**Entonces… ¡¡¡que comience la contienda!!! **

La batalla auguraba una gran muestra de maestría por parte de ambos caballeros. Desde el principio los dos intentaron demostrar que eran mejor que el otro.

El caballero negro fue quien soltó la primera estocada, que fue a parar directamente al escudo de Albert con una fuerza tan descomunal que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Pero la fuerza no lo es todo en una batalla de espadas.

Albert comenzó entonces a medir los alcances de su oponente, sabía que era fuerte, se notaba que era ágil, pero también era evidente que él tenía más experiencia. Poco a poco, la sorpresa inicial del rubio fue apaciguándose hasta que el combate se emparejó. Eran espadas contra escudos, pero eso no evitaba que los puños se impactaran en ocasiones contra los yelmos y los petos.

Los dos caballeros giraban uno en torno al otro. El estridente sonido de los aceros chocando hacía correr en ellos un torrente de adrenalina. Sus corazones latían desenfrenados.

Las heridas no tardaron mucho en hacerse presentes. Albert logró rasguñar uno de los muslos del caballero negro y este, como pago a su cortesía, le atravesó la espada debajo del hombro, en la hendidura formada entre hombrera y ristre.

Luchaban con fiereza. Pero, a pesar de los golpes recibidos y de las heridas sangrantes, ninguno daba marcha atrás… ninguno daba muestras de cansancio. Eran ambos demasiado decididos, obstinados y orgullosos para hacerlo. Albert luchaba por amor y el caballero negro por honor.

El tiempo de batalla se prolongaba y la armadura comenzaba a ser cada vez más difícil de portar. Entonces la espada del caballero negro se coló entre la hombrera y el peto de Albert, hundiéndose bajo su clavícula. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar. Albert soltó su espada y cayó al suelo, de rodillas, desorientado por el daño que le habían inflingido. Estaba perdido. El caballero negro estaba a punto de vencerlo. Lo sintió acercarse, dispuesto a darle el golpe final y, justo cuando comenzaba a creer oír el filo de la espada cortar el aire, escuchó la voz de una angustiada Candy gritar su nombre.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Le había prometido no dejarse matar y no rompería su promesa. Mientras sentía la espada enemiga acercarse a su cuerpo, levantó con toda la fuerza que pudo el brazo sano e impactó con energía el escudo contra el caballero negro.

El golpe fue certero y tan potente que un yelmo negro salió volando por los aires al mismo tiempo que su oponente caía de espaldas al suelo. En ese momento vio su rostro… en ese momento supo quién era aquel hombre que pretendía robarle a Candy, a su Candy.

CAPÍTULO LIX

Albert estaba completamente aturdido, veía todo pero no identificaba nada. Los sonidos le llegaban apagados y lejanos. Lo único que lograba sentir claramente, era como la sangre manaba a borbotones de su cuerpo y dolor, un dolor punzante e intenso. Había logrado salvar la vida por instinto, pero no podía siquiera ponerse en pie para proclamar su victoria.

El aroma de su propia sangre comenzaba a causarle nauseas. La adrenalina aún recorría su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban todavía en guardia. La armadura no lo dejaba respirar bien, el escudo le pesaba demasiado y el yelmo le parecía ahora innecesario. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó el escudo y se quitó el yelmo, dejando al descubierto su identidad. No hubo uno solo de los que habían presenciado el combate que pudiera evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al identificar su rostro.

**¡¡¡****Es el rey Andrew!!! – **gritaban

**¡¡¡****El rey está herido!!! – **pero él no escuchaba nada

Como pudo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, trastrabillando, hasta donde estaba su, ahora inconciente, oponente. Había reconocido su rostro en un segundo y estaba aterrado. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que no le había causado daño.

Sin embargo, antes de que lograra alcanzar su objetivo un par de manos fuertes lo detuvieron e intentaron alejarlo de ahí.

**¡¡¡****No!!! – **chilló – **debo verlo – **suplicaba intentando soltarse, pero estaba demasiado agotado. Su herida era delicada. La estocada que el caballero negro había acertado atravesó completamente su cuerpo, entrando en su pecho, por debajo de la clavícula y saliendo en su espalda. Comenzaba a sentirse desmayar, pero necesitaba saber que no lo había matado – **por favor, debo verlo…**

**Majestad, alguien más lo atenderá a él… ahora debemos sacarlo a usted de aquí… está perdiendo mucha sangre**

**¡¡¡****He dicho que no!!! – **exclamó con determinación, haciendo acopio de la poca energía que le quedaba

**Déjeme a mí – **dijo de pronto una voz conocida – **yo me encargo del Rey – **Albert miró con detenimiento al hombre que se había acercado a él y con mucha dificultad lo reconoció

**Sir George – **exclamó – **¿pero cómo?**

**Eso no importa ahora majestad. Debe venir conmigo**

**¿****Lo maté? – **preguntó asustado

**No muchacho, no lo hiciste – **respondió el caballero paternalmente – **pero le propinaste un golpe muy fuerte… mira – **dijo señalando hacia donde algunos hombres se encargaban ya del caballero – **el joven Leegan y el resto de la compañía del príncipe se están haciendo cargo de él… **

**Gareth… – **fue lo único que pudo decir Albert antes de desvanecerse en brazos de Sir George

Candy había llegado corriendo hasta ellos en el momento justo en que Albert perdía la conciencia. Estaba muy asustada. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido, ni siquiera cuando cuidó de él en el refugio del bosque. Sir George la miró preocupado mientras levantaba en brazos al rubio. Ella entonces le indicó el camino que debía seguir hasta su cámara.

Una vez que hubieron llegado, el caballero posó a Albert con muchísimo cuidado en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la armadura.

**Necesito agua y vendajes para limpiar la herida – **ordenó. Candy salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de lo que le habían pedido, pero en el camino se encontró a Tanis que ya se dirigía con todo lo necesario para curar a Albert

**¿Dónde está Amir?**** - **preguntóel druida, inquieto, Candy lo vio interrogante – **el hombre que luchó contra el príncipe Gareth, ¿donde está?**

**Sígame – **respondió ella y lo guió tan rápido como pudo

Cuando llegaron Sir George había logrado ya parar la hemorragia. Entonces Tanis le pidió autorización para terminar de encargarse de él. Ambos hombres estuvieron trabajando hombro a hombro por largo tiempo. Candy los veía desde un rincón de la cámara, incapaz de moverse. Finalmente Sir George volteó hacía ella y con el rostro un poco menos tenso le dijo

**Todo ha pasado ya… ahora sólo falta esperar a que él reaccione**

**Vivirá, ¿verdad? – **preguntó ella angustiada

**Si – **respondió el caballero, sonriente – **él estará bien**

**¡¡¡****Gracias diosa madre!!! – **dijo Candy de corazón – **Tanis –**dirigió su atención al druida – ¿**cómo está Gareth?**

**Bien, majestad… estará inconciente por un tiempo pero afortunadamente el golpe que le dio Amir… quiero decir – **se corrigió – **el rey William, no le causó más que una fuerte contusión… despertará con un gran dolor de cabeza, eso es seguro, pero se recuperará**

**No debí dejarlos luchar – **se recriminó la rubia

**Mi lady, ninguno de los dos sabía contra quien pelearía…**

**Pero yo sí lo sabía – **dijo Candy abatida

**Candy, usted conoce a Albert… él estaba decidido a luchar y no pensaba cambiar de opinión – **dijo Sir George

**Lo sé pero…**

**Majestad, hay que agradecer a los dioses que nada malo sucedió… ambos caballeros estarán bien pronto y seguramente se reirán de todo esto cuando puedan charlar entre ellos **

Candy pasó el resto del día y la noche entera al lado de Albert, tomando su mano con fuerza y constantemente pidiéndole que despertara, que regresara a ella y que no rompiera su promesa de no morir. Las horas le parecieron eternas. Sir George se quedó también y Tanis llegaba constantemente a verlos y a traerles noticias del príncipe.

Dos días tuvieron que pasar para que Albert reaccionara y en cuanto lo hizo preguntó por Gareth.

**Aquí estoy – **dijo el joven con aprensión. Llevaba una cortada profunda en la barbilla y una gran variedad de cardenales en cuello y rostro – **nos tenías muy preocupados **

**Creí que te había matado – **dijo Albert con rostro compungido

**Casi lo haces, pero no te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí – **sonrió – **lamento haberte lastimado así Amir **

**No sabías que era yo – **repuso el rubio

**Tú tampoco**

**No me habría perdonado jamás si te pasaba algo **

**Lo sé… pero mírame – **dijo Gareth girando frente a su amigo – **estoy bien, y gracias a los dioses, tú te repondrás pronto**

**Candy – **dijo Albert – **supongo que ahora si tengo permiso para desposarte**

**¡¡¡****Tonto!!! – **dijo ella – **ya no sé si quiero casarme contigo – **todos la vieron extrañados – **no sé si voy a soportar cuidar de ti cada vez que decidas poner en riesgo tu vida… eso pasa muy a menudo – **una sonora carcajada inundo la cámara 

**Te amo – **dijo él, con una gran sonrisa, atrayéndola a sí para besarla

**Ejem… Señores – **dijo Sir George a los demás caballeros que habían en la habitación – **creo que aquí sobramos**

**Espere Sir George – **pidió Albert – ¿**cómo llegó aquí? Se suponía que estaba en Lakewood**

**No pude estar tranquilo sin saber que pasaba contigo muchacho, así que dejé a otros encargados de las cosas y vine aquí. En el camino me encontré a Tanis y algunos de los caballeros del príncipe Gareth… veníamos dispuestos a frenar el combate… por fortuna llegamos a tiempo al menos para atenderlos**

**¿****Nunca dejarás de cuidarme verdad?**

**No mientras viva muchacho – **respondió el caballero

Los días pasaron rápido y ambos caballeros estaban ya casi restablecidos. Sir George se encargó de informar a Lady Elroy de lo sucedido y de comentarle que la reina White y el rey Andrew habían sido prometidos. La presentación de Candy estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ese día se anunciaría su compromiso con Albert.

Durante el período que los separaba del evento, él pasó mucho tiempo con Gareth y sus caballeros.

**No entiendo cómo llegaste aquí Gareth, nunca me imaginé que el caballero negro fueras tú – **el muchacho sonrió

**Estaba un poco cansado de la vida del bosque… **

**Eso no te lo puedo creer – **dijo Albert con incredulidad

**La vida es demasiado tranquila ahí, necesitaba un poco de emoción, quería sentirme vivo… quizás te suene estúpido Amir, pero quería tener el corazón roto, quería sentir que era la humillación, cómo se siente luchar por llegar a ser alguien… en pocas palabras… quería dejar de ser el hijo de mi madre por un tiempo **

**¿****De dónde sacaste esas ideas? – **preguntó Candy, que no se separaba de ellos, Gareth sonrió

**En los últimos años dos caballeros llegaron al bosque buscando cobijo para sus problemas… **

**Yo fui uno de ellos… ¿no es así? **– dijo Albert con un gesto cómico – **tu madre no me lo va a perdonar – **Gareth esbozó una hermosa sonrisa

**Si Amir. Cuando llegaste al bosque estabas destrozado, pero veía que habías vivido muchas cosas con las que yo no soñaba siquiera. Después llegó este otro caballero – **dijo mirando a Neil – **lo alojamos con nosotros… le enseñamos a luchar… y de nuevo me quedé con esa sensación de no haber vivido nada que me hiciera forjar un carácter como el tuyo, así que hablé con mi madre y ella me autorizó salir del bosque… el camino y los dioses me trajeron a este reino y pues el resto ya lo sabes**

**Eres increíble – **dijo Albert

**Gracias, supongo – **rieron gustosos

**Neil**** – **dijo Albert – ¿**eres feliz en el bosque?**

**Mucho…**

**Es uno de los mejores caballeros que hemos tenido – **intervino Gareth – **Gilthas se encargó de enseñarle muchas cosas y él las ha aprendido bien**

**Tuviste un buen maestro Neil… ahora entiendo porque derrotaste tan fácilmente a Terry **

**No fue fácil – **respondió Neil

**Si lo deseas, puedes unirte a mis caballeros… me sentiré muy honrado de tenerte entre mis hombres**

**Se lo agradezco mucho majestad… **

**Albert, Neil… llámame Albert**

**Albert, te lo agradezco mucho, pero aún no sé lo que quiero hacer… le dije a mi madre que mi nombre perduraría en la historia, pero aún no lo he logrado… **

**¿****No regresarás con nosotros al bosque? – **preguntó Gareth

**Aún no lo sé… **

**Te echaremos de menos si no lo haces**

**Pensé que te quedarías en este reino Gareth – **interrumpió Candy

**Ya viví lo que quería mi Lady, así que es tiempo de regresar con los míos**

**Entonces quizás tenga una idea que nos pueda servir a todos – **dijo Albert que de inmediato les contó lo que pensaba a sus escuchas

Finalmente el día en que Candy sería presentada ante su pueblo y los reinos vecinos llegó. Mucha gente había arribado para presenciar el evento. Entre ellos Lady Elroy, el rey Cornwell y su familia, la familia Grandchester y Lord Wessex. Nadie sabía que la reina White era Candy, y sólo Lady Elroy sabía del compromiso de los reyes, sin embargo esas no serían las únicas sorpresas que se llevarían.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, pero Albert estaba a su lado, como siempre, apoyándola y asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

El momento llegó. Todos estaban en la capilla del reino, esperando ansiosos para conocer a la heredera de la reina blanca. El arzobispo se situaba a un lado y Tanis al otro. Candy sería coronada ante los ojos de los dioses antiguos y del dios cristiano. Los ministriles sonaron anunciando su arribo y todos se pusieron de pie, haciendo reverencias al paso de una radiante y hermosa rubia.

El rostro de aquellos que la conocían reflejaba su sorpresa. Lady Elroy no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero ahora comprendía por qué Albert había luchado por la mano de la reina de esas tierra. Los hermanos Cornwell y Terry sonreían de corazón viendo que su amiga, la plebeya revoltosa, había descubierto su pasado y encontrado su futuro. Sir George, Gareth y Neil, estaban al frente, mostrando pleitesía a su reina.

El arzobispo se encargó de ungirla y bendecirla en nombre de su dios y Tanis hizo lo mismo honrando a la gran diosa. Ambos pusieron la corona sobre la cabeza de Candy y ella juró proteger a su pueblo como lo había hecho su madre.

La coronación había sido todo un éxito, pero antes de que alguien se acercara a la nueva reina a jurarle lealtad y apoyo, el arzobispo anunció que había una ceremonia más que oficiar. Los presentes se miraban, unos a otros, extrañados… ¿qué otra ceremonia podría oficiarse?

Entonces los ministriles sonaron de nuevo anunciando a un galante caballero, que lucía sus mejores galas y, portaba orgulloso, la corona de su reino. Candy volteó a verlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Albert le respondió con la misma pureza reflejada en los ojos. Cualquiera podría notar que esos dos se amaban con locura.

**El rey William Albert Andrew ha pedido en matrimonio a la reina y estamos aquí para celebrar su unión – **dijeron al unísono Tanis y el arzobispo

Lady Elroy casi se desmaya de la impresión pero todos los demás prorrumpieron en ovaciones y vivas para los reyes.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Digna del amor que los novios se profesaban. Los rituales paganos se unían a los cristianos. Albert y Candy eran completamente felices, ambos habían tenido vidas tormentosas… felicidades a medias… pero estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sus caminos los habían unido y separado en incontables ocasiones, los habían llevado a ser lo que en ese momento eran y lo mejor de todo… les habían demostrado que eran uno solo, y que a partir de entonces no volvería a separarse jamás.

**Con la realización de estos nudos están atados sus deseos, sus sueños y su amor… – **dijo Tanis –** mientras dure el amor **

**Mientras dure el amor – **respondieron ambos

**Que lo que Dios ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre – **completó el Arzobispo

Fue entonces cuando la vida pareció comenzar de verdad para ellos. Ella era finalmente suya, ante los dioses y los hombres, y él, él nunca había sido ni sería jamás de nadie más.

Sus amigos llegaron a ellos para felicitarlos y antes de pasar al salón para iniciar el banquete Albert y Candy anunciaron al pueblo que durante su ausencia Neil sería reconocido como senescal del reino. Así, finalmente los bardos podrían cantar sus historias.

Sir George le comentó a Albert que Tom y Elisa se encontraban bien, juntos. Y que el rey Cornwell había expulsado de su corte a Lady Leegan sometiéndola al peor de los castigos que ella podía esperar, la deshonra. Si vivió o murió no podía decirlo, porque desde que salió de las tierras Cornwell nadie supo más de ella.

Candy y Albert nunca habían sido más felices, se amaban y estaban juntos. Mientras bailaban ante su pueblo por primera vez como esposos Candy sacó la banda que Albert le había dado antes del combate.

**Te la devuelvo ahora – **le dijo sonriente

**Es tuya –** respondió él – **será siempre la promesa de que no te dejaré – **besó su frente – **pequeña, mientras la tengas sabrás que yo siempre regresaré a ti **

Los años pasaron, y los reyes tuvieron una vida plena. Aún cuando ya era mucho el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, seguían viviendo como siempre. Ahora se encontraban en el bosque, a orillas del lago, tumbados sobre la hierba viendo las estrellas. Ya no eran jóvenes, pero nunca habían dejado de escaparse de sus responsabilidades para ser simplemente ellos, al cobijo de la naturaleza. Candy descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Albert. Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y con la más profunda de las dulzuras dijo

(clic aquí)

**Candy, he sido siempre tu caballero y te amo, tú me haz hecho lo que ahora soy… y soy todo tuyo – **ella era feliz en sus brazos - **pequeña, han sido tantas las formas en las que te he dicho lo mucho que te amo… pero sabes, creo que la mejor que he encontrado, en todo este tiempo, ha sido abrazarte… me encantaría abrazarte de aquí en adelante – **ella sonrió y se abrazó a él con fuerza – **cuando te alejaste de mí, me sentí extraviado… sin ti nunca fui nada… estábamos destinados a estar juntos, desde el principio de los tiempos – **la besó con dulzura – **por muchos años te busqué y pensé que no te encontraría… siempre supe que habías entrado a mi vida para completarme… lo único que le he pedido a los dioses, desde que te conocí, ha sido que me permitan despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado y darte los buenos días con un susurro a tu oído**

**No hay nada que ame más que a ti – **respondió ella - **no creo que en algún lugar haya un amor como el nuestro… te esperé por mucho tiempo y ahora míranos… Albert, estamos juntos, hemos estado juntos por muchos años y seguramente estaremos juntos, tomados de la mano, en la vida que sigue a la muerte – **dijo Candy sonriente

**Pequeña, tú eres todo lo que he necesitado en esta vida… te quiero siempre a mi lado… porque, amor mío – **dijo haciéndola verlo directamente a los ojos - **eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi dama, eres y siempre serás mi único y más profundo amor – **entonces sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso, un beso en el que repitieron todas y cada una de las promesas de amor eterno que se había hecho en vidas pasadas, en su vida actual y que seguramente, se harían en todas sus vidas futuras.

Y así termina esta historia. Una historia que todos los bardos, druidas y tejedores de sueños contarán por siempre. La historia del rey William y su reina. La leyenda del caballero y su dama. La historia de la princesa que nunca notó como los cabellos grises cubrían la atractiva cabeza del hombre que amaba. La historia del príncipe que jamás vio las hebras de plata que surcaban la melena de la señora que era toda oro para él. La leyenda de Lady Candy y Sir Andrew. Los reyes que tuvieron una vida intensa juntos... para muchos con el ansiado final feliz, lleno de experiencias nuevas... alegrías y tristezas compartidas... con pérdidas y victorias... pero siempre... siempre, con el apoyo del otro... para ellos, la vida que siempre estuvieron destinados a vivir… porque desde el momento en que finalmente se unieron, sus almas fueron una sola y jamás volvieron a separarse.

****FIN****

Y así termina el Sir… muchísimas gracias por seguir cada paso que dio nuestro caballero hasta hoy. Gracias por su emoción, por sus palabras y su cariño.

Sin ustedes, creo que esta historia nunca habría empezado, pero mírenos después de 59 capítulos y casi un año, finalmente pudimos decir "FIN"… agradezco especialmente a Pao y Esther por su apoyo, valen oro niñas… para ustedes este capítulo y para todas mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Alethia.

o 

P.D. la última canción del Sir fue "Lady" de Kenny Rogers… ahora si ciao.

1 Primer nombre dado a la armónica, significa "voz sublime"

**Sir Andrew**

**By Aleth… **


End file.
